Liliacea, German version
by The Divine Comedian
Summary: Die Siebziger: die Zahl der Menschen mit den schwarzen Kutten und der zweifelhaften Ideologie steigt, Voldemort ist auf dem Weg zur Macht. Na, dann werdet mal erwachsen.
1. Prolog

Vorbemerkungen (oder eher: Gebrauchsanweisung?)

Auch wenn das sehnlichst erwartete (ähem...) letzte Kapitel endlich fertig ist, bitte ich noch einmal ganz am Anfang um Gehör. Diese Geschichte ist im Zeitraum von fast zwei Jahren entstanden, und obwohl ich es mittlerweile geschafft habe, einige Teile zu überarbeiten - äh, besonders homogen kann man das ganze, glaube ich, nicht nennen.

Aber ich bin sicher, ihr findet beim Feedbacken andere Beschreibungen :) Und wer nichts zu tun hat, kann den Anachronismus suchen gehen, viel Spaß. Der Gewinner bekommt 'nen Warner-Plastikbesen mit Vibrierfunktion.

Zur Geschichte: wenn es etwas gab, bei dem die Gründer von Hogwarts sich einig waren, war es die Tatsache, dass Salazar damit angefangen hatte. Salazar war zweifellos böse, also musste er entfernt werden. Wie sollten sie auch ahnen, dass das Ganze ungeahnte Folgen haben würde?

Eintausend Jahre später sind die Herumtreiber, mitten in den schönen Siebzigern, dabei, mit der Schule fertig zu werden. Währenddessen gerät ihr Weltbild, das sich in sechs behüteten Jahren auf Hogwarts gebildet hat, in heftigen Konflikt mit der von Terror geprägten Wirklichkeit. Sie bekommen die Chance, tatsächlich etwas auszurichten - eine gewisse untote Gründerin spielt dabei keine unwesentliche Rolle - aber können sie damit wirklich umgehen?

Einfache Antwort: Sie können es nicht.

Altersbeschränkung: R

Warnungen: ein wenig Slash (f/f), Gewalt, Selbstmord. Außerdem gibt es Szenen, in denen Selbstverletzung beschrieben wird, die auf bestimmte Personen triggernd wirken können - in diesem Fall, bitte nicht lesen.

Edit Mai 2005: ich entferne gerade die Songlyrics. Ff.n, I luv ya. Dafür gibt's jetzt Soundtrackempfehlungen! Für den Prolog: "Blume" von den Neubauten.

commediante

** Liliacea 1 - Prolog**

_23. Juli 981 _

Du, hier, nach so langer Zeit? Nach dem Krieg, nach der Angst, nach dem Tod?

Hogwarts ist wiederaufgebaut. Es ist Sommer, und ein fahrender Händler verkaufte drei Juwelen, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit. _Magisch_, flüsterte er jedem zu, der es hören wollte. Magisch, in der Tat.

Du kommst wieder, in einer Zeit, in der man wieder vertrauen kann, und verlangst Vertrauen von uns.

Es ist Sommer, es ist Frieden, wir leben, und du gehörst nicht hierher.

(Rowena)

Leise klopfte sie an die schwere, hölzerne Tür, die zu seinen Gemächern führt. Eine Minute lang blieb es dahinter still, dann konnte sie Schritte hören, einen leisen Zauberspruch, um den magischen Riegel zu öffnen, und schließlich sah sie ihn.

So nahe. Zu nahe. Sie fühlte sich in die halbdunkle Kammer gezogen, sie fühlte die Hitze seines Körpers, fast ohne ihn zu berühren. Fast. Das Licht von Kerzen flackerte. Flackerte auch auf den Schuppen einer Schlange, die eingerollt vor dem Kamin lag.

Sie wollte nicht gefragt werden, warum sie das tun musste. Sie war die einzige der Gründer, die von Muggeln abstammte.

Sie suchte seinen Blick. In seinen Augen schien es zu glühen. Nicht schwarz, wie früher -

Rötlich. Glühende Kohle. Sie hatte einen Auftrag. Nicht viel, nur...

Noch nicht.

Er küsste sie. Seine Lippen waren trocken - eines der wenigen Dinge, die sich nicht geändert hatten. Amusement in seinem Gesicht, als er sie festhielt, sie in Brand setzte.

Sie war sein persönlicher Satan.

Und hatte einen Auftrag, aber...

Vielleicht war das der Lauf der Dinge. Vielleicht kamen sie beide aus der Hölle und kehrten auch dorthin zurück.

Vielleicht waren sie auch nur zwei wahnsinnige Liebende. Wahnsinnig bestimmt, Liebende... vielleicht.

Sie schlief. Er glaubte, dass sie schlief. Er sah ihr beim Schlafen zu. Elf Jahre waren vergangen, und sie sah dem Bild in seinem Kopf immer noch ähnlich. Vielleicht, weil ihre Augen schon immer alt gewesen waren. Ihre Augen, jetzt geschlossen - ein dunkles Graugrün, die Farbe des Meeres. Ihr Haar, braun, glatt und länger als damals. Ihre Haut, fast dunkel gegen seine eigene, weiße.

Er konnte seinen Blick kaum abwenden - sie hatten sich in jungen Jahren verliebt, aber nie geheiratet. Sie hatten sich gehasst, noch viel intensiver.

Aber dass es immer noch so schlimm war...

Es lag wohl an den Muggles. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass jemand wie Rowena Muggles als Eltern hatte. Sie waren gestorben, als sie zwölf war, und Rowena wurde von seinem Onkel und seiner Tante großgezogen.

Er war es, der ihre Eltern getötet hatte. Das gehörte zu den Dingen, die er ihr nie erzählt hatte. Sie lebten in dem Dorf, in dessen Nähe das Landhaus der Familie Slytherin stand. Er hatte es nicht ertragen können, wie man sie behandelte. Er hatte entdeckt, dass sie magisches Talent besaß und außerdem ungewöhnlich intelligent war - wieviele Kinder sprachen denn mit zwölf Jahren Englisch, Deutsch, Altgriechisch und Latein? Die letzteren beiden Sprachen hatte er ihr beigebracht. Drei Jahre später kannte sie bereits alle Zauber, die ein durchschnittlicher Hogwartsabsolvent beherrschen sollte. Leider hatten es es ihre Eltern bemerkt und, anstatt das Ausmaß ihres Glücks zu begreifen, gedroht, sie in ein Kloster zu geben. Er musste sie töten. Danach konnte er seine Verwandten, bei denen er selbst lebte, ünerzeugen, sie anzunehmen. 

Rowena wusste es. Er war es gewesen, der die Armee angeführt hatte, und es war seine Absicht, den Krieg fortzusetzen. Macht war etwas Wunderbares.

Wie schade, dass Rowena es nie erfahren würde.

Hatte sie sich denn jemals gefragt, warum er zurückgekommen war? Nicht nur für seine Studien, auch wenn Hogwarts die beste Bibliothek über die dunklen Künste in ganz Europa hatte.

Der Grund war sie selbst.

Er wusste, dass sie hier war, um sie umzubringen. Er hatte den silbernen Dolch in ihrem Umhang bemerkt, als er sie küsst hatte. Meuchelmord gehörte wohl weniger zu ihren Talenten.

Salazar ließ sich nicht umbringen, nicht einmal von ihr.

Schweigend stand er auf und zog sich an.

Sie hatte einen Auftrag und keine andere Wahl. Er war das, was er war und sie konnte das nicht ändern. Sie konnte nur eins tun. 

Sie verfluchte ihre Abstammung, nicht zum ersten Mal. 

Rowena zog sich in seinem Schlafzimmer an. Wo er war, wusste sie nicht; als sie aufgewacht war, war er schon nicht mehr da gewesen. Es musste schon einige Zeit nach Mitternacht sein, das sagte ihr die Stellung des Mondes, der durch das winzige Fenster schien. Während sie mit den Fingern ihr Haar kämmte, schweifte ihr Blick durch das Zimmer, auf der Suche nach ihrem Zauberstab.

Er war nicht mehr da. Einfach großartig. Der Dolch war ebenfalls weg. 

Nun, das war zu erwarten gewesen.

Auf einmal fühlte sie seine Hand über ihrem Mund. Die andere hielt ihr den eigenen Dolch gegen die Kehle.

Sie verspürte keine Angst. Nicht mehr.

"Rowena," sagte er, "es ist... schade, dass es so enden muss."

Rowena antwortete nicht. Sie konnte nicht.

"Ich weiß, was du willst, und ich weiß, wer dich geschickt hat. Aber sie können nicht gewinnen. Nicht auf diese Weise." Er ließ sie los. Rowena verlor ihren Halt und sank auf die Knie. vielleicht hatte sie es aufgegeben.

"Sag, tut es dir Leid?"

Sie sah ihn nur an und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Crucio."

"Rowena", flüsterte er, kaum laut genug, um hörbar zu sein.

Doch sie hörte ihn. Langsam stand sie auf und zog ihn mit nach oben. Jetzt oder nie. Sie berührte das Amulett um ihren Hals. Die Juwelen glühten, während sie eine Wärme abgaben, die nicht von dieser Welt schien. Sie begann zu singen, mit ihrer vom Schreien noch heiseren Stimme, leise - fast ein Flüstern.

Salazar verlor sich in ihren Augen. Früher hatte sie für ihn gesungen, aber -

- nie ein Lied wie dieses.

Auf einmal merkte Salazar, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, oder aufhören konnte, in ihre Augen zu blicken. Er spürte seine Kräfte schwinden. Und auf einmal wusste er, dass dieses Lied ihn töten würde. Schmerz pulsierte in ihm - nicht der plötzliche, unerträgliche des Cruciatusfluches, sondern etwas, dass warm und leicht begann und sich mit jedem Herzschlag, mit jedem Wort, dass sie sang, verstärkte.  
Tränen rannen ihr Gesicht herunter, aber sie machte weiter. Sie sah den wachsenden Wahnsinn in seinen Augen. Sie sah ihn sterben.

Rowena zitterte. Sie tötete, liebte, hasste - und sah, für einen winzigen Augenblick, in die bösartigen Augen des Todes selbst. 

Sie kniete sich neben ihn. Und weinte.

_24. August 981_

Wir machen uns Sorgen um sie. Sie redet nicht, sie unterichtet nicht, sie forscht nicht. Godric sagt, dass es bald vorbei sein würde, aber dies ist keine Krankheit, die mit Kräutern geheilt werden kann, denn wir kennen sie nicht.

(Helga Hufflepuff)  
_  
_

_31. Oktober 981 __  
_  
Still, mein Kind, sag nichts. Sag nichts zu Salazar, ich bin hier, um Blumen zu pflücken. Es ist sein Geburtstag, weißt du? Ich laufe barfuß, damit er mich nicht hören kann. Die Blumen -

- meine Füße frieren, und warum -

- mein Gesicht ist nass? -

Es regnet, ich vergaß.

Es donnert, denn es ist Spätherbst, und ich brauche mir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, ob Salazar mich hören kann.

Es gibt keine Blumen, und mein Kind -

(Rowena Ravenclaw)

_1. Januar 982 _

Richte den Zauberstab einfach auf dein Herz, und sage die Worte, _ Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra, Avada..._ Du hast mir diesen Fluch nie beigebracht, weißt du das? Jetzt könnte ich ihn gebrauchen. Es hat nie einen Zauber gegeben, den ich nicht ausführen konnte, warum versage ich gerade jetzt?  
_  
_(Rowena Ravenclaw) _  
_

_2. Februar 982_

  
Kleine Gänseblümchen da unten, Rosen für dich und Löwenzahn für mich. Stiefmütterchen und Rosmarin, Vergissmeinicht und eine Liliacea hier und da, und Veilchen, da drüben befindet sich Chrysanthemum, Astera Compositae und Helianthus Annus, und eine Euphorbia. Die Rosen -

- haben Dornen, ich gehe wie auf -

- Messern, die Lilien sind blutbefleckt. und immer noch ist Winter.

(Rowena Ravenclaw)

_24. März 982_

Godric ist tot. Er ist von Salazars Schlange gebissen worden.

Ich fürchte, dass Rowenas Verstand nun für immer verloren ist.

(Helga Hufflepuff)

_6. Mai 982_

Vor einer Woche wurde ihre Tochter geboren. Ich habe sie zu mir genommen, weil ich glaube, dass Rowena nicht mehr die Verantwortung für ein Kind tragen kann.

(Helga Hufflepuff

_1. Juni 982_

Ist das nicht göttlich? Ich kann zusehen, ich kann alles sehen. Die Welt zerfällt, die Blumen verwelken, und ich bin -

Ich bin übrig.

Sie hat mein Kind gestohlen. Sie hat es, noch schlimmer, Hedwig genannt. Hedwig, "Kampf", ein Scherz. Ermordeten wir nicht Salazar, um den Krieg zu beenden?

(Rowena Ravenclaw)

_23. Juli 982_

Heute ist Jahrestag, welch Grund zu feiern. Viel mehr als ein Jahr, es war mein ganzes Leben.

Zwei sind weg. Niemand wird sie finden.

Ich befinde mich außerhalb des Schlosses, am Rande des Sees. Neben mir steht ein Strauch wilder Rosen mit roten und weißen Blüten. Die Sonne geht unter, und je tiefer sie sinkt, desto wärmer wird es. Das Licht.

Es ist so idyllisch, dass meine Augen schmerzen.

Meine Füße sind barfuß, wie immer. Das Wasser ist kalt. Nicht lange. Die Mitte ist weit entfernt, aber nicht lange.

Ich bin genau dort, wo ich sein will. Das Juwel brennt in meiner Hand, aber... nicht mehr lange.

Das Loslassen wird jedes Mal schwerer. Wie bei den anderen, aber sie sind weg.

Ich lasse es fallen.

Ich habe nie gewusst, das magische Juwelen unter Wasser leuchten. Dieser hier strahlt in hellem Türkis, heller als die Sonne.

Es ist geschafft. Ich bin frei, ich bin... es ist alles so einfach.

Ich höre auf zu atmen.

(Rowena Ravenclaw

_24. Juli 982  
_  
Heute morgen fand ich ihren im Wasser treibenden Leichnam, dort, wo die Zweige der Trauerweide die Wasseroberfläche berühren. Weil sie auf dem christlichen Friedhof nicht begraben werden kann, werden die anderen Lehrer und ich sie in dem Gewölbe unten bei den Verliesen beisetzen, wo Salazar bereits liegt.

(Helga Hufflepuff)_  
_

Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen aus der "Harry Potter"-Reihe von JK Rowling. Die Rechte daran besitzen nach wie vor sie selbst, verschiedene Verlage und Warner Bros., Inc.

* * *


	2. Regen

Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen aus der "Harry Potter"-Reihe von JK Rowling. Die Rechte daran besitzen sie selbst, verschiedene Verlage und Warner Bros., Inc.  
  
***  
  
Liliacea 2 - Regen  
  
***  
  
_Auror Arnold Weasley bei Anschlag getötet._  
  
(Tagesprophet, Anfang Juli 1975)  
  
***  
  
_23. Juli 1975_  
  
Dinge, die ihren bestimmungsgemäßen Gebrauch erfahren hatten, sahen danach meistens traurig aus. Traurig und anklagend. Seltsam, hatten sie doch einen Sinn gehabt in ihrem Leben.  
  
Zum Beispiel so eine Weinflasche. Da stand sie nun im Regal eines Supermarktes, kostete neunundneunzig Pence oder was auch immer, und der Sinn des Ganzen war im Wesentlichen, dass der Wein ohne Vergießen zum Ort seines bestimmungsgemäßen Gebrauchs transportiert wurde. In der Theorie klang das auch gut, aber man sollte sich nichts vormachen - schon das Entkorken einer Weinflasche, und handelt es sich auch um die übelste aller Sorten, stellte eine Entwürdigung dar, und zwar eine Entwürdigung des Gegenstandes an sich, Viele Menschen glaubten ja nicht, dass auch Gebrauchsgegenstände Würde hatten, und manche hatten ja auch keine - Dosensuppen zum Beispiel, es gab einfach keine Dosensuppe, die nicht irgendwie erbärmlich war, vielleicht würde sogar Andy Warhol zustimmen - aber es gab Weinflaschen, und es gab Dosensuppen.  
  
Und leere Weinflaschen waren würdelos. Punkt.  
  
Und davon stand jetzt eine auf dem Fußboden, und Lily hielt die geöffnete zweite in der Hand, und sie hypnotisierte das Etikett, bis sie jemand anstieß. Sie unterbrach ihren Gedankengang und drehte sich zur Seite.  
  
"Krieg ich auch 'nen Schluck?" fragte Sirius und streckte die Hand aus. Lily hielt die Flasche weit weg.  
  
"Wenn du 'bitte' sagst..."  
  
"Nö. Bin viel größer als du." Sicher. Und außerdem vier Monate jünger, _Mister_ Black.  
  
"Willst du mich hauen?"  
  
Er grinste. "Ist nicht nötig. Du bist doch kitzlig."  
  
Lily reichte ihm die Flasche lieber gleich. "Hier. Entwürdige sie nur weiter."  
  
"Manchmal möchte ich wirklich wissen, worüber du so nachdenkst."  
  
"Über Dosensuppen. Und Andy Warhol, und dass ich ihn irgendwie falsch verstanden haben muss."  
  
Sirius nahm einen Schluck. "Ist okay..." sagte er und reichte den Wein an James weiter.  
  
Ein Gedanke, zu wertvoll, um ihn loszulassen: in dem Moment, in dem ein Gegenstand seinen Zweck erfüllt hatte, war er nutzlos geworden. Sie würde die Weinflaschen morgen wegbringen müssen, damit ihre Eltern es nicht sahen.  
  
Hieß das, dass die Suche nach dem Sinn des Lebens gefährlich war, weil sich der Sinn erübrigte, sobald er gefunden war? Oder hieß es nur, dass ihre Logik in einer Sackgasse landete, sobald sie versuchte, ihr Leben mit einer leeren Weinflasche zu vergleichen?  
  
Durch den Zigarettenrauch, der hier alles vernebelte, drang ein Gespräch an ihre Ohren. Je fortgeschrittener die Nacht, desto alberner die Leute. Musste am Alkohol liegen.  
  
"Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst, und das ist..."  
  
"Lass mich raten."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Du wolltest 'bunt' sagen."  
  
"Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte James überrascht. Sirius deutete auf die mit gelbroten Tüchern verhangenen Stehlampen, auf den echt indischen Wandteppich unbestimmter Herkunft, auf die Bilder an den Wänden, auf die grünen, blauen, roten, gelben Kissen überall...  
  
"Muss wohl meine weibliche Intuition gewesen sein", murmelte er schließlich.  
  
"Spinner." James versuchte, sein Gesicht zu imitieren.  
  
"Im Übrigen wollte ich gar nicht 'bunt' sagen. Ich wollte 'grün' sagen."  
  
"Das hatten wir aber schon."  
  
"Na und?"  
  
Nachdenkliche Stille.  
  
"Justines Haare."  
  
"Nee", sagte James, "Nicht so grün. Anders grün."  
  
"Mach's nicht so spannend. Ich hab keine Lust mehr zum Raten."  
  
"Naja. Eher so grün wie... Gras."  
  
"Gras ist gar nicht grün."  
  
"Du kannst es aber gar nicht sehen, ich hab's doch noch gar nicht ausgepackt."  
  
"Was, Thomas, du hast was mit?"  
  
Und da war sie wieder, diese erwartungsvolle, leicht ängstliche Spannung, die entsteht, wenn man erst ein- oder zweimal probiert hat, und jemand baut einen Joint und lässt sich verdammt viel Zeit, und hoffentlich hustet man nicht.  
  
Lily stellte erschüttert fest, dass ihre Hand tatsächlich zitterte, als den Joint aus Thomas' Händen empfing, sie nahm ein paar Züge und hustete erst beim vierten - neuer Rekord. James und Remus ließen sich nichts anmerken, Peter beäugte das Ding erst einmal misstrauisch und gab es schnell weiter, Justine inhalierte hastig und tief, und Sirius ließ es ganz an sich vorbeigehen.  
  
Und da war er auch schon aufgeraucht, und Lily stand auf, um das Fenster ihres Zimmers zu öffnen, und währenddessen kam ihr ein Satz in den Sinn, den jemand einmal zu ihr gesagt haben musste. _Wir leben jetzt in der Zeit, die wir später als die schönste unseres Lebens bezeichnen werden._  
Vielleicht. Vielleicht war es ja so, vielleicht bedeutete es Glück, über leere Weinflaschen und Dosensuppen nachdenken zu können, Ferien zu haben, seine handverlesenen besten Freunde einzuladen und jugendliche Dummheiten zu begehen. Vielleicht war Licht die Abwesenheit von Schatten.  
Und damit erklärte Lily ihren frühmorgendlichen Philosophieexkurs für beendet.  
  
  
  
_einige Stunden später_  
  
_Lily befand sich auf dem Hogwarts-Gelände, nahe dem See. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, lediglich ein schmaler roter Streifen Dämmerung war schon am Horzont zu sehen. Kein Wind wirbelte das klare Wasser des Sees auf, so dass seine Oberfläche das schwindende Sternenlicht reflektierte. Kein Laut war zu hören, kein Vogel rehob seine Stimme zum Gesang, kein anderes Tier wagte es, den falschen Frieden zu stören. Lily stand neben einem wilden Rosenstrauch, dessen weiße und rote Blüten bereits Anzeichen der Verwelkung zeigten. Sie sah auf ihre Hände, die sehr weiß und sehr schmal waren, herab. Obwohl es warm war, zitterte sie. Sowohl ihre langen blauen Roben als auch ihre Haare waren durchnässt, und sie wusste nicht, weshalb. Die Stille fühlte sich an, als wenn ein schwerer Nebel auf die Erde gefallen wäre, der jeden Laut erstickte. Ihre Unruhe steigerte sich, als sie sich bewegen wollte, jedoch dessen unfähig zu sein schien. So war sie gezwungen, den Sonnenaufgang zu betrachten, und das warme rötliche Morgenlicht enthülltte, was sie vorher nicht bemerkt hatte - nahe am Wasser wuchs eine Gruppe Lilien, deren Blütenblätter von Blut befleckt waren._  
  
Die Lilien waren weiß gewesen. Die Zimmerdecke war es auch. Lily starrte sie eine Weile an, dann drehte sie sich auf die Seite, um weiterzuschlafen. Doch es war hoffnungslos. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, und sie war jetzt ohnehin wach, außerdem roch es trotz des geöffneten Fensters immer noch nach Tabak.  
  
Gestern hatte sie das auch nicht gestört.  
  
Sie stieg aus dem Bett, vorsichtig, weil Justine auf einer Matratze auf dem Boden schlief. Sonderbares Kind, sie schaffte es, sogar im Schlaf verkatert auszusehen. Und ihr war immer kalt, sie trug auch im Sommer lange Ärmel.  
  
Blöder Traum. Lily stieg die Treppe herunter, in der Hoffnung, dass die Welt nach einer Schüssel Müsli und einer Tasse Kaffee freundlicher aussehen würde.  
  
***  
  
Von wegen freundlicher.  
  
Eine Woche danach starrte sie wieder an die Zimmerdecke. Eine Woche, in der sie blöde Augen immer wieder mitleidig ansahen, und dann formten die dazugehörigen, ebenso blöden Lippen einen Satz wie "das Leben geht weiter".  
  
Stimmt gar nicht. Das Leben geht nicht weiter. Das Leben kommt zum Halt, und nichts kann es dazu bewegen, weiterzugehen. Die ganze Woche war ein einziger, langer Augenblick gewesen.  
  
Sie blieb liegen. Es gab doch keinen Grund zum Aufstehen.  
  
Ihre Philosophie hatte ihr wenig geholfen. Das logische Denken versagte, als sich ein Widerspruch auftat. Thomas konnte nicht tot sein, war es aber. Weiter ließ sich nicht denken.  
  
Ein weiterer beliebter Satz war übrigens "Alles wird gut". Wie wäre es mit einer Strichliste? Viermal "Das Leben geht weiter". Zweimal "Alles wird gut." Und das an nur einem Tag.  
  
Die Zimmerdecke gab keine solchen Ratschläge.  
  
Seit einer Woche kein logisches Denken mehr. Ein Muggel, ermordet von Todessern? Kann ein Mord zufälliger sein?  
  
Und heute würden sie ihren besten Freund begraben. Wollte, musste, konnte sie dafür aufstehen?  
  
***  
  
_Auf irgendeine Weise musste der lange, hallende Flur beleuchtet sein, auch wenn Lily nicht wusste, wie - die Fackeln zu beiden Seiten waren schon vor langer Zeit erloschen. Sie glaubte dass sie irgendwo auf Hogwarts war, aber in einem unterirdischen Teil des Schlosses, den sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und der auch offensichtlich nicht mehr benutzt wurde. Diesmal konnte sie sich bewegen, jedoch die Richtung nicht bestimmen.__  
_  
_"Salazar Slytherin... Rowena Ravenclaw", entzifferte sie. Bis jetzt hatte sie nicht gewusst, dass sich die Gräber von zweien der Hogwarts-Gründer innerhalb der Schlossmauern befanden. Sie versuchte, den Rest der Inschrift auf Slytherins Grab zu entziffern, die jedoch in Latein geschrieben waren,, als sie ein Quietschen hinter sich vernahm. Sie drehte sich um und sah, wie sich die Grabplatte von Rowena Ravenclaw langsam in die Luft erhob. Lily schloss die Augen und hoffte, damit ihrem Traum entfliehen zu können, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, war Rowena, oder vielmehr was von ihr übrig war, aus dem Grab gestiegen.__  
_  
_Ihr Körper sah immer noch menschlich aus, jedoch hochgradig zerfallen. Das lange dunkle Haar umrahmte verfilzt ein skelettiertes Gesicht, das zu einem toten Grinsen verzogen war, Ihre knochigen weißen Hände schienen etwas zu halten. Lily fuhr verängstigt zurück. Als Rowena zu sprechen begann, schien ihre Stimme nicht aus ihrem Mund zu kommen, so stark war das Echo in dem kleinen Gewölbe.__  
_  
_"Meine Erscheinung scheint dich zu ängstigen", sagte sie leise, traurig.__  
_  
_"Ich versuche, es zu ändern". Nachdem die Worte ausgesprochen waren, veränderte sich ihr Körper. Das Fleisch ihres Gesichtes kam zurück, ihre knochige Gestalt wurde neugeformt. __  
_  
_Schließlich sah sie nahezu... lebendig aus. Man konnte den ursprünglichen Menschen erkennen, nur waren ihr Haar und ihre Kleidung tropfend nass. Die Haut ihres Gesichtes und ihrer Hände schien zu feucht, um noch menschlich zu sein, was ihr Aussehen, das von einer Art intelligenten Unauffälligkeit war, völlig abstrahierte._  
  
_Rowena machte einen Schritt nach vorn. Lily ging rückwärts, bis ihr die Mauer im Weg stand. Die Frau war größer als sie, und als Rowena ihre Hände hob, schloss sie vor Angst die Augen. Sie fühlte die kalten, feuchten Hände um ihren Hals reichen, fühlte das Wasser, dass von den Ärmeln auf ihr Hemd tropfte, wartete darauf, dass diese Hände sie erwürgten...__  
_  
_Dann ließen sie los.__  
_  
_Lily öffnete die Augen. Rowena war verschwunden. Doch um ihren eigenen Hals befand sich eine Art Amulett. Sie sah es an. Es war aus Silber und besaß Fassungen für drei Edelsteine, die jetzt jedoch fehlten. Dann hörte sie ein Lied, dass sie bald wieder vergessen würde und... erwachte.__  
__  
***  
  
__5. August 1975_  
  
Das helle Morgenlicht schien durch das geöffnete Fenster. Außerhalb des Zimmers sangen Vögel. Der Regen der letzten Woche hatte endlich aufgehört.  
  
Lily fand sich im Bett liegend wieder. Sogar während ihres Traumes hatte sie gewusst, dass er unwirklich gewesen war, trotzdem war sie erleichtert, dass sie Recht hatte.  
  
Ein wunderschöner Tag sollte das sein, ein Sommertag mit Sonnenschein, mit blauem Himmel, und Hitze, die Bewegungen unnötig machte, und Erdbeeren mit Milch und Zucker.  
  
Wie idyllisch. Sie hielt sich die Hände vor die Augen, um die Sonne nicht sehen zu müssen.  
  
Lily wollte nicht aufstehen. Lily wollte schlafen. Tief, traumlos, und möglichst für immer. Lily konnte es nicht. Der Raum machte sie wahnsinnig in seiner aufdringlichen Buntheit, die sich sogar durch ihre Hände und Augenlider drängte. Sie musste hier raus, und zwar schnell.  
  
Sie war aufgestanden, als sie beinahe zu schreien anfing.  
  
Als ihre Hände ihren Hals berührt hatten, waren sie auf eine Kette gestoßen. Hastig nahm sie sie ab. Eine Sekunde später merkte sie, dass es die Kette mit dem Anhänger war, den Thomas ihr zum sechzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Sie hatte sie ein- oder zweimal getragen, dann in ein Regal gelegt. Dort hatte sie gelegen, bis -  
  
Seitdem trug sie sie ununterbrochen.  
  
Sie wollte nicht denken, nicht an ihren Geburtstag, nicht an die Kette, nicht an Thomas. Solange sie nicht dachte, war es erträglich. Oder besser: erträglicher.  
  
Sie hob die Hände zum Hals, um die Kette wieder anzulegen. Und diesmal schrie sie wirklich, sie erinnerte sich mit einem Schaudern an das Gefühl zweier kalter, nasser Hände.  
  
Denn der Kragen ihres Nachthemdes war feucht.  
  
Eine Eule flog durch das Fenster, ließ einen Brief auf das Bett fallen und verschwand wieder.  
  
  



	3. Helianthus Annus

Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen aus der "Harry Potter"-Reihe von JK Rowling. Die Rechte daran besitzen sie selbst, verschiedene Verlage und Warner Bros., Inc.  
  
***  
  
Liliacea 3 - Helianthus Annus  
  
***  
  
Lily wusste genau, dass sie nicht wissen wollte, wie das Wasser dorthin gekommen war. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht darüber nachdenken wollte, und dass das Problem einfach aufhören würde, ein Problem zu sein, wenn sie das Nachthemd jetzt auszog und in den Wäschekorb tat.  
  
Mit manchen Problemen war es so einfach.  
  
Sie öffnete den Kleiderschrank in der vagen Absicht, sich anzuziehen. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass die Umsetzung dieses Gedankens so schwer sein könnte. In ihrem Kleiderschrank sah es aus wie in ihrem Zimmer. Alles bunt. Sogar für die Beerdigung hatte sie sich Kleidung ausleihen müssen. Ihre schwarzen Schuluniformen hatte sie am Anfang der Ferien zusammen mit dem Rest ihrer Schulsachen auf den Speicher verbannt, und um dorthin zu gelangen, musste sie am Badezimmer vorbei, wo sich ihre Schwester gerade hörbar die Haare fönte. Auf Petunia wollte sie jetzt nicht stoßen, und sie wollte sowieso nicht in Roben hinausgehen, weil es heiß war und schwarze Roben absolut auffällig waren.  
  
Zögernd nahm Lily diejenigen Kleidungsstücke aus dem Schrank, die ihr am normalsten vorkamen. Eine lange hellgrüne Cordhose, und ein Hemd, zwar gelb, aber wenigstens nicht gebatikt. Dann machte sie den Fehler, am Spiegel vorbeizulaufen.  
  
Rote Haare, gelbes Hemd, grüne Hose. Sowas von lächerlich. Sie wollte auf ihr Spiegelbild einschlagen, aber sie traute sich nicht. Sie wollte sich außerdem in irgendeine Ecke setzen und sehr, sehr lange nicht bewegen, solange, bis das Gefühl, ein gerupfter Papagei zu sein, verschwand.  
Dann fiel ihr der Brief wieder ein. Es war der jährliche Brief von Hogwarts. Warum hatte sie auch erwartet, dass sich ihr jetzt ein düsteres Geheimnis offenbaren würde, oder etwas in der Richtung? Warum sollte sie überhaupt erwarten, dass die Dinge irgendeinen Zusammenhang besaßen?  
  
Allerdings fühlte sich der Brief schwerer an als sonst. Als Ursache stellte sich das Schulsprecherabzeichen, das ihr in goldimitatfarbener Aufdringlichkeit aus dem Kuvert entgegengrinste, heraus.  
  
Na dann, herzlichen Glückwunsch. Genau, das was sie immer hatte sein wollen. Sie legte das Abzeichen in irgendeine Schreibtischschublade und suchte nach Geld. Da sie ohnehin dringend von hier weg musste, konnte sie gleich in die Diagon Alley fahren.  
  
Menschen links von einem, Menschen rechts von einem, Menschen vor einem, Menschen hinter einem, und bei ihrem Glück würde sie wohl die Hälfte davon auch noch kennen. Lily ahnte, dass dies wohl nicht ihre beste Idee war, aber sie musste hier raus, und ohne Ziel würde sie das nie schaffen. Sie stopfte also die Bücherliste, ihren Zauberstab und das Geld in ihre Tasche - eine sehr farbenprächtige gewebte Teppichtasche - und verließ das Haus.  
  
Es war ein schöner warmer Sommertag, aus einer ganzen Reihe von schönen warmen Sommertagen.. Ein leichter Wind wehte, und die Sonne, noch weit vom Zenit entfernt, stieg am Himmel auf. Die meisten Menschen waren im Urlaub, so dass sie kaum Leute auf der Straße traf. Auf ihrem Weg zum Bahnhof musste sie durch einen Ortsteil laufen, den die jüngeren Dorfbewohner meist _Hippie City_ nannten: ein Viertel voller Neubauten, die immer exakt in einer Reihe standen. Alle waren weiß mit roten Dächern, davor befanden sich winzige, ordentliche Vorgärten. Die Menschen, die dort lebten, waren hauptsächlich wegen der guten Luft und dem, was sie ländlichen Charme nannten, aus London nach Little Whinging gezogen. Der Name war von jemandem erfunden worden, den Lily nur entfernt kannte: er war überzeugt, dass, wer auch immer die Straßennamen in Hippie City erfunden hatte, zu dem Zeitpunkt auf Marihuana gewesen sein musste. Wenn das der Fall war, dachte Lily, dann mussten ihre Eltern, auf einem ähnlichen Trip gewesen sein, als sie ihre Töchter nach Blumen benannten, auch wenn sie ganz sicher nicht der Hippiegeneration entstammten.  
Lily ging gerade eine Straße namens Asterngasse entlang, sah sich die Häuser an und fragte sich, warum irgend jemand in eine solch eintönige Gegend ziehen wollte. Alles sah gleich aus, zwischen den langen Häuserreihen konnte man sich leicht verlaufen. Und spätestens nach einem Monat mussten diese Leute doch merken, dass das, was sie ländlichen Charme nannten, in Wirklichkeit Langeweile war. Vielleicht waren sie deswegen so verbissen.  
  
Sie erreichte den Bahnhof eine halbe Stunde später und unternahm als erstes den Kartenkauf. Mit Flohpulver wäre sie wohl schneller und vor allem billiger am Ziel, doch obwohl das Haus der Evans' schon lange an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war und sie sechs Jahre Erfahrung damit hatte, mochte sie es nicht. Sie brauchte auf Reisen das Gefühl, unterwegs zu sein.  
  
Verdammte Traum. Verdammter Anhänger. Verdammte Ferien.  
  
  
Sie erwachte erst, als der Zug in London hielt. Es war noch ein gutes Stück zu laufen, aber nach dem Öffentlichem Personennahverkehr war Lily im Moment nicht zumute. Unter den Muggeln fiel sie nicht besonders auf, und deswegen erreichte sie das Leaky Cauldron viel zu früh. Sie hoffte nur, dass niemand sie sah, als sie gesenkten Kopfes durch die Bar schlich.  
  
Die Diagon Alley war gut gefüllt, aber fast leer für Leute, die sie bei Ferienende erlebt hatten. Bei Fortescue's entdeckte sie Sirius, ohne Absicht, und fragte sich, ob sie ihn überhaupt sehen wollte, da hatte er sie bereits entdeckt.  
  
"Hey Lily, wie geht's?" fragte er.  
  
"Beschissen. Nimm die Sonnenbrille ab."  
  
Sirius tat es.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Nur so. Vielleicht wollte ich ja deine wunderschönen Augen- ... -ringe sehen. Was zum Henker hast du gestern gemacht?"  
  
"James und ich waren auf einer - ähem - kleinen Party letzte Nacht." Sirius sah sich um und murmelte, mehr an sich selbst gerichtet "Vermutlich schläft er wieder aus und lässt den guten alten verlässlichen Sirius hier auf sich warten."  
  
Lily hatte große Zweifel, dass die Party so klein gewesen war. aber sie entschied sich, dieses Thema nicht weiter zu diskutieren, ihre Interesse an den pikanten Einzelheiten war ohnehin nicht so hoch.  
  
Sie konnte außerdem sehen, dass Sirius drauf und dran war, etwas zu sagen. Verdammt. Sie hatte doch klar gemacht, dass sie nicht darüber sprechen wollte.  
  
"Hast du welche von den anderen gesehen?" fragte sie deshalb.  
  
"Was? Bist du schon von mir gelangweilt? Peter ist hier irgendwo, aber seine Mutter bestand darauf, dass er bei ihr blieb. Armes Ding. Justine war vor einer halben Stunde da, aber mit mir alleine war sie offenbar nicht befriedigt - verstehe nicht, warum - und Remus wollte eigentlich kommen, aber vermutlich ist er wieder irgendwo verloren gegangen..."  
  
Großartig. Da wollte sie ein wenig in dem Massen verloren gehen, und dann waren alle anderen auch da.  
  
"Das habe ich gehört", sagte eine Stimme hinter den beiden. Sie drehten sich um und Remus stand mit den Händen in die Hüften gestützt. "Wow, ihr zwei seht genauso aus, wie ich mich fühle," fügte er hinzu.  
  
"Dann können wir ja einen Verein gründen - für Leute, die nicht genug schlafen." sagte Lily. Ihr Blick schweifte ein wenig über die Diagon Alley und blieb schließlich an grünen Haaren hängen, wie sie nur eine hatte. Justine war auf dem Weg zu ihnen.  
  
Sie wollte sie eigentlich wie immer grüßen, mit einer Umarmung, aber Justine wirkte, als wolle sie dem ausweichen.  
  
"Ist etwas passiert?" fragte sie.  
  
"Ich habe gerade den heutigen Tagespropheten bekommen."  
  
"Sag's nicht. Sag's einfach nicht," bat Sirius. Justine legte die Zeitung auf den Tisch.  
  
Wieder einmal waren Muggels von Todessern getötet worden. Es gab auch Gerüchte, das der Dunkle Lord selbst irgendwo in Schottland gesichtet worden war. Aber wenn das schon in der Zeitung stand, hatte Lily ihre Zweifel, dass man ihn dort kriegen würde.  
  
"Zu Salazar Slytherins Zeiten kann es auch nicht schlimmer gewesen sein." Remus war der erste, der wieder sprach.  
  
"Wenigstens wurde der irgendwann besiegt. Hier... habe ich meine Zweifel," antwortete Justine. Lily erschauerte. Die Unterhaltung erinnerte sie an ihren Traum.  
  
"Wie genau eigentlich?" fragte Lily.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Wie genau haben sie Slytherin eigentlich umgebracht?"  
  
"Weiß nicht," sagte Sirius, "steht aber bestimmt in _Hogwarts, a history._"  
  
"Nee," sagte Remus abwesend, "steht es nicht. Warum?"  
  
"Mir ist nur so ein Gedanke gekommen. Wenn Slytherin sterblich war, ist Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wer es auch. Dachte nur, dass es weiterhilft, zu wissen, wie genau es geschehen ist. Außerdem...," sie zögerte, "hatte ich heute nacht so einen Traum. Der hat mich eigentlich auf die Idee gebracht."  
  
Sie erzählte von dem Traum der vergangenen Nacht.  
  
"Tja", sagte Sirius, "bin gespannt, was Freud dazu sagen würde."  
  
"Wer?" fragte Justine.  
  
"Du hast ihn doch gar nicht gelesen", sagte Remus. "Hattest du Angst in dem Traum?"  
  
"Nee... doch. Mehr hinterher. Als ich für einen Moment dachte, dass mein Kragen nass wäre."  
  
Die anderen schwiegen für einen Moment.  
  
"Ich will ja nichts sagen, Lily...", sagte Justine, "aber das ist kein gutes Zeichen. Mein Vater hat mir einmal von diesem Mann erzählt, der im Traum erstochen wurde. als er aufwachte, hatte er eine riesige Wunde im Rücken und er starb zwei Tage später."  
  
"Aber es war doch nur Wasser. Und vielleicht noch nicht einmal da," versuchte Lily zu protestieren. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Freunde zuviel darin sahen. Aber James teilte ihre Meinung nicht.  
  
"Was Justine zu sagen versucht, ist, dass das vielleicht kein Traum war, sondern eine Vision. Und wenn es eine Vision war, wird sie wiederkommen."  
  
"Du hast so eine Art, alles zu dramatisieren, lässt du das mal?"  
  
"Nee. Aber ich dachte mir... wenn wir uns jetzt sowieso über die Gründer informieren wollen, um den Auroren ein wenig ihre Existenzberechtigung zu nehmen, können wir ja auch versuchen, etws über dieses Amulett herauszufinden. So rein spaßenshalber."  
  
***  
  
Am ersten September, zurück auf Hogwarts, mochte Lily kaum zugeben, dass sie den Ort eventuell ein wenig vermisst haben könnte. Dieses Gefühl würde zwar spätestens am nächsten Tag, in der Doppelstunde Geschichte, weichen, aber vorerst konnte sie sich zumindest einreden, dass ein paar Hausaufgaben und etwas Notendruck hier und ein wenig Quidditchtraining da sie schon eine Weile ablenken könnten.  
  
Vielleicht auch nicht.  
  
Sie zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Das Fenster war geschlossen, es war stickig. Noch fünf weitere Mädchen wohnten in diesem Zimmer, und nicht eine hatte daran gedacht, das Fenster zu öffnen. Sie selbst würde es auch nicht tun. Sie würde unter der Bettdecke auf den Schlaf warten, der nicht kam.  
  
***  
  
Der Raum war lange Zeit nicht benutzt worden. Er befand sich im Osten des Schlosses, nahe den Schlafräumen der Ravenclaws. Man kam nur hinein, wenn man seinen Zauberstab gegen ein Bild von Valerie der Veela tippte und "Helianthus Annus" sagte. Dann öffnete sich die Wand ohne große Showeffekte und ohne zu quietschen und gab den Durchgang zu einem grauen, muffigen Zimmer frei. Ein dicker, mottenzerfressener Teppich, der einst blau gewesen sein musste, bedeckte den Boden. Auf der einen Seite des Raumes gab es ein Fenster, das so verzaubert war, dass man es von außen nicht sehen konnte. In der anderen Wand gab es noch eine Tür, die aber magisch verriegelt war, und niemand wusste, wie man sie öffnete.  
  
Wie die Herumtreiber auf das Passwort für diesen Raum gekommen waren, weigerten sie sich zu verraten. Sie hatten es damals, in ihrem zweiten Jahr entdeckt, und seitdem diente es als Ausgangspunkt ihrer Abenteuer. Unzählige Zaubertränke waren hier gebraut worden, unter anderem der Animagustrank, Flüche geübt und Unheil ausgeheckt. Die Decke war teilweise geschwärzt, weil einige Experimente schiefgegangen waren.  
Doch seit Beginn dieses Schuljahres hatte sich etwas verändert. Es gab nicht länger nächtelange Diskussionen, wie man den gegenwärtigen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste verängstigen konnte (obwohl der neueingestellte Professor Durak es durchaus verdiente), nicht länger wurden die neuesten Zauberfeuerwerkskörper ausprobiert. Anstelle dessen waren die gegenwärtigen Besetzer von einer seltsamen und ungewöhnlich konstruktiven Tatkraft erfüllt. Bücher über Bücher wurden hineingeschleppt, und durchsucht sogar nach den winzigsten Hinweisen. Leider gab es über die Gründer von Hogwarts jede Menge Bücher in der Bibliothek.  
  
Es liegt in der Persönlichkeit der Menschen, dass sie großartige Werke tun können, wenn sie der Gefahr direkt ins Auge sehen, oder wenn sie eine Idee haben, die sie meinen, unbedingt durchsetzen zu müssen. Jedoch kann man einen Zustand konstanter Wachsamkeit nicht für lange Zeit aufrecht erhalten, besonders dann nicht, wenn lange Zeit kein Erfolg sichtbar ist. Auf dies Weise funktionieren Gehirne nicht.  
  
Sie lasen die Bücher nicht mehr sorgfältig. Sie wählten die dünneren zuerst aus. Sie hatten Sternkarten zu deuten, alchemistische Projekte durchzuführen, Verwandlungen zu üben, Quidditchtraining beizuwohnen. Und so kam es, dass sie den ersten wichtigen Hinweis beinahe übersahen...  
  
  
  
31. November 1975  
  
Es war einige Minuten nach Mitternacht. Eine letzte Chance hatte das Projekt verdient, jeder hatte ein Buch dabei, zumindest die, die anwesend waren. Es würde schiefgehen, und ab morgen hätten sie Zeit für andere Dinge. So einfach war das.  
  
"Weißt du was, Lily," sagte Sirius, "Wir werden zwar ohne jeden Zweifel dieses Jahr spitze in Geschichte der Zauberei sein, aber das hier ist das letzte Buch zu diesem Thema, dass ich je berühren werde. Und ich bin verdammt froh darüber." Er griff nach dem Buch, dass ganz unten um Stapel lag, wodurch er einstürzte. Es hinterließ ein Chaos.  
  
"Weißt du was, Sirius... du bist ausgesprochen dämlich." kommentierte James und schüttelte den Kopf. Er griff nach einem anderen Buch, hob es achtlos an seinem Umschlag hoch, wodurch es sich öffnete und ein anders herausfiel. Es war viel dünner, handgeschrieben und offensichtlich sehr alt. Erleichtert, dass er kein dickes Lexikon würde lesen müssen, sah er auf den Titel. "Verdammt - spricht hier jemand Latein?"  
  
"Nimm doch einfach ein anderes", sagte Peter, ohne James überhaupt anzuschauen.  
  
Remus warf einen Blick auf den Einband. Die anderen wussten sofort, dass es wichtig sein musste, als sie sein Kinnlade nach unten fallen sahen.  
"Okay, wenn ich meinen Lateinkenntnissen trauen kann - was nicht immer angebracht ist - dann ist das," er holte tief Luft, "Rowena Ravenclaws persönliches Tagebuch." Dieser Verkündigung folgte Schweigen.  
  
"Anscheinend in der Zeit von 981 bis 982. Das Jahr, in dem sie wahnsinnig wurde."  
  
"Nee", sagte Sirius, "und Rowena Ravenclaws Tagebuch liegt hier einfach eintausend Jahre lang rum, ohne dass jemand was merkt?"  
  
"Das ist ein Argument. Tu's zurück, ich brauch meine Freizeit", sagte James.  
  
"Ja, aber... wollen wir etwa in die Geschichte eingehen als Die Typen, Die Es Vielleicht Geschafft Hätten, Wenn Sie Nicht So Faul Gewesen Wären?" fragte Remus.  
  
"Weiß nicht. Reizt mich mehr als Die Typen, Die Ihre Zeit Idiotischerweise Mit Einer Fälschung Verschwendeten." antwortete Sirius.  
  
"Wir können ja erst einmal hineinschauen."  
  
Für die nächsten paar Wochen waren ihre Aktivitäten wieder geweckt. Nach der Übersetzung der ersten paar Seiten, die sich über eine Weile hinzog, merkten sie, dass sie aus dem Tagebuch mehr über das Amulett erfahren würden, als sie es eigentlich geplant hatten. Überraschend genug war schon, dass es offenbar tatsächlich existiert hatte. Drei der Hogwartsgründer - Helga, Godric und Rowena selbst - hatten je einen Juwel geschaffen. Diese und das Amulett selbst waren an verschiedenen Orten von Hogwarts versteckt. Sie erfuhren, dass die Macht des Amuletts nicht gepolt war, dass sie sowohl der schlechten Seite als auch der guten schaden konnte. Das erschreckte die Herumtreiber ein wenig, allein der Gedanke, dass Lord Voldemort das Amulett in die Finger bekam, war Angst einflößend. Diese Angst verursachte eine einwöchige Pause in ihren Forschungen. Aber sie wären nicht die Herumtreiber gewesen, wenn sie diese Sache nicht zum Ende gebracht hätten. Das war gut so, denn sie fanden heraus, dass die Gründer natürlich gewusst hatten, dass das Amulett zu viel Macht hatte und in falsche Hände geraten könnte. So hatten sie es verzaubert, dass es von reinblütigen Zauberern und Hexen nicht benutzt werden konnte.  
  
Langsam ahnten sie auch, was Slytherin besiegt hatte.  
  
  
  
_10. Dezember 1975__  
__  
__Es war spät in der Nacht, weit entfernt von Hogwarts. Die Wiede war von Raureif bedeckt, da die Temperatur das erste Mal in diesem Jahr unter Null gefallen war. Ein scharfer Wind wehte über das Feld zwischen den zwei Dörfern. Am Himmel gab es keine Wolken, so dass das Sternenlicht ungehindert zur Erde herab kam.__  
_  
_Dort auf der Wiese stand eine Gestalt, klein und trotz des dicken schwarzen Umhangs frierend. Die Kapuze war tief ins Gesicht gezogen; man konnte nicht erkennen, um wen es sich handelte. Der Schwarze Lord kam zu spät - eine Tatsache, auch wenn man gut daran tat, so etwas nicht laut auszusprechen. Also wartete die Gestalt lediglich. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde apparierte endlich jemand. Es war Lucius Malfoy.  
"Du sagtest, du hättest etwas Interessantes für unseren Lord?" fragte er. Es klang spöttisch. Die Gestalt nickte. Besser als stottern.  
"Ich __hoffe, es ist nicht eine derartige Zeitverschwendung wie beim letzten Mal", fügte er mit einer tödlich ruhigen Stimme hinzu. Die Gestalt erschauerte bei der Erinnerung and den Cruciatusfluch. Sicher würde es Malfoy nicht erlaubt sein, ihn selbst anzuwenden, oder?__  
_  
_"Ich fand heraus, wie möglicherweise unser größter Feind besiegt werden könnte." Sogar in den eigenen Ohren klang das lächerlich. Malfoy sah die Gestalt verängstigt den Kopf senken, wie in Erwartung einer weiteren Folter.__  
_  
_Doch anstelle dessen verengten sich seine Augen. Die winzige Andeutung eines Lächelns erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er näher kam.__  
_  
_"Wenn es so ist - erzähle mir mehr davon." zischte er.__  
__  
__  
__  
__zur selben Zeit an einem anderen Ort_  
  
Lily hatte Alpträume. Alpträume von der Art, bei der man nicht aufsteht und sich ein Glas Wasser holt, eben weil man es nicht wagt, aufzustehen.  
Sie wagte es nicht einmal zu atmen.  


* * *


	4. Ingirum imus nocte...

Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen aus der "Harry Potter"-Reihe von JK Rowling. Die Rechte daran besitzen sie selbst, verschiedene Verlage und Warner Bros., Inc.  
  
Liliacea 4 - Ingirum imus nocte...  
  
Lily Evans hatte nichts gegen Sport, im Gegenteil. Es gab nichts besseres, als nach einer anstrengenden Schulwoche an einem Samstagvormittag einem Quidditchspiel zuzuschauen.  
  
An diesem Mittwoch vor den Weihnachtsferien fragte sie sich dennoch, warum sie so dumm gewesen war, damals, in der vierten Klasse, am Auswahlverfahren für die neuen Quidditchspieler teilzunehmen. Das hatte sie nun davon, ständig irgendwelche Dinge anzufangen und dann solange zu vergessen, wieder damit aufzuhören, bis es zu spät war.  
  
Sie schwebte zwanzig Meter über dem Boden. Die Übung, die sie gerade machen sollte, war eigentlich nicht verkehrt - einen Ball im freien Fall zu fangen. Das musste eigentlich irgendeinen praktischen Nutzen haben, und auch Ersatzspieler mussten trainieren, insbesondere sie, weil Frank Longbottom ständig aus irgend einem Grund verletzt war, aber...  
  
Mal ehrlich - nach insgesamt vierundzwanzig Wiederholungen hörte die Sache auf, Spaß zu machen.  
  
Schon wieder ließ Amely knapp über ihr den Ball fallen. Lily zählte bis drei, dann flog sie ihm hinterher.  
  
In drei Tagen waren Ferien. In anderthalb Wochen Weihnachten. In zweieinhalb Wochen Silvester.  
  
Und der Boden kam bedrohlich näher. Lily merkte es im letzten Moment, bevor sie fluchte und die Richtung änderte. Sie fiel trotzdem zu Boden, eine Sekunde später auch der Ball, den sie eigentlich hätte fangen sollen.  
  
Junge, sah die sauer aus.  
  
"Du spielst immer schlechter", sagte Amely Stone, vierte Klasse, Mannschaftskapitän.  
  
"Stimmt", meinte Lily und rieb sich den Arm, auf dem sie sich abgerollt hatte. Ein Glück, dass sie so fabelhaftes Wetter hatten. Auf einem weniger schlammigen Untergrund hätte das vielleicht wehgetan. Trotzdem war Lily von dem Regen, der die Mannschaft schon seit einigen Stunden durchnässte, nicht allzu begeistert.  
  
James und die anderen Jäger kehrten inzwischen von den Toren zurück, wo sie trainiert hatten oder zumindest hätten trainieren sollen. Er räusperte sich.  
  
"Amely...", begann er.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Es ist nass... es ist außerdem dunkel... und eiskalt", sagte er, "und da dachten wir uns, wir könnten eventuell... jetzt aufhören?"  
  
Amely hob eine Braue. "Und ihr wollt gegen die Slytherins gewinnen? Mit der Disziplin?"  
  
"Nee", sagte Lily, "ich will eigentlich nur einen Kakao und eine Dusche. In der Reihenfolge." Zum ersten Mal fiel James Lilys desolater Zustand auf.  
  
Er lachte laut.  
  
"Das ist nicht witzig."  
  
"Doch, Lily, das ist es... lass uns gehen."  
  
"Moment", sagte Amely. "Zufällig gibt es da noch einen gewissen Quidditchkapitän, der gerade um seine Autorität fürchtet."  
  
"Amely, ich spiele nicht mehr. Nicht heute. Muss noch einen Aufsatz für Wahrsagen schreiben... das ist anstrenged und zeitraubend und... äh... anstrengend. Nicht so wie damals in der vierten."  
  
Amely fixierte ihre Mannschaft, wie sie nass, frierend und extrem unenthusiastisch vor ihr stand. Dann gab sie auf.  
  
"Haut ab. Morgen um die gleiche Zeit und eine halbe Stunde länger."  
  
Lily und James brachten ihre Besen zurück und liefen dann über den Hof zur Eingangstür.  
  
"Soll ich dir meinen Umhang geben? Du wirst noch ganz nass."  
  
"Leck mich, Potter." Lily grinste. "Ich denke, du hast Wahrsagen abgewählt?"  
  
"Hab ich auch. Und?"  
  
"Nichts. Ich war nur drauf und dran, das Vertrauen in dich zu verlieren."  
  
"Ich bin enttäuscht. Wie konntest du nur an mir zweifeln?"  
  
"Ich zweifle immer."  
  
***  
  
_Am nächsten Morgen_  
  
Wenn die Götter noch ein weiteres Leben für Lily bereit hielten... nie wieder, schwor sie sich, würde sie so blöd sein und einen Kurs belegen, der sich Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste für Fortgeschrittene nannte. Noch neun weitere Schüler hatten die gleiche Dummheit begangen, deswegen wurden alle vier Häuser zusammen unterichtet. Das "Fortgeschrittene" bedeutete offensichtlich nur, dass sie zwei Wochenstunden mehr hatten, und demzufolge auch noch mehr überlebenswichtige Dinge auswendig lernen mussten. Ihr Lehrer, Professor Durak, war erst seit einem halben Jahr in Hogwarts beschäftigt. Bis zum Ende des letzten Sommers hatte er sich stolz Staatlicher Jäger magischer Ungeheuer und zaubernden Ungeziefers nennen dürfen, war jedoch nach einer eher schmerzhaften Begegnung mit einer Horde Rotkappen von dem Posten zurückgetreten.  
  
Normalerweise wurde der Unterricht oben auf dem Hufflepuffturm abegehalten, in einem runden Zimmer mit Fenstern in alle Himmelsrichtungen - dem Wahrsagekabinett nicht unähnlich. Jetzt, da es allmählich Winter wurde, war es dort oben zu kalt. Scharfer Wind pfiff durch die Risse im Mauerwerk. Auch hatte der wochenlange Regen die Auseinandersetzung mit dem Dach längst gewonnen, so dass jeglicher Aufenthalt in diesem Raum zu einem eher unangenehmen Erlebnis wurde. Zur Zeit wurden die Stunden darum in einem der Keller abgehalten. Direkt unterhalb der Decke gab es eine Reihe Kellerfenster, doch das blasse Morgenlicht reichte nicht aus, den Raum vollständig zu erleuchten. Man hatte Fackeln anzünden müssen, die für die notwendige Helligkeit sorgten - aber auch für Hitze.  
  
Als sich die Schüler für diesen Kurs entschieden, hatten sie eigentlich erwartet, tatsächlich etwas zu lernen. Entweder das oder ihnen hatten noch ein paar Stunden gefehlt. Dabei hatten sie leider übersehen, dass Verteidigung für Fortgeschrittene lediglich eine Wiederholung der früheren Jahre war - und jetzt war es zu spät.  
  
"Was haben wir gestern durchgenommern?" fragte Professor Durak. "Ja, bitte, Miss van Rozestruik", fügte er hinzu und sprach Liens Nachname dabei fürchterlich falsch aus. Als jemand, der früher selbst in Hufflepuff gewesen war, zog er Lien den anderen vor - was hieß, dass sie dazu verdammt war, dem Unterricht zu folgen.  
  
"Rotkappen", sagte sie lustlos. Lily hatte Gerüchte gehört, denen zufolge in der Nacht zuvor eine Party stattgefunden hatte, hauptsächlich mit Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs. Wenn sie sich Lien so ansah, konnte da durchaus etwas dran sein.  
  
"Wissen Sie noch ein wenig mehr über die Rotkappen?" fragte Professor Durak.  
  
"Es handelt sich dabei um bösartige Kreaturen, die dort leben, wo einst Blut vergossen wurde. Sie heißen so, weil sie rote Kappen tragen, die mit Blut gefärbt sind. Wenn das Blut getrocknet ist, müssen sie ein neues Opfer suchen." antwortete sie müde und legte den Arm auf ein Stück Papier. Offenbar musste nicht jeder wissen, dass sie ablas.  
  
"Wie kann man sich gegen sie wehren?"  
  
Lien sah sich ein wenig verzweifelt um. Ihre Klassenkameraden waren keine große Hilfe. Die Ravenclaws, außer Justine, besprachen leise ihre Aufsätze für Kräuterkunde, die sie in ihren Lehrbüchern versteckt hatten. Justine schlief tief und fest - Lily hatte eine weitere sichere Teilnehmerin der Party identifiziert. Die Slytherins - nun, niemand konnte genau sagen, was sie da eigentlich taten, aber es schloss eine tote Ratte, eine glühende gelbrote Flüssigkeit in einer türkisen Flasche und ihre Zauberstäbe mit ein. Lily selbst machte ihre Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke. Neben ihr, in der Ecke des Kellers, war Remus Lupin mit der Übersetzung von Rowena Ravenclaws Tagebuch beschäftigt.  
  
Noch offensichtlicher, Remus. Nur zu.  
  
"Man muss etwas aus der Bibel zitieren", antwortete Lien mit einem vermutlich neidvollen Seitenblick auf Justine.  
  
"Ausgezeichnet!" befand Professor Durak und nahm von Liens Mangel an Enthusiasmus keine Notiz. "Zwanzig Punkte für Hufflepuff." Er notierte sich die Punkte und fuhr fort. "Heute beginnen wir...", mit einer dramatischen Geste zog er einen alten grünen Vorhang beiseite und enthüllte einen mittelalterlichen Stich eines Werwolfs, "... mit der Psychologie der Lycanthropen, besonders in ihrer menschlichen Form."  
  
Lily nieste auf ihre Hausaufgaben. Eindeutig ein Zeichen für eine anstehende Erkältung, dachte sie, zweifellos verursacht vom Quiddditchtraining des vergangenen Abends. Unauffällig schob sie den Aufsatz in ihre Tasche, um ihn vor weiterem Schaden zu bewahren. Vielleicht würde diese Stunde ja tatsächlich interessant werden, hoffte sie - irgendwelche pikanten Kleinigkeiten über Remus' Charakter? Sie musste husten.  
"Hörst du auf, so laut zu sein? Ich versuche hier zu schlafen." zischte Justine, die neben ihr saß. Lily entschied, dass diese Aussage keines Kommentares bedurfte.  
  
"Werwölfe in ihrer menschlichen Form sehen den richtigen Menschen sehr ähnlich. Die visuellen Unterschiede sind nur klein und können von Laien leicht übersehen werden. Die Farbe ihrer Augen wechselt zu Gelb, wann immer sie den Mond anschauen. Leichter erkennt man sie an ihrem Charakter, ihrem Verhalten, und diese sind recht offensichtlich. Ich kann stolz von mir behaupten, dass ich bisher immer einen Werwolf von einem richtigen Menschen unterscheiden konnte." An dieser Stelle konnte Lily ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Sie hörte erst auf, als Remus sie scharf ansah.  
  
"Finden Sie irgend etwas amüsant?" fragte Durak. Lilys Antwort bestand aus einem weiteren Niesen. Durak fuhr fort.  
  
"... Am offensichtlichsten ist selbstverständlich die monatliche Abwesenheit der fraglichen Person, jedes Mal bei Vollmond. Die Spuren im Charakter sind subtiler, aber nachweisbar. Man kann Werwölfen nicht trauen. Sie würden aus einer Laune heraus sogar die Menschen verraten, die sich als ihre Freunde ansehen. Außerdem neigen sie zu Gewalt und..." Er wurde von einem Hustanfall Lilys unterbrochen. Als sie ihn überstanden hatte, fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme: "Bitte, darf ich zu Madam Pomfrey gehen? Ich glaube, ich habe mich erkältet."  
  
"Das ist offensichtlich... beeilen Sie sich, sie halten die anderen vom Unterricht ab." Lily grinste bloß. Als sie den Raum verließ, stieß sie die Tür, nun, ein wenig zu lebhaft auf, so dass diese eine der Fackeln an der Wand traf und auf die Reise zur gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes schickte, wo sie das Werwolfbild in Brand setzte. Natürlich hatte der Zauberstab, den sie unter ihrem Umhang herausgezogen hatte, mit diesem Ausbruch unnatürlichen Verhaltens seitens der Fackel nicht das geringste zu tun. Nach getanem Werk beeilte sie sich, außer Sichtweite zu kommen.  
  
Professor Durak war geschockt. Als Ex - Magischer Kammerjäger war er nicht sicher, wie er auf Ereignisse wie dieses reagieren sollte. Er erholte sich jedoch schnell von der Überraschung, löschte die Flammen mit Wasser aus seinem Zauberstab und machte dort weiter, wo er so unhöflich unterbrochen worden war.  
  
  
In der Ecke des Zimmers saß Remus, ein offenes lateinisches Wörterbuch und die handgeschriebene Kopie eines Auszuges des Tagebuchs vor sich. Während der letzten Tage, war er bei der Übersetzung fast verzweifelt. Rowenas Stil wechselte zwischen einem kalten leidenschaftslosen Wortgebrauch und kindlicher Unschuld hin und her. Außerdem war ihr Latein an manchen Stellen, perfekt, an anderen voller Fehler. Aber jetzt, dachte er, war er der Bedeutung der ersten paar Einträge nahe gekommen, sehr nahe...  
  
"Mister Lupin! Warum folgen Sie dem Unterricht nicht?" Gerade noch rechtzeitig schaffte es Remus, seine Unterlagen in seine Tasche zu stopfen, bevor Durak seinen Tisch erreicht hatte. Jetzt stand dieser direkt vor ihm, so dass Remus - als der Werwolf, der er nun einmal war - nicht nur riechen konnte, dass der Lehrer Rührei und ein Marmeladentoast gefrühstückt hatte, sondern auch, dass Durak zum Duschen Erdbeerseife verwendete - eine Tatsache, die ihn ein wenig amüsierte.  
  
"Es gibt keinen Grund zum Lachen! Ihre Lerneinstellung ist un-er-träg-lich! Wie, glauben Sie, habe ich meine jetzige Position erreichen können?" Duraks Gesicht kam näher. "Ich sage es Ihnen: durch harte Arbeit. Sie sollten sich Miss van Rozestruik zum Vorbild nehmen!" Lien sah bei diesem Ausspruch eher peinlich berührt aus. _Auf wieviel verschiedene Weisen kann man eigentlich van Rozestruik aussprechen_? überlegte Remus. In der anderen Ecke des Raumes beschwerte sich Justine im Halbschlaf über die Unruhe.  
  
"Ich gebe Ihnen noch eine Chance: beantworten Sie diese Frage, oder Gryffindor wird durch Sie fünfzig Punkte verlieren." Die Nähe zu Durak veranlasste Remus, seinen Atem anzuhalten. "Wovor haben Werwölfe am meisten Angst, außer vor dem vollen Mond?"  
  
Lien versuchte, Remus die Antwort zuzuflüstern, aber sie war zu leise. Ohnehin wusste es Remus.  
  
"Silber", sagte er sachlich. Professor Durak schien ein wenig enttäuscht zu sein, als er zur Tafel zurückkehrte. Er nahm etwas aus seinem samtenen grünen Aktenkoffer. Etwas, langes, dünnes, silbriges.  
  
"Dies, meine Damen und Herren, ist der silberne Dolch, mit dem viele Generationen Werwölfe getötet haben, die Städte und Dörfer in Gefahr gebracht haben. Natürlich musste sich dann auch um ihre Opfer gekümmert werden." Remus' Augen weiteten sich in ungläubiger Abscheu; er traute seinen Ohren kaum.  
  
"Ich werde ihn nun herumgeben, damit Sie ihn alle untersuchen können." verkündigte Durak. Er legte die Klinge auf den Tisch eines Mädchens aus Ravenclaw in der ersten Reihe. Nach einem schnellen und eher uninteressierten Blick gab sie es zu dem Schüler hinter ihr weiter, bei dem sich die Prozedur wiederholte. Jetzt befand es sich auf der Bank eines Slytherins eine Reihe vor Remus. Der Slytherin hielt den Dolch gegen das Licht und drehte sich dann um. Es war Severus Snape, dessen Gesicht sich beim Anblick von Remus zu einem zynischen Lächeln verzog. Er legte ihn vor Remus auf den Tisch.  
  
Remus betrachtete den Dolch ausgiebig. Das nannte sich nun anschaulicher Untericht. Diejenige, der er das Messer weitergeben solte - Justine - saß natürlich am anderen Ende der Reihe, da Lily zwischen ihnen gegangen war. Es würde in erster Linie schmerzhaft werden, aber seine Silberunverträglichkeit vor einem Monsterjäger wie Durak vorzuführen, das hörte sich in Remus' Ohren reichlich unintelligent an.  
  
Er hatte ja auch unbedingt seinen Umhang mit den langen Ärmeln ausziehen müssen, und das nur, weil es ein bisschen warm war. Darunter trug er lediglich irgendein kurzärmliges Muggelhemd. Verdammt.  
  
Es tat weh, und es war eine Erfahrung, die Remus nicht sehr gerne wiederholen wollte, aber er schaffte es, den Dolch an Justine weiterzugeben, ohne dass irgend jemand groß etwas merkte. Glaubte er.   
  
Glücklicherweise war die Stunde fünf Minuten später zuende. Remus war der erste, der hinaus auf den Gang eilte, dicht gefogt von Justine. Sie drängte ihn in eine abgelegen Ecke.  
  
"Zeig mir deine Hand", verlangte sie. Remus zuckte zurück.  
  
"Mit meiner Hand ist alles in - ". Sie hielt ihm den Mund zu und zwang seine Hand aus der Tasche. Sie sah sehr schlimm aus: auf dem Handteller und an den Fingern zeigten sich Brandblasen, das ganze war violett verfärbt.  
  
"Du gehst jetzt besser zu Madam Pomfrey. Ich komme mit." sagte sie mit kalter Stimme.  
  
"Also hasst du mich jetzt auch, nicht wahr?" antwortete er wütend. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn an.  
  
"Ich bin wütend auf dich, du Idiot. Weil ich Unehrlichkeit hasse. Die anderen wissen es, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Sie haben es von selbst herausgefunden. Das ist nicht unbedingt etwas, was ich allen erzählen möchte..."  
  
"Also bin ich für dich jemand wie alle anderen." murmelte sie undeutlich, aber mit einer Spur von Enttäuschung in der Stimme.  
  
***  
  
_Am Abend des selben Tages, im Hauptquartier der Herumtreiber_  
  
"Möchte wissen, wo die bleiben", murmelte Sirius. Er starrte aus dem Fenster. Zu erkennen war nichts, außer Regen. Und Schwärze. Ihm war leicht schadenfroh zumute.  
  
"Muggelschokolade ist schon was Tolles. Hüpft nicht davon. Willst du auch... ja, schläft die denn schon wieder?"  
  
"Ich schlafe gar nicht, Peter", murmelte Justine, "ich... äh, ruhe mich nur aus. Und ich will keine Schokolade."  
  
"Ich will Schokolade", rief Sirius. "Nebenbei, Remus, du könntes jetzt eigentlich mit der Neuigkeit herausrücken."  
  
"Nee. Zu faul, das zweimal zu erzählen."  
  
Eine Weile war es ruhig. Sirius setzte sich zu den anderen auf den Teppich.  
  
"Jetzt wäre eigentlich genau der richtige Zeitpunkt zum Reinplatzen." Wieder tat sich eine Weile nichts. Dann ging die Tür auf.  
  
"Schlechtes Timing, wirklich", murmelte Remus.  
  
"Hey James, hey Lily. Wir haben gerade über euch geredet."  
  
"Auweia."  
  
"Was ist los? Mir ist so nach ... hmmm ... schlafen zumute," sagte Lily. Sie warf ihren durchnässten Umhang in eine Ecke.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich habe herausgefunden, wie wir den Juwel von Hufflepuff finden können", sagte Remus stolz. Lilys Augen wurden groß.  
  
"Im Buch wird gesagt, wo in diesem Schloss man die Information findet, wie man zum Versteck kommt und wie das Passwort heißt. Rat mal, wo sich diese Information befindet."  
  
"O Remus, der du alles weißt, bitte verrate es mir wertlosem Hippie", bat Lily und sank theatralisch auf die Knie. Mit großartiger Geste nahm Remus ein vollgekritzeltes Stück Pergament aus seiner Tasche und las es vor.  
  
"Versteckt ist das Geheimnis in einem Raum, dessen Passwort ... Helianthus Annus lautet. Ich habe ewig gebraucht, um das herauszufinden, Rowenas Latein war an der Stelle ziemlich durcheinander." Peters Kinnlade fiel nach unten, als ihm klar wurde, was das bedeutete.  
  
"Dieser Raum." sagte er langsam. "Aber ich dachte, wir hätten ihn schon mal komplett durchsucht."  
  
"Stop, halt, Moment", sagte Sirius plötzlich. "Ich dachte, wir wären uns einig, dass das ganze wahrscheinlich eine Fälschung ist?"  
  
"Nee. Du warst mit dir selbst einig. Außerdem ist es eine gute Gelegenheit, Dummheiten zu machen", sagte Peter.  
  
"Können wir das bitte trotzdem verschieben?" fragte Lily. "Ich fühle mich, als müsste mich gleich einer ins Bett tragen, und in vier Stunden beginnt die praktische Astronomie-Vorprüfung. die wir für die NEWTs brauchen." Während James aussah, als würde er dem zustimmen, schien der Rest eher enttäuscht zu sein.  
  
"Na, morgen abend geht es auf keinen Fall..." begann Sirius.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Ich habe diese Verabredung..." Lily warf ein Buch nach ihm - einer der schweren Folianten, die immer noch von den Nachforschungen übrig waren.  
"Weißt du, du solltest das echt zurückbringen, die Verzugsgebühren bezahle ich jedenfalls nicht." Lily warf noch ein Buch, sagte dann aber: "Diesmal muss ich aber zustimmen. Morgen sieht es schlecht aus. Wenn wir uns Freitag nacht verabreden, können wir hinterher ausschlafen."  
  
"Ich kann nicht", sage Justine auf einmal, "meine Leute sollen, dass ich einen Tag früher heimkomme." Sie sah ein wenig unglücklich aus.  
  
"Gleichfalls", sagte Remus. "Freitag ist... nicht gut. Ziemlich schlecht sogar."  
  
Peter schien sich ein wenig unwohl zu fühlen. "Tut mir Leid, das zuzugeben, aber ich muss zu einem großen Familientreffen - meine Großvater möchte an seinem Geburtstag seine Freunde und Familie um sich haben, ziemlich nervende Angelegenheit..." Er verstummte, um sich Lilys Zorn zu stellen.  
  
"Na gut", sagte die statt dessen, "ist auch mal interessant, zur Abwechslung wieder einmal unter den Tarnumhang zu passen."  
  
***  
  
_Freitag abend_  
  
Einmal mehr trainierte das Quidditchteam der Gryffindors im strömenden Regen. Alles war wie immer, bis auf einen Unterschied...  
  
Sie hatten einen Fan. Am Rand des Feldes stand jemand, der in einen warmen Mantel gekleidet war - und Lilys neidischen Blick auf sich zog -; eine riesige Gryffindor-Flagge war um seinen Hals gewickelt. Er hüpfte auf und ab und jubelte bei jeder Bewegung, die die Spieler machten, applaudierte, als ein Klatscher Amely im Bauch traf und pfiff bewundernd, als James das Tor um mehrere Meter verfehlte. Als Lily endlich ihr allwöchentliches Trainingsziel erreichte - zu spät abbremsen und vom Besen fallen beim Versuch, den Snitch zu fangen, sandte er mit seinem Zauberstab rote und goldene Funken in die Luft, die die Worte "Gryffindor vor!" bildeten. Schließlich wurde es zuviel für Amely ohnehin schwache Nerven.  
  
"Flieg runter und erzähl diesem Idioten, er soll ins Schloss abziehen, oder es passiert was!" Sie schrie, um sich bei dem Gewittersturm verständlich zu machen. James lüftete seinen nicht existierenden Hut.  
  
"James Potter, zu Ihren Diensten." Er hätte einen Diener gemacht, wäre es auf einem Besenstiel nicht völlig unmöglich gewesen, und flog dann steil nach unten.  
  
"Mr. Sirius Black, ich soll Ihnen folgende Nachricht überbringen: Sie verlassen diesen Ort oder werden von Miss Stone gefoltert." Sirius riss seine Augen auf.  
  
"Mein Gott, hat sie den gestrigen Abend schon vergessen?" James fiel beinahe in Ohnmacht.  
  
"Das war ein Witz, oder? Nicht, dass es dir nicht zuzutrauen wäre, aber sie ist sozusagen meine Vorgesetzte und... schwierig."  
  
"Sagen wir mal, das ist ein Thema, das ich nicht weiter ausdiskutieren möchte." Sirius sah ein wenig deprimiert aus. "Eigentlich bin ich gekommen, um euch beide vorm Ertrinken zu bewahren, und euch daran zu erinnern, dass ihr heute abend noch etwas Sinnvolles vorhabt."  
  
James verdrehte seine Augen und deutete nach oben, wo Amely zwanzig Meter über ihnen mit wachsendem Arger wartete. "Gib uns noch fünfzehn Minuten, okay?" fragte James und flog dann wieder davon.  
  
  
Fünfundzwanzig Minuten später trafen sich die verbleibenden drei Herumtreiber in ihrem Hauptquartier. Einen kurzen Blick durch den Raum später war Lily überzeugt, dass ihre Mission ergebnislos bleiben würde. Da war der altertümliche Kronleuchter, der dicke, mottenzerfressene Teppich, das Fenster, ein paar Bücher auf dem Fußboden, unter ihnen Rowenas Tagebuch, die eine Wand, an der der Putz abbröckelte...  
  
"Ich würde mit dem Teppich anfangen." schlug sie halbherzig vor. Die anderen halfen ihr dabei, den Teppich aufzurollen. Der Fußboden darunter bestand aus Parkett, und deutlich war eine Stelle zu erkennen, dass eines der Bretter lose war. Mit ein wenig Gewalt schafften sie es, das Brett zu entfernen. Darunter befand sich eine Ausbuchtung, und darin... ein Stück Pergament, und noch etwas, an das Lily sich vage erinnerte, es glitzerte silbern - das Amulett aus ihrem Traum. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, nahm sie es und hängte es sich um.  
  
Na, das war ja einfach.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte James das Pergament entfaltet.  
  
"Hey, es ist Englisch, zur Abwechslung..."  
  
"Was steht da?" fragte Sirius.  
  
"Also, im Wesentlichen: der Juwel von Hufflepuff ist in meinem eigenen Gemach versteckt, das Passwort lautet: Ingirum imus..., naja, eine Menge lateinisches Zeug."  
  
"Und das steht wirklich so da?"  
  
"Naja, fast. Ein bisschen eleganter ausgedrückt vielleicht."  
  
"Das ist sinnlos. Wenn wir das Englisch ohne weiteres verstehen, kann das Pergament gar nicht so alt sein."  
  
"Dann wird es jetzt erst richtig spannend", sagte James mit glühenden Augen, "wer weiß, wer das alles konstruiert hat. Und warum."  
  
"Und weiß irgendjemand, wo Rowenas Privatgemach ist?" fragte Lily.  
  
"Die Ravenclaws behaupten dauernd, dass von ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum ein Geheimgang dorthin führt, aber sie wissen das Passwort nicht. Weiß aber nicht, ob das bloß Angeberei ist."  
  
"Ach und woher weißt du das?" fragte James, obwohl er die Antwort bereits ahnte.  
  
"Ich hatte mal eine Freundin..."  
  
Die Herumtreiber bereiteten sich darauf vor, in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws einzubrechen, und während sie das taten, wurde Lilys mulmiges Gefühl immer stärker. Sie hatte in ihrer Kindheit viele Abenteuerromane verschlungen, und so leicht kam man einfach nicht auf die Lösung.  
  
Es würde noch etwas passieren.  
  
***  
  
Fünf Minuten später standen alle drei unter dem Tarnumhang vor verschlossener Tür. "Gebt mir etwas Zeit, ich weiß das Passwort, ähem... Rübezahl?" Die Tür war verschlossen und blieb es auch.  
  
"Verdammt, sie müssen es geändert haben." Verzweiflung mischte sich in Sirius' Stimme. Im gleichen Moment öffnete sich die Tür plötzlich. Die Herumtreiber sprangen gerade noch zur Seite (zum Glück gleichzeitig), als ein Pärchen herauskam und hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand. Hinter ihnen zog eine Wolke aus hellgrauem Nebel in den Korridor. Bevor sich die Tür wieder schloss, schlüpften Sirius, James und Lily hinein.  
  
Sie betraten eine Party. Fast alle Ravenclaws von der fünften bis zur siebten Klasse schienen hier versammelt zu sein. Sie lagen auf dem Boden oder saßen auf dem Sofa und in Sesseln, tanzten, rauchten... Die drei Gryffindors verdrückten sich in eine Ecke, um nicht ausversehen in jemanden hineinzulaufen.  
  
"Also, was jetzt, Mr. Ich-kenne-andere-Gemeinschaftsräume-bessser-als-meinen-eigenen?" flüsterte Lily.  
  
"Der Eingang muss irgendwo hinter dem Kamin liegen, wir müssen durch die Flammen, dann kommt da eine falsche Wand, wie die auf dem Bahnhof."  
  
"Obwohl ich gerne hierbleiben würde", sagte James verträumt, "high vom Passivrauchen werden - wartet, ich komme ja schon!"  
  
Als sie den Kamin erreicht hatten, führte Lily einen einfachen Flammen-Gefrierzauber aus, und dann gingen sie durchs Feuer. Es war ein warmes, kitzelndes Gefühl, und auf einmal wusste Lily, warum Wendelin the Weird sich ganze siebenundvierzigmal hatte verbrennen lassen - es hatte ein hohes Suchtpotential. Viel zu schnell betraten sie einen dunklen Korridor.  
  
"Lumos!" sagten alle drei gleichzeitig, und es wurde ein wenig heller. Der Gang führte sie mal rechts, mal links herum, aber verzweigte sich nicht. Irgendwann kam eine schmale Wendeltreppe, und wenig später standen sie vor einer einfachen Tür aus Eichenholz. Lily versuchte, sie zu öffnen, aber sie war durch einen Zauber verschlossen.  
  
"Na so was, ich kann das Pergament mit dem Passwort nicht finden", sagte Sirius. Lily trat ihm gegen das Schienbein.  
  
"Weil ich es habe", sagte James. Er räusperte sich, entfaltete den Zettel und begann:  
  
"Ingirum imus nocte..." Bei diesen Worten öffnete sich die Tür auf einmal und gab den Blick frei auf ein Fester, noch eine Tür, einen zusammengerollten Teppich, einige Bücher auf dem Fußboden... Lily trat ein und hob missmutig Rowenas Tagebuch auf, den Ausdruck der Frustration auf dem Gesicht.  
  
"Langsam hasse ich diesen Ort." sagte sie. "Ich meine, wo bitte sollen wir jetzt noch suchen?"  
  
"...Et consumimur igni", fuhr James fort. Und Lily war überzeugt, irgendwo das Kichern eines kleinen Mädchens zu hören.  
  
Eine Sekunde passierte nichts. Und dann...  
  
***  
  
_Zur selben Zeit an einem anderen Ort_  
  
"Wer bist du?" fragte ein Mann in einer schwarzen Kapuze. "Ich habe dich noch nie auf einem der früheren Treffen bemerkt." Sein Gegenüber zuckte die Achseln.  
  
"Man kann sagen, dass ich Lord Voldemorts... besondere Quelle in Hogwarts bin." Sicherer erscheinen als man ist. Insbesondere hier, wo kleinste Ungereimtheiten im Auftreten gefährlich waren. Insbesondere für den Spion.  
  
Noch nicht einmal ein Slytherin. Eine Schande.  
  
"Geduld, Geduld. Unser Lord ist beschäftigt, muss sich zuerst mit diesen Speichelleckern abgeben...", er deutete auf die Menge der Todesser, die im Großen Saal vom Landsitz der Malfoys versammelt waren und auf eine Audienz bei ihrem Meister warteten, "bevor er sich den wirklich wichtigen Dingen zuwenden kann."  
  
"Nun, ich kann warten." Nein. Nicht können. Müssen.  


* * *


	5. ...Et consumimur igni

Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen aus der "Harry Potter"-Reihe von JK Rowling. Die Rechte daran besitzen sie selbst, verschiedene Verlage und Warner Bros., Inc.  
  
Liliacea 5 - ...et consumimur igni  
  
Stunden waren vergangen. Die Aufregung wuchs. Es sollte, es musste bald vorbei sein. Sonst Wahnsinn.  
  
Schließlich zu Lord Voldemort gerufen.  
  
"Mein Lord." Den Kopf gesenkt. Die Stimme ruhig.  
  
"Berichte."  
  
"Es gibt keine Neuigkeiten, mein Lord. Sie haben sich heute nacht auf die Suche nach dem Juwel von Hufflepuff begeben. Ich habe Hogwarts bereits vorher verlassen." Den Kopf heben. Diesem Blick standhalten... nein.  
  
Den Kopf gesenkt. Ruhig atmen.  
  
"Und warum bist du nicht bei ihnen? Liegt es nicht in deinem Interesse, dass wir den Juwel bekommen?"  
  
"Mein Lord, ich..."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ihr gabt mir den Befehl, herzukommen."  
  
"Eine gute Antwort. Sehr gut sogar." Dieser Blick. Immer noch.  
  
Verwirrung.  
  
"Und dennoch - glaubst du, sie werden Erfolg haben?"  
  
"Ja, mein Lord. Sie kennen alle Geheimnisse von Hogwarts."  
  
"Du vertraust ihnen?"  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht." Erkenntnis. Das Falsche gesagt.  
  
"Du bist ihnen gegenüber loyal? Vielleicht solltest du darüber nachdenken, wer deine Herren sind."  
  
"Meine Loyalität -"  
  
_"Crucio."_  
  
Blut kochte, Knochen barsten. Schädel zu eng. Loyalität... Finger wurden Krallen. Herz zersprang. Loyalität...  
  
_"Finite Incantatem."_  
  
Danke, Lord, für mein Leben.  
  
Loyalität...  
  
"Sprich lauter."  
  
Aufstehen, schwankend. Blick gesenkt.  
  
"Meine Loyalität gehört nur euch, mein Lord."  
  
***  
  
Das Tagebuch brannte.  
  
Lily hielt es immer noch in der Hand.  
  
"Aaaahh... _Jesus_, diese Schmerzen", sagte sie tapfer, nachdem sie das Buch reflexartig fallengelassen hatte. Sie untersuchte ihre linke Hand und es gefiel ihr nicht.  
  
"Geht's dir gut?", fragte James.  
  
"Blendend. Äh, können wir jetzt gehen?"  
  
"Ähm... Lily, das war unklug", sagte Sirius.  
  
War es wohl. Der Teppich brannte.  
  
"Gut, das nächste Mal halte ich mich dran fest", entgegnete sie. Das Feuer breitete sich aus... das gefiel ihr nicht. Jetzt brannten die Vorhänge.  
  
"Wir sollten vielleicht etwas unternehmen", sagte James.  
  
Lily fragte sich in diesem Moment, warum einem zwar beigebracht wurde, wie man sich verhielt, sollte man zufällig einmal einem Grindylow über den Weg laufen, aber was zum Henker half gegen Feuer? Die anderen schienen auch nicht schlauer, sie versuchten eifrig, die Flammen zu gefrieren, aber das würde nicht lange halten.  
  
"Irgendwelche Vorschläge, Lily?" rief Sirius.  
  
"Warum ich?"  
  
"_Du_ bist die beste in Zauberkunde, _du_ musst dir was einfallen lassen..."  
  
Lily versuchte, nachzudenken.  
  
"Und, glaubst du immer noch an eine Fälschung, Sirius?", fragte James.  
  
Am Mittwoch, als sie Professor Duraks Bild in Brand gesetzt hatte, welchen Zauber hatte er verwendet, um die Flammen zu löschen?  
  
"Natürlich. Aus Prinzip... Lily, _mach was._"  
  
"Halt die Klappe, ich denke nach."  
  
"Entschuldige bitte."  
  
Insgeheim verfluchte Lily sich selbst, dass sie es schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben hatte, Duraks Untericht zu folgen.  
  
Was zur Hölle -? Jemand hatte gerade ein Wort gemurmelt. Eine Mädchenstimme.  
  
_Distinigni._  
  
"Distinigni", sagte sie. Den Versuch war es wert.  
  
Aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs kam dicker, weißer Schaum, der die Flammen erstickte.  
  
Die anderen schenkten ihr ein wissendes Lächeln  
  
"Wie geht der nochmal?", fragte Sirius.  
  
***  
  
_Ich lebe noch. Ich lebe noch, und ich fühle nichts, und ich fühle nichts, weil meine Nerven vom Schmerz vorhin immer noch wie geblendet sind. Richtig wehtun wird es noch, vielleicht eine Woche.  
  
Ich muss geschrien haben, mein Hals ist so trocken.  
  
Der Mann von vorhin - Jerome Lestrange, wie ich später herausfand, steht immer noch am gleichen Ort. Von den anderen sind nur noch wenige da. Sie müssen meine Schreie gehört haben. Sie verachten mich schon jetzt - ich habe reines Blut, richtig, aber dennoch eine so gewöhnliche Abstammung. Und ich bin nicht aus Slytherin.  
  
Jerome Lestrange lächelt. Er lächelt, als hätte das vorhin ihn göttlich amüsiert.  
  
Die frostige Nachtluft schlägt mir ins Gesicht wie eine Faust. Mein Besen ist gegen einen der Bäume gelehnt - eine Trauerweide, denn direkt an Malfoy Manor grenzt Sumpfgebiet. Wie passend für diese Familie. Viele dieser Bäume wachsen hier und geben der Umgebung, zusammen mit dem schlossartigen Haus selbst, eine recht makabere Atmosphäre.  
  
Auf einmal fängt mein Kopf so stark an zu schmerzen, dass ich mich hinsetzen muss. Mein Blick wandert wieder zum Mond, meine Gedanken folglich wieder zu Remus, und zu unserer kleinen Bande. Keiner von ihnen hat je den Folterfluch ertragen müssen, keiner von ihnen hat sich je zwischen dem Tod und Loyalität zum Dunklen Lord entscheiden müssen. Auch wenn dies Verrat gegenüber meinen besten Freunden bedeutet - ich habe aus freiem Willen entschieden.  
  
Würde das Zaubereiministerium jedenfalls denken.  
  
Meine Kopfschmerzen werden schlimmer. Es passiert oft, wenn ich wütend bin. Es passiert oft, wenn ich schlafen will - die einzige Lösung dafür ist, den Schlaf zu vermeiden, bis man so müde ist, dass man die Schmerzen nicht mehr bemerkt.  
  
Meine Eltern sind Auroren - von Zeit zu Zeit ist das Leben richtig ironisch, nicht wahr? Ich habe mich schon oft gefragt, was sie tun würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass ihr Kind ein Todesser wäre. Vielleicht würden sie einmal im Leben die Art meiner Erziehung überdenken.  
Wunschdenken. Sie würden mich nach Azkaban schicken.  
  
Die Kälte vom Boden bahnt sich langsam einen Weg in meinen Körper. Meine Hände und Füße sind bereits taub.  
Mir ist kalt und ich habe Kopfschmerzen. Und einen vierstündigen Flug vor mir. Großartig.  
  
Ich muss gehen. Die Weihnachtsferien fangen heute an, und meine Familie in Schottland erwartet, dass ich um zehn da bin. Bald werde ich Lily treffen, aber vermutlich hat sie den Juwel - wenn sie ihn gefunden haben -in Hogwarts versteckt.  
  
Vier Stunden bis Hogsmeade, wo ich wohne. Das alles in einer lausig kalten Dezembernacht.  
  
Dabei will ich dort gar nicht hin.  
  
***  
  
_ Durch das zerbrochen Fenster fuhr ein scharfer Wind und wirbelte die Asche von der einen Ecke des Raumes zur anderen und vice versa. Nachdem das Feuer gelöscht war, wurde die Katastrophe, die einst ein Zimmer gewesen war, von gnädiger Dunkelheit versteckt._  
_  
Lange Zeit sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort, bis James und Sirius aufstanden und sich die Asche von den Ärmeln klopften.  
  
"Ich hab doch gleich gesagt, es wird nichts", sagte Sirius und grinste.  
  
"Siehst du, es ist deine Schuld", entgegnete James, "hättest dich halt besser durchsetzen müssen. Lily, wie geht's deiner Hand?"  
  
Lily wirkte abwesend. Sie atmete langsam im Versuch, sich zu beruhigen.  
  
"Das Tagebuch - es ist verloren." Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. Alle Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. Nicht einmal ihre verbrannte Hand schien sie noch zu bemerken.  
  
James half ihr aufstehen.  
  
"Wir müssen hier weg, bevor die Lehrer auftauchen", drängte er. Er und Sirius bewegten sich zur Tür-  
  
"Lily, jetzt!" Lilys Blick richtete sich auf ihn.  
  
"Verloren", sagte sie mit seltsam ruhiger Stimme. James griff nach ihrer Hand und verursachte damit zum ersten Mal eine Reaktion.  
  
"Aua!"  
  
"Tut mir Leid", sagte er und ließ ihre Hand wieder los. Die Jungen machten sich auf den Weg zu der Tür, durch die sie den Raum betreten hatten.  
  
"Warum nehmen wir nicht den anderen Ausgang?" fragte Lily ein wenig verwirrt.  
  
"Die Ravenclaws haben den Krach vermutlich gehört- wir müssen sie davon überzeugen, keinen Lehrer zu rufen." erklärte James.  
  
Sie rannten durch den Tunnel. Sonderbarerweise schien er länger als zuvor zu sein, und der Rauchgeruch hing auch hier in der Luft. Lily stürmte durch die falsche Mauer und flüsterte den Flammengefrierzauber gerade rechtzeitig, um sich nicht noch einmal zu verbrennen. Die anderen sprangen ihr nach.  
  
Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws ankamen, bemerkte Lily mehrere Dinge auf einmal.  
  
Erstens, sie hatten James' Tarnumhang vergessen.  
  
Zweitens sahen sie alle drei fürchterlich aus.  
  
Drittens steckten sie in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten.  
  
Umringt von fünf oder sechs eher verwirrt aussehenden Ravenclaws stand Minerva McGonagall, bebend vor Wut.  
  
  
"Können Sie mir erklären -", die anfängliche Wut in McGonagalls Stimme war durch eine schneidende Kälte ersetzt worden, "was um alles in der Welt Sie in diesem Raum angestellt haben?"  
  
Lily, auch unter normalen Umständen nicht gerade hochgewachsen zu nennen, schien in ihrem Stul noch weiter zu schrumpfen. Zu dieser späten Stunde waren sie von McGonagall in Dumbledores Büro gezwungen worden. Sogar die Professin selbst war überrascht gewesen, den Direktor um dies Uhrzeit noch wach anzutreffen.  
  
James und Sirius saßen unbehaglich auf einer kleinen roten Couch, Lily auf dem einzigen Stuhl. McGonagall stand bei der Tür.  
  
"Nichts wichtiges", murmelte sie. Und sie hatte recht, von einem bestimmten Standpunkt aus. Sie hatten tatsächlich nichts weiter gemacht, außer ein Passwort zu benutzen.  
  
"Allerdings wichtig genug für Sie, ein ganzes Zimmer in die Luft zu jagen - Eigentum der Schule, wenn ich Sie erinnern darf." sagte Dumbledore ruhig.  
  
"Die Explosion war nicht unsere Schuld, Direktor." protestierte Sirius. Aber Dumbledore in seinem waldgrünen Nachthemd schien sogar auf ihn Eindruck zu machen.  
  
"Das wäre allerdings etwas Neues, Mr. Black." antwortete McGonagall eisig. Dumbledore ließ seinen Blick auf ihr ruhen.  
  
"Minerva, Sie können jetzt gehen. Danke, dass Sie sie heraufgebracht haben - gute Nacht." sagte er. McGonagall sah aus, als wollte sie noch etwas hinzufügen, verließ dann jedoch wortlos den Raum. Dumbledore konzentrierte sich wieder auf die drei Freunde.  
  
"Jedenfalls...", sagte er, "ob Sie es wissen oder nicht, wir haben Sie und ein paar andere während der letzten Monate im Auge behalten." Lily war beunruhigt. Wieviel wussten die Lehrer? Sie frate sich, ob dies der richtige Zeitpunkt war, Dumbledore die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber - nein. Etwas in ihrem Kopf weigerte sich, ihm volles Vertrauen zu schenken.  
  
"Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Sie nachts Ihre Betten verlassen haben - versuchen sie gar nicht erst, es zu leugnen, Mr. Potter - und die Zeit ist gekommen, dem Einhalt zu gebieten. Ihre Zensuren haben sich seit September stetig verschlechtert, also wird der Rest des Schuljahres über Ihre Zukunft entscheiden."  
  
Lilys Hand begannen wieder zu schmerzen. Alles, was sie in diesem Augenblick wollte, war, Dumbledores Büro zu entfliehen, also sagte sie nichts zu ihrer Verteidigung.  
  
"Miss Evans und Mr. Potter, Sie beide haben Unreife und die Unfähigkeit gezeigt, ihre Pflichten als Schulsprecher zu erfllen. Sie werden beide diesen Posten verlieren. Sie alle werden während der zwei Wochen nach den Ferien Strafarbeiten erledigen, und keiner von Ihnen darf bis zum Ende des Jahres noch einmal Hogsmeade besuchen."  
  
"Ist das alles?" fragte Lily sarkastisch.  
  
"Sie können gehen. Und fröhliche Weihnachten!"  
  
"Danke, _gleichfalls_", murmelte Lily, als sie mit den anderen beiden das Büro verließ.  
  
Bereits vor einer Stunde war der Mond untergegangen. Nur eine Handvoll Sterne schienen durch das Fenster des Krankenzimmers. Remus lag auf dem Bett, seine Verletzungen bandagiert. Obwohl er gezwungen worden war, einen Löffel von Madam Pomfreys Schlaftrunk zu schlucken, kam er nicht zur Ruhe. Er fragte sich, ob seine Freunde Erfolg gehabt hatten oder nicht.  
  
Bis zum Morgen würde er es nicht erfahren. Seine Freunde waren zartfühlend - viel zu zartfühlend für seinen Geschmack -, sie würden ihn nicht in der Nacht nach einer Transformation wecken wollen. Also konnte er genausogut versuchen, zu schlafen...  
  
...aber er konnte es einfach nicht. Schlaf schien von ihm soweit entfernt zu sein wie Regen von der Wüste.  
  
Seine Augen hatten sich bereits an die Dunkelheit angepasst, so dass er jedes Detail des Raumes erkennen konnte. Er begann die Schubladen der Kommode neben seinem Bett zu zählen (zwölf), die Zahl der Spinnen an der Decke (drei), und die vertrockneten Zimmerpflanzen auf dem Fensterbrett (fünf und irgend etwas kleines, das er nur als eine halbe wertete). Unglücklicherweise war seine Umgebung so uninteressant, dass es ihn zu Tode langweilte.  
  
Dann konzentrierte er sich auf die Welt der Töne. Normalerweise waren seine Ohren scharf genug, um zu verstehen, was Leute auf der anderen Seite des Korridors besprachen, aber wenn niemand spricht, kann man niemanden hören. Das einzige Geräusch war das monotone Tropfen von Wasser im Nebenraum - vermutlich ein undichter Wasserhahn. Er suchte bereits nach einer anderen Beschäftigug, als er sich nähernde Schritte draußen auf dem Gang vernahm.  
  
Plötzlich schwang die Tür auf und ein Mädchen stürmte herein. Remus brauchte keine Sekunde, um sie zu erkennen.  
  
"Hallo Lily", flüsterte er. Sie drehte sich um.  
  
"Entschuldige, habe ich dich aufgeweckt?" fragte, sie und durchsuchte gleichzeitig die Schubladen (alle zwölf) nach Verbandszeug. Schließlich überzeugt, dass sie ohne Madam Pomfreys Hilfe nichts finden würde - was ihr zuwider war, sie hatte nun einmal eine gewise Abneigung gegen Bevormundung -, setzte sich zu Remus auf die Bettkante. Sie bemerkte seine Aufregung und fühlte sich seltsam schuldig, ihm solche schlechten Nachrichten zu bringen. Sie erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte.  
  
"Das war's.", schloss sie, "kein Juwel, unser Hauptquartier ist ein Desaster, und das Tagebuch ist zu Asche verbrannt - aber immerhin bin ich die Schulsprecherin los."  
  
"Wie, sagtest du, war das Passwort?" fragte Remus.  
  
Lily dachte ein paar Sekunden nach. "Ingirum imus noctem - nein, halt, nocte et consumimur igni."  
  
Remus erlaubte sich ein ironisches Lächeln.  
  
"Zumindest hatte Rowena einen Sinn für Humor, vielleicht einen seltsamen, aber es gab ihn definitiv." Lily hob ihre Brauen.  
  
"Habe ich etwas verpasst?" fragte sie.  
  
"Der Satz bedeutet roh übersetzt: wir wandern nachts im Kreis umher und werden vom Feuer verzehrt."  
  
Aller Ausdruck schwand aus Lilys Gesicht, als sie versuchte, das zu verdauen.  
  
"Na gut, das nächste Mal, wenn wir so etwas versuchen, nehmen wir dich mit. Aber ich glaube sowieso nicht, dass wir weitermachen können. Soll doch jemand anderes Du-weißt-schon-wen-besiegen." Sie wollte gerade gehen, um nicht zu riskieren, doch noch verarztet zu werden.  
  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür vom angrenzenden Raum und Madam Pomfrey kam herein.  
  
"Da sind Sie ja, Miss Evans. Professor McGonagall hat mich schon von ihrem Besuch informiert, kommen Sie mit mir, der arme Mr. Lupin muss schlafen..." Sie zog Lily hinter sich her und schloss die Tür. Lily fühlte sich nicht besonders wohl in ihrer Haut, als Madam Pomfrey ihre Hand untersuchte - sie fragte sich, ob die Krankenschwester den Rauch darauf riechen konnte, und, wenn ja, auch identifizieren. Zum Glück schien Madam Pomfrey zu müde, um eine Unterhaltung zu beginnen und schickte sie bald weg, mit einem weißen Verband um ihre Hände und den strengen Befehl, am nächsten Tag wiederzukommen, bevor der Hogwarts-Express fuhr.  
  
Lily lief durch die dunkle Schule. In den Korridoren war es ziemlich kalt, und sie fror, als sie endlich am Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ankam. Er war leer. also waren James und Sirius bereits zu Bett gegangen. Das allein war absolut ungewöhnliches Verhalten seitens der Herumtreiber - normalerweise hätten sie noch für Stunden hier gesessen - und es zeigte Lily, wie sehr die vergangene Nacht auch auf die anderen gewirkt hatte. Sie selbst hatte die Nase ziemlich voll. Sie hatte den Posten als Schlsprecherin verloren - okay, er hatte ihr nie mehr bedeutet als zusätzliche Arbeit, und die Strafarbeiten waren ebenfalls kein Weltuntergang, wenn sie sie mit ihren Freunden verbringen konnte - zumindest würde sie nicht mehr zum Quidditchtrainning müssen. Die verbotenen Samstage in Hogsmeade - für jeden anderen wäre das eine recht harte Bestrafung gewesen, aber nicht für die Herumtreiber. Sie hießen schließlich nicht grundlos so. Aber was sie wirklich störte, war die Tatsache, dass sie nicht einmal protestiert hatte, als der Direktor ihre Strafen verkündete. Warum sollten sie nicht das Recht haben, nachts wach zu sein? Sie waren nicht mehr fünf, um Gottes willen!  
  
Es war fast halb fünf morgens. Der Hogwarts-Express würde Hogsmeade um zehn verlassen und sie hatte noch nicht einmal ihre Sachen gepackt - Lily zog es in Erwägung, gar nicht erst ins Bett zu gehen. Aber den Mädchen aus ihrem Zimmer beim Schlafen zuzusehen, war auch keine ideale Lösung, und außerdem war sie müde. Sehr müde. Es würde so wundervoll sein, auf genau diesem Stuhl jetzt einzuschlafen...   
  
Es war schwerer, als es aussah, sich in diesem Zustand die Treppe herauf und ins Bett zu schleppen. Wegen der tintenschwarzen Dunkelheit um sie herum stieß sie auf ihrem Weg gegen alles mögliche, aber schließlich schaffte sie es - und das war alles was zählte.  
  
***  
  
_"Lass mich in Ruhe", sagte sie, ohne sich große Hoffnungen zu machen. Lily stand in dem ihr inzwischen bekannten unterirdischen Gewölbe mit den beiden in den Boden eingelassenen Gräbern. Aber diesmal war ihr Gegenüber nicht die groteske Karikatur eines Menschen, sondern ein eher niedliches kleines Mädchen von vielleicht sieben Jahren, das im Schneidersitz auf Salazar Slytherins Grabplatte saß. Allerdings hatte Lily Rowena Ravenclaw sofort erkannt. Wer sonst würde nach einer Nacht wie dieser in ihren Traum zurückkehren? Sie war in ein altmodisches und fadenscheiniges blaues Kleid gekleidet, ihr zerzaustes rotbraunes Haar war zu einem unordentlichen Knoten frisiert. Ihre Augen schienen ein nichtexistentes Licht zu reflektieren.  
  
"Ich habe dich beobachtet," sagte Rowena. Lily dachte insgeheim, dass sie da nicht die einzige war. Und sie hatte Orwells "1984" gelesen, vielen Dank auch.  
  
"Deine Vorführung heute nacht war - amüsant, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass du nie eine große Wahl hattest. Aber eigentlich hatte ich dir zugetraut, dich nicht von diesem Passwort täuschen zu lassen. Zu meinen Zeiten sprachen fast alle Mitglieder der magischen Gesellschaft fließend Latein."  
Klar, und manche von ihnen wurden dabei wahnsinnig, dachte Lily.  
  
"Das sagen sie also über mich, nicht wahr?"  
  
Rowena hatte es offensichtlich gehört. Lily musste sich daran erinnern, dass dies ein Traum war - es musste nicht zwangsläufig logisch sein. Glücklicherweise schien sich Rowena nicht darum zu kümmern, was die zukünftigen Generationen von ihr hielten.  
  
"Ich würde sagen, du hast den Test bestanden." sagte das kleine Mädchen - die wahnsinnige Hexe, die nur so aussah wie ein kleines Mädchen, korrigierte sich Lily.  
  
"Und das heißt -" sagte sie nach kurzer Pause.  
  
"Du wirst den ersten Juwel erhalten. Hier und jetzt."  
  
"Er wird sowieso verschwinden. Immerhin ist das nur ein Traum."  
  
Rowenas Gesicht verzog sich zu einem sarkastischen Lächeln. Dieses sah auf ihrem kindlichen Gesicht so fehl am Platz aus, dass Lily keinen weiteren Beweis dafür brauchte, dass dies nicht nur ein Mädchen war. Rowena griff in ihre Tasche.  
  
"Das Wasser ist auch nicht von deinem Nachthemd verschwunden, oder?" Sie holte etwas heraus und winkte Lily zu sich, die sich zu ihr herunter beugte. Rowena ergriff das Amulett mit den leeren Fassungen von Lilys Hals, das Lily schon fast vergessen hatte.  
  
"Ich vergaß - erzähl niemandem, dass du den Juwel hast. Ich habe das seltsame Gefühl, dass man nicht jedem in deiner kleinen Gruppe vertrauen kann."  
  
Diesmal wich Lily nicht zurück - sie würde einfach aufwachen, der Juwel würde nicht dasein, und sie würde nie wieder ihre Zeit damit verschwenden, nach lange vergessenen Amuletten zu suchen. Alle würden ein wenig entspannter sein.  
  
Sie freute sich wirklich auf ihre Ferien.  
  
***  
  
_Strahlendes Sonnenlicht strömte in den Schlafsaal. Lily drehte sich noch im Halbschlaf zur anderen Seite, trotzdem war das Morgenlicht sogar durch ihre Augenlider sichtbar, und ihre Füße wurden langsam kälter und kälter. Eine ihrer Klassenkameradinnen musste das Fenster aufgelassen haben, dachte sie. Vermutlich Annie - sie war solch eine Frischluftfanatikerin.  
  
Lily zählte bis drei und öffnete dann die Augen. Ein weißer, sommersprossiger Arm griff nach dem Wecker neben ihrem Bett - ein extralautes Muggelfabrikat, um sicherzugehen, dass sie wirklich jeden Morgen aufstand. Lily hasste ihn mit Leidenschaft, aber er war ein Geschenk ihrer Mutter. Eine Hand schob das Haar aus ihren Augen. Zwei grüne Augen weiteten sich, als sie sich endlich auf das Ziffernblatt konzentrierte. Zehn nach neun - Lily fluchte laut. Fünf Finger ihrer rechten Hand fanden das Amulett um ihren Hals. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was sie im Traum gedacht hatte, war sie kein bisschen überrascht, einen gelben Kristall in einer der Fassungen zu finden. Aber sie war viel zu müde, um sich über das jetzt Sorgen zu machen.  
  
In weniger als zwei Sekunden sprang sie aus dem Bett, rannte die Treppe herunter, um im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Sirius, James und Remus zu treffen, die auf ihren gepackten Koffern saßen.  
  
"Warum habt ihr mich nicht geweckt?" fragte sie wütend.  
  
"Wir haben es ja versucht - aber du siehst so niedlich aus, wenn du schläfst." sagte James spottend.  
  
"Nein, eigentlich wollten wir herasfinden, ob du schneller wirst, wenn du wütend bist." fügte Remus hinzu. Die Jungen kicherten.  
  
"Wegen euch muss ich das Früstück sausen lassen - und ihr wisst, wie unerträglich ich bin, wenn ich nichts gegessen habe."  
  
"Lily, glaub mir, der Unterschied würde uns nicht auffallen.." sagte Sirius provozierend. Lily verschwand für einige Minuten im Badezimmer. Mit nassem, wirrem Haar, Wassertropfen über die ganze Gegend verteilend, ging sie dann so würdevll wie möglich wieder in Richtung Schlafsaal.  
Dort angekommen, durchwühlte sie den Inhalt ihres Koffers. Glücklicherweise brauchte der ihr eigene Kleidungsstil nicht viele Gedanken, zu denen sie jetzt ohnehin nicht fähig gewesen wäre. Sie zog an, was ihr in die Hände fiel - dunkelgrüne karierte Hosen, ein Hemd, das eigentlich ein sehr kurzes Kleid war, in flammendem orangerot, und eine türkise Strickjacke. Sie fühlte sich gut an, diese Muggelkleidung, dachte Lily, verglichen mit dem einförmigen Schwarz der Schuluniformen.Danach stopfte sie ihren Wecker, ihr Nachthemd und ihr Waschzeug in den Koffer und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten.  
  
Ihre Freunde waren bereits beim Porträtloch angekommen. Lily war froh, dass sie ihre Koffer nicht selbst zum Bahnhof schleppen mussten - man brauchte ohnehin schon eine halbe Stunde vom Schloss nach Hogsmeade.  
  
Alles in allem unterschied sich auch dieser Tag nicht besonders von allen anderen ersten Ferientagen, die sie hier erlebt hatte.  
  
***  
  
Es war der letzte Tag der Weihnachtsferien. Lily saß auf dem Fensterbrett ihres Zimmers, mit den Füßen nach draußen. Abwesend drehte sie eine Zigarette in ihren Händen, hatte aber vergessen, sie anzuzünden. Sie ließ die Ferien noch einmal vor ihren Augen ablaufen. eine recht traurige Angelegenheit - nichts, was sie getan hatte, war wichtig gewesen, nichts hatte sie auch nur einen Schritt weitergebracht.  
  
Zumal sie ihr Ziel nicht wusste.  
  
Zwei Tage nach ihrem Beginn hatte sie Justine für ein paar Nächte in Hogsmeade besucht. Lily hatte die ganze Geschichte noch einmal erzählen müssen - Justine erschien extrem neugierig. Am letzten Abend, nachdem sie Justines kleinen Bruder ins Bett gebracht, saßen sie zusammen auf dem Fensterbrett in ihrem Zimmer und sahen auf die Straße hinunter. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt - es musste gegen zehn gewesen sein - war bereits niemand mehr auf der Straße. Obwohl Hogsmeade für einen Muggelgeborenen anfangs aufregend war - wenn man das Dorf kannte, war es schlimmer als Little Whinging.  
  
"Wo sind deine Eltern eigentlich?" fragte Lily irgendwann.  
  
"Weiß nicht. Es interessiert mich auch nicht besonders."  
  
"Und warum lädst du deinen Bruder nicht einfach bei deinen Großeltern ab? Dann könnten wir nach London fahren."  
  
Justine warf ihre Zigarette nach unten und zündete sich eine neue an.  
  
"Nee", sagte sie, "das riskiere ich lieber nicht."  
  
Solche Dialoge waren typisch für Justine. Wenn sie in dieser besonderen Stimmung war, war man in Gesprächen mit ihr hinterher nicht schlauer als vorher.  
  
Die nächsten paar Tage bis Weihnachten hatte sie wohl oder übel mit ihrer Schwester Petunia und deren Freunden verbracht - sie schienen alle von einer seltsamen Faszination fürs Eislaufen ergriffen zu sein, ein Sport, der Lily im Laufe ihres Lebens mehr blaue Flecken verursacht hatte, als sie zählen konnte. Also sah sie den anderen meistens vom ungefährlichen Ufer aus zu und erkältete sich dabei gründlich. Einen Tag lang lag sie im Bett und ließ sich gründlich bemitleiden.  
  
Am Heiligen Abend schließlich hatten James, Sirius und Peter ihr einen Überraschungsbesuch abgestattet. Zu Weihnachten schenkten sie ihr einen gigantischen Teddybären (Lilys Kommentar: "Und der verwandelt sich echt nicht in eine Küchenschabe, wenn ich nicht hingucke?") und eine Flasche Lambrusco. Technisch gesehen war es bereits morgens, also war es nicht zu früh, die Geschenke zu überreichen.  
  
Dann hatte Lily kurz Gelegenheit, sich schuldig zu fühlen, weil sie selbst keinerlei Geschenke hatte, aber da jetzt sie jetzt sowieso in der Küche saßen...  
  
Das Ergebnis ihres ersten Backversuches überhaupt war ein Schokoladenkuchen mit Kirschen, und nur ein klein wenig verbrannt. Die anderen beschwerten sich nicht, aber Lily hatte sie im Verdacht, aus Höflichkeit nicht ganz ehrlich zu sein. Vielleicht hatte der Wein geholfen.  
Und natürlich hatte sie sich auch über den Juwel von Hufflepuff Gedanken gemacht, war jedoch immer noch nicht zu einem endgültigen Entschluss gekommen. Keinem ihrer Freunde hatte sie davon erzählt, aber sie hatten gemeinsam beschlossen, die Suche vorerst nicht fortzusetzen. Ohne das Tagebuch hätte es ohnehin keinen Sinn gehabt. Aber Lily würde den Anhänger behalten, für den Fall der Fälle. Und wenn Rowena wieder in einem ihrer Träume auftauchen würde - falls überhaupt -, würde sie sie defnitiv fragen, warum sie sich ausgerechnet Lily für die Suche ausgewählt hatte.  
Endlich erinnerte sich Lily daran, ihre Zigarette anzuzünden. Sie blies etwas Rauch in die Nachtluft. Noch ein ag, und sie würde zurück in Hogwarts sein. Mehr als zwei Monate, bis die Winterferien anfingen.  
  
Sie seufzte.  
  
***  
  
_Zwei Tage später  
  
Lily, du bist dumm, so dumm... ich habe dich trotzdem gerne, aber manchmal...  
  
Du musstest einfach alles verderben, nicht wahr? Es wird sehr, sehr schwer sein, das dem Dunklen Lord zu erklären, auch wenn es noch nicht einmal meine Schuld ist.  
  
Aber du hast einen Fehler gemacht, Lily. Einen wichtigen Fehler, wenn ich das sagen darf. Weiß nicht, ob ich darüber glücklich sein kann... ich sollte es wohl besser. Ich bin sicher, dass du raten könntest, was für ein Buch ich in meinen Händen halte. Rowenas Tagebuch natürlich. Dieses Buch ist von machtvollen Zaubern geschützt worden. Ein Buch, das fast eintausend Jahre alt ist - würdest du nicht erwarten, dass es ein wenig zerrissener wäre? Würde es nicht zu Staub zerfallen bei der kleinsten Berührung? Dieses Buch ist mit einem feuerabweisenden Zauber vor den Flammen bewahrt worden, so einfach ist es. Ich habe es in einem Haufen aus Asche und Glasscherben gefunden - Lily, es wäre so einfach gewesen. Selbst wenn es dunkel war.  
  
Das einzige Hindernis, das ich jetzt noch sehe, ist, dass ich nur ein paar Worte Latein spreche, und wenn sogar Remus mit der Übersetzung Probleme hatte... es wird mich Monate beschäftigen. Vielleicht auch Monate beschützen. Wer weiß, wann er die Geduld verliert.  
  
Solange ich nicht schlafen muss...  
  
_  
  



	6. Kälte

Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen aus der "Harry Potter"-Reihe von JK Rowling. Die Rechte daran besitzen sie selbst, verschiedene Verlage und Warner Bros., Inc.

Soundtrackempfehlung: "Deep in the woods" - The Birthday Party

Liliacea - Kapitel 6 - Kälte

1. März 1976

Das Leben konnte so schön sein. So... entspannt. So sorglos.

Das lag definitiv nicht am Wetter dieses ansonsten perfekten Sonnabendvormittags: es regnete. Nicht auf normale Weise, nein, dieser besondere Regen hatte den Ehrgeiz, zu unterhalten. Minutenlang mochte es schwer auf das Dach des Schlosses prasseln, nur damit es im nächsten Moment abrupt in einen feinen Nieselschleier übergehen konnte. Was würde danach kommen? Ein Gewittersturm?

Große Regentropfen, kleine Regentropfen, und das schon seit Stunden. Aber trotzdem war es Lily auf angenehme Weise egal.

Dieses Gefühl dauerte bereits seit ihrem Aufwachen an diesem Morgen an. Beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle waren alle Gryffindors sehr aufgeregt über das für diesen Tag angesetzte Quidditchspiel gegen Ravenclaw gewesen. Monate vorher, im Oktober, hatten sie eine fürchterliche und überaus peinliche Niederlage gegen Hufflepuff einstecken müssen, und Lily hatte das Gefühl, dass man ihr das immer noch nachtrug. Immerhin waren sie zweihundert Punkte im Rückstand gewesen. Alle waren sich einig, dass sie diesmal gegen Ravenclaw gewinnen _mussten_ . Aber, anders als beim letzten Spiel, machten sich die Gryffindors tatsächlich Hoffnungen, hatten sie doch so oft die Bekundungen der Freude (von Amely) beziehungsweise die Beschwerden (vom Rest des Teams) über die nicht enden wollenden Trainingsstunden ertragen müssen.

Lily zweifelte stark an einem Sieg ihres Teams. Der einzige Umstand, den sie auf ihrer Seite hatten, war moralischer Natur. Offenbar hatten die Gerüchte bereits die Häusergrenzen überschritten, denn die Spieler von Ravenclaw schienen sich große Sorgen zu machen. Bleich saßen sie auf ihren Stühlen und kauten ausgiebig, aber abwesend, an ihren jeweiligen Toastscheiben. Außerdem hatte Gryffindor nun einmal den Ruf, die besten Quidditchspieler von Hogwarts hervorzubringen. Er war nur schwer wieder loszuwerden, wenn er auch seit Jahren nicht mehr gerechtfertigt war.  
Den Hufflepuffs dagegen schien das Spiel relativ egal zu sein, und die Slytherins schenkten beiden am Spiel beteiligten Häusern dann und wann mitleidige Blicke.

Lily korrigierte sich selbst. Sie glaubte absolut nicht an einen Sieg ihres Teams. Sie kannte ihre Mannschaft, und für den Fall, dass diese am Ende des Jahres tatsächlich den Quidditch-Pokal in den Händen halten würde, hatte sie sich geschworen, ihren Besen aufzuessen. Er war ohnehin nur geliehen.  
Und das alles konnte ihre gehobene Stimmung trotzdem nur wenig trüben.

Ihr Team würde verlieren. Aber ohne sie. Frank hatte sich endlich erholt und sich außerdem, was einem Rekord gleichkam, in den letzten beiden Monaten keinen einzigen Knochen gebrochen. Sie würde das Quidditch genannte Trauerspiel vom Publikum aus beobachten, in einen warmen Mantel gewickelt und den Kopf voll boshafter Gedanken, ein zynisches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Noch eine halbe Stunde. Lily erklärte sich für fertig mit dem Frühstück und schluckte im Aufstehen noch das letzte Stück Toast herunter. Als nächstes hielt sie Ausschau nach Justine am Ravenclaw-Tisch, während die anderen Schüler und die Lehrer sich bereits auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld machten. Dies erinnerte sie an eine der sinnlosesten Schulregel, die sie je gehabt hatten. Eines schönen Tages in ihrem vierten Schuljahr hatte Justine den Aufstand geprobt. Am Morgen setzte sie sich zu ihren Freunden am Gryffindor-Tisch und wurde folgerichtig (und entsprechend den Regeln) ermahnt von ihrem damaligen Hauslehrer, Professor Weasley. Das Ganze wiederholte sich auch am nächsten Morgen, und am Tag darauf, und wieder... Nach einer Woche bekam sie Strafarbeiten und das Versprechen des Punktabzugs für Ravenclaw, wenn sie nicht bei ihrem eigenen Haus sitzen würde. Einen Tag später saßen nicht nur die Herumtreiber bei den Ravenclaws, auch Mitglieder der anderen Häuser hatten sich der Revolution angeschlossen.

Dann wurde diese Regel abgeschafft.

Konsequenterweise saßen hinterher alle wieder auf ihren eigenen Plätzen. Widerstand um des Widerstands willen...

Im Sommer danach war Professor Weasley von seinem Posten zurückgetreten, um ein Auror beim Ministerium zu werden - damals gab es vielleicht eine Handvoll davon. Lily konnte immer noch nicht glauben, wie vollständig sie sich in seinem Charakter hatte irren können. Arnold Weasley, der gestrenge Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, der überzeugt war, dass alle Regeln und Gesetze auf der Welt aus irgend einem Grund geschaffen worden waren und darum per definitionem befolgt werden mussten, der nicht an den Sinn von Strafarbeiten geglaubt hatte, die im Polieren von Medaillen bestanden, sondern ihnen statt dessen lange Aufsätze aufgab.

Aber er war einer der wenigen gewesen, die sich der Gefahr bewusst waren, die Voldemort für die Zauberwelt darstellte - und darüber hinaus auch noch den Mut hatten, sich ihm entgegen zu stellen. bis er dabei getötet wurde, vor mehr als einem halben Jahr.

Lily konnte Justine nirgends entdecken. Sie konnte sich noch nicht auf dem Quidditchfeld befinden - Justine kam gewöhnlich zu allem zu spät. Also entschied sich Lily, im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws nachzuschauen. Justine hatte ihr lachend das Passwort gegeben, als sie von der missglückten Expedition erfahren hatte. _Nicht missglückt_ , dachte sie, aber sie konnte den Juwel von Hufflepuff nicht erwähnen, den sie an dem Anhänger unter ihrer Kleidung verbarg.

"Nur für den Fall, dass wir nicht gerade eine Party feiern, wenn du auf die Idee kommst, einzubrechen." hatte sie gesagt.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, fand sie ihn leer vor. In ihm befanden sich die üblichen Mengen an unbeschriebenen Pergamentrollen, Sternkarten, Interpretationshilfen für das Lesen von Kaffesatz, halbfertigen Zaubertränkeaufsätze und überquellenden Aschenbecher, gleichmäßig über den Raum verteilt, aber keine Justine. Lediglich Tom, eine Bestie von Kater, der einer von Justines Klassenkameradinnen gehörte, lag eingerollt auf einem Sessel und schlief. Gerade als Lily sich zum Gehen wandte, kam ein kleiner Junge in den Raum gestürzt, die Wangen noch rot vom Rennen, und scheuchte Tom von seinem vergessenen Regenschirm herunter. Der Kater fauchte und begab sich zum Sofa. Der Junge wollte gerade so schnell, wie er gekommen war, wieder verschwinden, dann fanden seine Augen Lily.

"Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er neugierig.

"Ich suche Justine McKinnon. Hast du sie gesehen?"

"Ich könnte dich bei den Lehrern verpetzen." sagte der Erstklässler. Sein braunes Haar hatte die Neigung, in seine Stirn zu fallen, bemerkte Lily. In seinen Augen glitzerte unverkennbar der Schalk - ein würdiger Nachfolger für die Herumtreiber?

"Ganz zufällig bin ich Schulsprecherin." sagte sie. Nun, Ex-Schulsprecherin wäre exakter gewesen, aber das hätte die Wirkung ruiniert. Überhaupt sah der Junge nicht so aus, als würde er einen Gedanken daran verschwenden, wer zur Zeit Schulsprecher war. Sie auch nicht - in Gedanken schrieb sie sich einen Notizzettel, herauszufinden, wer ihren Posten übernommen hatte.

Der Junge zögerte einen Momen, wie um seine Möglichkeiten abzuwägen. Man konnte seine Denkprozesse geradezu ablaufen sehen. Dann leuchtete sein Gesicht auf.

"Sie ist in ihrem Schlafsaal", sagte er, und rannte weg.

Lily klopfte an die Tür. Keine Antwort. Lily klopfte noch einmal.

"Wer immer dort draußen auf Einlass wartet, wollt Ihr mich stören, so tretet ein und stellt euch wie ein Mann!" hörte sie Justines Stimme aus dem Inneren. Lily kicherte und trat ein. Justine saß auf ihrem Bett, nur in Unterwäsche und einem langärmeligen Hemd und zog sich gerade lange, rotweiß geringelte Kniestrümpfe über die Beine. Neben ihr lagen mehrere Rollen Pergament, bedeckt mit ihrer winzigen, unsauberen Schrift. Als Lily näher kam, um einen Blick darauf zu werfen, stopfte Justine sie eilig in ihre Schultasche, die bereits voller Bücher war.

"Nur mein Aufsatz für Kräuterkunde", sagte sie. "Die acht Lebensstadien der Alraune - hat mich während der ganzen Nacht zu Tode gelangweilt. Übrigens, was machst du hier?"

"Weißt du, wie spät es ist?"

"Nee, ich habe meine Uhr irgendwo verlegt... warte mal, deswegen bist du nicht gekommen. Wie spät ist es wirklich?" Lily sagte es ihr.

"Eigentlich wollte ich dieses eine Mal pünktlich sein..." Sie zog sich hastig fertig an, machte sich aber nicht die Mühe, ihrem Haar mit einem Kamm zu nahe zu kommen. Dann eilten die beiden zu Quidditchfeld - Justine hatte beschlossen, das Frühstück ausfallen zu lassen.

Und immer noch war Lily relativ gutgelaunt. Es war so ein gutes Gefühl, dass endlich jemand anderes für ihre Niederlage verantwortlich gemacht werden würde.

Ihr Glück blieb bestehen, bis sie die Große Halle erreichten.

"Lily, da bist du ja endlich!" rief Amely, die mit wachsender Nervosität auf sie gewartet hatte.

"Schnell, zieh dein Trikot an, wir haben nur noch fünf Minuten..."

"Moment mal," protestierte Lily, "ich werde nicht spielen."

"Frank liegt im Krankenflügel und bekommt gerade seine Hand verbunden. Hat James dir das nicht erzählt? Ich habe ihn geschickt, nach dir Ausschau zu halten." sagte Amely.

"Ich gehe dann mal besser," warf Justine vorsichtig ein, "ich möchte nämlich nichts verpassen..."

Nachdem sie Frank Longbottom in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatten (er hatte sich das Handgelenk gebrochen, als er die Wendeltreppe heruntergefallen war bei dem vergeblichen Versuch, eine Viertelstunde vor Spielbeginn noch sein Trikot aus dem Schlafsaal zu holen), machten sich Sirius, Peter und Remus auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld. James hatte sich bereits auf den Weg gemacht, um Lily noch rechtzeitig zu finden. Noch fünf Minuten - Remus bezweifelte, dass er sie rechtzeitig finden würde. Doch während sie sich der Großen Halle näherten, hörten sie schon von weitem, dass ein heftiger Streit im Gange war. Remus erkannte die Stimmen fast sofort als die von Amely und Lily. Auf Zehenspitzen schlichen die Freunde die gegenüberliegende Wand entlang - unter normalen Umständen waren beide Mädchen umgänglich, manchmal sogar gutmütig, aber man sollte sie besser vermeiden, wenn sie wütend waren. Besonders dann, wenn sie _aufeinander_ wütend waren.

Als sie gerade die Tür erreicht hatten, stürmte Lily an ihnen vorbei und auf den Rest ihres Teams zu, das sie - bereits umgezogen und ungeduldig - am Eingang zu den Umkleidekabinen erwartete. Amely folgte ihr im sicheren Abstand mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht.

Peter und Sirius trennten sich von Remus - ihr Ziel war weiter oben. Sie waren die berühmt-berüchtigten Quidditch-Kommentatoren von Hogwarts, ihr Spott machte selbst vor dem eigenen Team nicht Halt. Meist übernahm Peter die reguläre Berichterstattung, während sich Sirius von Zeit zu Zeit zu wohlgewählten - und spitzen - Kommentaren herabließ.

Remus war das nur Recht. Er beobachtete die Spiele lieber von der Erde aus, unter dem Publikum - die Sitzreihen waren auf hohen Stelzen gebaut. Die Vorteile waren offensichtlich: er würde dort unten nicht durchnässt werden (der Regen hatte mit brachialer Gewalt von Neuem eingesetzt), er konnte dort ein wenig allein sein (verglichen mit der erdrückenden Enge im Publikum war das tatsächlich ein Vorteil) und außerdem konnte er rauchen, ohne dass ein Lehrer es bemerkte.

Außerdem hatte er Höhenangst.

Remus setzte sich auf den Boden und durchwühlte die vielen Taschen seines Wintermantels nach einer Zigarette und einem Feuerzeug, während Peters magisch verstärkte Stimme über den Platz schallte.

"Hier, meine Damen und Herren, sehen wir die Mannschaft von Ravenclaw den Platz betreten - Corday, Patil, Yates, Hill, Li, Edwards und Fuldner..." Auch nachdem er alle seine Taschen mindestens zweimal von innen nach außen gewendet hatte - die Suche hatte neben einem Flaschenöffner, Pergamentfetzen , einigen Taschentüchern und anderen im Moment unbrauchbaren Dingen auch eine reichlich mitgenommene Zigarettenschachtel ergeben -, hatte er sein Feuerzeug immer noch nicht gefunden. Einen Augenblick später erinnerte er sich, es am vorigen Abend Lily geliehen zu haben. Sie musste es immer noch in der Hosentasche haben - aber Lily befand sich gerade zwanzig Meter über dem Boden. Remus fluchte laut.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er plötzlich eine Bewegung. Remus drehte sich um und sah Justine, die gegen eine Säule gelehnt saß und graue Rauchringe in die kalte Morgenluft blies. Sie hatte ihren Mantel eng um den Körper geschlungen - Remus erinnerte sich, dass Justine immer fror, egal wie warm oder kalt es war. Ihre Augen waren auf die Ereignisse über dem Feld gerichtet, obwohl man von hier nicht viel mehr sah als ein Gewirbel aus rot und blau hoch über dem Boden. Aber Remus hatte ohnehin den Eindruck, dass das Spiel sie nicht gerade fesselte.

Er zögerte. Seit der Sache mit dem silbernen Dolch während Professor Duraks Untericht hatten sie nicht ein einziges Wort miteinander gewechselt. Er konnte nur vermuten, dass sie nicht mehr wütend auf ihn war, weil er ihr sein Geheimnis nicht verraten hatte._  
_  
Aber genug Zeit war vergangen, entschied er sich schließlich. Die Narbe auf seiner Handfläche war inzwischen vollständig verheilt. Sie musste diesen Vorfall inzwischen vergessen haben. Hoffte er.

Und Remus brauchte seine Zigarette.

Er schlich sich von hinten an. Keine Reaktion. Er stupste sie an.

"Morgen, Remus", sagte sie, ohne ihn überhaupt anzusehen. Remus sank vor ihr auf die Knie, um ihren Blick aufzufangen und schenkte ihr das unterwürfigste Lächeln, dessen er fähig war.

"Hast du mal ein Feuerzeug?" fragte er und hielt die sich bereits in ihre Einzelteile auflösende, aber immer noch nicht brennende Zigarette hoch wie eine Anschuldigung. Aus irgendeiner Tasche ihres Mantels holte Justine ein Feuerzeug hervor (in Schlangenform, wie Remus amüsiert bemerkte) und gab ihm Feuer. Remus inhalierte einen tiefen Zug und setzte sich neben sie.

"Wetten, dass die Gryffindors nicht gewinnen werden?" fragte er im Versuch, eine normale Unterhaltung aufkommen zu lassen.

"Du hast unsere Mannschaft nicht trainieren gesehen. Sie sind fast so schlecht wie die Gryffindors. Außerdem sind sie alle high."

Justine seufzte.

"Ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie durch das Marihuana besser fliegen würden. Sie sagten nein, aber eine Niederlage würde ihnen nicht so viel ausmachen. Ich würde darauf tippen, dass alle ein paar Stunden ziellos herumfliegen, bis auch der letzte gelangweilt ist, und dann wird irgend jemand so gnädig sein, das Spiel abzubrechen. Hoffentlich."

Die Ravenclaws waren inzwischen bereits ein Tor im Vorsprung, aber dieses hatten sie eher dem Zufall zu verdanken als ihrer Zielgenauigkeit. Inzwischen hatte es vorübergehend aufgehört zu regnen.

Remus sah Justine an - verglichen zu dem, was zwanzig Meter über ihnen passierte, ein fast schon spannender Anblick. Sie sah zu Boden, offenbar selbst gelangweilt. Ihre schulterlanges grünes Haar war ein einziges Chaos, ob nun Absicht dahinter steckte oder Zufall, wusste er nicht. Sie hatte es bereits vor einiger Zeit gefärbt, man konnte die ursprüngliche dunkelbraune Farbe am Ansatz wieder erkennen. Unter ihren dunklen Augen zeichneten sich Schatten ab. Die Art, wie sie sich bewegte - oder eher, wie sie sich nicht bewegte -, die Art, wie sie ihre Zigarette hielt, die Stimme, mit der sie vorhin zu ihm gesprochen hatte - alles Zeichen physischer und mentaler Erschöpfung, die Remus aus eigener Erfahrung nur all zu gut kannte. Und sie musste während der letzten Monate an Gewicht verloren haben. Justine war schon immer schmal gewesen, aber jetzt sah es fast unnatürlich aus. Von ihrem Körper konnte er nur die rechte Hand und einen Teil des Unterarms sehen. Ihre Finger waren lang und dünn, erinnerten ihn an Spinnenbeine.

Remus war sich unsicher, ob er sie darauf ansprechen sollte. Lily hätte es sofort getan - Lily, die schon immer selbstsicher, emotional gewesen war, die vor dem Sprechen nie groß über ihre Worte nachdachte. Und Lily war Justine näher, als er es je gewesen war, besonders nach dem Mord an der Familie Halley.

Die Stille machte unruhig. Sogar Peter sagte kein Wort, weil einfach nichts stattfand, das es wert war, jedem mitzuteilen. Die Jäger beider Teams flohen vor dem Quaffel, um nicht von ihm getroffen zu werden, außer James, der es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, zwei Tore zu schießen. Unglücklicherweise war der bei weitem beste Spieler der Ravenclaws ausgerechnet der Torwart, ansonsten wären es noch mehr gewesen. Der Snitch zeigte sich nirgends.

Eine halbe Stunde später setzte der Regen wieder ein, so dass man noch weniger sah. Justine sagte immer noch nichts. Die allgemeine Langeweile verstärkte sich. Ein Teil des Publikums war bereits verschwunden, hauptsächlich Slytherins und Hufflepuffs. Remus verdächtigte Justine bereits, zu schlafen, aber bei einem Seitenblick auf sie bemerkte er, dass ihre Augen weit offen standen.

Da das Spiel über ihnen immer noch nicht die Mühe wert war, den Blick zu erheben, entschied er sich, er könne Justine noch eine Chance auf ein Gespräch geben.

"Du siehst müde aus." sagte er vorsichtig.

"Ach, wirklich?" murmelte sie.

"Wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass du gewöhnlich absolut nichts für die Schule tust, würde ich sagen, du hat in letzter Zeit zu viel Stress gehabt."

"Ich habe einfach nicht gut geschlafen, das ist alles."

"Das ist nicht alles", sagte er sachlich.

"Seit wann zeigst du soviel Interesse an meiner Gesundheit?" fragte sie mit einem Anflug von Aggressivität in ihrer Stimme. "Entschuldige", fügte sie hinzu, als sie die Überraschung in seinem Gesicht bemerkte, "natürlich darfst du mich jederzeit deswegen löchern - es ist einfach der Schlafmangel."

Ein weiteres Mal erstarb das Gespräch. Remus sah zur Abwechslung einmal nach oben (nichts Interessantes dort), danach wandte er sich seiner vierten Zigarette an diesem Morgen zu, er bemerkte das schwindende Publikum und versuchte auszurechnen, wann die beiden Mannschaften vor leeren Reihen spielen würden. Schließlich konzentrierte er sich auf seine Armbanduhr und dann auf Justine.

Er sah sie weinen.

Lily hätte jetzt sofort gewusst, was zu tun wäre. Sie hätte Worte des Trostes gefunden (wenn er sich auch nicht den geringsten Anlass für ihr Weinen ausmalen konnte). Sie hätte das richtige getan.

Aber er war nicht Lily.

Andererseits...

Sie hatte ihm Feuer gegeben. Und er wusste, wie man ein Gentleman war. Außerdem weinte sie, verdammt noch mal. Trotzdem hätte er das bei keinem anderen Menschen getan.

Er legte seinen Am um sie.

Er spürte, wie sich ihr Körper unter seiner Berührung kurz versteifte und dann wieder entspannte. Sie versuchte erfolglos, die Tränen an ihrem Ärmel abzuwischen. Kommentarlos reichte er ihr ein Taschentuch. Sie wandte ihr Gesicht ab.

"Was ist los?" fragte er schließlich, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

"Du willst es gar nicht wissen", sagte sie tonlos. Der rechte Ärmel ihres Mantels war heruntergerutscht, als sie sich die Augen rieb. Und erst jetzt bemerkte Remus die dünnen roten Narben an ihrem Unterarm. Er hielt ihr Handgelenk fest.

"Was ist das?" fragte er, mit mehr Schärfe als ursprünglich beabsichtigt.

"Das war Tom - du weißt schon, Suzies Kater. Fürchterliches Biest." Sie entwandt sich seinem Griff. Remus glaubte ihr nicht. Dafür waren die Narben zu parallel, zu gerade. Er schüttelte vielsagend den Kopf.

Justine sah ihm nur kurz in die Augen und stand dann unvermittelt auf.

"Schön", sagte sie, "glaub mir oder glaub mir nicht. Auch ich habe ein Recht auf Geheimnisse." Eine Sekunde später war sie verschwunden.

In diesem Augenblick fing Lily den Snitch.

Zu Beginn der Feier war der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors so voll wie schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Doch jetzt, da sich die Zeiger der Uhr auf Mitternacht zubewegten, waren nur noch wenige versammelt, der harte Kern der Feiernden sozusagen. Kurzerhand hatten sie die Überbleibsel der größeren Feier auf einen Haufen geworfen und so in der Mitte des Raumes eine Tanzfläche geschaffen. Musik spielte dazu. Das Blut an Lilys Schläfe war inzwischen getrocknet. Sie hatte an diesem Tag schon eine Menge Gratulationen ertragen müssen und ihre Antwort war jedes Mal die gleiche gewesen, danke schön, aber nein, sie hätte den Snitch nicht gefangen, er wäre ihr nur zufällig gegen den Kopf geflogen - nein, es tue nicht mehr weh, danke der Nachfrage - und da habe sie nun die Gelegenheit ergriffen... Lily hatte es satt.

Auch McGonagall hatte es vermieden, noch einmal aufzutauchen - sie war vermutlich der Meinung, dass die Mannschaft diese kleine Ego-Spritze durchaus verdient hatte, immerhin war es der erste Sieg seit über einem Jahr.

Am gleichen Abend hatte Lily ihren endgültigen Ausstieg aus der Mannschaft verkündet.

Gegen zwölf klopfte es an der Tür. Neugierig weckte einer der tapferen Übrigbleibenden die fette Lady, um den Besucher einzulassen. Es war Frank Longbottom, der, mit einer verbundenen Hand und immer noch ein wenig blass, in den Raum stürmte. Er wurde frenetisch vom Rest der Mannschaft empfangen.

"Frank, wenn du dir noch einmal auch nur einen verfluchten Knochen brichst, bist du tot, klar?" rief Lily, als sie an der Reihe war, ihn zu umarmen. Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, zu dem nur er fähig war, schief und ein wenig mitgenommen. Sie tanzten bis zum Morgengrauen. Und keiner von den Herumtreibern merkte, dass Remus sich bereits vor Stunden zurückgezogen hatte.

_Monate später_

_Ich kann es nicht. Ich schaffe es einfach nicht. Verflucht seien Rowena und ihr Latein! Wenn wenigstens ihre Handschrift entzifferbar gewesen wäre, aber das ist offenbar bereits zuviel verlangt. Seitenweise erzählt sie von Blumen, und das im Dezember. Ihre Satzbau entbehrt größtenteils jeglicher Logik, und selbst wenn ich etwas übersetzen kann, macht es nicht unbedingt Sinn._

Es ist halb sieben jetzt, in einer Stunde muss ich aufstehen. Die anderen in meinem Schlafsaal befinden sich im Reich der Träume, während ich dieses Chaos übersetze. Ich habe noch eine Stunde. Der Schlaf ist mir ferner als je zuvor, ver mutlich werde ich dafür wieder im Untericht müde.  
Nein, nicht eine Stunde. Einen Monat. Wenn ich meinem Herrn nicht bis dahin mindestens einen der Kristalle gebracht habe... ich will nicht wissen, was passiert. Mein Tod wäre mir sicher, und seine Art gewiss nicht angenehm.

Ich war noch mehrmals in Rowenas Gemach gewesen. Habe es komplett durchsucht -in der Wand befand sich eine versteckte Öffnung, dort, wo man die Ziegel durch den abbröckelnden Putz sehen kann, aber sie war leer. Stunden habe ich dort verbracht, ohne Ergebnis. Und ich habe Angst, denn das bedeutet, dass, selbst wenn ich tatsächlich Hinweise auf den Verbleib der Juwelen in dem Tagebuch finde, ich ihnen nicht zwangsläufig trauen kann.

Es konnte nicht wahr sein. So etwas durfte einfach nicht passieren. Selbst jetzt, fast zwei Tage nach dem Vorfall, verweigerte sich Lily imme noch der Gewissheit, die langsam, aber sicher in ihr reifte.

Es war ein Samstag im späten Mai. Frühling und Sommer trafen sich zum Rendezvous und verschmolzen zum Frühsommer. Die Sonne schien, als wüsste sie nichts von dem, was sich an diesem Tag ereignen sollte, und vermutlich tat sie das auch nicht, war das Geschehen an jenem späten Nachmittag doch aus den finstersten Abgründen der menschlichen Seele geboren, wo nie ein Lichtstrahl ankam. Wind flüsterte in den Wipfeln der Bäume, die sich im Schmuck ihrer neuen Blätter zeigten.

Dieser unselige Sonnabend... Die Schüler von Hogwarts hatten den schönen Tag genutzt, um Einkäufe in Hogsmeade zu tätigen. Die Herumtreiber waren allerdings schon früh heimgekehrt. Warum hätten sie Hogsmeade auch ausgerechnet dann besuchen sollen, wenn zweihundert weitere Schüler es auch taten? Nicht umsonst kannten sie sämtliche Geheimgänge in und um Hogwarts. Nur Justine hatte ihre Eltern besucht.

Welchen Unterschied hätte es gemacht, wenn sie geblieben wären? Keinen? Oder womöglich doch den entscheidenden?

Denn als der letzte Schüler an diesem Tag die schweren Eingangstüren zur Großen Halle hinter sich zufallen ließ, war er nicht wirklich der letzte Schüler. Ein Mädchen war noch in Hogsmeade und würde nicht zurückkommen. Nie wieder.

Jetzt, am Montag... die ersten beiden Stunden waren Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ihr leerer Platz wirkte wie eine Anklage. Lily saß genau dahinter und verbrachte die Zeit damit, die Wand oder den Boden anzustarren. Niemand sagte viel.

Sie hatten sie am nächsten Morgen gefunden, Dumbledore und zwei weitere Lehrer. Ein wenig abseits der Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade, außer Sichtweite der Häuser. Über ihr hatte noch das Abbild des Dunklen Zeichens in der Luft geschwebt, bedrohlich, doch bereits im Verblassen begriffen.

Die Dorfbewohner hatten keine Schreie gehört.

Und Lien van Rozestruik war tot. Die süße, manchmal alberne Lien mit den sonderbaren Einfällen, dem zynischen Humor, der sich mit ihrem Aussehen so absolut nicht vertragen hatte. Ihr Haar war schulterlang gewesen, hellblond und stets zu Zöpfen geflochten. Lily dachte an ihre blassblauen Augen, für immer geschlossen, umgeben von einem Kranz fast farbloser Wimpern, an ihre Sommersprossen, an ihren schmalen, eckigen Körper, der jetzt, missbraucht und verdreckt und tot, in einem Keller der Zweigstelle des Zaubereiministeriums lag. Sie dachte daran, dass sie mit Lien nie besonders befreundet gewesen war, obwohl sie sich bereits vor ihrem ersten Schuljahr in der Winkelgasse kennen gelernt hatten. Beide stammten sie aus Muggelfamilien und beide waren extrem verloren in der Menge und beide hatten darum beschlossen, sich an diesem Tag gemeinsam zu verirren.

Und Lily wünschte, sie hätte Lien besser gekannt.

Die Ansprache Dumbledores am Sonntagabend war knapp gewesen. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie den Direktor nach Worten suchen sehen, und die ganze Halle schien mit einem Mal unter Schock zu stehen.

Gegessen wurde an diesem Abend nicht mehr.

Und Lily merkte, dass sie nicht allein war, dass auf der ganzen Welt einiges schief lief, nicht nur in ihrem Leben - was auch nichts ändert. Erinnerungen an Thomas' Tod kamen in ihr hoch. Sie hatte die Gedanken an ihn in einen Beutel gesteckt und zugeknotet und in einem Winkel in ihrer Seele versteckt, doch jetzt waren sie wieder da.

Und es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte, ohne das Tagebuch. Selbst wenn sie es hätte, wenn sie die Juwelen hätte, sie konnte den Liedzauber nie ausführen mit ihrer Stimme. Und sie würde Voldemort nicht widerstehen können, wenn er die Juwelen von ihr fordern würde - er hatte sehr überzeugende Methoden. Rowena hatte sich nicht mehr in ihren Träumen gemeldet, auch wenn sie sie gerade jetzt gebraucht hätte.  
Durak ließ sie Texte bearbeiten, von verschiedenen Stellen im Lehrbuch. Lily machte sich nicht die Mühe, es aufzuschlagen.

Von ihrer Position aus befand sich der fast volle Mond genau hinter dem Fensterkreuz, so dass er in vier kleinere Lichter aufgespalten wurde. Er stand vor einem blassblauen Morgenhimmel. Sie hatte eine Viertelstunde.

Ihre nackten Füße befühlten den gefliesten Boden des Badezimmers der Mädchen von Ravenclaw. Sie hatte geduscht, das nasse Haar war nach hinten gekämmt. Sie lehnte gegen die Wand. Um ihren dünnen Körper hatte sie ein Handtuch geschlungen.

Es war verflucht kalt.

Sie wusste, würde sie noch länger hier stehen. würde die Kälte in ihren Körper kriechen und ihn taub machen. Sie bewegte sich und veranlasste den Mond, hinter dem Fensterkreuz hervorzugleiten.

In einer Ecke lagen ihre Sachen. Ein Schlafanzug und eine kleine Tasche. Sie ließ den Anzug, wo er war, und stellte die Tasche auf das Brett über dem Waschbecken. Ein Spiegel hing ebenfalls dort, beschlagen vom Dampf, aber sie wischte ihn nicht ab. Sie konnte ihren Anblick nicht mehr ertragen.

Sie verstöpselte den Abfluss und drehte den Hahn auf. Kaltes klares Wasser floss heraus und mit einer Langsamkeit, die für sie Folter gleichkam, füllte sich das rostige Becken.

Sie wühlte in der Tasche nach einer Rasierklinge. Das hier durfte sie nicht zu oft tun, niemand würde ihr die Entschuldigung mit den Katzenkratzern sonst abnehmen. Aus dem gleichen Grund schnitt sie auch meist die alten Narben auf.

Ihr rechter Unterarm war ohnehin schon eine Katastrophe.

Die Tür war verschlossen, die Welt ausgesperrt. Endlich.

Sie beide waren ganz allein, die Klinge und sie. Am Anfang dauerte es eine Weile, bis die Spuren in ihrer Haut sich mit Blut füllten. Irgendwann liefen dünne Rinnsale über ihren Arm, tropften kleine Tropfen Rot in das Wasser.

Lien...

Sie tat es schon wieder. Sie stand da mit einer Klinge in der Hand, und tat, was sie nicht tun sollte.

Lien...

Sie ließ die Klinge fallen.

Sie sollte das nicht tun.

Ein Gesicht wie Sonnenschein, und Verständnis für die ganze Welt, und weiche Hände...

Sie sollte das nicht tun.

Lien hatte Verständnis auch für sie gehabt, wie für alles andere, und weiche Hände, und Lippen...

Und...

War nicht mehr.

Und sie selbst, hier und jetzt... hob die Klinge auf.

Irgendwann vielleicht würde sie den Mut aufbringen, den nächsten Schritt zu gehen. Irgendwann, doch bis dahin...

Wieder Metall auf Haut. Als sie die Augen schloss, konnte sie fast Liens Hände auf sich spüren, doch die Erinnerung war wie ausgehöhlt, gleich einem leeren Versprechen.

Sie öffnete die Augen. Blut floss über ihre Hand und tropfte in das Wasser, färbte es rot. Sie fühlte sich entfremdet - das war nicht sie, die hier stand und diese Dinge tat. Niemals.

Aber die Schmerzen waren ihre, richtig.

Sie war es doch. Sie lebte, hier und jetzt, ihr Herz schlug, viel zu schnell, und nie war ihr Atem so laut gewesen. Sie zitterte, stützte sich auf den Rand des Waschbeckens. Alles andere verschwamm.

Es klopfte an die Tür.

Sie wollte sich bewegen, doch ihre Beine gaben nach.

Schwärze. Sie musste gefallen sein.

"Ich weiß, dass du da drin bist!" rief eine Stimme von außerhalb.

Verdammt. Jetzt sah man Spuren auf dem Boden. Sie mühte sich nach oben, spülte ihren Arm mit dem eiskalten Wasser aus dem Hahn ab, holte Verbandszeug aus der Tasche und wickelte es sich notdürftig um das Handgelenk. Das musste reichen. Dann ließ sie das Wasser aus dem Becken. Es war ein wenig verstopft, merkte sie, das Wasser würde Minuten zum Abfließen brauchen. Minuten, die sie nicht hatte.

Mit ihrem Handtuch wischte sie hastig das Blut vom Boden und von den Rändern des Waschbeckens. Sie zog sich ihren Schlafanzug über und betete, dass das Blut nicht durch die Binde und den Ärmel dringen würde, bis sie wieder in ihrem Schlafsaal war. Noch einmal überblickte sie das Badezimmer, es sah einigermaßen unverdächtig aus, bis auf das Waschbecken.

Wer auch immer vor der verschlossenen Tür wartete, hatte jetzt genug. Sie hörte, wie jemand "Alohomora" sagte. Die Tür quietschte, als sie aufschwang. Suzie kam herein, schlaftrunken.

"Morgen", murmelte sie. Dann sah sie das Waschbecken und wurde hellwach.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte sie scharf. Justine zuckte die Achseln.

"Nasenbluten." sagte sie und verschwand durch die noch offene Tür. 


	7. Blumen am Seeufer

Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen aus der "Harry Potter"-Reihe von JK Rowling. Die Rechte daran besitzen sie selbst, verschiedene Verlage und Warner Bros., Inc.  
  
Liliacea - Kapitel 7  
  
_Schlag gegen Todesser_  
_  
Am Sonntag wurden zwei Zauberer getötet, als sie versuchten, die Kneipe "Drei Besen" in Hogsmeade in die Luft zu sprengen. Bisher unbestätigten Berichten zufolge gehörten sie zur wachsenden Anhängerschaft von Sie-wissen-schon-wem, besser bekannt unter dem Begriff Todesser.  
  
Der Aussage von Madame Rosmerta zufolge, der das Lokal gehört, hatten die beiden kurz vor Mitternacht den überfüllten Raum betreten. Nach wenigen Minuten fingen sie eine heftige Auseinandersetzung mit einem der Gäste an.  
  
"Ich bat sie daraufhin, die "Drei Besen" zu verlassen, da holte einer von ihnen seinen Zauberstab hervor und auf einmal stand der Bartresen__ in Flammen." erzählt eine sichtlich schockierte Madame Rosmerta. Zwei Auroren, die sich unter den Gästen befanden, erkannten die Gefahr und griffen ein und bewahrten so rund hundert Gäste vor dem Tod. Bei dem folgenden Kampf verloren die beiden mutmaßlichen Todesser ihre Leben.  
Am kommenden Freitag werden die beiden Auroren - es handelt sich um das Ehepaar Emma und Brian McKinnon - den Orden des Merlin zweiter Klasse aus den Händen des stellvertretenden Zaubereiministers, Armando Dippet, erhalten.  
  
Josephine Brown, Direktorin der Abteilung für Verbrechensbekämpfung, wertete dies als einen entscheidenden Schritt in die richtige Richtung. "Wir werden diesen sogenannten Todessern zeigen, dass sie mit der magischen Gesellschaft Großbritanniens nicht umspringen dürfen, wie es ihnen beliebt," erklärte sie gestern zuversichtlich auf einer eigens anberaumten Pressekonferenz.  
__  
Unterdessen ist auch nach sechs Tagen der Mord an der siebzehnjährigen Schülerin Lien van Rozestruik immer noch nicht aufgeklärt. Mehrere anfängliche Spuren haben sich mittlerweile als unbrauchbar erwiesen. Sachdienliche Hinweise richten Sie bitte an das Ministerium für Zauberei, Abteilung Verbrechensbekämpfung.  
  
Weitere Artikel: "Hass auf Muggelgeborene - weiter verbreitet als wir denken?" Kommentar (S. 4)_  
  
_ Auszug aus dem Tagespropheten vom 30. Mai 1976_ (Morgan Vite)  
  
1. Juni 1976  
  
Fast wie von selbst bewegte sich die Feder über das Pergament und stimmte dabei in den Chor des allgemeinen Kritzelns ein. Das Licht im Zimmer für Geschichte der Magie war trübe, niemand sprach.  
  
Es war Lily, die die Feder führte, und doch waren sie mit den Gedanken nicht bei der schriftlichen Geschichtsprüfung. Sie war bereits seit fünf Minuten fertig, und fünfzehn hatte sie noch vor sich. Nun, fertig war nicht gerade der richtige Ausdruck, vielmehr war es so, dass sie ihr Gehirn ein volle Stunde lang nach Erinnerungen an die Dementorenaufstände von 1492 durchforstet hatte. Sie las ihre Aufzeichnungen nicht noch einmal durch - dies war das beste, zu dem sie imstande war. Ihr würde nichts mehr einfallen.  
  
Vor sich hatte sie Sirius' Rücken - hatte er nicht gesagt, sie würden in diesem Jahr Spitzennoten in Geschichte der Zauberei erreichen? Wütend warf sie ein zusammengeknülltes Stück Pergament gegen seinen Nacken. Sirius hatte sein langes schwarzes Haar zu einem Knoten aufgesteckt - es sah absolut sonderbar aus, war aber Teil seiner Verwirrt-die-Lehrer-Strategie.  
  
Teilweise hatten auch die Hufflepuffs Schuld - sie hatten diese Prüfung bereits gestern geschrieben. Todsicher würde der Krieg von 981 drankommen, hatten sie gesagt, denn Professor Binns war dafür bekannt, immer dieselben Prüfungen zu schreiben.  
  
Das hatte sie nun davon.  
  
Immer noch führte sie die Feder abwesend über ein übriggebliebenes Stück Pergament - natürlich hatte sie nicht alles gebraucht - und sah sich dann an, was sie gekritzelt hatte.  
  
"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me. Happy birthday, dear Lily..."  
  
Leise summte sie das Lied. Sirius warf ihr über die Schulter ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu, bevor er sich wieder seinem Aufsatz zuwandte.  
Nun, vielleicht hätte sie früher anfangen sollen zu lernen. Gestern abend war vielleicht doch ein wenig spät gewesen.  
  
Achtzehn Jahre, und niemand kümmerte sich darum. Es war ihr Geburtstag, und er fiel auf den zweiten Tag der Prüfungen.  
  
Was für ein Geschenk. Lien hatte niemals achtzehn werden dürfen...  
  
Verdammt.  
  
Dreieinhalb Tage noch, bis sich herausstellen würde, ob sie vielleicht doch noch ein Jahr auf dieser wundervollen Schule bleiben durfte.. Verdammt, sie hatte sich gefreut auf ihren letzten Schultag, noch einmal die ganze Schule auf den Kopf stellen, der Abschlussball, und dann hinaus in die Freiheit.  
  
Freiheit, mit Todessern hinter der nächsten Ecke. Toll.  
  
Zwei Bänke weiter links saß Justine. Sie hatten schon immer mit den Ravenclaws Geschichte der Magie gehabt, und warum sollte man das füs so etwas wie NEWTs ändern? Immerhin sparte es den Lehrern eine Menge Zeit.  
  
Justine saß an die Wand gelehnt und kaute an ihrer Feder. Ihre Pergamentrolle war nur zu einem Viertel gefüllt. Sie schrieb gewöhnlich schnell und unsauber, verzierte ihr Pergament mit Tintenklecksen. Außerdem fiel ihr das, was sie schreiben wollte, grundsätzlich erst nach längerer Zeit ein. Lily war sich sicher, dass Justine in weniger als fünf Minuten beginnen würde, hastig und unorganisiert den Rest ihres Pergaments zu füllen.  
Lily langweilte sich. Aber sie konnte nicht einfach aufstehen und ihre Arbeit abgeben und gehen, weil sie sich gut genug kannte, da sie wusste, ihr würden draußen auf dem Gang irgend welche Details wieder einfallen, nach denen sie sich bis jetzt umsonst den Kopf zerbrochen hatte.  
  
Justine gähnte. Lily bemerkte, dass sie müde aussah - noch müder als sonst - und ihre sonst dunkle Haut um einiges blasser war als normal. Angst vor den Prüfungen? Möglich, denn Lily wusste mit Sicherheit, dass Justine wenig bis nichts für die Schule tat, gerade genug, um das Schuljahr zu schaffen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz - dann hellte sich Justines Miene sichtlich auf und sie begann, Zeile um Zeile mit vor Aufregung fast zitternden Händen zu füllen.  
  
Dann wandte sich Lily Professor Binns zu. Er saß, nach vorne über sein Pult gebeugt, auf dem vorderen Drittel seines Stuhles und gab vor, auf die kleinsten Bewegungen der Schüler zu achten. Allerdings hatte der Fast Kopflose Nick Lily einmal im Vertrauen gesagt, dass die Sehkraft von Geisteraugen doch stark zu wüschen übrig ließ. Und Binns habe sich seit jeher stur geweigert, sich eine Spezialbrille anfertigen zu lassen.  
Lily war gerade dabei, Binns in seiner beeindruckenden Pose auf ein weiteres freies Stück Pergament zu skizzieren, als ihr zum ersten Mal Binns' Krawatte auffiel. Er trug immer dieselbe - sie war grün und über und über mit winzigen Zwergen bedruckt.  
  
_Hmm... Zwerge... _dachte sie und ihr fiel ein, dass früher Zwerge oft als halbintelligente Haustiere gehalten wurden. Zum Beispiel war da die Veelakönigin Valerie, die rund fünfzig Zwerge in der Nähe ihres Palastes gehalten hatte, in einem extra für sie aufgeschichteten riesigen Steinhaufen, der sie an ihr heimisches Gebirge erinnern sollte. Sie waren dennoch geflohen, der königlichen Fürsorge überdrüssig. Valerie sollte rasend gewesen sein und eine rasende Veela war... unangenehm.  
  
Und dann traf die Erkenntnis sie wie ein Blitz. Natürlich, die Veelas - sie hatten sich dem Dementorenaufstand angeschlossen, ein halbes Jahr nach dessen Ausbruch. Lily konnte sich noch gut an das Gefühl erinnern, mit dem sie diesen Absatz im Lehrbuch gelesen hatte; vor zwei Jahren etwa musste das gewesen sein - diese Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und morbidem Interesse an dem Pakt zwischen den grausamen Dementoren, die aus der Hölle gekommen zu sein schienen, und den elfenartigen Veelas, die zusammen einen der blutigsten Aufstände in der Geschichte der Zauberei geprobt hatten. Aber es passte dennoch an irgend einer Stelle zusammen, man sagte, Veelas hätten keine Gefühle.  
  
Eifrig kritzelte sie diesen letzten Absatz hin, zum Teufel mit dem logischen Aufbau des Aufsatzes. Professor Binns würde es schon verstehen. Mitten in ihren letzten Satz fiel Binns' Aufforderung, doch nun bitte das letzte Wort zu schreiben, genug Zeit war ja, und dann die Arbeiten nach vorne durchzugeben.  
  
"Hoffnungsloser Fall, würde ich sagen," hörte Lily auf einmal. Verwirrt sah sie nach oben und sah James, der sich offensichtlich über ihre missglückte Zeichnung amüsierte. Sie erhob sich.  
  
"Höre ich da etwa Neid?" fragte sie ihn mit falschem Ernst. Sie knüllte das Pergament zusammen und zielte auf den Papierkorb neben der Tür.  
"Gib's auf, Lily, du hast andere Talente." Lily schoss.  
  
"Ach, und die wären? Meine NEWTs total in den Sand zu setzen? Vielleicht schaffe ich ja den Negativrekord." Sie seufzte. Natürlich hatte sie nicht getroffen.  
  
"Zum Beispiel Quidditch. _Accio_ Pergament! Vielleicht nicht gerade als Jägerin..." In dem Menschenstau, der nach jedem Untericht entstand, kamen sie nur langsam vorwärts. James zielte und schoss über die Köpfe aller hinweg mitten in den Papierkorb.  
  
"Angeber. Du warst näher dran. Aber vertrau mir, das letzte Spiel gegen Slytherin hätten wir auch mit mir verloren." Justine schob sich an den beiden vorbei und hastete den Gang entlang. Lily runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Wir treffen uns beim Mittagessen. Ich werde mal sehen, was mit Justine los ist," sagte sie und rannte ihr nach.  
  
***  
  
Vielfältige Gespräche erfüllten die Große Halle beim Mittagessen. Von hier und dort wurden dem Lehrertisch hasserfüllte oder dankbare Blicke zugeworfen, je nachdem. Sämtliche Schüler hatten jetzt Prüfungen, und alle aßen eher schnell, in der Hoffnung, vor Ende der Mittagspause noch schnell einen Blick in ihre Bücher werfen zu können, einen frisches Tintenglas aus dem jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsraum zu holen oder eine Zigarette zu rauchen. Es gab Erbsensuppe.  
  
Die Herumtreiber waren bereits halb fertig, als Lily an ihrem Tisch ankam.  
  
"Und?" fragte James. Lily schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nichts," sagte sie. "Nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum, nicht im Schlafsaal, nicht draußen, und hier auch nicht. Wie lief's bei euch?" Sie setzte sich und bediente sich aus einer der dampfenden Schüsseln. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich leicht beim Anblick der zähflüssigen, träge auf ihren Teller kriechenden Suppe. _Viel verpasst sie ja nicht,_ dachte sie.  
  
"Schlecht," sagte Peter, "ich habe nur eine halbe Rolle Pergament."  
  
"Bei mir auch. Ich hab eigentlich nichts gewusst...," meinte Sirius,  
  
"Aber anderthalb Rollen abgegeben..." unterbrach ihn Peter.  
  
"Ich habe eben eine blühende Fantasie," sagte Sirius bescheiden.  
  
Lily probierte vorsichtig einen Löffel und verbrannte sich prompt den Mund. Da kam sie schon zwanzig Minuten zu spät zum Essen...  
"Ich würde mal sagen, ein perfekt ausgewogenes Ergebnis," meinte sie, nachdem sie den fast ungenießbaren Brei mit Kürbissaft heruntergespült hatte.  
  
"Nebenbei, was haben wir als nächstes?" Peter holte seinen Plan hervor.  
  
"Die Prüfungen für Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke, zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs. Na grandios, vier Stunden mit diesen deprimierten Gestalten..." Lily krümmte sich innerlich bei diesem kühlen Kommentar, andererseits: auch sie hatte Blumen an Liens Grab gebracht, hatte zusammen mit den anderen im Schlafsaal geweint und fühlte immer noch den Druck hinter ihren Augen, wenn sie jemand daran erinnerte. Aber es war Zeit, das zu verdrängen.  
  
Oder es zumindest zu versuchen.  
  
Die Glocke ertönte, um die Schüler daran zu erinnern, dass in zehn Minuten ihre nächste Prüfung beginnen würde.  
  
"Also, ab ins Gewächshaus. Mehr als schiefgehen kann es nicht." rief James mit falscher Fröhlichkeit und stand auf.  
  
Und Lily ließ ihre Suppe stehen.  
  
***  
  
Lily hielt ihre Hände ausgestreckt vor sich und merkte, dass sie zitterten. Kein Wunder, dachte sie wütend, als sie anfing, mit kaltem Wasser und viel Seife die Erde von ihren Fingern zu schrubben. _ Was hatte das denn darstellen sollen?_ fragte sie sich. Eigentlich hatte sie sich nicht vorstellen können, dass irgend ein Lehrer die Herumtreiber auch nur ein weiteres Jahr an der Schule behalten wollte.  
  
Die Prüfungen für Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke waren zusammengelegt worden, was bedeutete, dass sie vier Stunden mit demselben Thema verbringen durften, nämlich dem Trank Animagus simplex.  
  
Wenigstens damit hatte sie Glück gehabt, hatten doch die Herumtreiber in ihrem fünften Jahr die Verwandlung in Animagi geschafft. Animagus simplex war im wesentlichen das gleiche, nur dass die Verwandlung lediglich ein einziges Mal, für genau eine Stunde stattfand.  
  
Die Aufgabe bestand also darin, in einem Gewächshaus die notwendigen Pflanzen zu finden und richtig zu behandeln - einige verlangten Streicheln, bevor man sie abbrach, andere durften nur mit einem Silbermesser geschnitten werden (glücklicherweise hatte Remus diesmal an seinen langen Mantel gedacht). Von einigen brauchte man die Blüten, von anderen das Mark, die Samen oder bei der Schleierzwiebel die sechste Haut der Wurzel, von außen gezählt. Dann hatte der Zaubertränke-Teil begonnen, indem sie aus dem großen Wandschrank im Keller ebenfalls die richtigen Zutaten wie Einhornhaar und Feuersalamanderschuppen suchen durften. Dann hatten sie den Trank korrekt zu brauen. Während der Zeit des leisen Köchelns mit halb offenem Deckel, die exakt vierundsiebzig Minuten betragen musste, hatten sie über diesen Trank einen längeren Text zu verfassen, über die Herkunft der Ingredienzen, die Zubereitungsart und seine allgemeine Geschichte.  
  
Im Keller war Lily beinahe verzweifelt. Sie wusste zwar genau, wie man den richtigen Animagus-Trank braute, aber welche Zutaten man für diese Sparversion weglassen musste, war ihr unklar. Und die erweitete Variante hatte ohne die richtigen Zauberformel sehr schmerzhafte Konsequenzen. Sie hatte also einmal mehr geraten. Später dann, als Professor Yates wachsamen Auges durch die Reihen der Schüler marschierte und ihre Tränke inspizierte, riskierte sie einen vorsichtigen Blick auf Sirius' Kessel. Die Herumtreiber hatten vor ihrer richtigen Verwandlung bereits, was sie damals nicht gewusst hatte, mit diesem Trank experimentiert und mussten es eigentlich hinbekommen haben.  
  
Irrte sie sich, oder sah Sirius' Trank eine Winzigkeit goldener aus als ihrer?  
  
"Der Rest scheint in Ordnung zu sein," verkündete Polly Yates, nachdem sie auf ihrer Runde drei unglückliche Schüler aussortiert hatte. Einer von ihnen war Remus. Allerdings würde er nicht durchfallen, nur wusste die Lehrerin nicht, was für eine Wirkung Animagus simplex möglicherweise auf Werwölfe hatte.  
  
"Trinkt - ich bin gegen alle Unfälle gewappnet," fügte sie hinzu und hielt eine Flasche von "Mrs Skowers' magisches Allzweck-Gegengift" hoch, um sich dann in mit Professor Sprout in ihr Büro zurückzuziehen. Vermutlich wurde dort über die beiden Unglücksraben gerichtet.  
  
Eine Sekunde später verwandelte sich der Keller in einen Zoo. Es gab, neben Wormtail, Padfoot und Prongs mehrere Frösche, einen jungen Bären, einen Papagei und ein Nilpferd. Eine Schülerin aus Hufflepuff hatte es sogar geschafft, sich in eine Giraffe zu verwandeln, und stieß sich fortwährend den Kopf an der niedrigen Decke. Und irgendjemand hatte sich zur Hälfte in einen Löwen, zur Hälfte in eine Schlange verwandelt. Als nach einer Stunde keine Veränderung stattfand, musste er von Professor Yates gerettet werden.  
  
Inzwischen waren Lilys Hände vom Reiben rot geworden, doch der Dreck saß fest - insbesondere unter ihren Fingernägeln. Bei den anderen Herumtreibern hatte die Verwandlung perfekt geklappt - warum wohl -, nur bei ihr musste mit der Rückverwandlung etwas nicht stimmen.  
Eine weitere leuchtend rote Feder fiel aus ihrem Ärmel in das Waschbecken.  
  
Wütend schrubbte sie noch stärker an ihren Händen herum. Ein rundum schöner Geburtstag.  
  
***  
  
_Ich habe den Kristall.  
  
Ich liege auf meinem Bett, es ist mitten in der Nacht, alles um mich herum schläft, mein Kopf schmerzt.  
  
Der Kristall ist rot, er leuchtet ein wenig. Rot für Gryffindor. Er liegt auf meiner Handfläche und brennt. Ob er wirklich Macht hat? Zu schade, dass ich es nicht ausprobieren kann - in mir fließt keinerlei Muggelblut.  
  
Meine Hand fühlt sich heiß an. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren, wie es scheint, dringt etwas Wärme in meinen armen Körper.  
  
Mein Gesicht ist nass von Tränen.  
  
Es war nicht einfach. Rowena Ravenclaw hat sich bei diesem Versteck selbst übertroffen. Ich kam in dem Verlies an, das sie durch mehrere Schlüssel gekennzeichnet hatte. Ich hatte es überprüft - dieses Verlies, war das einzige, das ich fand, an dessen Seiten sich zwei kirchenfensterartige Ausbuchtugen befanden, obwohl es doch unterirdisch liegt. Nicht nur durch diese Höhlen an den Seiten war ich an eine Kirche erinnert, es herrschte dort die gleiche ergreifende - fast göttliche - Stille, die ich in der kleinen Kapelle von Hogsmeade, während der Sonntage meiner Kindheit gespürt habe. Wie verzaubert blieb ich am Eingang stehen. Für immer wollte ich hier bleiben, das wusste ich, hier, wo Gottes Atem mich noch umfing, wo alles, was ich getan hatte, unwirklich war und weit weg.  
  
Ich trat ein und fand das Gewölbe komplett leer vor.  
  
Soll heißen, ich war ein wenig enttäuscht, bis ich meinen Blick verzweifelt zur Decke hob. Und begriff.  
  
Die Decke, etwa zehn Meter über dem Boden, zeigte alle vier Hauswappen von Hogwarts. Und sie bestand aus einem riesigen Mosaik.  
Einen Schwebezauber und mehrere Stunden des Suchens in der Luft später hatte ich ihn. Es ist, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken, schwierig, in zehn Meter Höhe nach einem murmelgroßen Juwel zu suchen, wenn die einzige Lichtquelle die Spitze des Zauberstabs ist, den man zwischen den Zähnen hält. Und als ich den Juwel aus der Decke brach - mit seinem schwachen Glühen hat er mich schließlich zu sich geführt -, da begriff ich, dass ich etwas entweiht hatte, dass in diesem unterirdischen Gewölbe niemals wieder eine solch himmlische Stille schwingen würde.  
  
Der Juwel ist hier, und jetzt spüre ich seine Macht, er brennt sich ein in meine Hand. Er verbreitet in mir das Gegenteil dessen, was ich zwanzig Meter unter der Erde gefühlt hatte, was ich, wie es schien, mein Leben lang gesucht hatte und für einige Stunden gefunden. Und darum weine ich.  
Noch vor zwei Wochen hätte ich das Leben umarmt, weil das über mir schwebende Todesurteil seitens Lord Voldemorts aufgeschoben war, doch nach allem, was passiert ist...  
  
Mein Tod wäre mir egal._  
  
***  
  
Auf ähnliche Weise stolperten die Herumtreiber auch die restliche Woche durch ihre Prüfungen. Verwandlung und Wahrsagen fanden am Mittwoch statt, Astronomie in der Nacht zum Donnerstag, Donnerstag nachmittag waren die restlichen Wahlfächer dran: Arithmantik, Alte Runen beziehungsweise Muggelkunde (worin Lily ihre vermutlich beste Prüfung bisher schrieb). Freitag vormittag fand Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste statt, der Nachmittag war frei.  
  
Bei Professor Durak mussten alle eine Viertelstunde vor Beginn der Prüfung ihr Thema aus einem verdeckten Stapel Aufgabenblätter ziehen.  
"Geben Sie eine ausführliche Beschreibung der magischen Kräfte von Rotkappen und begründen Sie mögliche Verteidigungsstrategien. Alternativ interpretieren Sie bitte folgende Quelle." stand auf Lilys Aufgabenblatt. Nachfolgend kam ein Auszug aus Blanche d'Avignons "Dementoren - Freunde oder Feinde?" Sie entschied sich für die zweite Aufgabe,  
  
Professor Durak zögerte kurz, als der anscheinend letzte Schüler seine Aufgaben holte. Einen Zettel hatte er noch übrig.  
  
"Weiß jemand von Ihnen Bescheid über den Verbleib von Miss McKinnon?" fragte er. Niemand wusste etwas. Lily wunderte sich, dass Justine an einem Tag wie heute verschlief, sonst war sie frühmorgens immer die erste im Klassenzimmer. Doch eine halbe Minute vor Beginn der Stunde erschien Justine, bleich und reichlich erschöpft, im Türrahmen. Sie trug noch nicht einmal ihre Schuluniform.  
  
"Tut mir Leid, Professor, ich..." Durak bedeutete ihr lediglich, sich hinzusetzen. Als Justine ihr Aufgabenblatt in Empfang nahm und durchlas, hob sie eine Braue, als wäre sie erstaunt.  
  
Es vergingen zwei Stunden. Niemand sprach. Durak mochte vielleicht keinerlei pädagogisches Talent besitzen, aber im Gegensatz zu Binns sah er sehr scharf. Zu scharf für einen der Ravenclaws, der sich mitten in der Stunde seiner Arbeit entledigt sah.  
  
Lily warf Justine einen Seitenblick zu - und war überrascht. Das Mädchen schrieb rasch, wie im Fieber, und war bereits bei der zweiten Rolle Pergament angelangt. Wenn es ihr selbst nur auch so erginge... Sie würde diese Prüfung sicherlich bestehen, aber höchst mittelmäßig.  
  
Viel zu schnell für die meisten waren die hundertzwanzig Minuten zuende. Lily gab als eine der letzten ab und sah, wie sich Justine wieder mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit entfernte.  
  
Diesmal würde sie ihr nicht entwischen.  
  
Lily lief ihr hinterher, so unauffällig sie konnte. Sie wagte sich erst dann einen Korridor entlang, wenn Justine bereits hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden war, bis sie auf einmal in einem ihr unbekannten Teil des Schlosses stand. Keine Justine in Sicht. Allerdings gab es auch nur eine Tür an der einen Seite. Sie wartete eine Weile, bis sie eine Stimme von drinnen hören konnte.  
  
_Oh, haben wir etwa Kummer? Ich bin nicht sicher, dass ein bisschen Blut die Angelegenheit lösen kann... _Ein schnatterndes Gelächter war zu vernehmen. Jemand murmelte einen Zauberspruch, dann erfolgte ein zischendes Geräusch.  
  
Peeves!  
  
Lily riss die Tür auf und ein wutschnaubender Poltergeist kam ihr entgegen. Er verschwand sehr schnell - schneller, als sie es je bei ihm gesehen hatte, für gewöhnlich ärgerte er Menschen bis zum Siedepunkt und darüber hinaus -, aber trotzdem hatte sie sehen können, dass etwas, irgend etwas, sein linkes Nasenloch verstopfte.  
  
Halb saß Justine, halb lag sie auf dem gekachelten Fußboden, den Zauberstab noch in der zitternden Hand. Blut tropfte von ihrem rechten Arm auf die Erde.  
  
"Lily..." sagte sie. Lily hockte sich neben sie. Sie sah eine Rasierklinge, und sie sah mehrere Schnitte auf Justines Unterarm. Innerlich verfluchte sie sich - wie hatte sie nur so nichtsahnend sein können! Sie hatte die Narben schon vor mehreren Monaten entdeckt, hatte aber die Geschichte mit Suzies Kater Tom anstandslos geglaubt. Vielleicht, weil sie selbst einmal den Fehler gemacht hatte, Tom zu streicheln.  
"Bitte...", flüsterte Justine, "lass mich eine Weile allein - es ist nichts Schlimmes."  
  
"Warum tust du dir das an?" fragte Lily fassungslos. Mit einem Taschentuch verband sie die Schnitte und bemerkte dabei, dass sie gar nicht so tief waren - also kein Selbstmordversuch.  
  
"Bitte, Lily - ich tu es nie wieder, aber lass mich allein."  
  
"Dann bleib hier, während ich Madame Pomfrey hole." Lily war bereits wieder bei der Tür.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
Sie drehte sich um. Justine wurde sonst nie so laut. Sie sah, dass die andere inzwischen aufgestanden war. Ihre Arme waren vollständig von der weiten Robe verdeckt. Der linke Arm befand sich hinter ihrem Rücken. Nichts mehr erinnerte an die vorherigen Geschehnisse, bis auf kleinere dunkelrote Flecken auf dem Boden.  
  
"Was ist?" fragte sie.  
  
_"Amnesia!"_  
  
***  
  
"So, das wäre geschafft," sagte Lily, als sie sich auf die Decke fallen ließ. Wow, was für eine Beobachtung, wenn man in Erwägung zog, dass sie vor genau vier Stunden mit der Schule fertig geworden waren. Es war der Abend eines der längsten Tage im Jahr, aber es fühlte sich nicht so an. Lily hätte auch nicht sagen können, wonach es sich denn anfühlte, aber definitiv nicht nach Juni.  
  
Und dann fragte sich Lily, ob es wirklich notwendig war, unbedingt jeden Gedanken bis zum Ende zu verfolgen.  
  
Die Sonne begann, unterzugehen, ihr Licht reflektiert vom See.  
  
Sie hatten sich schon vor einem Jahr ausgemacht, ihren Abschluss zusammen zu feiern, ohne den Rest der Schule. Ob sie überhaupt feiern wollten, jetzt, war eine ganz andere Frage, eine, die sie sich vielleicht nicht stellen wollte.  
  
Justine öffnete eine Flasche Rotwein.  
  
"Wann kommen die anderen?" fragte sie. Lily rollte sich auf den Bauch. Von hier bis zum See gab es nur Wiese, nur Luft, nichts verstellte den Blick. Das Wasser glitzerte in warmem Orange.  
  
"In einer halben Stunde. Sie wollten den Hauselfen noch einen Besuch abstatten." Aus einer alten Karte, die sie während ihrer Nachforschungen studiert hatte, wusste Lily, dass nicht weit von hier einst eine uralte Trauerweide am See gewachsen war. Dort hatte man, vor fast eintausend Jahren, Rowena Ravenclaw gefunden... sie fröstelte ein wenig.  
  
Justine trank einige Schlucke Wein direkt aus der Flasche und setzte sich dann neben Lily.  
  
"He, ohne Anstoßen?" fragte Lily, spottend. Justine zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Eigentlich wollte ich mich nur betrinken. Wüsste auch nicht, auf was, so schlecht wie diesmal war ich noch nie."  
  
"Vermutlich wird der Abschlussball deshalb vor der Zeugnisverleihung abgehalten." Lily trank ebenfalls. Der Wein war billig und trocken, aber er erfüllte seinen Zweck, Allerdings hatte sie an diesem Tag bisher so gut wie nichts gegessen, so entschied sie sich, den Alkohol für später aufzuheben.  
  
"Wär vielleicht besser, noch ein Jahr hierzubleiben..."  
  
Lily drehte sich erstaunt um und sah Justine in die Augen.  
  
"Hast du Angst?" fragte sie.  
  
"Hast du in letzter Zeit den Tagespropheten gelesen?"  
  
"Um ehrlich zu sein... nein," sagte sie.  
  
"Warum nicht?" fragte Justine.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht... ich glaube, es ging mir alles einfach zu nahe. Ich glaube, ich muss einfach so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung." Diese schmalen, dunklen Augen musterten sie kurz. Wieder einmal hatte Lily das Gefühl, dass sie zuviel von sich preisgab, ohne aus ihrem Gegenüber schlau zu werden. Aber so war es immer gewesen.  
  
Sonderbar, dass sie ihre beste Freundin kaum kannte.  
  
"Warum fragst du? Ist etwas passiert?" Vielleicht würde Lily ja diesmal eine Antwort bekommen. Irgend etwas musste los sein.  
  
"Nein, nichts," murmelte Justine und betrachtete das Weinetikett, "eigentlich nichts."  
  
"Du vertraust mir nicht," sagte Lily.  
  
"Vielleicht bin ich nur paranoid... verdammt," sagte sie und schien zu resignieren, "lies es einfach selbst." Sie holte einen offenbar schon oft gelesenen, ausgeschnittenen Artikel aus einer ihrer Manteltaschen und reichte ihn Lily, die ihn überflog. Der Tagesprophet vom dreißigsten Mai - Lily erinnerte sich, dass kurz zuvor ein Überfall in Hogsmeade stattgefunden hatte, soviel hatte selbst sie erreicht.  
  
"Brian und Emma McKinnon?" fragte sie und fixierte Justine, "Verwandte von dir?"  
  
"Meine Eltern," sagte Justine und blickte zum See hinüber. Lily war leicht unbehaglich zumute. Sie wusste nur, dass Justines Verhältnis zu ihren Eltern nie das beste gewesen war, und mehr hatte Justine nicht preisgeben wollen. Falls überhaupt mehr dahinter steckte,  
  
"Sie sind Auroren? Das wusste ich nicht."  
  
Justine begann, das Etikett von der Flasche zu zupfen, und schien ihre ganzen Gedanken darauf zu konzentrieren.  
  
"Das war ja eigentlich auch der Sinn der Sache," sagte sie schließlich, als Lily schon gar keine Antwort mehr erwartete, "sie haben ja nicht einmal mir gesagt, was genau sie im Ministerium machen. Und dann kommt Miss Morgan Vite und schreibt ihren Namen und ihre Tätigkeit in die auflagenstärkste Zeitung Englands. Fehlt im Grunde nur noch die Adresse."  
  
Justine schnipste das Papierkügelchen weg, doch es landete direkt vor ihr auf dem Boden.  
  
"Vielleicht bin ich wirklich paranoid."  
  
Doch Lily wusste, dass sie es nicht war. Die Todesser hatten ohne jeden Grund Muggel getötet, warum sollten sie bei Auroren Halt machen? Insbesondere, wenn die gerade in der Zeitung gefeiert wurden, weil sie ihrerseits Anhänger Voldemorts zur Strecke gebracht hatten? Doch diese Gedanken zu formulieren, würde jetzt wohl nicht weiterhelfen.  
  
Ein "Alles wird gut" dafür auch nicht.  
  
"Oh verdammt, Justine..." war alles, was ihr einfiel. Sie wünschte, sie hätte mehr sagen können. Doch Worte würden hier nichts bringen. Sie legte einen Arm um Justine, um wenigstens auf diese Weise so etwas wie Trost zu spenden, und war sich gleichzeitig ihrer Machtlosigkeit bewusst. Justine zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen - vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee? -, nahm das Angebot jedoch schließlich an und lehnte sich an sie.  
  
Lange Zeit sagte keiner etwas.  
  
  
  
"Dann war es also das," sagte Lily. Sie liefen schon eine Weile, schweigend. Die anderen waren inzwischen angekommen, und irgendwann hatte Lily noch einmal den Wunsch geäußert, mit Justine allein zu reden, und dann wie üblich nicht den richtigen Anfang gefunden.  
  
"Was?" murmelte Justine.  
  
Wieder einmal suchte Lily nach Worten. "Du. Du bist so... unnahbar gewesen in den letzten Wochen. Eigentlich schon seit... seit Lien - du weißt." Eigentlich schon das ganze verdammte letzte Jahr, aber so schlimm war es nie gewesen.  
  
Justine blieb stehen. Wieder fühlte Lily sich von diesem unlesbaren Blick gemustert.  
  
"Wieviel davon weißt du eigentlich?" fragte Justine.  
  
"Nichts. Es ist in Ordnung, wenn du nicht weiter reden willst."  
  
Justine sagte zunächst nichts, setzte sich jedoch ins Gras und bedeutete Lily, es ihr gleich zu tun.  
  
"Vielleicht..." sagte sie und lächelte schwach, "vielleicht sollte ich einmal in meinem Leben etwas Mut aufbringen. Das hier könnte länger dauern."  
  
Und lange Zeit hörte Lily nur zu. Justine hatte die Augen geschlossen und wirkte entspannt - oder auch nur emotionslos -, nur ihre Hände verrieten sie. Sie drehte sie hin und her, während sie sprach, und die Nägel ihrer verkrampften Finger hinterließen Abdrücke auf ihrer Haut.  
  
"Justine..."  
  
"Sag nichts... du weißt nicht, wie sich das anfühlt, Lily," hörte sie Justine mit seltsam tonloser Stimme sagen, "tut mir Leid, dass..."  
  
"Vielleicht doch. Darf ich -?"  
  
Noch einmal hielt sie Justine umarmt, in der Hoffnung, irgendetwas besser zu machen. Schließlich löste sie die Umarmung etwas, nur um in Justines Gesicht so etwas wie Verwirrung zu sehen. Ihre nächste Reaktion war recht spontan.  
  
Sie beugte sich vor und küsste das Mädchen. Für einen Augenblick schien sie zu reagieren, doch dann drehte sie sich abrupt zur Seite und stand auf.  
  
"Spiel nicht mit mir, Lily. Bitte." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen. Lily stand auf und stellte sich ihr in den Weg. Sie hielt ihre Hände fest, und ihren Blick, und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Und dann küsste Justine Lily. Nie hätte Lily erwartet, dass man in einen einfachen Kuss eine solche Entschlossenheit stecken konnte, wie Justine das tat. Sie schlang einen Arm um ihre Schulter, den anderen um ihre Taille, während Lily allen Widerstand aufgab. Dies war kein Spiel.  
  
Dies war tödlicher Ernst.  
  
  
  
Wenig später hatte der Sonnenuntergang seinen farbenprächtigen Höhepunkt erreicht. Lily saß da, mit Blick auf den See, Neben ihr lag Justine, die Augen zum Himmel gerichtet, und schwieg. Lily war von einem seltsamen Gefühl des Déja-vu erfüllt. Und plötzlich wusste sie, was es war.  
  
Der letzte Sommer. Ein Traum. Genau hier hatte sie gestanden.  
  
Und hatte auf eine Stelle im Gras geblickt. Weiß mit rot vermischt... aber hier wuchsen keine blutigen Lilien.  
  
Oder?  
  
  
***  
  
Die Große Halle wirkte seltsam leer, jetzt, da die jüngeren Klassenstufen im Bett waren (zumindest dachten das die Lehrer). Nur die Siebtklässler waren noch im Saal. Zwar war der Ball ausgesprochen feierlich gewesen, doch nicht gerade ausgelassen. Statt in den Farben der Slytherins geschmückt zu sein, die die Hausmeisterschaft verdientermaßen gewonnen hatten, zeigten die Wände nur nackten Stein. Die meisten zukünftigen Absolventen und Sitzenbleiber waren ohnehin in Schwarz gekleidet.  
  
Gegen Mitternacht hatte Dumbledore noch eine kurze Rede gehalten.  
  
"Ich weiß, das die letzte Zeit nicht einfach gewesen ist," hatte er gesagt, "aber ich bin froh, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass, nach einer vorläufigen Korrektur, jeder einzelne von Ihnen die Abschlussprüfung bestanden hat." Zum ersten Mal schaffte er es, etwas positivere Gefühle im Saal auszulösen.  
  
"Die Ausgabe der Abschlusszeugnisse wird am Freitag in einer Woche stattfinden." fügte er hinzu.  
  
Die meisten Lehrer hatten sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits zurückgezogen. Nur Dumbledore und Professor Yates hielten die Stellung, unterhielten sich munter mit den Schülern. Niemand schien tanzen zu wollen, obwohl aus einem verzauberten Muggel-Plattenspieler psychedelische Klänge ertönten. Auch die Zahl der Schüler hatte sich bereits sichtlich verringert. Die Herumtreiber standen in einer Ecke, bei den Getränken.  
  
"Ich gehe für eine Sekunde nach draußen," sagte Justine auf einmal. Als sie Lily kurz ansah, formte ihr Mund das Wort "allein". Sie durchquerte die Halle zügig und verschwand durch das Tor.  
  
"Jetzt ist aber genug mit dieser Trauerstimmung," meinte Lily auf einmal, "Remus, willst du tanzen?"  
  
Als hätten die Feiernden nur auf einen solchen Anstoß gewartet, formierten sich weiter Pärchen. Die Musik wurde jetzt schneller. Erst gegen zwei erklärte Dumbledore, der bis dahin mit Professor Yates getanzt hatte, die Feier für beendet. Und während sich alle im Licht der Fackeln neu sortierten, erhitzt noch ein letztes Getränk zu sich nahmen und sich auf den Weg in ihre verschiedenen Schlafsäle machten, entdeckte Lily, dass Justine nicht zurückgekommen war.  
  
***  
  
Was tat es gut, aus dieser deprimierten Atmosphäre zu entweichen! Vielleicht hundert Meter vom geöffneten Tor entfernt, außer Sichtweite der Feiernden ließ sich Justine in das weiche Gras fallen. Endlich wurde es Sommer. Ihr war nicht ganz so kalt wie sonst.  
  
Ihre weißen Hände schienen vor der Dunkelheit ein wenig zu leuchten, als sie sich eine Zigarette anzündete. Sie inhalierte einen tiefen Zug. Die Sterne schienen hell am Himmel.  
  
Sie legte sich auf den Rücken und betrachtete die Sterne. Drei Tage nach ihrer offensichtlich bestandenen Astronomieprüfung, und sie hatte bereits alles vergessen, stellte sie ein wenig belustigt fest. Die Sterne flimmerten ein wenig, schienen an einigen Stellen für eine Sekunde zu verlöschen und dann mit neuem Feuer zu brennen, wobei das negative Abbild eines - was eigentlich? - entstand. Justine setzte sich auf, blickte aber angestrengt weiter nach oben. Jetzt konnte sie auch ein regelmäßiges Geräusch vernehmen - das Schlagen riesiger Flügel...  
  
Dann stieß es auf sie herab. Krallen bohrten sich in ihre Schultern. In einem Gewirbel aus pechschwarzen Schwingen, angespannten Muskeln, verzweifeltem Kämpfen gegen einen fast unsichtbaren Gegner ging sie zu Boden. Der mächtige Schnabel des Tieres schien nach ihr schlagen zu wollen. Justine lag unter ihm, den ganzen Körper angespannt...  
  
...als es ohne Vorwarnung auf und davon flog.  
  
Schwer atmend rollte sie sich auf die Seite und überprüfte kurz ihren Zustand. Die Krallen hatten den Stoff ihres Umhangs durchdrungen, aber nur kleinere Kratzer hinterlassen. Ihr Haar war noch ein wenig zerzauster als vorher. Ansonsten war es wohl eher der Schreck gewesen.  
  
Sie blickte dem schwarzen Raubvogel hinterher, solange sie konnte. Etwas in dieser Art hatte sie schon einige Zeit erwartet, und wenn sie Recht hatte...  
  
Sie sah sich suchend auf dem Boden um. Dort lag es - ein Brief. Hastig entrollte sie das Pergament und las es im Licht ihres Feuerzeugs. Bei dieser fahlen Beleuchtung hob sich die Schrift nur schwach vom Hintergrund ab, doch Justine wusste, was es war, wusste, dass bei normalem Licht die Schrift ein hässliches Braun sein würde. Wie Blut. Justine hoffte inständig, dass es kein Blut war, denn dann hatte sie noch eine Chance...  
  
Den Inhalt hatte sie etwa so erwartet. Und doch unterschied sich die Wirklichkeit von dem, was sie sich vorgestellt hatte, denn niemals hatte sie ihre eigene Reaktion mit eingeplant.  
  
Für einen winzigen, barmherzigen Augenblick schienen ihr Herz und ihre Gedanken stehenzubleiben, einfach die weitere Arbeit zu verweigern. Bis es sich langsam in ihr Bewusstsein fraß.  
  
Und sie rannte in Richtung Hogsmeade. In Richtung zuhause.  
  
***  
  
Es dauerte lange, bis jemand von den Ravenclaws auf ihr Klopfen hörte. Eine verschlafene Sechstklässlerin murmelte das Passwort und öffnete die Tür für die Herumtreiber. Das Passwort war kurzfristig geändert worden.  
  
"Ist Justine hier?" fragte Lily drängend. Der Gedanke, dass Justine etwas zugestoßen sein konnte...  
  
"Der Freak aus der siebten?" murmelte das Mädchen. Sie trug einen langes, altrosa Nachthemd, über das sich Lily zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt lustig gemacht hätte. "Na, ich werde mal nachschauen", fügte sie hinzu und knallte ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zu. Zwei Minuten später war sie wieder da. "Is' nich' da. Nacht!"  
  
Lily fühlte die Verzweiflung wachsen. Sie konnten unmöglich das ganze Schloss nach ihr absuchen. Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein, was sie bis dahin übersehen haben musste.  
  
"Peter, hol die Karte!"  
  
"Welche...? Ach, na klar! Wir sehen uns in der Großen Halle" und Peter stürzte los.  
  
Wenig später suchten sie auf der Karte sämtliche Stockwerke ab. Keine Spur von Justine.  
  
"Wo kann sie dann sein?" fragte Remus in die Runde. Die anderen zuckten die Schultern. Doch Lily dachte...  
  
"Hogsmeade" sagte sie. "Wir müssen unbedingt hinunter."  
  
Die anderen schauten sie fragend an.  
  
"Ihre Eltern - sie sind Auroren. Und gestern haben sie Orden bekommen - Ihr-wisst-schon-wer ist hinter ihnen her!"  
  
Die anderen verstanden, schweigend. Lily faltete die Karte zusammen und steckte sie in die Hosentasche.  
  
"Dann...", sagte Sirius, "...los."  
  
***  
  
Nachdem sie die Hälfte des Wegs in gemäßigtem Trab gelaufen waren, hielt Lily es nicht mehr aus. Sie löste sich aus der Gruppe und rannte, rannte, es war nicht mehr weit, schon war sie in Hogsmeade, sie hörte ihren eigenen Herzschlag laut in den Ohren, und rannte weiter, doch sie wusste, es war zu spät. Eine Stunde früher, eine halbe, zehn Minuten, hätten vielleicht gereicht.  
  
Die McKinnons besaßen ein Reihenhaus in der Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade. Ganz oben, in Justines Zimmer, konnte Lily flackerndes Licht erkennen. Lily versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen. Sie war verschlossen.  
  
"_Alohomora_!" schrie sie. Sie hatte zuviel Energie in den Spruch gelegt, denn die Tür sprang aus den Angeln und flog nach hinten. Undeutlich konnte Lily im dunklen Korridor vor sich eine zusammengekrümmte, kleine Gestalt sehen - sie erkannte das Kind als Malcolm, Justines jüngeren Bruder, der im nächsten Herbst auf Hogwarts eingeschult worden wäre.  
  
Jetzt hörte Lily über sich ihr unbekannte Stimmen - mehrere Männer und eine Frau. Sie waren wohl durch den Lärm alarmiert worden.. Das Licht war verloschen. Lily sah nach oben. Im Schein der Straßenlaterne sah sie die Silhouette eines schwarzgekleideten Mannes, der sich aus dem Fenster lehnte.  
  
Er lächelte ein grausames Lächeln.  
  
"Zu spät," flüsterte er. Dann erhob er seinen Zauberstab.  
  
"_Morsmordre_!" ertönte seine Stimme - aalglatt, tief, und offenbar ans Reden gewohnt.  
  
Das Dunkle Zeichen schoss aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes hervor und verharrte schwebend über dem Haus der McKinnons.  
  
Und Lily hörte mehrere Menschen disapparieren.  



	8. Das verlorene Paradies

_Disclaimer:_ Und jetzt im Chor: Alles gehört JK Rowling.

A/N: Jetzt also R. Das war's auch schon wieder. Wann Kapitel neun kommt, weiß ich noch nicht.

Feedback ist erwünscht.

Soundtrackempfehlung ist "Seasons in the sun". Darum.

The Divine Comedian

Nie hätte Justine gedacht, dass sie so schnell laufen konnte. Sie hatte sich nicht einmal um Licht aus ihrem Zauberstab gekümmert. Es war so dunkel, dass sie den Boden unter sich nicht sehen konnte. Ihre Füße steckten in schweren, unförmigen, schlecht geschnürten Stiefeln und bei jedem Stein unter ihren Sohlen knickten sie ein wenig zur Seite weg. Doch vor sich sah sie das Licht der Straßenlaternen von Hogsmeade, und das war die Hoffnung, die sie am Laufen hielt, die Hoffnung, vielleicht doch noch früh genug zu kommen. Nach einer Weile, die ihr gleichzeitig zu kurz und zu lang erschien, erreichte sie schließlich das Ortseingangsschild von Hogsmeade. Von hier aus waren es nur noch ein paar hundert Meter, allerdings bergauf. Justine nahm ihre letzten Kraftreserven zusammen und sprintete hinauf.

Das Haus ihrer Familie: Ein hübsches, gepflegtes Reihenhaus mit einem kleinen Vorgarten, in dem allerdings nur einige Hecken wuchsen, da ihre Eltern aufgrund ihres Berufes wenig Zeit für Gartenarbeit erübrigen konnten.

Durch die gelben Gardinen im Küchenfenster konnte man Licht brennen sehen. Justine öffnete die Tür mit einem einfachen Zauber und tastete im Dunkeln nach der Klinke der Küchentür.

"Was machst du hier?" flüsterte auf einmal eine erstaunte Kinderstimme. Justine drehte sich überrascht um und sah ihren jüngeren Bruder Malcolm auf dem Treppenabsatz sitzen. Er trug seinen himmelblauen Schlafanzug mit den fliegenden Besen darauf. Justine hockte sich neben ihn und strich ihm kurz über das weiche schwarze Haar.

"ich muss mit unseren Eltern reden. Und warum bist du überhaupt noch wach, hm?" Der Junge zögerte.

"Mami und Papi - sie streiten mal wieder. Und ich kann nicht schlafen."

"Geh wieder ins Bett, Kleiner", sagte sie sanft.

In dem Moment wurde die Tür zur Küche abrupt aufgerissen.

"Und eines sage ich dir, Emma, wir können uns nicht alles von Dippet gefallen - Justine!" Das Mädchen stand auf.

"Hallo, Vati". Sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um ihre viel kleinere Mutter hinter dem Vater zu erspähen. "Hallo Mami".

"Was machst du hier?" fragte ihre Mutter nervös und drehte eine Locke ihres hellen Haares zwischen den Fingern.

"Ist doch eindeutig", polterte Brian McKinnon, "ist wohl aus der Schule ausgerissen, wie so oft."

"Hör mir zu, Vater", sagte Justine, "es ist nicht viel Zeit..."

"Geh nach oben, Malcolm", drängte Justines Mutter jetzt, nachdem sie ihren Sohn auf dem oberen Teil der Treppe entdeckt hatte.

Ihr Mann dagegen machte einen drohenden Schritt in Justines Richtung.

"Wir haben es satt, verstehst du, satt, ständig Briefe über dich aus der Schule zu bekommen!" rief Justines Vater.

"Das ist doch jetzt völlig Nebensache!" Justine schrie jetzt fast. Sie begann, die Nerven zu verlieren.

Sie sah die Hand ihres Vaters kaum, so schnell hatte er sie mit aller Kraft geohrfeigt. Justine stöhnte und hielt sich am Treppengeländer fest. Sie sah das Gesicht ihrer Mutter über sich.

"Er meint es nicht so, Schatz, er ist nur überarbeitet..."

"Vater..." murmelte sie. "Er ist hinter euch her. Er kommt heute nacht." Ihre Stimme war ein wenig erstickt.Sie fühlte ihre Wange brennen und das Wasser in ihre Augen steigen. Nicht weinen. Nicht jetzt.

"Wer?" fragte Emma McKinnon. Justine mühte sich ein paar Sekunden, die Tränen herunterzuschlucken.

"Lord Voldemort", sagte sie.

Es war auf einmal totenstill im Flur.

"Was hast du gesagt?" fragte Brian und versuchte vergeblich, seinen Schock mit einem betont ruhigen Tonfall zu verbergen. Justine biss sich auf die Zunge, doch es war zu spät.

"Lord Voldemort. Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wer. Ganz wie du es willst." wiederholte sie wütend.

"Geh zurück nach Hogwarts", sagte ihre Mutter. Sie wirkte auf einmal müde. "Solche geschmacklosen Scherze kann ich jetzt nicht vertragen."

"Mami, ich mache keine Witze..."

"Geh", befohl ihr Vater, der endlich seine Fassung wieder gewonnen hatte. Justine blickte nacheinander in die Augen ihrer Eltern und wusste plötzlich, dass sie hier nichts mehr ausrichten konnte. Sie zögerte einen Moment, und als niemand etwas hinzufügte, verließ sie das Haus und schloss die Tür leise.

Auf der obersten Treppenstufe saß Malcolm, seinen Teddy in der Hand, das Gesicht kalkweiß.

_Sieh es nicht an, diese Gestalt die einmal ein Kind gewesen, und denk gar nicht daran, nachzuschauen, was noch zu dem Paar Füße gehört, das da hinter der Küchentür zu sehen ist, renn die Treppen hoch, Lily, beeil dich, verdammt noch mal, drei Treppen waren es bis oben, und Lily, beeil dich, sie lebt noch, bitte, lass sie noch leben..._

Als Justine die Tür schloss, konnte sie von drinnen ihre Eltern streiten hören. Sie war verzweifelt. Hatte sie die Botschaft fehlinterpretiert? Warum waren sie noch nicht angekommen?

Hätten sie ihr nur geglaubt, verdammt.

Viel langsamer jetzt ging sie die schwach erleuchtete Hauptstraße entlang. Inzwischen hatten sich auf weiten Teilen des Himmels Wolken vor die Sterne geschoben. Was konnte sie jetzt noch tun? Ihre einzige Chance war Dumbledore, und wenn der ihr auch nicht glaubte... außerdem würde sie nie rechtzeitig nach Hogwarts und wieder zurück gelangen.

Justine setzte sich auf eine Bank. Die Zweigstelle des Zaubereiministeriums? Aber Justine kannte die Kollegen ihrer Eltern, sie würden ähnlich reagieren wie Brian und Emma McKinnon selbst.

Und jetzt war ihr wirklich kalt.

Und ihr Kopf fing an zu schmerzen.

_Welche Tür war es, verflucht noch einmal? Diese, die zweite von links, das kleinste Zimmer. Alohomora! Durch die Tür, ich sehe nichts, aber ich rieche etwas, das ist Blut, o mein Gott..._

Ihre Gedanken wanderten irgendwohin. einfach irgendwohin. Jeder andere Ort wäre jetzt besser gewesen als hier, auf der kalten Steinbank, in der Nähe ihres Hauses, doch sie konnte ihre Eltern nicht allein lassen...

"So spät noch wach und nicht zu Hause?" hörte sie auf einmal eine tödlich kalte Stimme über sich. Justine hob den Kopf.

"Mein Lord..." keuchte sie, als sie die hochgewachsene, schmale Gestalt vor sich erkannt hatte.

"So sollte es sein, nicht wahr?" kam seine ruhige Antwort, als er sie mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand nach oben zwang.

"Und doch..." diese roten Augen starrten direkt in ihre eigenen, "habe ich das Gefühl, dass deine Loyalität unter den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen gelitten hat."

"Mein Lord...", setzte sie an und verstummte dann wieder.

"Ja?" hakte er gelassen nach.

"Mein Lord... Der Tod dieses Mädchens - er wäre nicht notwendig gewesen" brachte sie hervor. Justine wusste, dass sie damit ihr Todesurteil unterschrieben hatte, und doch...

Der dunkle Lord schien der gleichen Meinung zu sein.

"Ein Schlammblut", meinte er verächtlich, "aber zurück zum Thema: warum sollte ich dich am Leben lassen? Hast du einen der Kristalle?"

"Nein", sagte Justine, ohne zu zögern.

"Dann, meine weichherzige Dienerin..." und Voldemorts bleiche Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln, "zeig mir doch mal dein Zuhause."

_Wo ist die verdammte Fackel, hier, wie war der Spruch zum Anzünden, und ich will es doch gar nicht sehen, Lumos! Mein Gott, der Geruch, und die Wände..._

Justine blieb gar nichts anderes übrig, hatte Voldemort doch ihren Zauberstab in der Tasche und darüber hinaus auch noch seinen eigenen zwischen ihre Schulterblätter gebohrt. Sie zog an der magischen Haustürklingel.

Nichts passierte. Sie zog noch einmal.

Waren sie weg?

Bitte, o Herr, mach, dass sie entkommen sind!

Eine Sekunde später öffnete sich die Tür. Brian McKinnon stand im Rahmen, immer noch - oder schon wieder? - wütend.

"Justine! Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst verschwinden!" schrie er sie an und bemerkte erst dann die dunkle Gestalt hinter ihr. Der dunkle Lord schob sich an Brian vorbei in den Flur und zog Justine mit sich. Brian stürzte einen Schritt auf die beiden zu und hielt dann inne, als sich die Küchentür öffnete und seine Frau herauskam.

"Was machen Sie hier?" fragte sie den dunklen Lord. Dieser verschloss mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs die Tür mit einem komplizierten Fluch, danach entwaffnete er Justines Eltern.

"Ich", sagte er schließlich, "bin derjenige, dessen Namen Sie nicht wagen, auszusprechen." Er wartete auf die Wirkung seiner Worte. Befriedigt sah er, wie sich Angst auf den Gesichtern der beiden ausbreitete, wohingegen Justine nur emotionslos erschien.

"Sie haben es erraten. Ich bin Lord Voldemort."

Brian schien seine Fassung als erster wiederzuerlangen.

"Und was hast du mit ihm zu tun?" fragte er seine Tochter.

Voldemort lächelte.

"Das hier." Und dann packte er Justines linken Arm. Dem Mädchen wurde so kalt wie noch nie zuvor. Er rollte den Ärmel ihres schlichten schwarzen Mantels nach oben und entfernte dann die lose um den Unterarm gewickelte Bandage.

Und über einer relativ frischen Narbe direkt am Handgelenk wurde das Dunkle Mal sichtbar.

Justine sah ihre Eltern an. Ihnen hatte es offenbar die Sprache verschlagen. Sie fühlte sich unangenehm eng an Voldemorts eiskalten Körper gepresst. Jetzt war es also heraus.

Emma fiel in Ohnmacht.

Voldemort fuhr jetzt mit den Fingern über die schwarze Tätowierung, und während er das tat, änderte sie ihre Farbe zu rot und fing schließlich an zu glühen und zu pulsieren. Ein heißer, scharfer Schmerz schoss durch Justines Unterarm und strahlte bis in die Fingerspitzen aus.

Und in dem Korridor apparierten mehrere Todesser, vier Männer und eine Frau.

Beiläufig, wie aus Langeweile, ermordete Voldemort Brian und Emma McKinnon mit dem Todesfluch.

Dann wandte er sich an seine treuen Diener, und seine Stimme klang jetzt sachlich.

"Ich überlasse euch dieses Stück Dreck. Ich bin sicher, ihr könnt euch eine Weile mit ihr amüsieren", sagte er und schleuderte Justine in ihre Richtung.

_Jetzt, da der Raum erleuchtet ist, wünschte ich, es wäre nicht so. Überall ist Blut, an den Wänden auf dem Boden, überall. Manches davon ist noch nicht einmal getrocknet. aber wo ist Justine?_

Man hatte sie in ihr Zimmer geschleppt. Ihr eigener Raum war immer sonderbar kahl gewesen, die Wände weiß, es gab ein Bett in der Mitte des Raumes und einen Schrank und einen Schreibtisch und einen Stuhl. Trotzdem war dies ihre persönliche Zuflucht gewesen.

Sie wirkte nicht halb so vertrauenerweckend, wenn fünf Todesser um einen herumstanden.

Sie lag auf den weißen Laken ihres Bettes. Ihre Hände waren oben an den Bettpfosten gefesselt. Ein Beinklammerfluch tat das Übrige. Justine hatte keine Chance, sich zu wehren.

Sie war nackt bis auf die Unterwäsche, aber hauptsächlich weil die einzige Frau außer ihr sich geweigert hatte, einen solch verhungerten Körper wie ihren vollends entblößt anzuschauen. Diese Frau war alles, was Justine nicht war, hochgewachsen und mit einer Figur, die ebensogut die Schöpfung eines Malers des Barock hätte sein können. Ihr Haar war lang, gelockt und dunkelbraun, ebenso wie ihre Augen, die mit müden Lidern auf die Verräterin hinabstarrten.

Felicia Lestrange war außerdem die Wortführerin. Mit langen, schlanken Fingern fuhr sie das Chaos von Narben auf Justines rechtem Unterarm entlang. Justine schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, es wäre Lien, der die Hand gehörte. Für eine Sekunde schaffte sie es, ihren Verstand zu täuschen, bis sich einer der langen, perfekt manikürten Fingernägel in ihr Fleisch bohrte. Sie stöhnte auf. Fast nachdenklich sprach Felicia ihre Worte, leise und doch für alle hörbar.

"Da du so gerne deine Haut aufschneidest..." überlegte sie laut und besah sich die Narben noch einmal.

"...scheint es mir interessant zu überlegen..." mit einem Fingernagel riss sie den Grind von einer der frischeren Narben ruckartig ab, "...wie du auf Schnitte reagieren würdest, die andere Leute dir zufügen. Nicht wahr, das wäre interessant?" fragte sie etwas lauter und die anderen stimmten ihr begeistert zu. Blut strömte aus der geöffneten Wunde auf Justines Arm und verursachte den ersten von vielen roten Flecken auf dem weißen Laken.

Felicia umschritt einmal alle vier Ecken des Raumes und murmelte dabei einen Zauberspruch. Justine wusste, was sie da tat. Es handelte sich um seinen Stillezauber, der verhinderte, dass auch nur ein einziger Laut aus diesem Zimmer dringen würde.

Einer der Todesser durchsuchte jetzt ihren Schreibtisch. Triumphierend kehrte er mit einer Papierschere zurück. Felicia selbst zauberte einen Dolch aus dem Gürtel ihres langen schwarzen Kleides hervor. Ihr Mann, Jerome Lestrange, besaß ein identisches Messer. Auch die übrigen beiden Todesser improvisierten irgendwelche spitzen Gegenstände.

Felicia näherte sich Justine und lächelte böse.

Minuten waren vergangen, die wie Stunden erschienen. Und das Gefühl des Alleinseins wurde immer stärker. Es war dunkel in seinem Zimmer, nur das Licht der Straßenlaternen von draußen ließ Schatten entstehen, die ihn bedrohten. Krampfhaft schloss er die Augen, doch dann brachte sich ihm immer wieder die Stimme seiner Schwester in Erinnerung.

"Er ist hinter euch her... er kommt heute nacht..." Wer war dieser Lord Voldemort, vor dem sogar seine Eltern Angst hatten? Sogar Papi, der doch groß und stark war, hatte Angst gehabt!

Und dieser Mann würde heute nacht kommen...

Soweit Malcolm wusste, hatte Justine ihn noch nie angelogen.

Waren da nicht Schritte? Drückte sich dort nicht jemand in de Schatten neben dem Schrank herum?

Und _was_ war unter seinem Bett!

Malcolm meinte auf einmal, Schritte im Gang zu hören und eine Tür, die leise geschlossen wurde. Bestimmt waren es seine Eltern, redete er sich ein. Justine war sicher schon wieder auf Hogwarts angelangt.

Aber warum schlugen seine Eltern Justines Warnung so einfach in den Wind?

Aber er war zehn Jahre alt! Schon fast erwachsen! Und er würde sich vor diesem Mann nicht im Bett überraschen lassen. Malcolm wollte weg von hier. Am liebsten nach Hogwarts, zu diesem sympathischen Mr. Dumbledore.

Oder auch ins Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern.

Mit zitternden Fingern griff er nach dem Spielzauberstab auf seinem Nachttisch, dessen einzige Fähigkeit es war, Licht zu erzeugen. Da. Schon besser. Seine kleinen Füße tapsten auf den Boden zur Tür, den Zauberstab in der Hand, als er sich noch einmal umwandte.

Charly! Den hätte er beinahe vergessen! Seinen Teddy unter dem Arm, ging er auf Zehenspitzen hinaus in den Gang. Unter der Tür von Justines Zimmer sah er Licht. Bestimmt war sie wieder zurückgekommen, dachte er sich. Malcolm tastete sich die Treppe herunter. Er sah nur so wenig. Das Licht des Zauberstabes verschwand regelmäßig nach einiger Zeit, damit man nicht vergaß es zu löschen. Seine Spitze glimmte nur noch schwach, aber er wagte es nicht, erneut "Lumos" zu flüstern.

Es war ein langer Weg bis nach unten. Malcolm fand überrascht heraus, dass im untersten Gang Licht brannte. Seine Eltern ließen nie das Licht brennen. Er lief noch etwas langsamer. Eine Stufe nach der anderen. Der nackte Stein war kalt an seinen Füßen. Er drückte Charly fester, doch es half nichts. Schließlich und endlich musste er unten ankommen.

Das, was er unten sah, ließ ihn schreien, schreien vor Angst und Verzweiflung, und er rannte zu seiner toten Mutter und fand ihren Körper kalt und seinen Vater ebenso, nur das dessen Augen offenstanden und ihn anzusehen schienen.

Langsam und gründlich taten sie ihr Werk, genüsslich, immer nur einen Schnitt auf einmal. Inzwischen hatte Justine das Schreien aufgegeben und wimmerte nur noch. Für alles andere versagte ihr die Stimme. Sie hatten angefangen mit ihren Unterarmen, hatten sich dann ihre Hände vorgenommen. Justine besaß mittlerweile zwei Fingernägel weniger. Ihre Füße, ihre Hände, ihre Brust, ihr Hals, ihr Bauch, ihre Schenkel und selbst ihr Gesicht waren übersät von flachen, aber zahlreichen Schnitten und Stichen. Das Laken unter ihr hatte sich, bis auf wenige weiße Stellen, vollständig blutrot gefärbt. Und einmal mehr sah sie das schöne Gesicht Felicias über sich, wieder sah sie den reichverzierten Dolch näherkommen, näher, zu nahe schon, um an irgendeiner Stelle ihres Körpers ein Zeichen zu hinterlassen.

Sie hatte eine Menge Blut verloren, aber nicht genug, um sie endlich sterben zu lassen. Warum, warum hatte sie damals nicht den Mut gehabt, ihre Arterien völlig aufzuschneiden?

Irgendwann merkte sie, dass es eine Minute oder so keine neuen Einschnitte gegeben hatte. Sie öffnete die Augen. Felicia, Jerome und die anderen schienen angestrengt nach draußen zu horchen, waren sich dann aber wohl einig, sich überhört zu haben.

Auf einmal löste jemand ihre Fesseln. Justine zuckte zusammen bei der Berührung. Auch die Beinklammer wurde aufgehoben. Für Justine machte dies allerdings keinen großen Unterschied, da sie sich zu jeglicher Bewegung unfähig fühlte. Sie fühlte den harten Aufprall auf den Boden, als man sie vom Bett warf. Einige Sekunden lang bekam sie keine Luft mehr, wie sie auf dem Boden aus weichen Holzdielen lag. Und da hörte sie es.

Sie hörte ihren Bruder schreien.

Felicia sah ihren Mann vielsagend an.

"Ich kümmere mich darum", sagte der und verschwand.

_Und dann war es Licht, und dann war alles deutlich, und Lily ging einmal um das Bett mit dem blutroten Laken herum, und Lily sah Justine. Und Lily schrie das erste Mal auf._

_Und Lily beugte sich zu Justine herunter und konnte zuerst gar nichts erkennen, so blutverschmiert war die Gestalt, die da vor ihr lag. Und Lily sah Justines grünes, jetzt auch blutiges Haar, von dem der größte Teil im Umkreis von einem halben Meter verstreut war, denn man hatte es ihr in Büscheln ausgerissen. Und Lily sah Justines rechte Hand - was um Himmels willen hatten sie mit der Hand gemacht? Lily wagte es kaum, die Hand weiter zu betrachten, und wandte sich dem anderen Hand zu, der linken, um nach einem Puls zu prüfen, obwohl sie nicht viel Hoffnung hatte. Und Lily fand einen Puls und war überrascht, und Lily fand noch etwas anderes auf Justines Unterarm, auf Justines linkem Unterarm, was sie nie erwartet hätte, und Lily schrie so laut, dass Justine aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit wenigstens halb erwachte, und Lily schrie so lange, bis die anderen sie dort oben einholten._

Es war der Schrei, der mich weckte, Lilys Schrei. Meine Geliebte will ich nicht schreien hören, nicht eine Sekunde lang. Geliebte? Gestern, am See, war sie meine Geliebte, und jetzt - ich habe wohl auch sie verloren.

Um das noch einmal zu rekaptulieren: aus der samtigen, warmen Schwärze weckte mich ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei, und sofort, noch bevor ich irgendetwas anderes sah, sah ich Lily vor meinem geistigen Auge und ich hörte sie. Das erste, was ich dann merkte, war die Rückkehr meiner Sehkraft. Ich roch mein eigens Blut. Wenig später setzten auch die Schmerzen wieder ein, aber sie bleiben im Hintergrund, statt sich, wie vorher, gewaltsam zum Mittelpunkt meines Denkens zu werden.

Als letztes kommen meine Erinnerungen zurück, meine Gedanken sind wieder relativ klar. Und jetzt, da ich beides wiederhabe, wünschte ich, dem wäre nicht so. Brennende Scham über meinen Verrat erfüllt mich. Ich habe meine Strafe bekommen, aber ob sie ausreicht, das alles wieder gutzumachen?

Vielleicht. Irgendwann, nach einer Stunde vielleicht, vielleicht war die Zeit auch kürzer oder länger, langweilten sich diese Menschen mit ihren Scheren und Messern. Da fingen sie an, meine Haare auszureißen. Das allein war nicht so schlimm, verglichen mit dem, was danach kam.

_Wie können es diese Menschen wagen, Jesus auf diese Weise zu verhöhnen, indem sie mir, einer dreckigen Verräterin, antun, was Ihm angetan wurde? _Irgendwann kam Jerome - für mich schon immer ein undurchschaubarer Zeitgenosse - auf die Idee, mich zu kreuzigen. Das halbgare Ergebnis dieses Vorschlags ist, dass durch meine rechte Hand - dieselbe , an der jetzt zwei Fingernägel fehlen - ein riesiger Nagel bis in die Dielen getrieben ist und noch einige Zentimeter im Holz steckt. Dieses Ereignis, dass fast eine Viertelstunde dauerte, hat mir neue Dimensionen des Schmerzes eröffnet, als hätte ich in dieser Nacht nicht schon genug davon gehabt. Die Finger der linken Hand sind zu Klauen gekrümmt, ich kann sie nicht bewegen und habe auch kein Gefühl mehr in ihnen.

Bevor sie sich meine andere Hand vornehmen konnten, waren sie jedoch von Lily aufgeschreckt worden. Weiß der Teufel, warum sie sie nicht einfach getötet haben, irgend einen Grund muss es geben. Und Lily kniet jetzt neben mir und sucht meinen Puls - dass sich in meinem Körper immer noch Blut bewegt, dass durch meine Adern fließt ist an sich schon erstaunlich, eigentlich müsste mein Herz jetzt im Leerlauf pumpen.

Lilys Hände sind so weich...

Und sie schreit immer noch, und jetzt kommen auch die anderen, Remus, Peter, Sirius und James. Und ich schäme mich so, hilflos wie ich daliege, mit zerfetzter Unterwäsche, und mein armer dünner Körper ist eine solche Katastrophe, und auf meinem Arm dass Dunkle Mal.

Niemals hätte ich gewollt, dass Remus mich so sieht. Nicht Remus und nicht Lily.

Und ihre Stimmen wirren laut umher, sie sind zu laut, denkt doch an meine Ohren! Und was ich verstehe, ist, dass Sirius und James und Peter nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und die Lehrer holen, und das Remus bei mir bleiben und aufpasst, dass ich nicht fliehe.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte über diese Widersinnigkeit lachen.

Hogwarts war gut beschützt gegen Einbrecher. Man konnte auf dem gesamten Gelände weder apparieren noch disapparieren, außerdem wurde sämtlicher Gebrauch von Magie überall auf dem Gelände überwacht. Dies hatte den Vorteil, dass sich niemand so leicht auf das Gelände schleichen konnte, wenn er nicht entweder Schüler oder Lehrer auf Hogwarts war. Der Nachteil war, dass man, egal wie eilig man es hatte nach Hogsmeade und zurück nur zu Fuß kam.

Dumbledore und Professor Yates waren noch wach gewesen, als sie von den Herumtreibern aufgescheucht worden waren. diese beiden hatten noch Verstärkung in Form von Professor Durak, Madam Pomfrey und Professor McGonagall geweckt. Schweigend, aber mit angezogenem Tempo bewegten sich Schüler und Lehrer den Berg hinunter. Erst als sie am Ortseingang von Hogsmeade angelangt waren, wandte sich Dumbledore an Peter. Er wies auf die Zweigstelle des Zaubereiministeriums.

"Gehen Sie und alarmieren Sie die Auroren, Mister Pettigrew." Peter nickte und verschwand.

"Wo wohnen die McKinnons?" fragte er dann Lily. Seine sachliche Stimme schien sie ein wenig zu beruhigen.

"Hauptstraße", sagte sie, "Nummer... acht oder neun oder so. Egal, dort drüben, wo das Licht brennt."

Sie erreichten das Haus der McKinnons eine halbe Stunde, nachdem Lily Justine entdeckt hatte.

Auf der niedrigen Gartenmauer saß Remus und erwartete sie.

"Zu spät, Direktor", sagte er leise. "Justine ist tot."

Dennoch machten die Lehrer Anstalten, das Haus zu betreten, doch Remus winkte sie zurück.

"Noch etwas", sagte er hastig, "die Todesser - sie sind zurückgekommen. Und haben sie mitgenommen."

Lily brach erneut in Tränen aus. Auch Professor Yates tupfte sich mit einem Taschentuch am Auge herum. Inzwischen war Peter mit zwei Beamten des Ministeriums zurück.

"Keine Auroren da", meldete er, "die sind alle auf Großeinsatz in Wales". Doch als er Lily bemerkte, verstummte er sofort und legte statt dessen tröstend einen Arm um sie. Lily akzeptierte ihn dankbar.

"So sehr ich Ehrlichkeit sonst begrüße, Minerva", sagte Professor Dumbledore zu seiner Stellvertreterin, "in desem Fall können wir sie uns nicht leisten."

"Aber warum nicht?" fragte Professor McGonagall. sie war ein gutes Stück jünger und hatte sich noch den feurigen Idealismus der Jugend bewahrt.

Dumbledore seufzte.

"Was glauben Sie, wird passieren, wenn wir zugeben, dass eine Spionin Voldemorts länger als ein Jahr in Hogwarts Information gesammelt hat? Wir würden im nächsten Jahr keine Schüler mehr haben!"

"Und wenn diese Leute merken, dass wir ihnen etwas vortäuschen? Nichts kann die Reputation einer Schule so vollständig zerstören wie verschleierte Skandale. Sie wissen doch noch, wie das mit dem Rauswurf von Dippets Nachfolger war?"

"Ich weiß, Minerva, Ich weiß. Aber wir haben keine Beweise in der Hand, da McKinnons Leichnam verschwunden ist. Und ohne solche Beweise würde sich das Ministerium querstellen, denn die sind besonders gut im Verschleiern von Skandalen!"

Auf einmal klopfte es an die Tür.

"Logisch, Direktor." McGonagall biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe, konnte aber keine brauchbare Alternative anbieten. Statt dessen lief sie, dankbar für die Unterbrechung, zur Tür und öffnete sie.

Im Rahmen stand Remus Lupin.

"Gehen Sie schlafen, Mr. Lupin", sagte McGonagall sanft. "Es ist spät." Remus schüttelte jedoch den Kopf.

"Direktor, ich wollte Sie eigentlich fragen, ob ich die Schule vorzeitig verlassen darf", wandte er sich an Dumbledore. Er sah bleich aus, allerdings gefasst.

"Nun die Zeugnisse sind noch nicht geschrieben..." sagte der Schulleiter nachdenklich.

"Es ist doch nur eine Woche...", drängte Remus. Allerdings schwand seine Hoffnung bereits ein wenig.

"Also gut", kam endlich die ersehnte Antwort. "Wir schicken Ihnen das Abschlusszeugnis. Allerdings müsste ich dafür Ihre neue Adresse haben." Dumbledore wusste, das Remus vor einiger Zeit bei seinen Eltern ausgezogen war.

"Nein, schicken Sie es an meine Familie. Ich werde vorübergehend dort wohnen." sagte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln und verschwand. McGonagall schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

"Aber trotzdem..." sagte sie in dem Versuch, das ursprüngliche Gespräch wieder in Gang zu bringen, "warum werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass wir es sind, die auf der falschen Seite des Gesetzes stehen?"

Der nächste Tag war der erste richtig heiße Sommertag des Jahres. Schon früh schien die Sonne durch das Fenster des Schlafsaales. Es war sehr früh, vielleicht fünf Uhr morgens, und noch schliefen alle.

Nur Lily hatte in dieser Nacht überhaupt nicht geschlafen. Sie hatte leise ihren Koffer gepackt. Noch immer trug sie die Kleidung von gestern Nacht.

Sie betrachtete einmal mehr den Anhänger an ihrem Hals. Vermutlich hatte Justine ihrem Lord davon erzählt, und vermutlich war sie deswegen gestorben, ebenso wie ihre Familie. Doch immer weigerte sich Lilys Innerstes, die zweite Identität Justines als Spionin als Tatsache anzuerkennen.

Doch wenn sie ihm alles erzählt hatte...

Dann waren auch Lily und die anderen nicht mehr sicher.

Einen Moment hielt sie den Wecker ihrer Mutter in der Hand, überlegte, ob sie ihn mitnehmen sollte. Schließlich entschied sie sich dagegen. Sollte er doch in Zukunft jemand anderes nerven.

Überhaupt konnte sie nicht soviel mitnehmen. Der Koffer war zu groß. Sie konnte ihn kaum allein tragen.

Seufzend packte sie darum das Nötigste an Kleidung und ihr Geld in einen Rucksack. Vielleicht würden das hier ja ihre Eltern abholen.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie sich aus dem Schloss. Sie wollte unbedingt hier fort, noch ehe die ersten Gerüchte die Runde machten. Am See machte sie Halt, genau dort, wo einst die alte Trauerweide gestanden hatte. Sie holte ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

Eine Minute lang starrte auf gekräuselten Wellen, die der Wind verursachte.

Mit einer abrupten Bewegun warf sie ihn weit, weit hinaus, bis er schließlich, in der Mitte des Sees, schaukelnd auf der Wasseroberfläche trieb. Allerdings nur für eine Sekunde, denn fast sofort, kam ein Tentakel aus dem Wasser geschossen, was sich darum und zog ihn unter Wasser.

Achteinhalb Zoll. Kirschbaumholz mit einem Kern aus Phönixfeder.

Adieu.

Und Lily kehrte Hogwarts und der gesamten magischen Gesellschaft den Rücken, und sie beabsichtigte nicht, jemals wiederzukehren.

Und alles lag an den Juwelen. Wären sie nicht gewesen, niemand wäre gestorben, denn wie kleine Sterne aus fest gepackter Materie hatten sie die Macht des Todes an sich gezogen, die sie im Augenblick von Slytherins Sterben umgeben hatte, um sie jetzt nach und nach abzugeben und wieder aufzunehmen, abzugeben und wieder aufzunehmen...

Und man hätte vielleicht fragen können, warum Lily nicht auch den Juwel der Helga Hufflepuff in den See geworfen hatte. Die Wahrheit war - sie konnte nicht.

_zwei Monate später_

Es war in London, und es war Mitternacht. Um diese Zeit war die Bar "Paradise Lost" natürlich gut besucht, gerade weil es ein Wochenende war. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass die Bar nicht ganz so penetrant mit dem Zeitgeist ging wie einige andere. Nein, das Paradise Lost war mit einfachen, niedrigen Tischen möbliert. Die Stühle waren auch wirklich bequem und sahen nicht nur so aus. Ansonsten war es recht plüschig möbliert - rote Gardinen, tiefhängende Lampen, Kerzenständer auf jedem Tisch. Im Hintergrund spielte Musik - leiser Jazz, und ab und zu die Beatles. Auch die Huren, die sich hier unter die Besucher gemischt hatten, sahen nett und gepflegt aus, die meisten waren Studentinnen (sowie zwei Studenten, die mehr oder weniger regelmäßig kamen), man konnte sie sich gut in einem Hörsaal vorstellen. Es war Mitternacht, und der Betrieb ging erst richtig los. Hauptsächlich besuchten Pärchen die Bar, nur die wenigsten kamen allein.

Er war einer von ihnen. Schon seit Stunden saß er in der Ecke am Fenster, mit Ausblick auf eine belebte, beleuchtete Straße. Lily beobachtete ihn. Er hielt den Blick gesenkt. Was sie von ihm sehen konnte, waren lange, dunkelbraune Dreadlocks über einem schwarzen, engen Leinenhemd. Er war dünn.

Geistesabwesend wischte Lily wieder einmal mit dem Lappen über die Theke, nachdem irgendeiner der Gäste seinen Wein verschüttet hatte. Wortreich hatte er sich dafür bei der ihm unbekannten neuen Kellnerin entschuldigt. Lily hatte sofort gesehen, dass er mehr als nur ein weng betrunken war, aber noch nicht in dem aggressichen Stadium. Bis jetzt zeichnete er sich einfach bloß durch übertriebene Höflichkeit aus.

Lily mochte diese Bar. Nachmittags gab es gelegentlich Literatur von hoffnungsvollen Jungschriftstellern - sie waren arm, hoffnungsvolle Jungschriftsteller schienen immer arm zu sein. Nachts war dies eine Kneipe für den relativ gehobenen Absturz ins alkoholinduzierte Vergessen. Die anderen Kellnerinnen waren freundlich, ihr Chef fair, und er gedachte, den Ort sauberzuhalten. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie jetzt, wie sich zwei zwielichtige Gestalten unterhielten und dabei ein eingewickeltes Päckchen und Geld austauschten. Lily überlegte, ob sie sie rauswerfen sollte. Das hatte ihr der Chef eingeschärft: Huren ja, solange sie nicht heruntergekommen waren, aber diese Bar war sein Lebenswerk, sie sollte auf keinen Fall als Drogenumschlagplatz dienen.

"He, Neue", rief eine Kollegin, die gerade Bestellungen aufgenommen hatte. "Bring dem Pärchen an Tisch vier zwei Espressos und dem jungen Mann in der Ecke mal einen Cuba Libre!" Und sie deutete auf den Mann, den Lily vorher betrachtet hatte. Lily wandte den Blick von ihrer Kollegin Anita ab - eine kleine, mollige, dunkelhäutige Zeitgenossin mit einer Gesangsstimme, die die Wände zittern ließ - und dem Flaschenregal zu. Was kam noch einmal in den Cuba Libre? Rum, auf jeden Fall, und Limettensaft, oder? Was noch? Lily konnte sich nicht erinnern. Diese Jahre in Hogwarts hatten sie der Muggelwelt wirklich entfremdet. Verstohlen blickte sie auf ihren kleinen Spickzette, den sie unterhalb der Kaffeemaschine befestigt hatte. Aha, Zitronensaft und Cola.

Wenig später erreichte sie Tisch vier mit einem Tablett in der Hand Tisch vier. Dort saß ein Pärchen, dass so glücklich aussah, dass Lily fast schlecht wurde. Beide teuer gekleidet, sahen sie aus, als hätten sie zwischen Paris und New York nur mal einen Zwischenstopp eingelegt, um etwas zu essen. Die beiden küssten sich ausgiebig.

Lily knallte die Espressotassen auf den Tisch.

"Hoffe, die Baguettes haben geschmeckt." sagte sie laut, in der Hoffnung, die beiden zu unterbrechen. Der Mann sah nur kurz auf und wandte sich anschließend wieder seiner Partnerin zu. Blond, groß, schlank, reich, knielanger Rock, ein bodenlanger beiger Leinenmantel. Er: ein dunkelgraues Hemd ohne Krawatte, schwarze Jeans. Die beiden passten nicht hierher. Lily blieb noch eine Weile am Tisch stehen.

"Danke, das war alles", sagte die Frau auf einmal, "Sie können gehen". Lily hob die Brauen angesichts ihres verschmierten auberginefarbenen Lippenstiftes.

"Dachte nur, Sie könnten das nützlich finden", entgegnete sie und warf einen Flugzettel auf den Tisch.

Wenig später verließen die beiden das Paradise Lost.

Lily wandte sich nun dem Mann in der Ecke zu. Sie näherte sich ihm von hinten. Kurz bevor sie seinen Tisch erreichte, hob er jedoch den Kopf und starrte ihr direkt in die Augen.

Thomas, das war Thomas... sie kannte diese Augen, war so oft in ihnen verloren gewesen... aber Thomas war tot...

Sie ließ das Tablett fallen.

Das Glas zersprang mit einem hellen Klirren auf dem dunklen Parkettfußboden. Die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit spritzte in alle Richtungen und verteilte sich auf dem Boden. Das schien Lily wieder in die Realität zurückzuholen. Wütend holte sie einen Lappen von der Theke und begann, das ganze aufzuwischen, während sie sich entschuldigte.

"Warte, ich helfe dir", sagte er auf einmal. Und Lily war klar, dass es sich hierbei nicht um Thomas handeln konnte, denn dieser Mann hatte eine völlig andere Stimme, mittlere Tonlage, aber rauh, und dialektfrei. Ohne weiter zu fragen, sammelte er die Scherben auf.

"Du musst das nicht tun", sagte sie.

"Ich will aber." sagte er und schenkte ihr ein schiefes Lächeln. Als sie gerade beide ihre Köpfe unter dem Tisch hatten, fragte er: "Warum bist du eigentlich so erschrocken, als du mich gesehen hast?"

"Nichts weiter. Hab dich bloß mit jemandem verwechselt."

"Mit jemandem, den du liebst."

Sie erstarrte.

"Ich kenne diesen Blick doch. Habe ich recht?" fragte er. Lily löste sich aus ihrer Starre und fing langsam wieder an, Scherben aufzusammeln.

"Jemand, den ich liebte", sagte sie leise. Der junge Mann, wer auch immer es war, schien zu verstehen. Sie wechselten kein Wort mehr miteinander, auch nicht, als sie ihm schließlich einen neuen Cuba Libre brachte.

Sie beobachtete ihn allerdings weiter aus den Augenwinkeln. Es wurde zwei Uhr, es wurd drei Uhr, und immer noch starrte der Unbekannte aus dem Fenster. Schließlich kam sie, wieder, um das Glas mitzunehmen.

"Darf's noch was sein?" fragte sie, als sie das Cocktailglas auf ihr Tablett stellte.

"Ich würde gern wissen, was um Himmels willen du diesem Pärchen auf den Tisch geworfen hast." sagte er ohne aufzuschauen.

"Das war ein Flugzettel mit dem Sonderangebot einer üblen Hotelkette. Das Doppelzimmer zehn Pfund pro Person. Unser ultimativer Rausschmeißer für nervende Pärchen." Sie grinste.

"Ach so. Heute noch was vor?"

Oh, wie einfallsreich.

"Ja, noch vier Stunden kellnern." antwortete sie. Würde er darauf reinfallen?

"Na gut, dann warte ich eben, wenn du nichts dagegen hast." sagte er etwas unbehaglich.

"Ist in Ordnung. Und es sind bloß anderthalb Stunden, dann übernimmt mein Kollege." Und sie erfüllte tatsächlich noch ihre volle Schicht, auch wenn sie hin und wieder zu ihm hinübersah. Er schien seine Ungeduld gut zu verbergen.

Um halb fünf verließen sie schließlich Hand in Hand das Paradise Lost.

Eine Einzimmerwohnung. Klein und mit nicht zusammenpassenden Möbeln eingerichtet. Eine nackte Glühbirne hing an einer Schnur, etwa in Kopfhöhe. Die Wohnung befand sich im obersten Geschoss und bot den Ausblick auf eine Straße voll ähnlicher Mietshäuser. Der Fußboden bestand aus nackten Dielen, an der einen Wand hing das Poster einer längst vergangenen Theateraufführung. Ansonsten: ein Tisch, ein Stuhl, eine durch einen Vorhang abgetrennte Kochnische, ein winziges Bad. Ein Bett.

Die Morgensonne schien bereits durch das Fenster, beleuchtete eine Szenerie von chaotischer Eindeutigkeit. Kleidung war auf dem Boden verstreut, auf dem Tisch standen zwei benutzte Weingläser und zwei Flaschen, eine leere und eine halbvolle. Der zarte Geruch eines billigen Parfüms hing in der Luft. Zwei Menschen lagen nackt im Bett, noch lange nicht schlafend. Ihr rotes Haar ergoss sich über den Bettrand. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte, sich ein wenig zu entspannen. Es schien ihr allerdings nicht besonders gut zu gelingen. Ihr war heiß. Das ungewohnte Gefühl von Haut an Haut verwirrte sie. Wie war sie nur in diese Situation geraten?

So stand sie auf. Der Mann neben ihr rührte sich aus seinem Halbschlaf und griff nach ihr, etwas murmelnd. Sie lachte und entwand sich seinem Griff. Sie griff nach der halbgefüllten Weinflasche auf dem Tisch und trank einige tiefe Schlucke.

"Was ist?" fragte der Mann. Er hatte sich aufgesetzt.

"Nichts. Ich habe nur das dringende Bedürfnis, mich zu betrinken."

Er hob eine Augenbraue. Zog sie in geradezu schwindelerregende Höhen. Lily sah ihn an und prustete los.

"Nein, du brauchst dich nicht angegriffen zu fühlen. Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun." Sie trank erneut, lief dann zum Fenster, um es zu öffnen. Er machte eine fordernde Handbewegung.

"Gib her", sagte er, "nichts ist schlimmer, als mit einer betrunkenen Frau im Bett zu liegen, wenn man selber nüchtern ist." Er war alles andere als nüchtern, dachte Lily, aber gerade das machte ihn so - anziehend.

Sie drehte sich um, und er sah ihren nackten Körper im warmen Licht der noch tiefstehenden Morgensonne fast leuchten. Die Effekte auf ihrem langen roten Haar waren atemberaubend. Und dieses Gesicht... Grüne Augen, die zu weit auseinanderstanden. Sommersprossen, sehr helle Haut und ein breiter, sehr beweglicher, kirschrot geschminkter Mund.

Er rieb sich die Augen. Welcher Engel hatte ihn da des Nachts gefunden?

Sie kam auf ihn zu. Setzte sich neben ihn. Reichte ihm die Flasche. Sah zu, wie er trank. Entwand ihm die Flasche wieder. Setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Küsste ihn. Und fuhr mit ihren Händen durch sein langes Haar. Sie weinte vor Rührung fast, als er sie fest in den Armen hielt. Und ihre Hände ertasteten erneut seinen Körper - er war kaum größer als sie, und von der gleichen Schmalheit, wie Justine es gewesen war. _ Er sieht aus wie Thomas und fühlt sich an wie Justine,_ dachte sie. Und irgendwie hatte dieser Gedanke etwas Tröstliches.

Und sie wünschte, dass es auf der Welt nie wieder Worte geben würde, denn Worte reichten nicht aus, um so etwas zu beschreiben. Worte reichten nie aus.

Und so führten sie eine Zeitlang ein Gespräch, das keiner Worte bedurfte.

"Süße?"

"Hm?"

"Darf ich dich was fragen?"

"Hm..."

"Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

Sie zögerte kurz.

"Justine", sagte sie.


	9. Die ich liebte...

_ Liliacea - Kapitel 9 - "Die ich liebte..."  
  
Disclaimer:_ Das Übliche. Alles gehört JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: 1. Erst einmal danke, soviel Feedback hätte ich gar nicht erwartet. Allerdings habe ich den festen Entschluss gefasst, eintausend Reviews zu bekommen, und da fehlen mir noch 988. Also: konstruktive Kritik, Beleidigungen, völlige Verrisse, Zweifel an der Existenz meines Gehirns, Besserwissereien aller Art - bitte alles in eines dieser niedlichen Reviewkästchen. Immerhin habe ich eine Wette zu verlieren.  
  
2. Ich bin mit meinem Zeitstrahl etwas durcheinander gekommen - nein, bin ich nicht, ich weiß ja, was wann passiert, aber ich bezweifle, dass es aus meinem Werk deutlich hervorgeht, deswegen stehen die Datumsangaben da. Trotzdem, um Verwirrung zu vermeiden - das, was in diesem Kapitel passiert, schließt sich direkt an den Mord an der Familie McKinnon an. Dann kommt ein Stück, das wieder zwei Monate später spielt und mit dem Ende von Kapitel acht zusammenhängt. Der Rest müsste eigentlich logisch sein.  
  
PS: Ich habe "constant vigilance", den Lieblingsspruch eines gewissen Moody, so stehen gelassen, wie er ist. Tut mit Leid, aber mir fiel beim besten Willen nicht mehr ein, wie um alles in der Welt Herr Fritz das übersetzt hat, und ich habe keine Lust, jetzt Bücher zu wälzen. Ist vermutlich was idiotisch einfaches, aber... was solls... ihr versteht mich schon...  
  
3. Ein Tag später: die Erkenntnis trifft mich. Ich sollte meine Geschichten wohl doch nicht nachts um zwei schreiben und dann das nochmalige Durchlesen vergessen. Dieses Kapitel wird hiermit erneut hochgeladen, weil ich einen Sarg vergessen hatte. (Dank an Lea)  
  
la divina commediante  
  
_Juni '76_  
  
Josephine Brown seufzte. Bisher hatte ihr die Arbeit als Chefin der Abteilung für magische Verbrechensbekämpfung immer Spaß gemacht. Sie hatte nie viel zu tun gehabt, lange Wochenenden, gute Bezahlung, nette Kollegen... doch jetzt war alles anders.  
  
Vorsichtig tuschte sie die langen Wimpern dunkelbraun. Ein Hauch Rouge - bei dieser Gelegenheit durfte sie auf keinen Fall aufgedonnert wirken. Kühl und perfekt, so sah sie sich am liebsten. Sie verließ das Bad, suchte ihre Handtasche und fand sie merkwürdigerweise fast sofort. Sie sah noch einmal in den Spiegel. Schwarz stand ihr nicht besonders, stellte sie kritisch fest. Es ließ sie bleich wirken. Ihr Typ verlangte Pastellfarben - eisblau, rosé oder auch apricot, so sah es in ihrem Kleiderschrank aus. Im Beruf trug sie normalerweise eine waldgrüne Uniform - sicherlich auch nicht schlecht. Aber welche Wahl hatte sie schon? Auf einer Beerdigung hatte man nun einmal schwarz zu tragen.  
  
Vielleicht eine Minute lang sah sie sich prüfend an. Wirkte der Lippenstift zu rot? Ja, entschied sie und wischte vorsichtig mit einem Taschentuch daran herum, um nicht die ganze Grundierung zu zerstören.  
  
Endlich mehr oder weniger zufrieden mit sich, verließ sie ihre Wohnung direkt neben dem Zaubereiministerium, im Herzen von London. Es regnete, wie so oft. Mehrere Angestellte, die wohl verschlafen hatten, hasteten durch die Nässe auf die verschiedenen Eingänge des Ministeriums zu. Josephine entdeckte zumindest einen aus ihrer eigenen Abteilung und verfluchte das Timing der Leute, die das Begräbnis ausgerechnet für den Vormittag angesetzt hatten, ansonsten hätte sie ihm jetzt einen Verweis erteilen können. Nun, das würde warten müssen. Josephine hoffte inständig, dass das Wetter in Schottland besser wäre, sonst würde ihr sorgfältig frisiertes Haar sehr schnell einem Krähennest immer ähnlicher sehen. Sie atmete die frische Luft ein - es war überraschend kalt für den Juni, dachte sie noch, bevor sie disapparierte.  
  
Der Trauergottesdienst war wohl gerade vorbei gewesen, als sie ankam. Irgendjemand hatte sich für die ermordete Familie ein christliches Begräbnis gewünscht, und da derjenige der nächste Verwandte war - irgendein Cousin von Brian McKinnon, wenn sie sich recht erinnerte -, fand es so statt.  
  
Sie atmete erleichtert auf, als sie sich umsah. Das Wetter war nicht halb so schlimm wie sie befürchtet hatte. Nur ab und zu nieselte es ein wenig, auch wenn der Himmel bedeckt war und es jederzeit anfangen konnte zu regnen. Es waren nicht allzuviele Leute auf dem Friedhof von Hogsmeade zugange. Offensichtlich hatten die McKinnons nicht gerade einen großen Bekanntenkreis gehabt. Josephine hatte mehrmals mit den beiden zusammengearbeitet. Auch wenn man über Tote nichts schlechtes sagen oder denken sollte - irgendwie überraschte sie das nicht.  
  
In die feuchte Erde waren vier frische Gräber eingelassen, die sie von weitem sehen konnte. Aus Höflichkeit war Josephine noch vor dem Friedhofstor appariert. Sie lief nun den schmalen Weg entlang und versank alle paar Schritt im Schlamm. Sie seufzte erneute. Ihre neuen Stilettos - von einem bekannten Londoner Muggeldesigner angefertigt - waren offensichtlich nicht für eine solch... ländliche Umgebung geeignet. Sie würden diesen besonderen Termin wohl nicht überleben.  
  
Schließlich war sie bei den anderen angekommen. Es war wohl noch nicht soweit, denn immer noch kamen Menschen aus der nahegelegenen Kirche und gesellten sich dazu. Der Priester war in einen Haufen maschinegeschriebener Zettel vertieft und bereitete sich offensichtlich auf seine Grabrede vor. Josephine schielte kurz zu ihm herüber. Ihr Herz sank. Es sah nach einer langen Rede aus. Sie sah beiläufig auf die Uhr. Eine Viertelstunde zu früh, warum war ihr das zuhause nicht aufgefallen? Sie fror. Die anderen Trauergäste blickten mit betretenem Gesichtsausdruck zu Boden. Sie sahen aus wie Vogelscheuchen, befand Josephine. Provinziell, ohne Stil.  
  
Sie sah auf die vier Särge in den offenen Gräbern und erschauerte. Im Geiste sah sie noch einmal die Familie vor sich. Brian McKinnon - ein großer, unhöflicher, aber fähiger Mann. Er war nur deswegen einfacher Auror geblieben, weil man ihn zweimal hatte abmahnen müssen wegen übertriebener Gewalt bei der Ausübung seines Berufs. Josephine hatte es damals nicht geschafft, zu ihm vorzudringen, obwohl sie leicht Freundschaften schloss. Emma, seine Frau. Ganz offensichtlich gehörte sie zu denen, die ihre Berufung komplett verfehlt hatten. Sie war nicht schlecht gewesen, hatte aber immer kämpfen müssen, um sich durchzusetzen. Klein, bebrillt und mit zerzausten blonden Haaren, hatte sie Josephine immer an ein verirrtes Huhn erinnert. Der kleine Malcolm, denn sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte, als er bereits tot war. Und Justine, die Tochter. Josephine wagte es kaum, an sie zu denken, denn dann kam ihr immer ein Zimmer voll Blut in den Sinn, nur die Leiche fehlte...  
  
Sie hatte Justine zweimal getroffen, im Abstand von einem Jahr. Jedesmal war es die Weihnachtsfeier ihrer Abteilung gewesen, und ihre Eltern hatten sie gezwungen. mitzugehen. Mageres kleines Ding, das nicht viel redete und sonderbar aussah, mit den grünen Haaren und der zerfetzten bunten Kleidung und, beim zweiten Mal, dem Bluterguss an der Schläfe. Ob die Leutee hier wussten, dass man ihren Körper nie gefunden hatte, dass ihr Sarg leer war? Vermutlich nicht, keiner von ihnen schien eine Stelle im Ministerium auszuüben, die für dieses Wissen hoch genug war. Vermutlich waren es sowieso alles Bauern.  
  
Undgeduldig trat sie von einem Fuß auf dem anderen. Nie wieder würde sie bei diesem Designer Schuhe kaufen - noch nicht einmal wasserdicht waren sie. Ihre Zehen fühlten sich in den Nylonsöckchen kalt und klamm an.  
  
Jetzt kamen drei Gestalten auf die kleine Versammlung zu. Josephine kniff die Augen zusammen, um sie zu erkennen. Wieder einmal wurde sie schmerzhaft daran erinnert, dass sie eigentlich eine Brille benötigte. Aber einen der Männer erkannte man bereits von weitem.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Seine Begleiter konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Es waren beides junge Männer, der eine klein und ein wenig rundlich, aber mit einem liebenswürdigen Gesicht, das sich noch die roten Wangen der Kindheit bewahrt hatte. Der andere war das komplette Gegenteil: hochaufgeschossen und schlaksig, mit langem, schwarzem, wirrem Haar und einer runden Brille. Irgendetwas an ihm erinnerte Josephine an diesen Muggelsänger - wie hieß er noch einmal? John Lennon?  
  
Dumbledore begrüßte sie mit einem Nicken. Anscheinend wollte er noch etwas sagen, doch in diesem Augenblick begann der Priester die Trauerrede und der Direktor versank in Schweigen.  
  
Der Priester erzählte nun, welch großartige Menschen mit den McKinnons gestorben waren - wohl das übliche auf derlei Trauerfeiern. Ob diese Leute eine vorgefertigte Musterrede hatten, in die sie nur noch die Namen der Verstorbenen sowie die Todesart einsetzen mussten? Josephine zog es vor, nicht zuzuhören. Sattdessen träumte sie von dem ausnahmsweise freien Nachmittag, der vor ihr lag - sie würde ein heißes Bad nehmen, dazu einen Rotwein trinken und sich endlich mal wieder eine ausgedehnte Maniküre gönnen. Gegen Abend würde dann ihr Verlobter kommen, und danach...  
  
Vorsicht. Sie musste aufpassen, dass ihr Gesicht keinen allzu verträumten Ausdruck annahm. Oder würde dies vielleicht besonders nachdenklich wirken? Sie versuchte es nun mit einem emotionslosen Gesicht, was ihr aber nicht ganz gelingen wollte. Als der Priester - nach einer Weile - seine Rede beendet hatte, fiel ihr jedoch siedendheiß ein, dass sie ja die Blumen für die Toten völlig vergessen hatte. Hoffentlich bemerkte niemand dieses Missgeschick. Schließlich warf sie nur etwas von dem feuchten Dreck auf die Särge. Danach wurde die Ansammlung aufgelöst. Sie war gerade dabei, zu Dumbledore und den anderen hinüberzugehen, als jemand sie leicht am Arm festhielt.  
  
Josephine drehte sich um und sah in das Gesicht einer etwas älteren Frau. Sie war mittelgroß, mittelschwer, hatte mittellanges, mittelbraunes Haar - vermutlich gefärbt - und sah alles in allem sehr durchschnittlich aus. Mit einem blütenweißen Spitzentaschentuch tupfte sie fortwährend an ihren Augen herum.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie", sagte die Frau, Josephine musste sich herunterbeugen, um sie verstehen zu können.  
  
"Was ist?" fragte sie in hoffentlich angemessen respektvollem Ton.  
  
"Sagen Sie - ich kenne Sie nicht - in welcher Beziehung standen Sie zu den armen Dahingeschiedenen?" Sie sagte tatsächlich "die armen Dahingeschiedenen", Josephine konnte es kaum fassen. Innerlich stöhnte sie auf. Diese Frau wollte doch jetzt nicht etwa höfliche Konversation machen, ausgerechnet jetzt, nachdem sie glaubte, alles überstanden zu haben?  
  
"Ich habe ein paar Mal mit Brian und Emma zusammengearbeitet", sagte sie kurz. Die Frau steckte ihre Hand aus.  
  
"Amanda Lupin mein Name", sagte sie schnell.  
  
"Josephine Brown, sehr erfreut." Sie strengte sich an, den notwendigen Hautkontakt auf eine möglichst kurze Zeitspanne zu beschränken, ohne dabei unhöflich zu wirken. Glücklicherweise kam Dumbledore ihr zu Hilfe.  
  
"Guten Tag, Miss Brown", sagte er. "Amanda, wenn Sie uns kurz alleine lassen könnten..." fügte er höflich hinzu.  
  
"Nur eine Frage, Direktor..." sagte sie hastig.  
  
"Worum geht es?" Mrs Lupin kam noch ein Stück auf ihn zu.  
  
"Wissen Sie vielleicht, wo sich mein Sohn Remus zur Zeit befindet?" flüsterte sie laut. Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Mir erzählte er, er würde eine Zeitlang bei Ihnen wohnen, und davon bin ich bisher ausgegangen."  
  
"Ich habe ihn in seiner neuen Wohnung nicht erreichen können."  
  
"Vielleicht wissen es diese beiden - James und Peter kennen sie vermutlich?" Doch auch die beiden Begleiter Dumbledores wirkten ratlos.  
"Nun, Direktor, trotzdem danke", schniefte Amanda Lupin und ging langsam und ein wenig gebeugt auf das Friedhofstor zu. Die übrigen vier stellten sich ein wenig abseits vom Rest.  
  
"Wie weit sind Ihre Nachforschungen vorangeschritten?" fragte Josephine leise genug. Dumbledore sah sich unauffällig um.  
  
"Nichts für ungut, Josephine, aber ich würde das lieber nicht hier diskutieren. Neuerdings gibt es überall Spione."  
  
Josephine zuckte innerlich die Achseln. Dafür war sie also hierhergekommen? Inzwischen musste sie es wohl mit Humor nehmen.  
  
"Wann werde ich denn endlich eingeweiht?" fragte sie ungeduldig.  
  
"Heute nachmittag. Ein paar von uns treffen sich auf Hogwarts. Das ist der einzige Ort, an dem Voldemort mit Sicherheit keine Spione hat." Dumbledores Begleiter - deren Namen sie inzwischen wieder vergessen hatte - schauten ein wenig unbehaglich, und auch der Direktor selbst schien sich bei diesen Worten nicht ganz wohl zu fühlen. Woran mochte das liegen?  
  
"Es befinden sich im Moment keine Schüler auf Hogwarts. Geben Sie sich Mühe, dass man Sie nirgends erkennt. Ich erwarte Sie um vier am Eingang." sagte er und verschwand.  
  
Josephine ließ mutlos die Schultern hängen. Dahin war die Aussicht auf einen erholsamen freien Nachmittag und auf einen romantischen Abend zu zweit - verdammt. Sie musste ihrem Verlobten noch eine Eule schicken...  
  
Nun bewegte sich auch sie - so würdevoll wie es ihr möglich war in ihren ruinierten Schuhen - auf den Ausgang zu. Nur weg aus diesem Kaff, und wenn es auch nur für ein paar Stunden war.  
  
***  
  
Wenige Stunden später stand sie vor dem verschlossenen Tor. Das hätte sie sich ja denken können, dachte sie wütend und trat nach einem Steinchen auf dem Boden. Schon immer war sie überall und zu jeder erdenklichen Gelegenheit zu früh gekommen. Immerhin war der Himmel inzwischen aufgeklart und die Sonne zu sehen. Es wurde spürbar wärmer. Und sie hatte Gelegenheit gehabt, sich zu Hause umzuziehen. Sie trug jetzt einen langen, lindgrünen Umhang, der, wie sie fand, ihre strahlend blauen Augen vorteilhaft zur Geltung brachte.  
  
Endlich öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt, und jemand winkte sie herein. Es war der schlaksige junge Mann von vorhin. Schweigend geleitete er sie durch die Große Halle in Richtung Kerker. Die Gänge dort waren nur unzureichend beleuchtet und bestimmt fünf Grad kälter als das Erdgeschoss. Josephine zitterte ein wenig.  
  
Dies alles erinnerte sie nur zu gut an ihre eigene Schulzeit. Damals hatten sie immer schwarz tragen müssen, auch unter den Umhängen, egal wie sehr sich einge Mädchen dagegen gewehrt hatten. Damals - solange war das gar nicht her. Fünfzehn Jahre waren seit ihrem Abschluss vergangen, in denen sie eine ordentliche Karriere beim Ministerium gemacht hatte. Und sie wollte noch weiter hinaus - die erste Zaubereiministerin zu werden, war schon immer ihr Lebenstraum gewesen.  
  
Inzwischen kamen ihr die Kerker nicht mehr bekannt vor. Allerdings lag der weitaus größere Teil von Hogwarts unterirdisch. Es war beinahe unmöglich für einen einzelnen Menschen, sämtliche Keller zu erforschen.  
  
Schließlich kamen sie an.  
  
Innerlich musste Josephine grinsen. Das hier sah aus wie eine Geheimversammlung, und das war es vermutlich auch. In verschiedenen Sesseln und auf Sofas saß eine bunte Zusammenstellung von Zauberern und Hexen jeglichen Alters, insgesamt sechs. Zusammen mit ihr und ihrem schweigsamen Begleiter machte das acht Leute. Dumbledore war unter ihnen und erhob sich, als er der beiden Neuankömmlinge gewahr wurde.  
"Einige von uns werden Sie sicher bereits kennen..." fing er an und deutete auf die kleine Versammlung. "Mundungus Fletcher, James Potter, Alastor Moody, Peter Pettigrew, Polly Yates. Meine Dame, meine Herren - Josephine Brown, Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Verbrechensbekämpfung."  
  
"Josephine..." fuhr er fort, als keiner der übrigen das Wort ergriff, "um eines klarzustellen: wir haben Sie nicht hierhergebeten, damit morgen das gesamte Ministerium von unserer Arbeit weiß." Josephine nickte nur, sie konnte sich so etwas durchaus vorstellen.  
  
"Der wahre Grund ist - wir brauchen eine Verbindungsperson im Ministerium, damit wir und die Auroren uns nicht gegenseitig bei der Arbeit behindern. Wollen Sie diese Rolle übernehmen? Ansonsten gehen Sie bitte jetzt."  
  
"Ich bleibe."  
  
"Nun - es geht um das Verschwinden von Justine McKinnon. Polly, unsere Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, hat da einige Theorien aufgestellt, die sie uns heute zum ersten Mal vorstellt. Aber bitte setzen Sie sich doch", sagte er, als er merkte, dass Josephine noch immer stand. Jetzt ergriff eine kleine, drahtige Person in einer Ecke des nur schwach beleuchteten Zimmers das Wort. Im flackernden Kerzenlicht konnte Josephine ihr Alter nur schlecht ausmachen - noch dreißig oder schon fünfzig?  
  
"Nun, aus verlässlicher Quelle wissen wir, dass McKinnon bei ihrem Verschwinden bereits tot war - dafür gibt es einen Zeugen. Ich habe mich also in der Bibliothek kundig gemacht, was Sie-wissen-schon-wer mit einem toten Körper anfangen könnte..." Aus ihrer Aktentasche holte die Frau mehrere Rollen Pergament mit Notizen hervor. Josephine erkannte, dass ihr zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ein längerer Vortrag bevorstand.  
"Zuerst habe ich nach Zaubertränken gesucht, die - nun - Leichenteile enthalten." Josephine gab sich Mühe, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen, Wie konnte diese Frau nur so emotionslos davon reden?  
  
"Zuerst wäre da ein Trank mit dem poetischen Namen _Eau de la passion_ zu nennen - aber dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer für einen Liebestrank Verwendung finden könnte, kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Sie vielleicht?" Einige in der Runde kicherten.  
  
Professor Yates plauderte nun munter weiter, erzählte kleine Anekdötchen von verschiedenen Zaubertränken - anscheinend hatte sie die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek komplett durchgelesen. Josephine unterdrückte ein Gähnen und wartete sehnsüchtig das Ende dieses Vortrages ab. Vielleicht schaffte sie es ja doch noch rechtzeitig zu ihrer Verabredung?  
  
Inzwischen erzählte die Frau von verschiedenen Zaubern, die nur mit Hilfe eines Leichnams ausgeführt werden konnten. Josephine wurde immer schläfriger.  
  
"Das wars", sagte auf einmal Dumbledore mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. "Das ist der gegenwärtige Stand unserer Ermittlungen. Ich denke, wir weden uns hauptsächlich auf die Erforschung des Wetterzaubers und den Antimagus-Trank konzentrieren müssen, obwohl wir natürlich die anderen Möglichkeiten nicht außer Acht lassen dürfen. Wie weit sind die Auroren?"  
  
Aufgeschreckt kramte Josephine in ihrem Gedächtnis. "Noch nicht so weit", sagte sie, "wir sind dieses Problem auch von einer anderen Seite angegangen."  
  
"Sehr gut, dann kommen wir uns ja nicht in die Quere. Mr Potter, würden Sie die Freundlichkeit haben und Josephine wieder zum Ausgang begleiten?"  
  
"Danke, aber ich finde den Weg auch alleine." sagte Josephine. Sie hatte ein sehr gutes Orientierungsvermögen, und nebenbei wollte sie keine Sekunde länger mit einem dieser Spinner verbringen.  
  
Ein Glück, dass die Auroren ein wenig professioneller waren.  
  
  
Sobald sie außer Hörweite war, bewegte sich auf einmal der Vorhang zum angrenzenden Raum und zwei Gestalten kamen heraus. Das eine war eine mittelgroße, ältere Frau namens Arabella Figg. Auf dem Arm hielt sie eine Katze, die sie fortwährend streichelte. Ihr Begleiter war ein junger Mann mit Namen Severus Snape.  
  
"Wurde aber auch Zeit" kicherte Arabella und klopfte Dumbledore auf die Schulter. "Ich gebe ja zu, das war sehr amüsant anzuhören - aber wozu bitteschön hast du diese kleine Komödie inszeniert?"  
  
"Komödie?" Dumbledore sah sie unschuldig an. "Es ging mir nur um die gute Zusammenarbeit zwischen uns und dem Ministerium."  
"Die Auroren sollen uns gefälligst für eine unbedeutende Gruppe von intellektuellen Idealisten halten", mischte sich Alastor Moody ein. "Das Ministerium soll nicht denken, dass wir ihren Elitetrupen irgendwie gefährlich werden könnten. außerdem ist es buchstäblich durchsetzt mit Spionen. Constant vigilance!"  
  
"Ich denke aber, wir haben das ganz gut geschafft - auch wenn es mir im Herzen weh tat, diesem jungen Ding einen solchen Blödsinn zu erzählen", meinte Professor Yates.  
  
"Ach, und deswegen sollte ich mich versteckt halten" rief die alte Frau auf einmal aus und man sah geradezu, wie sie alles verarbeitete. "Eine gesuchte Verbrecherin unter den Widerstandskämpfern wäre vermutlich zu sehr aufgefallen, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Nebenbei, haben Sie beide etwas von Mr Black gehört? Warum war er nicht auf der Beerdigung?" James machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung.  
"Er ist empfindlich in solchen Dingen - kann Beerdigungen nicht einmal dann ausstehen, wenn er weiß, dass der Sarg leer ist. Außerdem hat es ihn vermutlich ziemlich getroffen, herauszufinden, dass Justine den Todessern angehörte." _Deswegen hat er sich vermutlich auch entschieden, Journalist zu werden anstatt Auror_, dachte James. So richtig böse konnte er seinem besten Freund deswegen allerdings nicht sein.  
  
Allerdings hatte er nicht mit der Reaktion auf seine beiläufige Bemerkung gerechnet. Professor Yates stand der Mund offen, Arabella Figg musste sich mit Kölnisch Wasser betupfen, und auch der Rest zeigte Anzeichen eines Schocks, bis auf Moody, der keine Miene verzog.  
  
Dumbledore starrte ihn ein wenig wütend an.  
  
"Nun denn", seufzte er schließlich, "lösen wir das Geheimnis: Justine McKinnon hat für Lord Voldemort spioniert".  
  
Der Rest war Schweigen.  
  
***  
  
An diesem Tag kam Severus Snape erst spät nach Hause. Nach Hause - war das übertrieben ausgedrückt? Er bewohnte eine kleine Einzimmerwohnung in Hogsmeade. Seine Zimmerwirtin hieß Mrs Fellystone, eine verbitterte Witwe von vielleicht sechzig Jahren. Zumindest erzählte sie jedem, dass sie Witwe war, aber wann immer Severus mit ihr sprach, stellte irgendeine Ecke seines Gehirns - diejenige wohl, die auch sonst für verbale Ausrutscher und kleine Gemeinheiten zuständig war - die abenteuerlichsten Vermutungen über den Verbleib von Mr Fellystone auf. Gab es einen? Hatte es je einen gegeben? Auf dem Friedhof von Hogsmeade trug kein einziger Grabstein seinen Namen - er hatte das an einem freien Nachmittag selbst untersucht, zwei Wochen nach seinem Einzug.  
  
Allerdings hatte er bei der neuen Wohnung keine große Wahl gehabt; schnell musste es gehen. Seine Eltern waren zutiefst unpolitisch, hatten jegliche Diskussion im Hause Snape abgelehnt. Vermutlich wollten sie es sich nur einfach machen, dachte Severus verächtlich; so konnten sie andere für ihre Ziele kämpfen lassen und für die Niederlagen verantwortlich machen.  
  
Mit einem leisen Klicken drehte sich der Schlüssel im Schlüsselloch und die Tür öffnete sich. Das Haus war bereits sehr alt - irgendein Vorfahre der jetzigen Fellystones (von denen es nicht mehr viele gab) musste ein Muggelliebhaber gewesen sein. Das ganze Haus war vollgestopft mit dem Zeug - Kerzenhalter, ein Vorkriegstelefon, eine Wanduhr. Sogar Lichtschalter gab es an den Wänden, obwohl kein einziges Haus in Hogsmeade elektrischen Strom hatte. Das Licht im Fellystone'schen Haushalt kam, wie in jedem normalen Haus, von anständigen Fackeln, die allerdings erst von der derzeitigen Besitzerin angeschafft worden waren.  
  
Severus stellte seine Tasche auf den Tisch. Seine Aufgabe beim Treffen war es gewesen, Josephine genau zuzuhören und mitzuschreiben, was beiläufig gesagt wurde, um all dies später auszuwerten. Nun Josephine hatte nicht viel gesagt - offensichtlich war sie froh gewesen, gehen zu können. Er öffnete die Tasche und holte einen Bogen Pergament heraus, der zur Hälfte von seiner eleganten Schrift bedeckt war. Nutzlos, er konnte ihn genauso gut im Kamin verbrennen - dann fiel ihm ein, das es in diesem verwünschten Haus keinen einzigen Kamin gab. So legte er das Stück Pergament zu den Akten.  
  
Severus hatte Hunger. Dies ließ ihm drei Alternativen: erstens, er konnte sich etwas kochen. Zweitens, er konnte um die Ecke in die Drei Besen gehen und dort abendessen. Drittens, er konnte hungrig bleiben.  
  
Keine der drei Varianten reizte ihn sonderlich. So schaltete er das Radio an. Es gab nur zwei normale magische Sender, die er mit diesem altmodischen Gerät empfangen konnte. Einer, _Die Zauberwelle_ , brachte ausschließlich Nachrichten und Popmusik, die andere, _MZE_ (Musik und Zauberei in England), die ein recht elitäres Programm bot, sendete lediglich Musik aus den Anfängen der Zauberei bis zum Mittelalter sowie scharfsinnige literarische Erörterungen distinguierter älterer Herren. Es gab noch einen weiteren Sender, _Kommune London_ - mehrere inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so junge Hexen und Zauberer hatten wohl die Zeichen der Zeit verschlafen und sendeten Geräusche aus ihrer Wohngemeinschaft - gemeinschaftliches Singen unter Einfluss bewusstseinserweiternder Kräuter, "Nachrichten", die sich damit befassten, in welcher Ecke Londons das Gras gerade am billigsten war, Streitgespräche um Umweltschutz und Emanzipation, zu denen sie immer noch Gäste aus anderen Ecken der Welt einluden - was dazu führen konnte, dass eine Stunde lang nur wirres Gerede aus dem Lautsprecher dringen mochte, weil irgendjemand verschlafen hatte, für den taiwanesischen Experten noch einen Übersetzer miteinzuladen und man sich nun mit - leider nicht übertragbaren - Hand- und Fußzeichen verständigen musste. Des Nachts gab es Geräusche, die nur ein völlig phantasieloser Mensch nicht richtig hätte deuten können. Severus hatte diesem Sender ein einziges Mal die Ehre erwiesen, ihm zuzuhören - genau zehn Sekunden lang. Der Kampf für die Gerechtigkeit konnte so etwas nicht gebrauchen.  
  
Kurz gesagt, das Programm der beiden anderen Sender langweilte ihn. Der Hunger tat sein Übriges. Es sind solche Momente, in denen man anfängt, über den Sinn des Lebens zu philosophieren, ohne zwangsläufig auf ein sinnvolles Ergebnis zu kommen. Zumindest war das in Severus' Fall so. Er lag auf dem Sofa - gebraucht und günstig erstanden, nur zehn Galleonen. Allerdings sah es auch entsprechend aus. Der Bezug zeigte ein verblasstes Blumenmuster auf goldfarbenem Grund und war an einigen Ecken und Enden völlig durchgescheuert. Irgendeiner der vormaligen Besitzer hatte anscheinend eine Katze besessen - oder eher einen Tiger, was das betraf - denn das Sofa war an der Seite völlig zerkratzt. dort hing der Bezug auch in Fetzen herunter. Eine Sprungfeder bohrte sich schmerzhaft in Severus' Rücken. Er schwor sich, und wenn er auch am Hungertuche nagen sollte, selbst wenn er nicht mehr das Geld für sein täglich Brot haben sollte, wenn seine Kleidung in Fetzen von ihm herunter hängen sollte, er würde sich, sobald er genug Geld gespart hatte, ein ordentliches Bett kaufen.  
  
Nein halt, sagte Severus zu sich, streich den letzten Punkt mit den Klamotten. Er mochte sich langsam, aber sicher in ein schlafloses, abgemagertes Wesen verwandeln, aber bitteschön mit Stil.  
  
Severus versuchte, sich in eine entspanntere Lage zu manövrieren, und schloss die Augen. Immer noch hatter er Hunger. Und er hatte auch genügend andere Probleme, die er irgendwann einmal überdenken musste, warum also nicht jetzt? Da wären einmal seine Geldsorgen. Noch war es nicht schlimm, immerhin hatte er noch genug von seinen Eltern - die waren anscheinend froh gewesen, ihn los zu sein, und wussten wohl nicht, wie sie es sonst hätten zeigen sollen. Doch irgendwann würde auch dieser kleine Vorrat einmal aufgebraucht sein - Miete und Essen waren notwendige Ausgaben, Kleidung sowieso, und darüber hinaus hatte gleich zwei "Arbeitgeber", von denen jedoch keiner daran dachte, ihn zu bezahlen. Die anderen ehemaligen Slytherins entstammten hauptsächlich dem Geldadel, wie zum Beispiel Lucius Malfoy, der vor fünf Jahren Hogwarts verlassen hatte und seitdem nie hatte arbeiten müssen. Mit James Potter - wie hatte er es überhaupt geschafft, ausgerechnet mit dem zusammenzuarbeiten? - verhielt es sich ähnlich, obwohl der darüber wenigstens ein erfrischendes Stillschweigen bewahrte. Peter Pettigrew - nun, der wohnte noch bei seinen Eltern und hatte solche Probleme nicht, der Rest von Dumbledores kleiner Widerstandsgruppe war älter und hatte nebenher einträgliche Jobs.  
Irgendwann bemerkte Severus, dass es in seinem Zimmer empfindlich kalt war. Offenbar heizte die gute Mrs Fellystone nicht im Sommer, selbst wenn es ein solch entsetzlich kalter und verregneter Sommer wie dieses Jahr war. Severus versuchte aufzustehen. _Wie alt bist du eigentlich?_ fragte er sich entnervt, als seine Körper unwillig und mit Schmerzen auf den Befehl reagierte. Endgültig hatte er sich entschieden, jetzt etwas zu essen. Nach einem kurzen Blick in seinen Geldbeutel, der auf dem kleinem Tisch lag, war ihm klar, dass ein auswärtiges Abendessen - selbst im vergleichsweise schlichten _Drei Besen_ - für ihn nicht in Frage kam. Vermutlich konnte er sich nicht einmal ein Essen in einem dieser von den Muggeln so geliebten Schnellrestaurants leisten, und überhaupt wäre er lieber einen Monat lang in zerrissenen Roben - oder bunten, was das betraf - herumgelaufen, als in einem solchen aufzutauchen.  
  
Also machte er sich die Mühe, in den kleinen Vorratsschrank an der Wand zu schauen. Er öffnete die Schranktür und fragte sich, ob sich die ganze Welt gegen ihn verschworen hätte.  
  
Neben einigen anklagend leeren Verpackungen fanden sich dort nur wenige Dinge, die man als essbar hätte bezeichnen können: eine halbe Packung Toastbrot in Scheiben, zwei rohe Kartoffeln und eine noch fast volle Flasche Suppenwürze.  
  
Wann, zum Henker, hatte er Suppenwürze gekauft?  
  
Im untersten Regal befand sich noch eine Flasche Wodka. Ein Freund hatte sie ihm zum Schulabschluss geschenkt, und Severus hatte den Alkohol - elendes Muggelzeug, das er war - nie angerührt. Er träufelte etwas Suppenwürze auf eine Scheibe Toast - warum kaufte er das, wenn er keinen Toaster besaß? - und entschied sich, dass es höchste Zeit war, die Flasche anzubrechen.  
  
Er suchte also lange in seinem Zimmerchen (_zehn verfluchte Quadratmeter_ , dachte er wütend, aber genug Platz, damit kleine Dinge gründlich verloren gehen konnten, und anscheinend ausreichend Grund für Mrs Fellystone, eine völlig überzogene Miete zu verlangen). Nach einer Weile fand er schließlich, was er suchte: ein kleines Glasgefäß, etwas größer als ein Fingerhut, doch kleiner als ein kleines Trinkglas. Es hatte sich einst in seiner Ausrüstung für Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene befunden. Ein wunderschönes Fach wäre das gewesen, dachte er bitter, hätte Professor Yates nicht immer Rücksicht auf die Schwächeren in der Klasse nehmen müssen.  
  
Er schraubte also den Verschluss ab und goss sein Glas halb voll. Misstrauisch beäugte er die durchsichtige Flüssigkeit. Bisher hatte er nur Erfahrungen mit Butterbier gemacht, und angeblich enthielt dieses Zeug hier weitaus mehr Alkohol. Er machte also erst einmal die vertraute Analyse aus dem Zaubertränkeuntericht. Aggregatszustand - flüssig. Farbe - farblos. Geruch - scharf. Brennbarkeit - diesen Punkt ließ er aus, als guter Alchemist wusste er, dass Alkohol brennbar war. Geschmack... er spannte seine Muskeln an, legte den Kopf zurück, setzte das Glas an die Lippen und nahm einen Schluck, den er so lange wie möglich im Mund behielt.  
  
Geschmack - unbeschreiblich.  
  
Hätte sich in diesem Moment noch jemand im Zimmer befunden, hätte derjenige wohl gehört, wie Severus mit brennender Zunge die gesamte Muggelwelt und die Russen im Besonderen verfluchte, aber wer war schon da, um ihm zuzuhören? Nachdem er einen ordentlichen Schluck kalten Wassers getrunken hatte, leerte er das Glas in einem Zuge und goss sich nochmals ein. Auch das zweite Glas war sehr schnell leer. Das dritte dauerte bereits ein wenig länger.  
  
Severus machte einen Schritt auf den Tisch zu - ein Glück, dass sich in diesem Zimmer alles so dicht beieinander befand, dachte er ironisch, als er haltsuchend nach einer Stuhllehne griff und sich schließlich auf das Sofa fallen ließ. Er warf einen Blick auf das braunverschmierte Toastbrot auf dem Tisch.  
  
Nun, er fühlte sich zwar schrecklich, aber zumindest konnte er es jetzt psychisch verkraften, dieses deprimierende Stück Brot zu essen.  
  
  
Wenige Stunden später erwachte Severus wieder. Inzwischen waren die Fackeln an den Wänden erloschen - Mrs Fellystone musste sie mit einem Zeitschaltzauber versehen haben. Typisch für die geizige alte Schreckschraube, dachte er abfällig. Im nächsten Moment musste er diesen sonderbar befriedigenden Gedanken wieder aufgeben, denn ein scharfer Schmerz schoss durch seinen Kopf. _Was habe denn diesmal wieder getan? _murmelte er genervt in die ungefähre Richtung des Himmels. Dann sah er die Wodkaflasche auf dem Tisch, das benutzte Glas daneben. Die Muggels waren wirklich wahnsinnig, befand er, sie stellten etwas her, das nicht schmeckte, tranken es und konnten danach nicht mehr laufen, schliefen ein und wachten mit Kopfschmerzen wieder auf. Und was hatten sie davon?  
  
Übelkeit offensichtlich, wie er plötzlich am eigenen Leib erfahren musste. Zum Glück war es auch zur Toilette nicht weit.  
Severus kam wieder in den Raum, warf der Falsche einen verächtlichen Blick zu, nahm noch einen letzten Schluck - keine gute Idee, wie er gleich darauf merkte - und goss ihren Inhalt anschließend seinem Abendessen hinterher.  
  
Einen Vorteil hatte dieses Zeug allerdings - an Essen war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken. So machte es ihm auch nichts mehr aus, das nichts da war.  
Morgen - heute - musste er dringend nach London zu Gringotts, um am Abend genügend Bargeld für die alte Hexe (Mrs Fellystone) zu haben. Warum die Frau es ablehnte, die Miete überwiesen zu bekommen, verstand er trotz ausgiebigen Nachdenkens einfach nicht. Zum Glück musste er ohnehin nach London.  
  
Sein linker Unterarm juckte. Lucius Malfoy hatte ihm herablassend erklärt, dass das in den ersten Wochen immer so war, aber inzwischen war es schon über einen Monat her. Mit dem resignierten Gefühl, jetzt ohnehin nicht schlafen zu können, machte er Licht. Direkt über dem winzigen Waschbecken hing ein kleiner, halbblinder Spiegel. Severus erschrak - er sah ja fürchterlich aus! Morgen - heute - würde er sich die Haare waschen, schwor er sich, noch bevor er einen Fuß vor die Tür setzte. Er ließ das kalte Wasser fließen - und das bereits erwähnte Gemeinheitszentrum in seinem Gehirn freute sich diebisch, das er das Wasser zur Abwechslung _nicht_ bezahlen musste. Er schöpfte mit den hohlen Händen Wasser und klatschte es sich gegen das erhitze Gesicht, dann ließ er den kalten Strahl eine Weile auf seine Handgelenke einwirken. Sein Unterarm juckte immer noch. Wenn es wenigstens schmerzen würde, dann konnte er sich immerhin ein wenig als tapferer Kämpfer fühlen, der heroisch für die gute Sache litt, aber ein Held, der sich ständig am Arm kratzte, wirkte bestenfalls lächerlich. Er ließ den Strahl auf die Tätowierung wandern - selbst nach einem Monat sah der schwarze Schädel mit Schlange immer noch fremd aus auf seiner bleichen Haut, und Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm das Motiv gefiel. Die Tatsache, dass es in absehbarer Zeit niemanden geben würde, der dieses Tattoo zu sehen bekam, tröstete ihn aus irgendeinem Grund nur wenig. Unter den Todessern gab es eine einzige Frau - Felicia Lestrange, und ausgerechnet die war verheiratet. Außerdem waren sie und Severus einander von Herzen abgeneigt. Natürlich hatte es einmal Justine McKinnon gegeben, aber in den paar Wochen, in denen sie gleichzeitig zu den Todessern gehörten, hatte er von ihr immer nur als "dem Spion aus Hogwarts" gehört. Wer dieser Spion war, hatte er erst nach ihrem Tod erfahren. Nun ja, er hatte sie nicht besonders gut gekannt - den einzigen Kurs, den sie zusammen hatten, war Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste für Fortgeschrittene gewesen, und den hatte sie regelmäßig verschlafen, wenn sie auch sonst recht schlaflos erschienen war.  
  
Um das ganze zusammenzufassen - es gab wohl zur Zeit keine Frau, die für ihn in Frage kam. Und was die Männer unter den Todessern betraf - nun, um es höflich auszudrücken, musste er um einiges verzweifelter sein, um etwas mit Crabbe oder Avery anfangen zu wollen.  
  
Inzwischen war sein linker Unterarm angenehm taub geworden. Er hoffte, das es so bleiben würde, bis er eingeschlafen war. Nach einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel beschloss er, solche deprimierenden Gedanken auf morgen - heute - zu verschieben. Er trocknete sich die Hände ab, fuhr sich noch einmal durchs Haar, warf einen resignierten Blick auf das reichlich unbequeme Sofa, löschte das Licht - schon besser, dachte er noch - und legte sich wieder schlafen.  
  
***  
  
_London, im August '76_  
  
Wie seltsam, dass sich das Bild nicht bewegten. War bei der Aufnahme etwas schief gegangen? Lily hielt das Foto gegen die Sonne, schüttelte es sogar ein wenig, wie um die junge Frau darauf zu einer Regung zu animieren. Aber immer noch tat sich nichts. Überhaupt sah das Bild irgendwie... falsch aus. Falsche Farben, die falsche Kleidung. Und es bewegte sich nicht.  
  
Lily konzentrierte sich jetzt auf das Gesicht der jungen Frau auf dem Bild, um auch nicht das kleinste Wimpernzucken zu verpassen. Doch die Frau - das Mädchen? - rührte sich nicht.  
  
Sie war nicht unbedingt hübsch zu nennen, entschied Lily. Doch der Aufnahmeort - eine U-Bahnstation - kam ihr seltsam bekannt vor. Nach einer Weile wusste sie auch, wo es war. Sirius hatte einmal mit seinen Eltern in Westberlin Urlaub machen müssen und sich gleich am ersten Tag selbstständig gemacht. Er, der angehende Journalist, wollte sich ein wenig im Milieu umsehen, wie er hinterher erklärt hatte. Und irgendwie hatte es ihn dabei auf den berühmt-berüchtigten Bahnhof Zoo verschlagen. Auf den damals fünfzehnjährigen Sirius musste das einen gehörigen Eindruck gehabt haben. Wie er erzählte, hatte seine Fotografiererei die dortigen Randexistenzen ziemlich nervös gemacht, so dass er am Schluss um sein Leben rennen musste. Dafür allerdings war sein Film voll gewesen.  
  
Die Frau auf dem Foto nun sah - wie sollte sie es höflich formulieren? - sie sah so aus, als gehöre sie zu diesem Ort und der Ort zu ihr. Mit anderen Worten, entweder eine Hure oder eine Abhängige. Oder beides. Sie hatte halblanges und sehr zerzaustes dunkelbraunes Haar. Ihre Haut war bleich, wächsern, und spannte sich über einem dünnen Körper. Gekleidet war sie in schwarz. Ihre Miene war unbewegt, wie versteinert, sie schaute die Kamera nicht richtig an, doch auch nicht richtig an ihr vorbei. Sie schien höchstens sechzehn zu sein, dafür war das Bild auch wenigstens ein paar Jahre alt.  
  
Durch den Schmerz in Lilys Kopf drängte sich jedoch wieder die eine Frage in den Vordergrund - warum bewegte sich die Frau nicht? Und ihr Unterbewusstsein - wohl als einziger Teil ihres Gehirns noch in der Lage zu denken - gab darauf die einzig richtige Antwort. Weil es ein Muggelfoto ist, Idiotin.  
  
Lily atmete tief durch. Sie hatte wohl vor dem Schlafen ein bisschen zu viel Wein getrunken. Entschieden zu viel Wein. Sie konnte kaum klar denken.  
  
Und wo war... nun, wie hieß er eigentlich, ihr bezaubernder Zeitvertreib? Frechheit von ihm, es ihr nicht zu sagen. Nun gut, es war vielleicht auch keine intellektuelle Glanzleistung ihrerseits gewesen, ausgerechnet Justines Namen anzugeben, aber sie schob das auf den Alkoholspiegel in ihrem Blut.  
  
Meine Güte, hatte dieser Mann eine Uhr, irgendwo in seiner Wohnung? Noch vor wenigen Monaten hatte sie die Zeit mit Hilfe von Sonnenstand und Datum ganz einfach berechnen können, aber diese Zeiten schienen eindeutig vorbei zu sein. Im übrigen war sie dazu viel zu müde. Das einzige, was sie wusste, war, dass es vermutlich lange nach Mittag war. Bei ihrem Glück fing wahrscheinlich ihr Dienst in einer Viertelstunde an, nur wusste sie es nicht...  
  
Sie legte das Foto wieder an seinen Platz - auf einen Stapel in der linken oberen Ecke eines Schreibtisches. Erfrischend unordentlich war es hier, es erinnerte sie irgendwie an zuhause.  
  
_Wirst du wohl aufhören, an deine Vergangenheit zu denken?_ fragte sie sich streng und musste gleichzeitig stöhnen - sogar ihre innere Stimme hörte sich entschieden zu melodramatisch an. Aber sie hatte auch recht, immerhin war sie nach London gegangen, um den ganzen Mist hinter sich zu lassen, um es einmal profan auszudrücken.  
  
Sie setzte ihre Erforschung der winzigen Wohnung fort. Hoffentlich kam er bald wieder, ihr süßer Prinz - gestern nacht _hatte_ sie ihn irgendwann so genannt. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ihr Gehirn die Eigenschaft, sich an solche skurrilen Dinge besonders deutlich zu erinnern. Aber vielleicht hatte _er_ es ja vergessen, schließlich war er auch nicht der nüchternste gewesen. Auf jeden Fall war nicht mehr besonders viel Wohnung übrig zum Erforschen, und wenn er nicht bald kam, dann...  
  
Sie sah sich noch einmal den Stapel Fotos durch. Bei einigen waren auf der Rückseite Telefonnummern und Namen vermerkt. Mochten dies die verflossenen Liebschaften ihres namenlosen Verführers sein? Da gab es eine Jill und eine Joanne, und einen Brian. Das Mädchen vom Bahnhof Zoo hieß Therese.  
  
Als nächstes inspizierte sie die Küche. Immerhin sah es hier drin einigermaßen ordentlich aus, wenn auch alles ein wenig alt wirkte. Der Kühlschrank sah aus wie aus Vorkriegszeiten, und da sie schon einmal dabei war - was enthielt er eigentlich? Ein kurzer Blick ins Innere bestätigte alle ihre Vorurteile über Männer - es befanden sich nur rudimentäre Lebensmittel darin, immerhin alles vegetarisch. Fruchtquark, irgendein Brotaufstrich aus Tofu und Peperoni, eine Packung Spaghetti - warum die ausgerechnet im Kühlschrank lagen, wusste Lily nicht, vielleicht damit er nicht so leer aussah? Dafür sorgte allerdings schon der Alkohol, der in allem Konzentrationen vorhanden war. Wenigstens war nicht eine einzige Bierflasche vorhanden - Bier war Lilys Lieblingshassgetränk. Dafür allerdings Wein, Cidre und eine Flasche mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit, allerdings ohne Etikett. Lily kannte dieses Getränk - es handelte sich um Absinth, sie hatte es selbst vor zwei Jahren im Zaubertrankuntericht herstellen müssen. War gar nicht mal so schwer gewesen. Aber warum kannten es die Muggels?  
  
Lily verspürte Hunger. Nun, das musste noch eine Weile warten. Vielleicht brachte er ja sogar etwas mit? Wehe, wenn nicht...  
  
Sie sah aus dem Fenster. Wie schon so oft in den letzten Monaten, hatten wieder einmal dunkle Wolken die Sonne verdeckt. Es drohte zu regnen. Der ganze Sommer 1976 war bisher eine einzige Schlechtwetterperiode gewesen. Man mochte meinen, dass es sich wenigstens jetzt, gegn Ende August, noch einmal ändern könne. Aber warum sollte ausgerechnet das Wetter gerecht sein, wo doch alle anderen Bereiche des Lebens so schreiend unfair waren?  
  
_Hörst du jetzt auf, über das Wetter zu philosophieren?_  
  
War sie schizophren? Insgeheim fragte sich Lily das manchmal. Jemand, der so oft mit sich selbst sprach wie Lily, konnte nicht normal sein, oder?  
Dann prasselte der Regen los. Was sollte es, irgendwie tat es ja auch gut, den Regen von drinnen zu beobachten, aus einem warmen Zimmer, wo man auschließlich mit einem knappen T-Shirt bekleidet und barfuß herumlaufen konnte, ohne zu frieren.  
  
Ihr war langweilig. Außerdem war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihr Dienst im Paradise Lost demnächst beginnen würde. Andererseits konnte sie seine Wohnung ja schlecht unverschlossen zurücklassen.  
  
Dabei fiel ihr auf, wieviel Vertrauen er in sie setzte. Nicht bei jeder zufälligen Nachtbekanntschaft hätte er seine Wohnung am nächsten Tag noch vollständig gefunden.  
  
Ob sie dann allerdings noch da war, war eine völlig andere Frage. Langsam wurde sie ungeduldig. Sie öffnete das Fenster und steckte ihren Kopf hinaus. Sie sah Autos. Sie sah Pfützen. Sie sah Lichter.  
  
Sie spürte, wie sich zwei Hände um ihre Taille legten.  
  
Sie drehte sich um. Da war er ja, der süße Prinz von gestern Nacht. Er schien vom Wetter reichlich mitgenommen zu sein, was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt, sie fest in seine Arme zu nehmen und einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen zu drücken.  
  
"Geh weg, du bist nass" war das einzige, was sie hervorbrachte. Er grinste nur und wischte das Wasser, das aus seinem durchnässten Haar auf seine Stirn tropfte, mit der einen Hand fort. Sie fragte sich, wie er diese Dreadlocks je trocken bekommen wollte, das musste ja Stunden dauern. Andererseits war ihr Wissen über die physikalischen Eigenschaften von derlei Haartrachten eher begrenzt. Gegen ihren - zugegebenermaßen schwachen - Protest küsste er sie noch einmal, dann verschwand er nach draußen in den flur, um sich erst einmal die Stiefel auszuziehen. Wie er sich mit den klobigen Geräten unbemerkt an sie heranschleichen hatte können, war ihr allerdings unklar.  
  
"Wie spät ist es?" rief sie, ohne sich umzusehen. Noch immer war ihr Blick auf die Straße gerichtet. Zurück kam irgendeine Uhrzeit, die sie gleich darauf wieder vergaß. Sie wusste nur, dass sie bis Dienstantritt noch mehrere Stunden Zeit hatte.  
  
"Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht", kam seine Stimme gleich darauf zu ihr zurück. Nun, das klang ja richtig gut, befand sie. sie lief auf ihn zu. Die beiden trafen sich in der Mitte des Zimmers. Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn.  
  
"Und das wäre?" fragte sie. Er griff mit einer Hand in seine Hosentasche und holte einkleines, durchsichtiges Kunststofftütchen hervor. Lily lächelte. Die Ähnlichkeit ihres unbekannten Seelenverwandten mit Thomas war also nicht nur äußerlich bedingt, stellte sie fest. Und sie hatte seit Ewigkeiten nichts ordentliches mehr geraucht, nicht einmal Zigaretten, da verzichtete sie gern aufs Essen.  
  
Sie setzten sich zusammen aufs Bett. Er reichte ihr die Papers, das Gras und etwas Tabak.  
  
"Willst du?" fragte er etwas schüchtern, wie sie amüsiert feststellte. "Meine sehen immer leicht verkrüppelt aus..." Fachmännisch drehte Lily also einen Joint zurecht, den sie sich dann teilten. Die ersten Rauchschwaden entschwanden bereits in Richtung Decke, als sie es endlich wagte, die eine Frage zu nennen, die ihr seit dem Aufwachen immer wichtiger geworden war.  
  
Zwischen zwei Zügen fragte sie also: "Wie heißt du nun eigentlich?"  
  
Er lächelte, wobei sein Gesicht einen recht abwesenden Ausdruck annahm. So stellte sie die Frage noch einmal.  
  
"'Mein süßer Prinz' reicht dir wohl nicht mehr?" kam die Gegenfrage. Lily spürte, wie sie rot wurde. Hatte er sich also doch daran erinnert. Verdammt. Sie stellte ihre Frage zum dritten Mal.  
  
"Nun, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst - mein Name ist Thomas."  
  
  
Es ist Zufall, Lily. Alles bloß Zufall.  
  
_Ich weiß. Glaubst du wirklich, dass es das einfacher macht?_  
  
Nein. aber mir schein, man müsste dich noch einmal daran erinnern. Thomas Halley, dein Thomas ist tot. Tot und begraben.  
  
_Vielen Dank, diese Bilder im Kopf habe ich jetzt wirklich nicht gebraucht._  
  
Vielleicht doch. Immerhin ist es Teil deines Lebens.  
  
_Hör mir auf mit Psychologie. Du verstehst davon genausowenig wie ich._  
  
Ach, und warum behauptest du das?  
_  
Du bist ich, mein Schatz?_  
  
Dann erinnerst du dich genauso wie ich daran, nicht wahr?  
  
_Hör auf!_  
  
Du siehst es genau vor dir, genauso wie ich. Du siehst das Dunkle Mal. Du siehst seine Familie, aber sie interessiert dich nicht. Du siehst nur seinen Körper.  
  
_Ich sagte aufhören!_  
  
Erinnerst du dich noch? Du hast ihn gefunden. Sie haben dich auch ausgefragt. Sie wollten wissen, wieviel du gesehen hast. Du hast gar nichts gesehen. Irgendwann konntest du wieder gehen. Erinnerst du dich noch? Justine war bei dir zu Besuch in dieser Nacht, ja, Justine war da und ihr wolltet Thomas nachts besuchen, weil sie nicht schlafen konnte und irgendwann hat sie dich geweckt.  
  
_Ja, Justine war da._  
  
Justine war da, ja.  
  
_Justine war da?_  
  
Sie war es.  
  
_Justine hatte die Idee mit dem mitternächtlichen Ausflug_.  
  
Das ist wahr, es war ihre Idee.  
  
_Warum ausgerechnet in dieser Nacht?_  
  
Justine wusste schon immer mehr, als sie zugab.  
  
_Was wusste sie?_  
  
Sie wusste alles. Und gib es zu, tief in deinem Herzen hast du es auch gewusst. Du hast es in dem Moment gewusst, als du das Dunkle Mal auf ihrem Unterarm entdecktest.  
  
_Ich habe gar nichts gewusst. Und ich weiß auch jetzt nichts._  
  
Du weißt es.  
  
_Nein._  
  
Du bist ich, mein Schatz - deine eigenen Worte. Du weißt es.  
  
_Aber ich will es nicht wissen._  
  
Erinnerst du dich an sie? Siehst du ihren geschundenen Körper? Weißt du noch, wie du die Narben auf ihren Armen entdeckt hast? Kannst du das Blut in ihrem Zimmer noch sehen? Das Blut der Geliebten?  
  
_Ich will es nicht sehen._  
  
Es ist wahr, Lily.  
  
_Aber ich kann es wieder vergessen. Ich weiß, dass ich es kann._  
  
***  
  
"Justine?"  
  
Die Stimme erklang aus dem Licht. Das Licht war außerhalb. Sie wusste, das es da war, doch sehen konnte sie es nicht.  
  
Alles war normal, alles war anders. Wie auf einem Foto von einem vertrauten Ort, das vor dreißig Jahren aufgenommen wurde.   
  
Verdammt.  
  
Seit wann reagierte sie dermaßen empfindlich auf ein bisschen Tetrahydrocannabinol?  
  
"Justine?" Wieder die Stimme. Diesmal ein wenig näher. Lily öffnete die Augen nicht. Machte doch ohnehin keinen Unterschied mehr. Sie streckte die Hand aus und tastete nach oben, doch was ihre Finger da erfühlten, konnte sie nicht genau sagen. Es war die Luft, die zu Watte geworden war und jegliche feinere Unterscheidung verhinderte. Es war die Luft, deren Watteschleier zwar eine eigentümlich vertraute Stimme zu ihr durchließen, doch war sie sonderbar verhallt, die Schallschwingungen schleppten sich mühselig dahin, mal schneller und mal langsamer, gedämpft vom Geräusch ihres fließenden Blutes, ihrer arbeitenden Nerven, ihres schlagenden Herzens.  
  
Was war passiert?  
  
"Justine!" Etwas durchteilte die Watte und berührte ihr Gesicht. Es war kalt-warm. Merkwürdig.  
  
Wer war Justine? Sie kannte diesen Namen, hatte ihn schon oft ausgesprochen. Er schwirrte ein wenig durch ihr Gehirn, bis er an irgendeiner scharfen Kante hängenlieb und zerriss.  
  
Sie konnte das Zerreissen fühlen.  
  
Wer war Justine?  
  
Wieder spürte sie die Hand auf sich, oder vielmehr das, was die Hand hielt. Ein nasser Lappen. Deswegen die Kälte. Und ein weiteres, ein viertes Mal dieser Name.  
  
Und diesmal konnte er die Schleier vertreiben. Und die Sonne schien. Und sie konnte ihre Augen öffnen.  
  
Sie sah ihn. Sah Besorgnis in seinem Gesicht. Und sie sah, wie sein Körper bei jeder Bewegung ein schattenartiges Abbild hinter sich herzog, als wäre das Licht langsamer geworden. Sie musste lachen, denn sie musste plötzlich daran denken, wieviel er mit so vielen Händen anfangen konnte.  
Und sie erinnerte sich wieder, wer diese Justine war.  
  
Das war doch sie.  
  
***  
  
_22. Juli 1977, 23 Uhr 45  
  
Ich kann nicht alle Tage beschreiben. Zu lange würde das dauern. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich morgen sterben werde, aber wenn doch... Keine Zeit, um alles aufzuschreiben.  
  
Ich kann mir auch nicht einen bestimmten Tag heraussuchen und sagen, an diesem Tag hat es begonnen, aus dem einfachen Grund, dass ich mich in der Masse an Zeit, die meine jüngste Vergangenheit darstellt, ohnehin nicht mehr zurechtfinde.  
  
Aber es gibt diesen einen Tag, gegen Ende August oder Anfang September des vorigen Jahres, der trotzdem einen Wendepunkt darstellen könte - zumindest der passendste, den ich mir vorstellen kann. Ist er doch der letzte Tag meines "normalen" Lebens als Muggel, zumindest der letzte Tag, an den ich mich erinnern kann. Was danch kam - ich weiß es nicht. Nur die Narben an meinen Armen erinnern mich daran, wie es geendet hat. Was dazwischen war...  
  
Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ich kenne den Anblick der Spritze viel zu genau, ich könnte mir problemlos im Dunkeln einen Schuss setzen. Das Problem ist, dass _er_ sich tatsächlich im Dunkeln einen Schuss gesetzt hat. Er liegt jetzt im Krankenhaus.  
  
Vorhin habe ich Stimmen gehört. Sie haben gelacht. Sie haben über mich gelacht - armes menschliches Wrack auf dem Bahnhof, kurz vor Mitternacht. Liegt da herum mit dem Kopf auf dem Pullover. Sollte ihn besser anziehen, dann müssten wir ihre spinnendürren Arme nicht sehen. Was liegst sie herum, kann doch arbeiten gehen oder zur Schule. Hat die kein Elternhaus?  
  
Nein, nicht mehr, wollte ich schon antworten.  
  
Dann bin ich aufgewacht. Und es ist immer noch viel zu früh für den Zug. Aber ich darf nicht noch einmal einschlafen. Keine Zeit für so etwas.  
Seltsam, nicht? Sie haben die Antwort auf ihre Frage nie bekommen.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst noch genommen habe. Aber ich weiß, dass ich meinen Job verlor und dann... dann musste Geld her.  
  
Noch vier Stunden, bis der Zug kommt. Wieviel kann ich bis dahin schreiben?  
  
Ich sehe Bilder. Fast ein Jahr, in de, ich für nichts gelebt habe, von nichts gelebt habe. Ich sehe mich von außen. Ich habe später in einem anderen "Lokal" gearbeitet, habe getanzt. Für Geld. Irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr tanzen.  
  
Kein Wunder. Ich sehe meine Hand, die den Bleistift hält. Wenn ich nicht aufpasse, bricht er ab. Ich sehe meine Hand, und die Finger sind kaum mehr als die Knochen darunter. Sie zittern beim Schreiben. Wenn ich nicht aufpasse, können auch sie dann abbrechen, wie die Bleistiftmine? Und sollte ich dann auch versuchen, sie mit dem Messer zu spitzen?  
  
Bahnsteig neundreiviertel ist nachts nicht besonders angenehm. Aber das sind die meisten Orte, die man unter völlig neuen Bedingungen neu kennenlernt. Sieben Jahre lang habe ich diesen Bahnsteig nur im hellen Tageslicht erlebt, und jetzt ist es Nacht. Sieben Jahre lang war dieser Bahnsteig immer überfüllt gewesen, und jetzt bin ich allein - zum Glück. sieben Jahre lang habe ich geglaubt, der Zug nach Hogsmeade führe nur am Anfang und Ende der Ferien, und das war glücklicherweise ebenfalls ein Irrtum. Das Licht ist ein wenig orange, der geflieste Boden ist kalt. Doch dieser Sommer war wärmer als der im letzten Jahr. Aber davon habe ich ja nicht unbedingt viel mitbekommen. Zwischen nächtlichen Kneipen, U-Bahnhöfen und Bett (dem eigenen und fremden) erlebt man nicht viele Jahreszeiten.  
  
Ob ich das Ende dieses Sommers noch erleben werde? Noch vor einer Woche hätten die Chancen ziemlich gut gestanden - das heißt, wenn ich nicht gerade überdosiert hätte, wenn man mir keinen unreinen Stoff verkauft hätte, und wenn sich nicht gerade ein geisteskranker Massenmörder unter meine Kunden gemischt hätte. Alles in allem, nicht schlecht für einen Junkie.  
  
Doch ich beginne, mich zu wiederholen. Dieser Bleistift wird es nicht lange machen. Ich habe ein Taschenmesser, mit dem ich ihn spitzen kann, aber er ist schon recht kurz. Das Papier, auf dem ich schreibe, stammt aus Thomas' Schreibmaschine. Wenn er Pech hat, wird er es sowieso nicht mehr brauchen.  
  
Wäre ich alt und verbittert, könnte ich alles auf ihn schieben. Die Narben. Die Freier. Das Fixerbesteck in meiner Umhängetasche, beruhigend in seiner puren Anwesenheit. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund kann ich ihm nicht böse sein. Er ist ja auch arm dran. Liegt im Krankenhaus, hat eine Überdosis erwischt. Und demnächst werden sie ihm wohl die Frage stellen, ob Entzug oder Gefängnis. Falls er überlebt.  
  
Er hat schon zwei Entziehungskuren hinter sich. Er sagt, sie unterscheiden sich vom Gefängnis dadurch, dass man schwerer an Drogen kommt.  
Seltsam, da sagen sie, Junkies hätten keinen Antrieb. Vielleicht bin ich nur noch nicht lange genug auf H (ich weiß ja gar nicht, wie lange - die Ironie des Schicksals?), vielleicht bin ich auch lediglich eine selbstmörderische Hure auf dem Rachefeldzug. Denn eines ist gewiss: _Das, _verehrter Lord Sie-wissen-schon-wie-Sie-heißen (Und ich weiß es auch, eigentlich, nur bringe ich die Courage nicht auf, diesen Namen auszuschreiben), wie dem auch sei: _Das_ war zuviel.  
  
Einen Juwel habe ich ja noch.  
  
(Lily Evans)  
_  



	10. Phönixasche

Liliacea 10 - Phönixasche  
  
A/N Das erste Kapitel seit einer ganzen Weile, dass nicht länger ist als sein Vorgänger... Naja, vielleicht schaff ich das ja noch mit meiner author's note, mal sehen. Hier gibt es wieder verschiedene Zeitlinien - eine für Remus und das, was er nach dem Mord an der Familie McKinnon macht, eine für Lily, ein Jahr später. Warum das ganze? Weil ich eine kleine Überraschung für euch habe und die Spannung erhöhen wollte *g*. Ich hab also die chronologische Erzählfolge aufgegeben, also schön auf die Daten achten.  
  
Ähm, was wollte ich noch sagen:  
  
Lavender: ja, Liliacea ist vorerst meine einzige Geschichte. Sollte sie aber irgendwann einmal ein Ende finden - ich habe die feste Absicht, noch weitere schriftliche Schandtaten zu begehen... bloß ein Liliacea-Sequel ist vorerst nicht geplant.  
  
Ich weiß, dass ich noch was sagen wollte, wenn ich nur wüsste was...  
  
Ich wollte dieses Kapitel eigentlich betalesen lassen, aber letzten Endes war meine Geduld doch unterlegen. Jetzt kann ich etwaige logische Fehler gar nicht auf Sombra schieben...   
  
Ach ja, der Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling, diversen Verlegern und Warner.  
  
commediante  
  
_Hogsmeade, in der Nacht vom vierten zum fünften Juni 1976_  
  
Eigentlich war es eine warme Sommernacht gewesen. Eigentlich schienen die Sterne. Eigentlich wehte der Wind nur schwach.  
  
Und im Grunde war das auch so: immer noch war die Nacht warm, auch der Sternenhimmel hatte nur eine minimale scheinbare Drehung ausgeführt. Und der Wind war eher schwächer geworden. Verändert hatten sich nur die Menschen.  
  
Denn Remus fror. Der Wind fuhr durch sein Haar. Und selbst die Sterne, die sonst so ausgleichend auf den bedrohlichen, fast halb vollen Mond wirkten, schienen in ihrer Bedeutung zurückgetreten zu sein.  
  
Er vermied es sorgfältig, auch nur einen Blick auf das Haus hinter ihm zu werfen, das trotz allem, was passiert war, noch stand. Häuser schienen keinen Sinn für Anstand zu haben. Stattdessen waren seine Augen auf die Straße gerichtet, auf der schon vor Stunden die anderen hätten kommen sollen. Zumindest schienen es Stunden zu sein, die er auf die Straße gestarrt hatte, ohne dass auch nur die kleinste Regung auszumachen war.. Zugegebenermaßen war jedoch sein Blickfeld nicht besonders groß, da die Haupstraße von Hogsmeade kurz vor dem Haus der McKinnons eine scharfe Kurve beschrieb. Weiter hinten konnte er sie jedoch wieder entdecken, wie sie sich, zum bloßen Pfad geworden, den Berg in Richtung Hogwarts heraufschlängelte.  
  
Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Nur zehn Minuten waren vergangen. Inzwischen mussten sie sich bereits auf dem Weg nach unten befinden. Was sollte sie denn aufhalten?  
  
Da waren Blutspuren an seinen Händen. Ihr Blut. Obwohl Remus sich sicher war, dass man sie im schwachen Schein der Straßenlaternen kaum würde erkennen können, versuchte er, sie im Gras des Vorgartens so sauber wie möglich zu wischen.  
  
Zwölf Minuten. Dies mochte zu spät sein, zu spät für sie.   
  
Irgendwann konnte Remus mehrere Lichtpunkte ausmachen, die sich hügelabwärts bewegten. Vom ersten Augenblick ihres Erscheinens an gab er ihnen noch fünf Minuten.  
  
Er wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen. Statt dessen versuchte er, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was er sagen würde. Hinter ihm, wo das verwaiste Haus stand, schien sich etwas Gewaltiges, Bedrohliches zusammenzuziehen. Und es rief nach ihm, sah in dem Werwolf ein Wesen von seltener Gleichartigkeit. Form- und masselose Hände schienen an ihm zu ziehen, zupften an seinem Umhang, zerrten an seinem Haar in Richtung dieses schwarzen Loches.  
  
Das Haus dachte?  
  
Sicherlich nicht das Haus, aber _etwas_ darin.  
  
Oder vielleicht bildete er sich das alles nur ein. Das hoffte er jedenfalls.  
  
Inzwischen konnten seine empfindlichen Ohren bereits die Schritte der Herannahenden vernehmen, und eine Minute später waren sie angekommen.  
"Zu spät", hörte er sich sagen, "Justine ist tot." Und vermutlich war sie das inzwischen bereits. Ihre Chancen waren ihm nicht besonders groß erschienen.  
  
Sekunden später beglückwünschte er sich selbst zu dem Spontaneinfall mit den Todessern, die angeblich Justines Körper mitgenommen hatten. Im Nachhinein dessen Abwesenheit zu erklären, wäre vermutlich eher schwierig geworden.  
  
_Tut mir Leid, Lily_, dachte er noch, als er ihre Reaktion auf die Nachricht bemerkte.  
  
In Gedanken fluchte er. Es würde zu sehr auffallen, wenn er den Ort jetzt nicht mit den anderen verlassen würde. Bis er allein sein konnte, mochten ein oder zwei Stunden vergehen. Diese Zeit hatte sie nicht.  
  
Er musste Hogwarts so schnell wie möglich verlassen.  
  
***  
  
_22. Juli 1977_  
  
Noch zwei Stunden. Es wird kälter und kälter auf diesem verfluchten Bahnsteig.  
  
Es ist, als hätte es jemand geplant. Über ein Jahr lang hatte ich nicht daran gedacht, doch als ich meine Sachen zusammenpackte, fand ich in einer lange unbenutzten Tasche die Herumtreiberkarte. Ich hatte sie eingesteckt, bevor wir Justine in Hogsmeade fanden. Die Karte wird mir wohl nützlich sein, wenn ich die anderen Juwelen suche. Zweitens fährt genau in der Nacht, in der ich beschließe zu gehen, ein Zug nach Hogsmeade. Und die Tatsache, dass ich vor genau vier Wochen angefangen habe, keine Drogen mehr zu nehmen. Seltsam. Wer zieht die Fäden? Es fällt mir nur eine Antwort ein, die aber dermaßen unlogisch ist, dass ich sie unter normalen Umständen sofort wieder verworfen hätte. Doch nach vorgestern...  
Sonderbar. Vier Wochen ohne Drogen. Es geht mir sowohl besser als auch schlechter als zuvor. Ein solches Gefühl ist wirklich nicht beneidenswert. Die Spritze habe ich dabei, nur für den Notfall.  
  
Zog einmal ein Ex-Junkie in die Welt, wollte das Böse schlechthin besiegen, hatte nur einen Kristall bei sich, der in ihrem Beisein noch nie irgendein Anzeichen für Magie gezeigt hatte, und besitzt nicht einmal mehr einen Zauberstab...  
  
Sogar in meinen Ohren klingt das wie ein Witz, und zwar ein schlechter.  
  
Kirschbaumholz. Wie wasserbeständig ist es eigentlich? Vorausgesetzt, das Seeungeheuer hat es nicht schon gegessen oder zum Nestbau verwendet oder was immer ein Seeungeheuer mit einem Zauberstab anstellt.  
  
Mein eigenes Leben kommt mir mehr und mehr unlogisch vor. Ich weiß nicht, warum seit diesem ersten Traum von den blutigen Lilien mein Leben sich nach und nach in Chaos auflöst, mein Einfluss ist es ganz bestimmt nicht.  
  
Die Lilien. Seit ich denken kann, wurden mir zu allen möglichen Gelegenheiten Lilien geschenkt. Geburtstage sowieso, aber auch zweimal zum Valentinstag und einmal zum Schulbeginn.  
  
Ich hasse Lilien. Ich mag Sonnenblumen, Gänseblümchen, Kirschblüten, manchmal sogar Rosen, aber ich hasse Lilien.  
  
Wer ist dafür verantwortlich? Wer mischt sich ungefragt in meine Träume ein? Wer gibt ein gehässiges Kichern von sich, wenn meine Hände verbrennen?  
  
Rowena.  
  
Sie hat den Tod gewählt, warum drängt sie sich jetzt so gewaltsam in mein Leben? Ich war noch nicht einmal in ihrem Haus.  
  
Ich dachte, ich wäre sie endlich losgewesen. Ein Jahr lang war ich von Träumen verschont. Bis vorgestern.  
  
Vielen Dank auch.  
  
  
Der zwanzigste Juli 1977 hatte gerade erst begonnen. Einen Tag später würde Lily Thomas ins Krankenhaus bringen müssen, doch vorerst war alles relativ normal. Die Uhr zeigte wenige Minuten nach Mitternacht. Lily lag auf der einen Seite des schmalen Bettes. Es war eigentlich viel zu warm, um mit irgendjemandem in einem Bett zu liegen, befand sie. Selbst für einen alleine wäre es viel zu warm gewesen, auch wenn sie nicht mehr als Unterwäsche trug. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb sie nicht schlafen konnte. Der Vollmond schien ihr genau in das Gesicht. Das Fenster war weit geöffnet, doch die Luft schien stillzustehen. Atmen war kaum möglich.  
  
In diesem fahlen Licht sah der Raum merkwürdig aus. Unordentlich ging es ohnehin zu, aber darüber hinaus schaffte Lily es bei keinem einzigen der herumliegenden Gegenstände, ihrem Bild im Mondschein etwas konkretes zuzuordnen. Es sah aus wie auf dem Grunde eines Flusses - viele abgerundete Steine, die irgendwann einmal ganz anders ausgesehen hatten. Ihre Farben hatten sie nicht nur lange schon verloren; es schien, als hätten sie sie nie besessen. Das tat das Mondlicht den Dingen an.  
  
Den Dingen... den Menschen auch. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten musste Lily an Remus denken. Wo würde er jetzt sein? Die heulende Hütte war unwahrscheinlich. Ein Wald, ein Keller, ein abgeschlossenes Haus. Soviel sie wusste, konnte er bereits tot sein, getroffen von der silbernen Kugel eines selbsternannten Helden als Opfer der Minderwertigkeitskomplexe eines anderen.  
  
Auch die Luft hatte sich entschieden, der allgemeinen Atmosphäre nicht im Weg zu stehen. Es mochte stickig heiß hier drin sein. es mochte sich kein Luftmolekül dazu herablassen, seinen Ort zu verändern, und dennoch schien ein unsichtbarer Wind zu wehen, der der Unterwasserszene den Anschein des Fließens gab. Die Geräusche waren erstickt vom unhörbaren Rauschen des Wassers - es schien, als wären die Schallwellen zu träge. Es war beinahe tödlich still, obwohl das Fenster offen stand und sich weiter unten eine befahrene Straße befand. Lily konnte sogar die Scheinwerfer der Autos sehen, deren Licht von Zeit zu Zeit über die Zimmerdecke wanderte.  
  
Minuten vergingen, die sich nicht wirklich wie Minuten anfühlten. Die Zeit war zu zähfließendem Honig geworden. Die Sekunden tropften unregelmäßig.  
  
Leise, ganz vorsichtig setzte Lily einen Fuß auf den Holzfußboden. Sie wusste genau, dass die eine Diele knarrte, doch diesmal hatte diese es wohl vergessen. Lily hatte vor, das Fenster zu öffnen. Nachdem sie einige Zeit durch die Luft gewatet war, fiel ihr wieder ein, dass es längst offen stand. Sie stellte sich dennoch ans Fenster und starrte hinaus. Direkt über ihr befanden sich dunkle Wolken. Unter ihr stritten zwei Männer, deren Stimmen sie nur wie aus weiter Ferne vernehmen konnte. Doch sie blickte direkt in das Gesicht des Mondes, der gerade noch über dem Dach des gegenüberliegenden Hauses zu sehen war. Er wirkte größer als sonst, bedrohlich. Auf irgendetwas wies er hin, aber auf was?   
  
Die Tür knarrte, direkt hinter ihr.  
  
Lily drehte sich um.  
  
Die Wohnungstür stand einen Spalt offen. Merkwürdig war das schon, war sie doch vorher abgeschlossen gewesen und sie hatte keine Geräusche gehört, die von Gewalt zeugten. Dort, wo man normalerweise den Hausflur hätte sehen können, befand sich ein Rahmen aus strahlendem Licht, das in seiner Helligkeit sogar den Mond ausstach.  
  
Wenn der Mond sich hinter ihr befand und voll war, dann war dies...  
  
...die Sonne.  
  
Fort war der Eindruck des Unterwasser-Seins. Fort das Fließen der Luft. Fort das Tropfen der Zeit. Sie konnte eine Uhr ticken hören, und von unten drang der Klang des Verkehrs herauf, das Streiten der beiden Männer, das immer lauter wurde und in das sich schließlich noch eine Frauenstimme einmischte. Lily starrte gebannt auf die drei Linien aus Licht, die - merkwürdig genug - nicht einmal Schatten warfen. Und damit wurde ihr klar, dass sie es hier mit Magie zu tun hatte - das hieß, dass logisches Denken einem von nun an nicht mehr zwangsläufig weiterhalf, wie Sirius es einmal passend in Worte gefasst hatte.  
  
Lily suchte in der Reisetasche, die ihr als Schrank diente, nach irgend etwas zum Überwerfen. Das erste, was sie fand, war etwas altes, rotes, langes, unförmiges, das sie schon in Hogwarts besessen hatte. Inzwischen war es ihr um einiges zu weit. So näherte sie sich der Tür. Sie hätte erwartet, dass es in dieser Richtung noch wärmer werden würde, aber stattdessen wurde es kälter. Sie berührte die Türklinke und zog ihre Hand reflexartig wieder zuück - die Klinke schien aus purem Eis zu bestehen. Beim zweiten Mal war sie vorbereitet und öffnete mit einem beherzten Schwung die Tür.  
  
Sie musste die Augen schließen, so hell war es. Noch immer war der Flur da, doch er schien in kaltem, unbeweglichen Feuer zu brennen, zu verglühen. Sie hielt sich am Türrahmen fest, egal wie kalt er war. Das Licht schien sich seinen Weg durch ihre geschlossenen Lider selbst zu suchen, wurde heller und heller, bis seine Intensität einen Gipfelpunkt erreicht hatte, dann verblasste es wieder.  
  
Mit einer Hand schirmte Lily ihr Gesicht ab und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen.  
  
Das Treppenhaus wirkte wie vorher, möglicherweise ein wenig heller, möglicherweise ein wenig kälter, doch alles in allem auf beruhigende Weise normal.  
  
Doch halt, was passierte jetzt schon wieder? Die Treppenstufen, das Geländer, all die anderen Türen, alles wurde merkwürdig transparent, als würde das Verblassen des Lichts noch fortdauern. Sie sah sich um und sah den Mond mit alter Helligkeit scheinen. Sie blickte auf ihre Hände, auf ihre Arme, und begriff, dass nicht nur der Raum verschwand, in dem sie sich befand, auch sie verblich langsam. Für einen winzigen Augenblick konnte sie Blutgefäße und Muskeln erkennen, wenig später die Knochen unter ihrer durchscheinenden Haut. Sie blickte auf und sah die anderen Wohnungen hinter den Türen. Und es wurde dunkler. Nur noch wenige Sekunden...  
  
Die völlige Dunkelheit erlebte sie nicht mehr.  
  
Denn auf einmal war es wieder hell. Doch das Licht jetzt war von einer anderen Qualität, warm und ruhig. Es war Frühling. Der See von Hogwarts glitzerte im Schein der auf- oder untergehenden Sonne. Lily merkte, dass sie an einem Baum lehnte, und sah sich diesen näher an. Es handelte sich um eine Trauerweide, eine, die sie nur von einer alten Karte des Geländes kannte. Ihre Zweige berührten gerade die Wasseroberfläche. Lily blickte in Richtung Hogwarts. Doch das Schloss sah merkwürdig verändert aus. Dort, wo eigentlich der Gryffindor-Turm hätte aufragen müssen, befand sich eine Ruine. Auch sonst sah es stark beschädigt aus. Lily erschauerte, denn sie wusste, wo sie war - und wann sie war.  
  
Und am Seeufer - nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt - saß jemand. Eine Frau in einem weiten, dunkelblauen Gewand, dessen Saum nass war - als wäre sie durch das Wasser gewatet. Ihre Füße waren nackt, das lange, rötlich-braune Haar offen und von einer einzelnen weißen Strähne durchzogen. Sie blickte Lily verächtlich an.  
  
Lily musste sich nicht lange fragen, was sie da tat - die Frau schien Blumen zu pflücken.  
  
Neben ihr befand sich ein ganzer Haufen rotverschmierter Lilien.  
  
***  
  
_Hogsmeade, der frühe Morgen des fünften Juni_  
  
Anderthalb Stunden. Er hatte anderthalb verfluchte Stunden gebraucht, um hierher zurückzukehren. Es hing ja auch nur das Leben eines Menschen davon ab, wieviel Zeit er brauchte...  
  
Wenigstens Dumbledore hatte sich erfreulich unbürokratisch verhalten.  
  
Vor Remus stand das Haus der McKinnons. Es wirkte noch immer gefährlich, aber die herumgeisternden Lichter der Beamten vom Zaubereiministerium nahmen ihm einen Teil seiner Bedrohlichkeit. Die einzige Schwierigkeit würde jetzt sein, an diesen vorbeizukommen, da die eiligst hergeschickten Auroren nach einem Verbrechen wie diesem vermutlich besonders empfindlich auf unerwartete Eindringlinge reagierten.  
Doch nicht, wenn sie ihn nicht sehen konnten.  
  
In den Händen hielt Remus James' Tarnumhang. James würde ihn umbringen, da war er sich sicher, aber er würde ihn ja zurückgeben - eines Tages.  
Und außerdem brauchte er ihn. Remus hatte minutenlang mit sich gerungen, als es darum ging, hierher zurückzugehen, doch schließlich akzeptiert, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit war, falls er nicht per Besen nach Irland wollte. Kein einziger Kamin in Hogwarts war nämlich an das Flohnetz angeschlossen. Im siebzehnten Jahrhundert, als Flohpulver durch eine neue Herstellungsmethode - ein schon recht alter Zauberer namens Nicolas Flamel hatte herausgefunden, dass statt Phönixasche auch die gemahlenen Federn eines beliebigen Zugvogels wirkten - erheblich billiger geworden und zum magischen Fortbewegungsmittel Nummer eins avanciert war, hatte es auf Hogwarts einen Schulleiter gegeben, der davon besonders begeistert war und Hogwarts gleich an das Netz anschließen wollte. Lediglich sein Berater - ein gewisser Graf, der sich Saint Germain nannte - wies ihn bei einer Beratung darauf hin, dass eine solche Idee absurd war. denn wozu waren dann die jahrhundertealten Anti-Apparationsflüche gut?  
Remus warf sich den Mantel über. Sofort überkam ihn das vertraute Gefühl mangelnden Orientationsvermögens - der Tarnumhang war ihm eigentlich verhasst, er machte die Welt so ungewohnt. Alles schien weiter weg von einem, als es eigentlich war, deswegen rannte man, besonders am Anfang, oft in irgendwelche Gegenstände hinein. Und es tat der Geheimhaltung durchaus nicht gut, wenn eine der halblebendigen Rüstungen unter lautem Geschepper und Gefluche auf den Steinfußboden fiel, während Filch und seine jeweilige Katze - er hatte alle paar Jahre eine andere - nur wenige Ecken weiter lauerten. Alles schon erlebt.  
  
Die Tür stand glücklicherweise offen. Remus betrat den Flur im Erdgeschoss. Die Körper von Justines Familie lagen immer noch an der gleichen Stelle, an der er sie zuvor gesehen hatte. Ein Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums machte Fotos vom Tatort. Remus fragte sich ernsthaft, warum er den teureren magischen Film benutzte - erkennbar an dem grünen Qualm, der aus der Kamera drang - wo bei einem Motiv wie diesem auf den Fotos wohl kaum irgend eine Art von Bewegung zu erwarten war. Er wandte seinen Blick ab - jetzt froh, diesen Tunnelblick zu besitzen - und versuchte, auf den ersten Treppenabsatz zu gelangen, ohne dabei über die Bodenvase zu fallen. Das Wohnzimmer mit dem Kamin befand sich im ersten Stock - glücklicherweise waren dort keine Leichen zu erwarten. Ihm wurde bereits ganz anders.  
  
Das Wohnzimmer war perfekt aufgeräumt. An der Wand hingen Bilder, die vermutlich nicht wegen ihres Inhalts ausgewählt worden waren, sondern weil sie farblich zum übrigen Mobiliar passten. Alles war in warmen Brauntönen gehalten, die Wände waren holzvertäfelt, die Sessel schwer und klobig. Es war der einzige Raum im Haus, der nicht mit Fackeln beleuchtet wurde, sondern mit einem riesigen Kronleuchter. Das Feuer im Kamin war zwar fast niedergebrannt, doch es würde ausreichen, ihn noch einmal zu transportieren.  
  
Irgendwie fühlte er sich schuldig, als er sich erneut beim Flohpulver der McKinnons bediente. Und es tröstete ihn nicht sonderlich, dass er wusste, dass sie es nie wieder brauchen würden. Er warf eine gute Handvoll davon ins Feuer. Dieses loderte in giftigem Grün auf. Remus nahm den Tarnumhang ab und klemmte ihn unter einen Arm, dann machte er einen Schritt in das Feuer. Wie üblich wurde ihm heiß, viel zu heiß - er hätte an Lilys Flammengefrierzauber denken müssen, der machte es gewöhnlich erträglicher.  
  
Er sagte eine recht komplizierte Adresse an und schwor sich gleichzeitig, dass er sich für seine Wohnung irgend wann einmal einen einfacheren Namen zulegen und diesen beim Ministerium anmelden würde, dann würde er auch nicht soviel Asche in den Mund bekommen.  
Fluchend trat er, endlich angekommen, aus dem Kamin.  
  
Der neugierige Beamte, der in diesem Moment seinen Kopf durch die Tür des Wohnzimmers steckte, sah nur noch, wie der hohe Turm des lodernden grünen Feuers wieder in sich zusammenstürzte und es schließlich ganz verlosch.  
  
***  
  
"Setz dich", sagte Rowena nur. Lily tat es. Im Schneidersitz saß sie der Hexe gegenüber und beobachtete fasziniert, was diese tat. Ihre Hände - noch nie hatte Lily Hände gesehen wie diese, obwohl sie gar nicht sagen konnte, was an ihnen so sonderbar war - diese Hände rissen die Blütenblätter von den Lilien und warfen sie mitsamt den Stengeln ins Wasser. Das Blut hatte Spuren auf ihrer Haut hinterlassen, auf ihrem Kleid. Die Bewegungen waren knapp und routiniert, obwohl Lily den Eindruck hatte, dass so etwas wie Wut oder Verzweiflung hinter ihnen stecken musste.  
  
Und jetzt fiel Lily auf, warum sie das so fesselte. Rowena erschien genauso, wie sie am Vorabend ihres Todes gewirkt haben musste, an dem sie - laut Remus - den verständlichsten, vernünftigsten Tagebucheintrag überhaupt geschrieben hatte. Kein Wahnsinn war erkennbar in allen ihren Bewegungen, sie wirkte weder kindlich noch abwesend, sondern wie die große Zauberin, die Hogwarts mitbegründet hatte - intelligent und zutiefst _lebendig_ .  
  
Auf einmal merkte Lily, dass die Frau sie anstarrte. Sie erwiderte den Blick, sah in ein meergrünes Augenpaar. Und dies ließ ihren vorherigen Eindruck ein wenig bröckeln, wirkte dieses doch nur im Vergleich zu früheren Gelegenheiten geistig gesund.  
  
"Schau richtig hin, Lily", sagte Rowena kalt. Eine Weile lang überlegte Lily, was mit diesen Worten gemeint sei. Schließlch folgte sie Rowenas vielsagenden Blick nach unten.  
  
Die Lilien - da war gar kein Blut auf ihnen. Oder doch? Es war Lily, als würde die Realität erzittern und ihr mal das eine, mal das andere Bild zeigen. Das Blut schien für Momente transparent zu werden, nur ihre Hände - die sich immer noch stetig bewegten - waren immer die gleichen.  
Inzwischen war Lily klar geworden, dass es sich um einen Sonnenuntergang handelte. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie die Himmelsrichtung der Sonne nicht hatte beachten können - zuviel Muggeleinfluss, nahm sie an - aber es wurde langsam dunkler.  
  
Sie wusste, sie brauchte gar nicht erst anzunehmen, dass dies alles nur ein Traum war. Inzwischen kannte sie Rowena gut genug, um gar nicht erst danach zu fragen. In irgendeiner Ebene der Wirklichkeit war diese Szene - wenn die Zeit auch schon längst vergangen war - vermutlich real.  
Irgendwann begriff Lily, dass Rowena sie etwas gefragt hatte. Sie kehrte von ihrem gedanklichen Ausflug zurück und sah die Frau wieder an.  
"Ich fragte dich, warum du die Suche aufgegeben hast", wiederholte diese kühl. Und immer noch waren ihre Hände mit den Lilien beschäftigt Inzwischen waren nicht mehr viele übrig.  
  
Lily blieb stumm. Was sollte sie auch antworten?  
  
"Du musst wissen, dass Voldemort einen der Kristalle hat." Endlich hatte Rowena die gewünschte Reaktion von Lily. Sie lächelte, als sie den Schock in Lilys Augen sah.  
  
"Ich hatte dich gewarnt. Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass sich ein Verräter unter deinen Freunden befindet, aber das war dir wohl egal. Einer der Kristalle befindet sich nicht mehr an seinem Ort."  
  
"Und was, glaubst du, soll ich dagegen unternehmen?" fragte Lily gereizt. Sie erntete einen Blick, mit dem gewöhnlich eine Schimmelkolonie auf der Lieblingsmarmelade bedacht wird.  
  
"Den dritten Kristall suchen. Und ihn benutzen. Ist es so schwer?" Rowena wandte ihre volle Konzentration wieder den Lilien zu. Sie riss die Blüttenblätter jetzt mit mehr Kraft, dafür langsamer, fast genüsslich aus.  
  
"Sind nicht bereits genug Menschen gestorben wegen der Juwelen?" fragte Lily nur ein wenig schüchtern. Rowenas Gesichtsausdruck wurde ein wenig weicher.  
  
"Kannst du nicht fühlen, was sie sind, was sie wollen?" fragte sie fast flüsternd. "Sie gieren nach Blut, nach Tod. Wir haben sie damals viel zu mächtig erschaffen. Bald wird selbst die Macht Voldemorts nicht mehr ausreichen, ihren Hunger zu befriedigen, bald werden sie sich ihre Opfer selbst suchen." Sie sah Lily jetzt intensiv in die Augen, blinzelte nicht. Lily begann zu zittern, wusste sie doch nicht, ob diese Ansprache vom Wahnsinn ausgelöst war oder von Angst. Ihr wurde kalt.  
  
"Und wenn Voldemort sich ihre Macht zunutze macht - nicht einmal er wird sie lange kontrollieren können. Aber gib ihnen das Leben Voldemorts, und sie werden eine gewisse Zeit schlafen - hoffentlich." Dann wurde ihr Gesicht wieder zu der starren Maske, die es vorher gewesen war.  
"Aber was machst du? Verkriechst dich bei den Muggeln, während Voldemort höchstwahrscheinlich bereits einen der Kristalle hat. Feigling!"  
"Aber er könnte ihn nie benutzen - er ist reinblütig..."  
  
"Voldemort wird einen Weg finden, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. In seinem Erfindungsreichtum reicht er durchaus an Salazar heran." zischte Rowena.  
  
"Und ausgerechnet ich soll ihn ermorden, so wie du Slytherin ermordet hast? Eine wirklich außergewöhnliche Beziehung!" entgegnete Lily kalt. Einen Augenblick später bereute sie es bereits. Rowenas kräftige Hände schlossen sich um ihren Hals, drückten zu. Sie konnte nicht mehr atmen. Aber war es möglich, an diesem Ort zu ersticken? Sie wollte das Risiko lieber nicht eingehen. Lily versuchte, diese Hände von ihrem Hals zu bekommen, aber es war unmöglich.  
  
"Was weißt du darüber..." stieß Rowena hervor. "Sprich noch einmal über Salazar..." und sie drückte noch ein wenig fester zu, "und du wirst es sein, die in meinem Grab verfault."  
  
Sie ließ los. Nach Luft ringend kippte Lily einfach nach hinten um. Die Luft flimmerte vor ihren Augen. Sie konnte Rowenas Hände immer noch dort spüren, wo sie sich befunden hatten, wenige Augenblicke zuvor.  
  
Sie sah ihr Gesicht über sich, wieder perfekt ausdruckslos. Sie reichte ihr eine Hand.  
  
"Folge mir", sagte sie nur.  
  
Und wieder wurde es schwarz.  
  
***  
  
_7. Juni 1976_  
  
Sie hätte nicht sagen können, wann genau sie erwacht war, da der Prozess sich schleppend vollzog. Die tröstende Wärme, die sich bis dahin um sie gelegt hatte, wich langsam, als täte es ihr Leid. Sie hörte ein stetiges Rauschen und dachte zuerst, das sei ihr Blut, dass immer noch aus ihr herausströmte. Erst viel später fand sie heraus, dass es Regen war, der beständig und unaufdringlich gegen das Fenster neben ihrer Liege fiel. Es wurde kühl. Sie zitterte ein wenig. Doch als sie versuchte, die Beine anzuziehen und ihre Arme darumzulegen, merkte sie, dass das vorerst unmöglich war. Die Muskeln gehorchten ihr nicht.  
  
Sie konnte nichts sehen. Doch ob sich die Dunkelheit vor oder hinter ihren Augenlidern befand, wusste sie nicht zu beurteilen. Ihre Fingerspitzen und Zehen kribbelten, und langsam kehrte das Gefühl in ihren ganzen Körper zurück. Einzige Ausnahme war ihre rechte Hand.  
  
Wären die Nerven doch funktionslos geblieben! Dumpfer Schmerz pulsierte, schien aus ihren Knochen selbst zu kommen. Sie schaffte es jetzt doch, ihren rechten Arm anzuheben, ein bisschen wenigstens. Die Hand hing schlaff herab und schien merkwürdig schwer zu sein. Sie hörte ihr Herz von der Anstrengung rasen.  
  
Vielleicht sollte sie einfach jeden weiteren Versuch aufgeben. Sie hatte sich selbst doch schon längst aufgegeben, oder? Jeder Atemzug - jetzt, da sie sich darauf konzentrierte - war anstrengend. Sie konnte genauso gut aufhören damit.  
  
Es schien ein wenig heller zu werden. Ihre Sicht war jedoch merkwürdig verschwommen. Sie wusste jetzt, dass sich neben ihr ein Fenster befand, hinter dem es irgendwie grün aussah, und dass der Raum, in dem sie lag, wohl hauptsächlich aus Holz bestand. Ihr Körper, auf den sie einen kurzen Blick erhaschen konnte, wirkte hell, fast weiß. Er schien zu leuchten.  
  
Sonderbar.  
  
Vor halbgeschlossenen Augenlidern sah sie eine Bewegung. Ein Mensch. Er hielt etwas.  
  
Einer von_ ihnen._  
  
Sie wollte ihn abwehren, versuchte es zumindest. Er schob ihre Arme mit einer Hand beiseite. Die andere näherte sich ihrem Gesicht. Sie wandte es ab. Er murmelte Worte, die vielleicht einen Sinn ergaben, vielleicht auch nicht. Merkwürdig fand sie nur, dass seine Berührung keinerlei zusätzlichen Schmerz auslöste.  
  
Doch bei _ihnen_ konnte man nie wissen. Was man sah und fühlte, war nicht immer das, was auch wirklich geschah. Doch was für eine Chance hatte sie schon? Sie spürte etwas ihre Lippen berühren, etwas Flüssiges ihre Kehle hinunterrinnen. Es war heiß, viel zu heiß, und es brannte, aber gleich nach dem ersten Kontakt schienen sich diese Empfindungen wieder zu verflüchtigen. Sie war sich selbst dankbar, dass sie sich nicht verschluckte. Die Gestalt vor ihr verschwamm immer mehr, und es wurde auch wieder dunkler. Sie fühlte die bleierne Schwere erneut von ihren Gliedern Besitz ergreifen.  
  
Der Regen wurde leiser.  
  
  
Als sie das nächste Mal erwachte, war sie sich sicher, dass sich die Dunkelheit um sie herum befinden musste. Es war auch nicht völlig schwarz, sondern es schien ein ganz schwaches Licht zum Fenster herein. Es stammte wohl vom Mond, glaubte sie und musste gleich darauf über sich selber staunen. Dass sie sich an etwas so Elementares, so Schönes wie den Mond erinnern konnte.  
  
Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Es gelang ihr nicht, wohl aber drehte sie sich passabel auf die Seite und hatte somit das Fenster direkt über ihrem Kopf. Sie sah jetzt auch viel schärfer als zuvor. Ihr Köper, der vorher so sonderbar hell geschienen hatte, war an den meisten Stellen bedeckt von Verbänden. Die rechte Hand, die sie noch immer nicht fühlen konnte, war in vielen Lagen unförmig eingepackt. Sie sah sie an und eine Erinnerung drängte sich ihr auf: ein Nagel, der in ihrem Fleisch steckte, den irgendjemand irgendwann unbeholfen, aber zumindest mit einem gewissen Maß an Vorsicht und Respekt für die Wunde wieder herausgezogen hatte. Das war das letzte, an das sie sich erinnern konnte. Die Ereignisse davor tauchten aus dem zeitweiligen Vergessen wieder auf, und für einen winzigen, gnädigen Moment schienen sie derart absurd, dass sie sie für schlichte Träume hielt. Sie, ein Todesser?  
  
Doch da lugte etwas zwischen dem Weiß auf ihrem linken Unterarm; nur einige schwarze Linien waren zu sehen, die ihre gnadenlose Erinnerung sofort zu dem ergänzte, was sie waren - ein auf den ersten Blick abscheulicher Totenschädel, und eine Schlange.  
  
Sie sah dieses Bildnis vor sich, und zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Erwachen schämte sie sich. Wofür, das war ihr selbst nicht so ganz klar, immerhin hatte sie beide Seiten irgendwann einmal verraten, ihre eigenen Freunde, ihren Herrn.  
  
Mit den Fingern ihrer linken Hand konnte sie ihr Gesicht berühren. Sie fand dort Narben, wie sie es erwartet hatte, aber sie waren nicht so schlimm, wie ihre Erinnerung es ihr sagte. Irgendetwas musste damit geschehen sein.  
  
Sie fingerte jetzt auch am Verband an ihrem rechten Unterarm herum. Darunter sah sie Narben, wie erwartet, aber auch sie schienen harmlos.  
Zauberei vermutlich.  
  
Wäre es ihr möglich gewesen, hätte sie sich jetzt geohrfeigt. Zauberei - der wichtigste Bereich des menschlichen Lebens, trotzdem suchte sie immer nach logischen Erklärungen, ohne sie zwangsläufig zu finden. Ihr Lord hätte einen solchen Fehler niemals begangen.  
  
Ihr Lord... Voldemort... sie erinnerte sich an etwas, das er wollte, etwas das sie gehabt hatte, was sie ihm aber nicht geben wollte... der Kristall! Hatte er ihn? Es wäre ihm oder Felicia oder Jerome ein Leichtes gewesen, den Kristall in ihrem Haus aufzuspüren, hätten sie gewusst, dass er da war. Sie begriff, dass in einem gewissen Sinne das Schicksal der Menschheit davon abhing, wie überzeugend ihre Lüge gewesen war.  
Sie stöhnte leise auf. Das Leben wäre soviel einfacher gewesen, hätte sich nicht die ganze Welt bemüht, es ihr besonders zu verkomplizieren. Ihre Finger berührten jetzt ihren Kopf. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, das Haar, unregelmäßig wie es war. Sie hatten es ihr gar nicht aus gerissen, obwohl es sich so angefühlt hatte, das wurde ihr jetzt klar, vielmehr hatte jemand mit einer Schere ihren Kopf malträtiert und sich nicht darum gekümmert, ob er nun durch Haare oder Kopfhaut schnitt. Sie fühlte verkrustetes Blut und einzelne Haarbüschel, die dem Angriff wiederstanden hatten.  
Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, wie sie aussah.  
  
Sie versuchte erneut, sich aufzusetzen, und diesmal gelang es ihr. Für einen langen Moment war ihr schwindlig, und sie glaubte, sich übergeben zu müssen. Dann wurde es etwas besser. Sie barg das Gesicht in der einen Hand - die andere wollte ihr noch immer nicht gehorchen. Sie starrte nur das eingewickelte Bündel an. So ungefähr konnte sie sich vorstellen, wie es darunter aussah, auch wenn sie solche Gedanken lieber vermeiden wollte.  
Wo war er, der Mann von vorher? Es war so verflucht still hier, was sie hörte, war lediglich der rasselnde Klang ihres eigenen Atems. Aber es musste noch jemanden hier geben. Sie war sich sicher.  
  
Um keinen Preis der Welt hätte sie hier jetzt allein sein wollen.  
  
Dann erinnerte sie sich, dass es Nacht war. Nachts schliefen die Menschen, oder? Sie konnte sich vage erinnern, dass dies nicht für alle galt.  
Für sie galt es nicht. Sie wusste, dass sie jetzt nicht würde schlafen können. Sie hatte niemals schlafen können, so war es doch gewesen.  
Sie drehte den Kopf ein wenig, um aus dem Fenster sehen zu können. Im Mondlicht wirkte alles grau, aber sie wusste noch von vorher, dass es grün sein musste. Etwas glänzte weiter oben. Eine Kirchturmspitze. Nur ganz vereinzelt waren weitere Lichter zu sehen.  
  
Der Raum, in dem sie sich befand, bestand tatsächlich aus Holz, sowohl die Wände als auch die Möbel. Lediglich der Kamin, in dem das Holz nur noch schwach glühte, war gekachelt.  
  
Der Kamin... und eine weitere Erinnerung kehrte zurück. Sie wusste wieder, was sie gesagt - um was sie gebeten hatte. Gebettelt hatte. Sie hatte von einem Kamin gesprochen, von Flohpulver.  
  
Wieder durchschweifte ihr Blick den winzigen Raum, blieb schließlich an der Kirchturmspitze hängen. Das löste natürlich das Problem, wer diese Hütte mit ihr teilte.  
  
Remus Lupin.  
  
Und es löste auch das Problem, wo genau sie sich jetzt befand. Remus hatte vor einer Weile davon geredet, von Zuhause ausgezogen zu sein (und wie war sie neidisch auf ihn gewesen). Er hatte dabei den Namen dieses Dorfes genannt. sie hatte ihn inzwischen längst vergessen, wusste jedoch, dass es sich im Süden Irlands befand und etwas ganz Besonderes war. Es war der einzige Ort der Welt, an dem Muggel und Zauberer friedlich nebeneinander lebten und in dem die Muggel wussten, wer die sonderbaren Gestalten in den langen Gewändern wirklich waren. Diese Mini-Gesellschaft beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit: die Muggel profitierten beispielsweise von den verzauberten Haushaltsgegenständen, wie selbst umrührenden Kochlöffeln, während die Zauberer frisches Brot schätzten, das nicht nach einer uralten Geheimrezeptur - gewöhnlich beinhaltete eine solche Froschaugen und ähnliches - gebacken war. Auch Hogwarts bezog seine Nahrungsmittel von den Muggeln, diese wurden dann ohne jegliche Magieanwendung von den Hauselfen verarbeitet.  
  
Ein sonderbarer Ort für einen Todesser.  
  
Ihr Gesicht fühlte sich nass an. Sie war verwirrt. Stand etwa das Fenster offen? Doch es regnete gar nicht mehr. Sie fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen - rissig und aufgesprungen waren die.  
  
Sie schmeckte Salz.  
  
***  
  
Und zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht vollzog sich eine unerwartete Ortsveränderung. Der irritierend schöne Frühlingstag wurde ersetzt durch einen Keller. Lily fragte sich, wie das funktionierte. Sie _konnte _doch gar nicht apparieren, und Rowena... wie war es ihr möglich, als Tote soviel Macht über die Wirklichkeit zu besitzen?  
  
Darüber hinaus hatte Lily nach sieben Jahren Hogwarts wirklich genug von Kellern.  
  
Insbesondere von diesem. Sie kannte ihn aus einem längst vergessen geglaubten Traum. Es fehlten lediglich die in den Boden eingelassenen Grabplatten. Doch das Licht, die Wände... alles war vertraut.  
  
Sie hielt sich möglichst weit entfernt von Rowena. Abgesehen davon, dass ihr Hals noch immer schmerzte, wäre es doch ganz schön absurd gewesen, ausgerechnet in einem Traum zu sterben. So weit wie möglich, das bedeutete, am anderen Ende des Raumes.  
  
Was machte diese Frau jetzt schon wieder?  
  
Sie lief die Wände des Raumes einmal ab, wie um einen Stillezauber auszuführen. Dabei murmelte sie etwas in einer Sprache, die Lily nicht verstand. Latein war es nicht, das hätte sie wenigstens erkannt, wenn sie es auch nicht sprechen konnte. Es hatte natürlich auf Hogwarts auch Kurse in den alten Sprachen gegeben - Latein, Griechisch, Sanskrit, Persisch - doch hatte sie nie einen davon belegt. Lieber dumm sterben als früh.  
Rowena schien mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen, während es in der Mitte immer heller zu werden schien. Und wie schon damals konnte Lily nicht erkennen, woher das Licht kam. Es wurde heller und heller, bis sie ihre Augen mit den Händen schützen musste. Sie hörte Rowenas Schritte - wie sonderbar, war sie doch barfuß. Nichtsdestotrotz hörte sie sie näherkommen. Rowenas Hand ergriff ihre und zog sie in das Licht.  
  
Sie standen sich gegenüber. Lily hielt die Augen noch immer geschlossen. Sie fühlte sich seltsam desorientiert.  
  
"Lily", flüsterte Rowena, "wenn du mich brauchst... bin ich hier."  
  
Wo sonst, dachte Lily, wenn nicht im eigenen Grab? Alles andere wäre doch geradezu unlogisch.  
  
Geradezu... magisch.  
  
Rowena verschwand. Lily hörte nur, wie die Luftmassen strömten und blitzschnell das entstandene Vakuum ausfüllten.  
  
Irgendwie wunderte es sie nicht mehr, dass Rowena tatsächlich stofflich genug gewesen war, um Luft zu verdrängen.  
  
Das Licht verlor wieder an Intensität.  
  
Rowena schien etwas für derartige Spielchen übrig zu haben, oder? Jedenfalls konnte Lily jetzt wieder die Augen öffnen. Sie sah nach oben.  
Die Decke schien sich aus irgend einem Grund - Magie vermutlich - viel weiter oben zu befinden als sie tatsächlich war. Lily konnte keine spezifischen Eigenschaften erkennen außer, dass sie dunkel war. Ob das allerdings an ihrer Eigenfarbe lag oder an der merkwürdigen Lichtverteilung in diesem Raum, wusste sie nicht.  
  
Aber sie war sich sicher, dass etwas von dort oben herunterschwebte. Ein Stück Pergament, auf der einen Seite beschrieben. Lily fischte es aus der Luft.  
  
Es war Latein.  
  
Sie hätte schreien können.  
  
Stattdessen machte sie nur eine höchst unhöfliche Geste in Richtung des Ortes, an dem Rowena vorhin noch gestanden hatte. Ein leises, doch hallendes Kichern war die einzige Antwort.  
  
Sie drehte sich entschlossen, um dieses deprimierende Gewölbe auf dem Wege zu verlassen, durch den sie damals, vor fast zwei Jahren, hineingekommen war. Sie stürmte durch die Tür...  
  
...und stand wieder in Thomas' Wohnung.  
  
***  
  
_9. Juni 1976_  
  
Der Kessel war winzig.  
  
Professor Yates hätte über so etwas höchstens gelacht, überlegte Remus. Sie hatte Tränke immer kesselweise gebraut, des Effektes wegen, wie sie sagte. Etwas wie _das_ hätte sie nur verspottet, nie benutzt.  
  
Aber was sollte er denn tun? Dieser spezielle Trank wirkte nur frisch, und obwohl gemahlene Krähenfüße, Flubberwurmleber und Einhorndung auf dem Markt gerade verhältnismäßig billig waren, sollte er besser sparsam damit umgehen, da er nicht wusste, wie oft er sie noch brauchen würde. Das machte die Zubereitung allerdings nicht gerade einfach. Remus sah seine Waage aus Schultagen an und überlegte, wie er damit ein Achtelgramm des grünlichen Pulvers abmessen sollte. Die Tatsache, dass es ihm schon zweimal gelungen war - immerhin war der Trank bisher nicht tödlich gewesen - machte es nicht unbedingt einfacher.  
  
Aber er _hatte_ die Prüfung in Zaubertränke bestanden, das hier sollte doch eigentlich kein Problem darstellen.  
  
Sollte.  
  
Er maß ein halbes Gramm, was die Waage gerade noch schaffte. Er teilte das Häufchen in zwei. War der linke Hügel nicht eine Winzigkeit größer als der rechte? Er schob das Pulver eine Weile hin und her, bis ihn das Ergebnis einigermaßen befriedigte, Dann wiederholte er die Prozedur und schüttete eines der so entstandenen Häufchen in das kochende Wasser.  
  
Nein, Zaubertränke war ganz bestimmt nicht sein Lieblingsfach.  
  
Er schaute wieder auf dem Rezept nach - er hätte es eigentlich noch vom letzten Mal wissen müssen, immerhin war es erst gestern gewesen, aber er mussste abwesend gewesen sein. Ein Drittelgramm Flubberwurmleber. Er seufzte.  
  
Wenn Justine wüsste, woraus der Trank bestand... sie würde ihn umbringen, sobald sie dazu in der Lage war. Sein Glück, dass Zaubertränke auch nicht gerade zu ihren Lieblingsfächern gezählt hatte.  
  
Irgendwann hatte er es geschafft, und es hatte ihn geschafft. Er stieß die Tür zum Nachbarraum auf, in der Hand einen Kelch, aus dem es dampfte.  
Zu seiner großen Überraschung saß Justine im Schneidersitz auf der Liege. Sie starrte ihn an.  
  
  
Verdammt, es wurde Zeit, dass sie aufwachte, dachte sie sich im Halbschlaf. Ihr Körper tat kaum noch weh, es herrschte ein angenehmes Halbdunkel, und sie hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, sich zu bewegen. Sie zwang sich, ihre Augen zu öffnen, und setzte sich abrupt auf.  
Nun, es war vielleicht übertrieben gewesen, zu sagen, dass nichts mehr weh tat. Sie rieb sich die Augen, merkte dabei, dass ihr linker Arm gar nicht mehr verbunden war. Sie betrachtete die Narben darauf. Eigentlich waren sie kaum noch zu sehen, dünne weiße Linien auf ihrer dunklen Haut. Die linke Hand genauso. Nur in der rechten hatte sie noch immer kein Gefühl. Jetzt war sie allerdings neugierig. Sie nestelte den Verband - er war neu und sauber - von der rechten Hand ab.  
  
Genaugenommen hatte sie so etwas erwartet. Das Loch in ihrer Handfläche - gar nicht einmal sauber in der Mitte, sondern mehr zur Handwurzel hin - war natürlich noch nicht verheilt. Vielmehr hatte es wohl, während sie geschlafen hatte, erneut geblutet. Ihre ganze Hand war verklebt davon. Ihre Finger waren verkrümmt und ließen sich nicht bewegen. Zeige- und Mittelfinger erhöhten durch das Fehlen der jeweiligen Fingernägel den Morbiditätsfaktor dieses Anblicks noch.  
  
Merkwürdig nur, dass es sie völlig kalt ließ. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde sie ihre Hand in absehbarer Zeit benutzen können, und dennoch war sie nicht wirklich betrübt. Was sie allerdings hasste, war die Farbe des getrockneten Blutes. Sie zupfte ein wenig an dem Schorf herum und hatte Erfolg. Ein wenig frisches, rotes Blut quoll hervor, lief über ihren Arm. Doch, das hatte etwas.  
  
Ein Geräusch schreckte sie auf. Es war die Tür, die aufgestoßen wurde.  
  
Remus.  
  
Nun, sie hatte sich ja denken können, dass eine solche Begegnung bervorstand.  
  
Er stellte einen rauchenden Behälter auf den Nachttisch neben der Liege, den sie bis dahin noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Was sollte es, es gab eine Menge Dinge, die sie nicht wusste, eins mehr machte da auch keinen Unterschied mehr.  
  
Jetzt näherte er sich ihr mit einem nassen Waschlappen in der Hand. Er setzte sich neben sie.  
  
"Gib her", sagte er nur. Folgsam reichte sie ihm ihre Hand, wagte es aber nicht, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Er weichte die Blutkruste vorsichtig mit dem Lappen auf, um sie abzuwischen, auch von der anderen Seite her. Dann tränkte er eine Ecke mit dem Inhalt des Kelches und betupfte die Wunde. Justine beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich die Wundränder ein wenig zusammenzogen - sie hatte keine Ahnung von Heilkunde, aber für sie sah das Loch jetzt besser aus.  
  
Es dämmerte ihr, was mit den anderen Narben geschehen war.  
  
Es rauchte aus ihrer Handfläche. Hätte sie es bei jemand anderem gesehen, hätte sie geschworen, dass es weh tat, aber sie fühlte ja seit Tagen nichts in dieser Hand.  
  
Dieses Gebräu war wohl für die Haut gedacht, nicht für die Nerven.  
  
Remus wickelte einen neuen Verband um ihre Hand. Die gekrümmte Stellung ihrer Finger stellte ein gewisses Problem dar, und so gelang ihm sein Vorhaben auch eher schlecht als recht, aber das Ergebnis war annehmbar.  
  
"Danke", sagte sie mit einem seltsamen Gefühl. Ihre Stimme hörte sich sonderbar an. Rauher, als sie es von sich gewohnt war. Er blickte sie an, irgendwie - sonderbar. Es wirkte so kalt und war es doch nicht.  
  
Remus stand auf und ging ins Nebenzimmer. Kurze Zeit später kam er wieder, mit einem Spiegel in der Hand. Er reichte ihn ihr.  
"Sieh dich an", sagte er. Sie tat es, sich unbehaglich fühlend, während sein Blick immer noch auf ihr ruhte.  
  
Sie sah ein kleines, dunkles Gesicht. Braune Augen mit schweren Lidern, darunter ausgeprägte Augenringe. Auch hier waren die Narben so gut wie verheilt und nur aus der Nähe erkennbar. Ihr Kopf sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld, mit seinen vereinzelten, kreuz und quer stehenden Haarbüscheln in Grün und Braun.  
  
Also eigentlich alles wie erwartet.  
  
Sie gab Remus den Spiegel zurück und sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"War es das wert?", fragte er.  
  
Ach, darauf wollte er hinaus.  
  
Sie überlegte. War es das wert gewesen? Die Antwort war ziemlich eindeutig.  
  
"Sie haben mir nicht gerade eine Wahl gelassen, Remus", antwortete sie schließlich. Justine fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das, was von ihrem Haar noch übrig war. Keine gute Idee, entschied sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, es tat tatsächlich noch weh.  
  
"Du hättest es dem Direktor erzählen können. Oder uns. Oder wem auch immer." Ja, warum eigentlich nicht?  
  
"Lien hat es gewusst. Wärest du gern auf die Weise gestorben?" Nur ihren Namen zu nennen tat immer noch weh. Wie lange war es jetzt her? Es mussten um die zwei Wochen sein, das hing vom heutigen Datum ab, welches sie nicht wusste. Es kam ihr vor, als wären Jahre vergangen.  
Sie erntete einen verwunderten Blick.  
  
"Warum sie?"  
  
"Aus Gründen, die dich nur sehr wenig angehen", sagte sie und blickte trotzig zu Boden. Was wusste er auch davon. Der Tag, an dem Lien das Dunkle Mal entdeckt hatte - sie hatte an diesem Tag sterben wollen. Doch seltsam, Lien hatte ihre Rechtfertigung angehört und sie akzeptiert.  
"Aber Professor Dumbledore - er hätte dir helfen können." sagte er. Sie lachte humorlos.  
  
"Würde Dumbledore etwas gegen Lord Voldemort unternehmen können, hätte er es schon längst getan. Er ist genauso machtlos wie wir alle." Sie spielte ihre Rolle gut, fand sie.  
  
"Du bist pessimistisch", sagte er. Justine sah auf.  
  
"Ich bin realistisch. Du hast...", sie zögerte, "du hast Lord Voldemort noch nie persönlich erlebt." Es entstand ein unbehagliches Schweigen. Sie bemerkte, wie Remus jedes Mal ein wenig erschrak, wenn er sie diesen Namen aussprechen hörte. Doch es tat gut, nachdem sie sich mehr als ein Jahr lang hatte verstellen müssen.  
  
Justine war die erste, die die Stille durchbrach.  
  
"Trotzdem, Remus, ich wollte..."  
  
"Was?"  
  
Sie holte Luft. "Ich wollte dir danken."  
  
***  
_22. Juli 1977  
  
_  
Eine halbe Stunde noch. Ich muss wohl wieder eingeschlafen sein.  
  
Was sind das für Leute, die nachts um vier den Zug von London nach Hogsmeade nehmen? Ich meine, außer mir. Ich habe einen Grund hier zu sein.  
Sie stehen möglichst weit entfernt von mir. Sind wahrscheinlich schon vor einer Weile hier angekommen. Sie frieren nämlich.  
  
Es ist ein Pärchen, eins von der Sorte, von denen es schon im Paradise Lost viel zu viele gab. Diesmal allerdings in der Zaubererausführung. Der Mann ist groß, relativ schlank und um die dreißig Jahre alt. Sein Haar ist halblang und schwarz, beginnt aber zu ergrauen. Er ist dunkel gekleidet, die genaue Farbe kann ich allerdings im künstlichen Licht nicht erkennen. Seine Frau oder Freundin ist fast genauso groß. Ihr Haar ist lang, offen, dunkelbraun und lockig-voluminös.. Die Augen sind riesig, wirken aber müde. Ihre Haut ist weiß wie Marmor. Gekleidet ist sie äußerst theatralisch - ein mittelalterlich wirkendes, dunkelgrünes Kleid, dass eine recht üppige Figur erkennen lässt. Das Problem ist, dass sie dabei zwar reichlich aufgedonnert wirkt, aber es passt zu ihr. Beide sind von einer absoluten, unerschütterlichen Selbstsicherheit. Wie ich sie so aus meinem Winkel beobachte, geht mir auf, dass ich die beiden kenne, kennen muss. Woher? Keine Ahnung, mein Gedächtnis hat wohl im vergangenenen Jahr erheblichen Schaden erlitten.  
  
Justine muss sie einmal erwähnt haben, zumindest die Frau. Eine Bekannte ihres Vaters, nehme ich an. Sie hat sie dermaßen lebhaft beschrieben, dass sie eigentlich leicht wiederzuerkennen wäre, wäre da nicht mein verfluchtes Gedächtnis. Was soll es, auf den Namen komme ich jetzt ohnehin nicht.  
  
Es fängt an zu regnen. Der Bahnsteig ist zwar überdacht, aber ich befinde mich ziemlich am Rand der überdachten Fläche. Und natürlich weht es den regen in meine Richtung. Warum auch nicht? Und erneut wird Murphys Gesetz bewiesen. Ich packe also meine Sachen zusammen, um ein paar Meter weiterzuziehen.  
  
Jetzt haben sie mich wohl entdeckt. Die Frau starrt mich unverhohlen an, sieht dann aber sehr schnell weg, als ich ihren Blick erwidere. Sie flüstert ihrem Mann etwas zu.  
  
Und jetzt weiß ich auch, wie Justine sie beschrieben hatte. Nicht als Bekannte ihres Vaters, sondern als Verdächtige.  
  
Verdammt. Darf ich dann davon ausgehen, dass die beiden ehemalige Kollegen meiner ehemaligen besten Freundin sind? Und dass sie mich auch erkennen werden? Wenn die beiden von dem Amulett um meinen Hals wüssten...  
  
Aber sie tun nichts. Ich hoffe einfach, dass sie sich flüsternd gegenseitig davon überzeugt haben, dass ich es nicht sein kann.  
  
_Falls_ Justine ihnen überhaupt von mir erzählt hat, was ja nicht bewiesen ist. Am besten tue ich wieder so, als würde ich schlafen.  
  
Aber trotzdem machen sie mich irgendwie nervös.  
  
***  
  
_20. Juni 1976_  
  
Es war nicht besonders hell in der kleinen Küche, wirklich nicht. Die eine Fackel an der Wand hellte die Welt nicht wesentlich auf, nicht, wenn es draußen dunkel war. Darum hatte Remus auch immer noch nicht seinem Verlangen nachgegeben, die Vorhänge zuzuziehen, obwohl ein fast voller Mond am Himmel stand. Noch zwei Tage blieben ihm. In diesem Stadium hasste er den Mond, er schien ihn zu verspotten. Aber immerhin spendete er ein wenig Licht.  
  
Er sah Justine an, wie sie am Küchentisch saß. Sie sah wieder fast normal aus, wenn man von ihrem Haar absah - sie hatte sich vorerst entschieden, die unregelmäßigen Strähnen zu behalten. Doch sie war verändert - was ja auch zu erwarten gewesen war. Sie redete kaum, beim Essen musste er ihr auch gut zureden.  
  
"Was ist das?" fragte sie misstrauisch, als er ihr einen Kelch mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit reichte.  
  
"So eine Art Muggeltee, glaube ich. Sie verkaufen es im Dorf". Nun, das stimmte so nicht. Es war eher eine verdünnte Variante des Heiltrankes. Aber vom Einhorndung musst er ihr ja nicht unbedingt erzählen.  
  
Sie trank und verzog das Gesicht. Er gab vor, sie nicht weiter zu beachten, und rührte ein wenig in der Pfanne auf dem Herd.  
  
"Ich kann nicht ewig hier bleiben", sagte sie unvermittelt. Er drehte sich um.  
  
"Was ist mit dir?" fragte er.  
  
"Ich bin sicher, dass Voldemort nach mir suchen wird."  
  
"Er weiß doch gar nicht, dass du lebst."  
  
"Unwahrscheinlich. Mein Überleben hat er vermutlich geplant. Für Voldemort und die Todesser ist es kein Problem, denjenigen, den sie umbringen wollen, auch umzubringen." Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. Und er fragte sich, warum er sich die Frage nicht schon früher gestellt hatte. War sie eine Mörderin? Hatte sie im Dienste Lord Voldemorts je einen Menschen getötet? Er sah sie an, sah, wie sie ihren Kopf in den Händen vergraben hatte, und konnte es kaum glauben. Doch wahrscheinlich war es so.  
  
"Was hätte er denn damit bezwecken sollen?"  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht wollte er mich einfach nur in Azkaban sehen. Wäre ihm auch beinahe gelungen."  
  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Die Beamten vom Ministerium hätten mich nicht einfach sterben lassen. Sie hätten alles getan, damit ich überlebe, und mich dann nach Azkaban geschickt. Warst du jemals dort?"  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nach spätestens einer Woche hätte ich mich umgebracht."  
  
Er dachte nach.  
  
"Hättest du nicht."  
  
Sie hob die Brauen. "Hätte ich doch."  
  
"Du kannst es gar nicht, Justine. Du würdest es immer nur versuchen, aber letztendlich bist du zu schwach." Einen Moment lang sah Justine ihm direkt in die Augen. Er sah, wie die Wut in ihr wuchs. Dann sprang sie auf.  
  
"Ich kann es dir beweisen, wenn du darauf bestehst, Remus", zischte sie. Sie lief zu einer Schublade, holte ein Messer heraus, zielte auf ihren linken Unterarm.  
  
Mit beinahe übernatürlicher Geschwindigkeit war er bei ihr, versuchte ihr das Messer zu entreißen. Sie wehrte sich. Zum Schluss war seine Stärke überlgen - fair war der Kampf ohnehin nicht gewesen. Doch beide bluteten, wenn auch nicht besonders schlimm.  
  
Sie brach zusammen, verharrte schließlich knieend, mit dem Rücken zum Schrank, und barg das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Er legte das Messer außerhalb ihrer Reichweite ab, beugte sich dann zu ihr hinunter. Sie weinte.  
  
"Du hast vermutlich Recht, Remus", sagte sie nur, "aber lass mich allein." Das tat er nicht.  
  
"Ich sagte, lass mich allein", fauchte sie. Wieder reagierte er nicht darauf, sah sie nur stumm an. Sie weinte sehr leise, und starrte zurück.  
  
"Was willst du?", fragte sie flüsternd. Sie streckte eine Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus.  
  
"Deine Augen... sie sind so - gelb". das Mondlicht natürlich, er hatte es vergessen. Er hielt ihre Hand fest, wo sie war.  
  
"Warum machst du es dir so schwer, Justine?" fragte er. Und sie sah ihn immer noch an. Er erwiderte den Blick, und er sah, dass sie verstand, was er meinte. Man kann sich nicht befreien lassen, man kann sich nur selbst befreien.  
  
Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn, er hob sie vom Boden auf, bis beide wieder standen. Und sie ließ sich nicht weiter vom Mondlicht irritieren - Justine schloss die Augen. Irgendwo trafen sich ihre Lippen. Sie besaß auf einmal viel mehr Nervenenden, als sie je geglaubt hatte zu besitzen. Fallen konnte sie jetzt nicht mehr, nie mehr. Er hielt sie fest. Es gab keinen Platz für Sorgen, sie würden es richtig machen, in jedem Fall. Namen existierten nicht mehr, ihnen fehlte die Grundlage - was es gab, was zählte, war Haut, waren Hände, waren Lippen, waren sie beide.  
  
A/N: Versucht es gar nicht erst. Ich habe an keiner Stelle gesagt, dass Justine tot sei. Das war Remus. Und wie schon Professor Durak gesagt hat: "Werwölfen kann man nicht trauen". Mir auch nicht. So.  
commediante  


* * *


	11. Klaustrophobie

A/N - Freut euch. Für diese Kapitel hab ich alles ertragen, was sich einem Fanficschreiber so in den Weg stellen kann - eine vollständige Amnesie meines Computers, Schreibblockade ohne Ende, ein guter Teil meiner Ferien ist auch flöten gegangen... also, so schlimm war es dann doch nicht, aber fast.

Ich bitte euch, mich darauf aufmerksam zu machen, wenn irgend etwas umlogisch erscheinen sollte (sprich - noch unlogischer als der Rest). Nur etwa die Hälfte von dem, was ich schreibe, plane ich vorher, der Rest entsteht spontan, während ich einen leeren Monitor anschaue und mich frage, wie um alles in der Welt ich das Kapitel vollkriegen soll - die Snape-Szenen sind auf die Weise entstanden. Ach, was soll's - alle logischen Fehler sind hiermit ohnehin Sombras Schuld - die hat das Kapitel betagelesen und nichts gefunden... übrigens danke g.

Übrigens, nach den eintausend Reviews verlangt es mich noch immer - damit die Sache nicht so hoffnungslos aussieht, hab ich mich entschieden, die Reviews für die englische Version in die Rechnung miteinzubeziehen. Macht also 1000 - (32 + 22) noch 946 Reviews. Ich bitte euch also höflichst, diese Geschichte nach Herzenswünschen auseinanderzureißen. Zweitens möchte ich Sombra nochmal danken, die ist nämlich für fast genau ein Drittel meiner bisherigen Reviews verantwortlich.

_Disclaimer:_ Alles gehört JK Rowling, außer die Sache mit dem Beileid, die hab ich nämlich schamlos aus "Where the wild roses grow" von Zeitdrache geklaut. Wird übrigens auch mal wieder Zeit für ein neues Kapitel... (Gefuchtel mit dem Zaunpfahl)

Soundtrackempfehlung: "Komm schlaf bei mir" - Ton Steine Scherben

**Liliacea - Kapitel elf - Klaustrophobie**

Gedämpftes Licht, das eine romantische Atmosphäre imitieren sollte, aber kläglich versagte.

Na, was sollte es. Justine schaltete das Licht völlig aus - der Lichtschalter befand sich ja in Reichweite des Bettes.

Und der fast volle Mond schien durch das offene Fenster. Und es regnete zur Abwechslung nicht, es nieselte nur ein wenig.

Nichtsdestotrotz sah sie kaum mehr als bloße Konturen. Aber was war denn schon sehen? Lichtstrahlen, die ursprünglich von der Sonne kamen, vom Mond reflektiert wurden, anschließend von Remus reflektiert wurden und sich dann ausgerechnet auf ihrer Netzhaut sammelten. Berührungen waren da doch viel direkter.

Sie saßen sich gegenüber, auf einem uninteressanten und eher harten Bett. Just in diesem Moment beugte sich Remus ein wenig vor und küsste Justine erneut. Seine Lippen waren ein wenig trocken, wie sie vorhin schon festgestellt hatte. Sie vergrub die eine Hand, die noch funktionierte, in seinem Haar, umschlang ihn mit dem anderen Arm. Er roch ein wenig nach Tabak.

Seine Hände schoben sich unter ihr Hemd, das ohnehin nur sehr lose saß. Sie löste kurzfristig die Umarmung, damit er es ihr vollständig ausziehen konnte. Sie tat das gleiche mit ihm. Kurz darauf entschied er sich, seine Lippen nach unten wandern zu lassen. Sie rückte näher heran.  
Sie spürte das Verlangen in sich, zu wissen, was er jetzt dachte. Und sie war dankbar, dass keiner von ihnen sprach. Widersprüchlich? Und wenn schon.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie mit ihren Händen anstellen sollte, so umschloss er sie mit seinen eigenen und hielt sie einfach nur fest - für eine Weile.  
Und schließlich ließ sie sich nach hinten sinken und sah schließlich den Mond gar nicht mehr, nur noch seinen Widerschein auf Remus' Körper. Und sie bevorzugte den Mond auf diese Weise.

Eine taktlose Mücke schwebte lautstark an ihrem Ohr vorbei und ließ sich schließlich auf der Wand nieder. Justine erschlug sie, ohne ihr noch viele Gedanken zu widmen.

Ein paar Wassertropfen fielen auf ihr Gesicht.

Das Nieseln würde sich wohl bald zu einem richtigen Regen auswachsen.

Und wenn schon.

Es mochte kalt sein, doch ihr war warm.

Die Welt mochte ein gefährlicher Ort sein, dieser war es nicht.

Und alles, was von ihr noch übrig war, der Teil ihres Selbst, der ihr bisheriges Leben überlebt hatte, verlor sich im sanften Rauschen des Regens, in dem Klang des Atems dicht an ihrem Ohr, in dem leichten Tabakgeruch, der in der Luft lag.

Es gab keine Schuld mehr, denn es gab kein bewusstes Denken mehr.

Alles war so physisch.

_15. Juli 1977_

Kalt.

Das Wasser war _kalt._

Einen Moment lang starrte Severus Snape entnervt den Duschkopf an. Sieben Jahre hatte er im Keller gewohnt - ein paar Ebenen höher zwar, zusammen mit den anderen Slytherins, doch bislang hatte es dort wenigstens fließend warmes Wasser gegeben.

Aber was konnte man schon von einem Quartier erwarten, in dem man gratis wohnen durfte? Immerhin hatte Dumbledore Severus gleich aufgenommen, nachdem Mrs Fellystone ihn endgültig hinausgeworfen hatte, wenn auch nur für die Dauer der Sommerferien.

Severus biss die Zähne zusammen und hielt seinen Kopf unter den Wasserstrahl. Es half alles nichts, sein Haar hatte die Wäsche nötig, war er doch in der vergangenen Woche zu beschäftigt gewesen, um sich um sein Aussehen zu kümmern.

Und überhaupt, auf einer Hochzeit kreuzte man nicht ungepflegt auf.

Ob allerdings der schwarze Muggelanzug, den Dumbledore ihm besorgt hatte und der Teil seiner Verkleidung war, für eine solche Gelegenheit besser geeignet war, daran wagte Severus zu zweifeln. Sich nicht darum kümmernd, ob das Wasser von seinem nassen Haar auf seine schwarze Robe tropfte (er besaß noch mindestens zehn identische), griff er nach einer Flasche Shampoo im Regal neben der Dusche. Er drehte sie, um das Etikett zu lesen.

Muggelshampoo.

Mit Grünem-Apfel-Duft.

Was hatte sich Dumbledore nur dabei gedacht?

Er quetschte eine knapp bemessene Portion auf seinen Handteller und schnupperte daran. Grüner Apfel? Es roch fürchterlich nach Chemie, aber ganz bestimmt nicht nach Äpfeln. Mit Zauberei hätte es vermutlich funktioniert, aber was konnte man von Muggeln schon erwarten?

Nun, er hatte ja keine Wahl.

Severus massierte das giftgrüne Zeug in seine Haare ein und ließ erneut Wasser laufen.

Verdammt, dieses Wasser musste direkt vom Grunde des Sees stammen. Obwohl - er war ja auf fast gleicher Höhe mit dem Seeboden... Severus entschied sich, diesen Gedankengang nicht fortzusetzen. Nach vollbrachtem Werk warf er einen Blick in den Spiegel.

Was er sah, gefiel ihm nicht.

Dunkle Schatten befanden sich unter seinen Augen, die Haut war fahl, und beim Rasieren vorhin hatte er sich auch noch geschnitten. Einen Aufmunterungszauber könnte er jetzt wirklich vertragen, befand er.

Severus begann, seinen Zauberstab zu suchen. Er suchte ihn buchstäblich überall, öffnete Schublade um Schublade im Schrank, sah unter dem Bett nach, auf dem Schreibtisch, unter dem Schreibtisch, unter dem Teppich, in einem ungenutzten Eulenkäfig. Er fand ihn nicht.

Seufzend begann er die Umzugskartons zu überprüfen, die er größtenteils wegen Zeitmangels noch nicht ausgepackt hatte. Er wusste, dass sein Zauberstab nicht darin sein konnte - er hatte ihn erst vor zehn Minuten gebraucht, um die Tür zu verschließen.

Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er weg war.

Schließlich fand er ihn in seiner Tasche.

"_Seccare_" war sein einziges Kommentar. Im Nu war sein Haar wieder trocken.

Mit langen Fingern hob er den Anzug von seinem Bett. Dreiteilig, auch das noch. Dazu ein blütenweißes Hemd und eine rotgemusterte Krawatte, deren Geschmacklosigkeit Severus erschauern ließ.

Damit niemand das falsch verstand - er _hatte_ Respekt vor Dumbledore. Er war einer der beiden größten Zauberer, die dieses Jahrhundert bisher gesehen hatte. Aber wenn es um Kleidung ging, sollte man ihm besser nicht trauen. Er zog ihn rasch an, um es hinter sich zu haben, und kehrte dann ins Bad zurück zwecks Haarekämmen.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

Severus fluchte.

Egal wie groß sein Respekt vor Dumbledore auch sein mochte, er würde ihn nicht davon abhalten, den Kerl eines Tages umzubringen. Schon allein der Gedanke, auf die Hochzeit eines ehemaligen Hufflepuffs mit einer Muggelfrau zu gehen, war absurd. Und das alles nur, weil irgendein Gerücht Dumbledore erreicht hatte, nach dem die Todesser einen Anschlag auf die kirchliche Trauung vorbereiteten.

Zumal er wusste, dass kein solcher Anschlag geplant war.

Es klopfte erneut.

Aber ihn ausgerechnet zusammen mit James Potter auf besagte Hochzeit zu schicken, war im Grunde die Krönung.

"Herein!", rief er gereizt.

"Wie denn?" fragte eine sarkastische Stimme von draußen.

Severus unterbrach sein Kämmen für einen Moment, um den komplizierten Riegelzauber von der Tür zu entfernen. James öffnete geräuschvoll die Tür und trat ein.

Er sah sich ungeniert in den beiden Zimmern um. Zugegeben, es herrschte eine gewisse Unordnung, und die vorherige Zauberstabsuche hatte zur Verbesserung des Zustandes nicht gerade beigetragen, aber gab das diesem... diesem _ Gryffindor_ wirklich das Recht, so penetrant herumzuschnüffeln?

"Ich bin gleich fertig", grollte er.

"Das kann ich sehen", war die Antwort.

Severus vollendete mit einem letzten Strich seines Kammes sein Werk und trat aus dem Bad.

Oh, bitte nicht.

James trug einen identischen Anzug, nur dass seine Krawatte grün war.

Worauf wollte Dumbledore denn _damit_ anspielen?

Aber was Severus wirklich verwirrte, war, dass dieser Mann darin tatsächlich gut aussah. Sein Haar stand natürlich wie üblich in alle Richtungen ab - Kämme waren anscheinend nicht für jedermann erschwinglich. Aber ein simpler Glättezauber doch wohl schon, oder?

Die Art, wie James an der Wand lehnte, die Beine überkreuzt, und dabei vielsagend einen Blick auf seine lächerliche Muggeluhr warf... Severus schenkte ihm seinen typischen Severus-Blick, der normalerweise jeden in die Knie zwang.

Und dabei fiel ihm die weiße Lilie in James Knopfloch auf.

"Lass uns gehen", sagte Severus und verschwand durch die noch offene Tür.

"Ähm, Snape?" kam eine Stimme von hinten.

Severus drehte sich um. "Was noch?" fragte er genervt.

"So ganz ohne Schuhe, oder ist das jetzt Mode?"

Er hätte den Kerl schlagen können für diesen Gesichtsausdruck.

_20. Juli 1977_

Stolpernd kam Lily zum Halt. Wo war sie?

Es war ja genauso dunkel wie vorher, im Keller. Das einzige, was sie vor sich sehen konnte, war ein Rechteck inmitten der Dunkelheit, das ein wenig heller war als der Rest.

Langsam hatte sie wirklich genug von diesen unerwarteten Ortswechseln.

Es kostete sie nur einen weiteren Schritt vorwärts, um herauszufinden, wo sie war. Sie fiel über ihren Koffer.

Lily fluchte.

Thomas drehte sich im Schlaf und stöhnte leise.

Lily ging zum Fenster. Der Mond war inzwischen höher gestiegen, er stand auch weiter westlich. Lily musste sich weit aus dem Fenster lehnen, um ihn überhaupt sehen zu können. Da - da war er. Oben links, mangels besserer Beschreibung.

Und Lily fragte sich, wie oft sie eigentlich noch würde in den Mond starren können, ohne dass es ihr langweilig wurde. Sicherheitshalber wandte sie ihren Blick ab - der Mond war ihr Freund, da nützte alle Loyalität zu Remus nichts. Und Freundschaften werden nun einmal am einfachsten durch zu häufigen Kontakt zerstört.

Lily schloss das Fenster. Sie drehte sich um und sah statt dessen Thomas an. Das durfte sie, immerhin bestand diese spezielle Freundschaft nicht nur aus anschauen. Und wieder einmal musste sie staunen. Was der Junge schlafen konnte. Lily konnte kaum für andere sprechen, aber was sie betraf - sie wäre aufgewacht, wenn jemand direkt neben ihr über einen Koffer geflogen wäre und dabei lautstark und unschön geflucht hätte.

Lily ging hinüber zum Bett - auf Zehenspitzen, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Sie setzte sich vorsichtig an den Rand des Bettes, strich vorsichtig über sein Haar. Er träumte fast nie, sie hatte ihn immer nur auf diese Weise erlebt - so ruhig, der Welt entrückt. Zum Sterben schön. Er war ein sehr ruhiger Schläfer, drehte sich kaum um, schnarchte nie, sprach nicht im Schlaf.

Und wie er im Schlaf war, so war er auch im Wachzustand: so unaufdringlich, gleichzeitig so raumergreifend. Er war da, aber ob er auch anwesend war, wusste sie nie.

Er schien nur aus alter Angewohnheit zu atmen, ihr schien es, als könne er unter Wasser leben. Sein Sternbild war Fische - wie passend.

Er war so verschlossen, wenn es um ihn selbst ging - natürlich hatte sie ihn nach den alten Fotos gefragt, die sie auf seinem Schreibtisch gefunden hatte.

Er hatte ihre Fragen nie beantwortet.

Er war ein Meister der Ablenkung.

Er war so klein, kaum größer als sie, und so dünn - und schien mit jedem Tag, ja mit jedem Atemzug abzunehmen, so wie der Mond gelegentlich abnimmt.

Er war zu gut für diese Welt, und beide wussten es. Doch was ihn anging - er war sich bewusst, dass er sich schon zu Lebzeiten dieser Welt mehr und mehr entfremdete, dass er an diesem Ort abnahm und seine Energie ganz woanders sammelte, an einem Ort, den sonst niemand erreichen konnte. Und nicht einmal sie konnte das ändern.

Er küsste, als wüsste er, dass seine Küsse sie am Leben erhielten.

Ob er ahnte, dass sie ihn verlassen würde?

Innerlich fluchte sie wieder. Es musste ja so kommen. Zugegeben, Rowena drückte sich selten klar aus, aber diese letzte Warnung war doch relativ unmissverständlich gewesen. Sie zog das Stück Pergament aus einer Tasche hervor.

Plötzlich fühlte sie das heftige Verlangen, die Schriftrolle schlicht und einfach zu verbrennen, um dann auf ewig unter den Muggeln zu leben. Hier gab es keine Todesser. Keinen Lord Voldemort. Hier gab es Drogen und täglich das gleiche Problem, wovon sie denn nun eigentlich leben wollten.  
Aber immerhin war dies vergleichsweise berechenbar.

Sie las sich noch einmal die Mittleilung - zumindest hielt sie das Stück Pergament für eine solche - durch. Immer noch wurde sie daraus nicht schlau, was auch kaum verwunderlich war. Warum hatte sie sich nie darum gekümmert, auch nur eine Fremdsprache zu lernen? Aber es gab nichts, was ihr beim Entziffern des Textes auch nur annähernd weiterhalf.

Das hieß, es gab nur eine Möglichkeit.

Sie musste Rowena wiederfinden.

Aber diese letzte Nacht - diese paar verfluchten Stunden - würde sie hierbleiben. Bei Thomas.

Sie freute sich nicht auf das Gespräch, dass am Morgen unweigerlich folgen würde.

Das Erwachen kam viel zu schnell. Nur für Sekunden, so schien es, hatte sie sich der Schwere des Schlafs ergeben können, bevor der nächste Tag sein penetrantes Sommervormittagslicht in das Zimmer schicken konnte.

Traurig blickte sie Thomas an. Sie konnte die Schuld auf ihn schieben - hätte er nicht so tief geschlafen, hätte sie ihn noch einmal küssen können, aber... dieser Mann ließ sich nicht wecken.

Sie wagte nicht, daran zu denken, wie es für ihn sein musste, später in einem leeren Bett aufzuwachen. Sie betrachtete ihn erneut, zum letzten Mal, wie es schien. Im Schlaf hatte er einen Arm um sie gelegt, wenigstens das.

Doch irgendetwas störte ihren stillen Abschied. Ein Geräusch - vertraut und doch schien es aus einer anderen Welt zu kommen.

Etwas klopfte leise gegen die Fensterscheibe.

Lily wollte sich eigentlich nicht nach dem Geräusch umdrehen, alles pure Gewohnheit, schloss sie daher, als sie es dennoch tat.

Sie fiel beinahe aus dem Bett.

Vor dem Fenster flatterte eine mittelgroße Eule auf und ab und hielt etwas in den Klauen, das sie, selbst schlaftrunken wie sie war, kaum für etwas anderes als einen Brief halten konnte.

Sie stand auf - sie war müde, so müde - und öffnete das Fenster erneut. Die Eule ließ sich auf ihrem ausgestreckten Unterarm wieder und gab ein unverständliches Gekreische von sich, wohl erbost darüber, solange nicht hereingelassen worden zu sein. Sie wartete es kaum ab, dass Lily den Brief von ihrem Fuß losband, schon war sie wieder verschwunden.

Lily fluchte. Der Besitzer der Eule musste wohl zu denjenigen gehören, die sich kaum Gedanken über die Pflege ihrer Haustiere machten - oder, wenn es ein Eulenverleih war, war es wohl einer von denen, die den Service einschränkten, um konkurrenzlos günstig zu sein. Wie dem auch sein mochte, diese besondere Eule hatte auf jeden Fall konkurrenzlos scharfe Krallen, die sich ihr alles andere als schmerzlos in den Unterarm gebohrt hatten.

Sie riss den Brief auf - er war an sie adressiert, aber nur mit ihrem bloßen Namen, nicht mit der Muggeladresse. Der Absender musste großes Vertrauen in den Orientierungssinn seiner Eule gehabt haben.

Hinter ihr rührte sich Thomas - er musste wohl endlich durch ihren Schmerzensschrei aufgewacht sein.

Moment mal - diese Schrift kannte sie. Dieses Buchstaben, riesig und trotzdem noch völlig unleserlich, wie nur ein Mensch sie schreiben konnte.  
James Potter.

"Was machst du?" fragte Thomas völlig verschlafen. Er klang noch sehr, sehr abwesend.

Lily antwortete nicht. Statt dessen fischte sie einen Zeitungsausschnitt aus dem Briefumschlag - er musste aus dem Daily Prophet stammen, wegen der sich bewegenden Bilder. Ein Artikel war rot eingekreist.

Lily überflog ihn - ein weiterer Doppelmord an Muggeln, in einer nordenglischen Kleinstadt, die nicht genannt wurde.

"Wer die Mörder sind, ist noch nicht völlig geklärt, bisher unbestätigten Quellen zufolge soll jedoch ein Bekennerschreiben der Todesser vorliegen." Das war es. Was Lily schon vor zwei Jahren geahnt hatte, war Wirklichkeit geworden: tatsächlich hatte die magische Gesellschaft sich inzwischen an die Morde gewöhnt, dieser eine Artikel stand irgendwo unter Vermischtes.

Oder vielleicht war es auch nur deshalb, weil es sich bei den Opfern um Muggel handelte.

Aber warum schickte James ihr so etwas?

Sie sah noch einmal in den Briefumschlag und entdeckte ein weiteres Stück Pergament - einen Brief. Neugierig entfaltete sie ihn.

_Lily,_

falls diese Eule dich erreicht,

lies die Zeitung. Noch ist nicht alles geklärt - das Ministerium hält sich unbekannten Gründen in diesem Fall bedeckt -, aber Professor Dumbledore und ich sind uns einig, dass es sich bei den Opfern nur um Deine Eltern handeln kann.

Bitte nimm schnellstmöglich Kontakt zu uns auf.

Mein Beileid,

James

Für eine Weile oder so vergaß Lily einfach das Atmen. Dieser Brief war so typisch James - so ehrlich, so verletzend - dass sie seinen Inhalt fast nicht begreifen konnte.

Sie griff nach einer Flasche auf dem Tisch, die zufällig dastand - ihretwegen hätte es sich um Kerosin handeln können, aber es war irgendetwas Hochprozentiges - und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

Ihr Blickfeld verschwamm ein wenig. Auf leeren Magen hatte Alkohol eine beruhigend ablenkende Wirkung (dem Menschen wird so schlecht, dass er den Rest vergisst.) Sie wusste, dass sie hier wegmusste.

So schnell wie möglich.

Sie rief nach Thomas, ohne die leiseste Andeutung einer Idee, wie ihr letztes Gespräch mit ihm denn nun aussehen sollte.

Es schien ohnehin keinen Unterschied mehr zu machen.

"Thomas?"

Er antwortete nicht.

_22. Juni 1976_

Noch elf Minuten.

Es war Sommer. Noch war es hell draußen. Die Sonne war bereits im Begriff zu sinken, doch man sah sie nicht, war sie doch hinter Wolken versteckt. Aber rein technisch hätte sie jetzt sinken sollen.

Die Sonne war den Lykanthropen völlig egal.

Zehneinhalb.

Zwei Türen hatte diese Hütte. Einen Hinter- und einen Vordereingang. Beide hatten lediglich ein relativ primitives Muggelschloss.

Das musste reichen.

Alles was Justine sich wünschte, war ein Zauberstab. Sie starrte die vordere Tür an, als könnte ihr bloßer Blick den notwendigen Zauber veranlassen.  
Es klappte nicht.

Seufzend drehte sie sich um und überprüfte zum vierten Mal das Schloss an der Hintertür. Es war verschlossen.

Noch neun Minuten.

Sie setzte sich auf den Fußboden, entschlossen, die nächste Viertelstunde nicht aufzustehen. Es war schließlich nur eine Nacht. Eine Vollmondnacht zwar, aber sie würde im Morgengrauen vorbei sein.

Diese Hütte war zu klein. Ein Bad, eine Küche, ein... nun ja, ein Zimmer. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es bezeichnen sollte.

Ein Ort, den sie nicht verlassen durfte.

Sieben Minuten.

Sternkarten. Wie maßen sie den Aufgang des Mondes? War es der Moment, in dem der Mondmittelpunkt über dem Horizont erschien, oder der, in dem die Mondscheibe zum ersten Mal vollständig sichtbar war? Justine hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sie es eigentlich wissen müsste. Astronomieuntericht mit Professor Sinistra - ein unvergessliches Erlebnis für alle, die zusammen mit den Herumtreibern Untericht hatten. In deren Umgebung sprühten immer irgendwelche Funken, die irgendwelche anderen Schüler durch das Teleskop für heranrasende Kometen hielten. Das diese Wirkung beabsichtigt war, bezweifelte niemand.

Fünfeinhalb.

Es begann zu regnen.

Was ja nicht weiter verwunderlich war, immerhin befand sie sich hier in Irland. Aber es war laut. Diese Hütte bestand aus Holz und war alles andere als schalldicht.

Fünf Minuten.

Moment mal: ging diese Armbanduhr überhaupt richtig? Muggel hatten sie gebaut - nicht gerade ein Zeichen für Qualität. Justine stand nun doch auf, um in der Küche auf der großen Uhr nachzusehen. Auch die war Muggelfabrikat, aber möglicherweise, so tröstete sie sich, würden sich die beiden Fehler ja ausgleichen.

Die Uhren zeigten exakt die gleiche Zeit an.

In der Küche stand das Fenster offen.

Sie war sich völlig sicher, es vorher geschlossen haben. Ein paar Sekunden lang starrte sie es nur ungläubig an. Dann schloss sie es.

Natürlich hatte der Wind unterdessen in ihre Richtung geweht. Der ganze Tisch war nass.

Sie wischte ihn mit dem Ärmel ab.

Jetzt war ihr Ärmel nass.

Sie zog ihr Hemd aus und suchte im angrenzenden Zimmer nach einem anderen.

Sie fand keines.

Noch drei Minuten.

Der Regen versprach ausdauernd zu werden. Jetzt donnerte es auch noch. Außen war es inzwischen merklich dunkler geworden. Gelegentlich erhellte ein Blitz die Wohnung.

Justine stand da.

In der linken Hand hielt sie ein nasses Hemd.

Was wollte sie hier?

Sie griff nach dem Lichtschalter. Muggels brauchten es anscheinend immer kompliziert, wo es doch viel einfacher ging. Einfach einen Zauberstab und...

Nun, vielleicht war es doch nicht so einfach.

Sie hing das feuchte Kleidungsstück auf einen Bügel und angelte sich ein trockenes aus dem Schrank. Und merkwürdigerweise schaffte sie beides, ohne sich durch irgendetwas ablenken zu lassen.

Sie zog das Hemd an.

Noch anderthalb Minuten.

Justine setzte sich wieder auf den Fußboden. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, was in neunzig Sekunden mit Remus passieren würde. Sie würde es einfach machen wie jedes Jahr zu Silvester - sich an einen einsamen Ort begeben und hoffen, dass sie den Countdown verpasste.

Es klappte nie.

Eine Minute. Justine nestelte ihre Armbanduhr ab und warf sie weit von sich. Sie landete im Kamin, in dem glücklicherweise kein Feuer brannte.  
Mit einem Seufzer stand sie auf und holte die Armbanduhr aus der Asche, wusste sie doch, dass sie sie am nächsten Tag nie wiedergefunden hätte.  
Sie legte die Armbanduhr auf den Tisch.

Noch eine halbe Minute.

Würde er jaulen? Würde er Menschen jagen? Zugegeben, es war nicht gerade fair gewesen, die Menschen unten im Dorf nicht vor der Gefahr zu warnen, aber andererseits war Remus auch nicht darauf aus gewesen, nach nur zwei Wochen Anwesenheit gelyncht zu werden.

Selbst schuld, diese verbohrten, konservativen...

Aber um darauf zurückzukommen - würde er es tun? Wenn ihm im Wald ein Mensch über den Weg laufen würde, würde er ihn zerreißen, auf dass sein Blut die Walderde tränkte? Oder würde er ihm nur diesen einen Biss verpassen - eine tiefe Fleischwunde, die sich anschließend noch unschön entzündete -, auf dass der andere sein Schicksal teile?

Remus hatte sich ja zuerst nach einem Versteck umgesehen, wie die Heulende Hütte es gewesen war. So etwas gabe es hier jedoch nicht. Wenn er sich also nicht einsperren konnte, mussten ihn die anderen eben aussperren.

Zehn Sekunden.

Justine verfluchte ihr Zeitgefühl.

Es war riskant. Aber Justine hatte zu lange auf der falschen Seite des Gesetzes gestanden, um sich darüber noch Gedanken zu machen.

Fünf Sekunden.

Eigentlich könnte sie ja jetzt aus dem Fenster schauen, um zu sehen, wie das mit dem Mondaufgang gemeint war.

Oder sie könnt Remus fragen, am nächsten Morgen. Der hatte schließlich Übung darin.

Natürlich gingen sie leichfertig mit dem Leben anderer Menschen um. Aber ein wenig waren diese Menschen doch auch selbst schuld, oder? Man ging schließlich nicht während eines Gewittersturms in den Wald. Und alle wussten, dass es hier in der Gegend ohnehin Werwölfe gab. Einer mehr oder weniger würde da keinen Unterschied machen.

Ob die Mutter, die anderntags vielleicht ihren zerfetzten Sohn am Fuße einer Buche oder Eiche oder auch einfach im dichten Farn finden würde, als _Etwas_, das einem Menschen womöglich nur noch entfernt ähnlich sah, ob diese Mutter es genauso sehen würde?

Ob der Muggel, der seine Großmutter zum Arzt schleppen würde, um ihr vorsorglich eine Tollwutimpfung zu verabreichen, nur um einen Monat später eine böse Überraschung zu erleben, ob dieser Muggel ihr zustimmen würde?

Es waren jetzt schon fünfundreißig Sekunden über der Zeit. Justine zählte die Sekunden.

Vierzig... einundvierzig... zweiundvierzig...

Wie aus weiter Ferne vernahm sie ein langgezogenes Jaulen, das schon bald von anderen Stimmen - andere Wölfe, andere Menschen - aufgegriffen und weitergetragen wurde.

Dreiundvierzig... vierundvierzig... fünfundvierzig...

Die Lichter gingen aus.

Sechsundvierzig... siebenundvierzig... achtundvierzig...

Nur ein Stromausfall, wie es schien. Verfluchte Muggel.

Neunundvierzig... fünfzig... einundfünfzig...

Ein Königreich für einen Zauberstab...

Zweiundfünfzig... dreiundfünfzig... vierundfünfzig...

_Ich sehe Blut den Boden durchtränken. Ich sehe einen Wolf, der sich aufbäumt... er jault... sein Hass gilt dem Mond... Ich weiß nicht, ob es Remus ist. Ich hoffe nicht._

Fünfundfünfzig... sechsundfünfzig... siebenundfünfzig...

_Und ich sehe etwas auf dem Boden liegen. Etwas - eine menschliche Gestalt._

Ich sehe vier Menschen auf dem Boden liegen.

Und da ist kein Blut mehr.

Achtundfünfzig... neunundfünfzig... sechzig...

_Avada Kedavra tötet unblutig, Avada Kedavra tötet sauber. Ich sehe in die Gesichter der Menschen, aber ich sehe ihre Gesichter nicht._

Ich sehe...

Ich weiß, wie sie heißen. Ich kann ja noch immer ihre Grabsteine vor mir sehen, schön in einer Reihe, und manchmal lag eine Blume auf einem von ihnen.

Manchmal eine Rose, manchmal ein blühender Kirschzweig.

Niemals lagen Lilien dort, denn Lily hasst Lilien.

Einundsechzig... zweiundsechzig... dreiundsechzig...

Und es wurde gnadenlos dunkler, als die Wolken nun auch den letzten Rest des Himmels zu bedecken suchten.

Vierundsechzig... fünfundsechzig... sechsundsechzig...

Und ein Blitz erhellte den Raum, und sie, die auf dem Fußboden kniete, hatte die Hände um die Fußknöchel gelegt, wiegte sich leise hin und her, als würde der Wind auch in der Hütte wehen, und sie erschrak, als es blitzte.

Und wäre jemand hier gewesen - aber es war ja niemand hier, denn _ er_ war ja draußen, im Wald -, wäre jemand hier gewesen, so hätte er möglicherweise ihr Weinen hören können.

Zu sehen war es nicht.

Es war ja dunkel.

Und die Sekunden tickten unbarmherzig weiter.

Siebenundsechzig...

Achtundsechzig...

Neunundsechzig...

_22. Juli 1977_

Es war nicht ihre Gewohnheit zu warten.

Nicht in dieser Kälte, nicht auf einem zwar gepflegten, aber dennoch gewöhnlichen Bahnhof. Ganz bestimmt nicht nachts um vier.

Bahnhöfe - sie waren für Kinder und Muggel. Die magische Gemeinschaft brauchte keine Fortbewegung auf Muggelart.

Aber der Fisch hatte angebissen.

Keine zehn Meter von ihnen beiden entfernt lag der Abschaum der Gesellschaft. Schlief.

Schlammblut.

Wie gut, dass sie ihren Informanten hatten im Orden des Phoenix. Eine beiläufige Notiz über den Tod zweier Muggel - welcher der Todesser hatte da nur wieder über die Stränge geschlagen? - und über einen Brief, und schon sahen sie das Schlammblut in der Falle sitzen.

Oder eher liegen.

Der Orden des Phoenix - ein pathetischer Name, wenn man es recht bedachte. Allerdings auch ein pathetischer Orden mit einem pathetischen Anführer, insofern passte das schon.

Wenn nur dieser Zug endlich käme.

Nie hätte Felicia es zugegeben, aber sie fror.

Langsam, fast völlig lautlos ging sie die paar Schritte zu dem Mädchen hinüber.

Lily Evans. Achtzehn Jahre alt, geboren am ersten Juni 1959 in Little Whinging, Surrey. Ein mittelprächtiger Schulabschluss nach sieben Jahren Hogwarts, anschließend ein Jahr in London. Drogenkontakte schon während der Schulzeit, zum ausgiebigen Marihuanakonsum gesellten sich später noch Alkohol- und Heroinsucht, neben verschiedenen anderen Drogen. Scheu, depressiv, asozial, Neigung zu Halluzinationen.

Oh ja, die Todesser waren gut informiert.

Und was da nun vor ihr lag - sie musste zugeben, es hatte einen gewissen Reiz.

Andererseits fand Felicia Lestrange auch Gefallen an Friedhöfen, Vogelgerippen und toten Einhörnern.

Das Haar so rot, dass es gefärbt schien, schulterlang; es stand in alle Richtungen ab. Die Haut fast weiß, selbst die Sommersprossen schienen ausgebleicht. Dünne Finger waren selbst im Schlaf noch um eine Tasche gewunden, eine üble billige buntgewebte Teppichtasche. Ihre Kleidung war ebenfalls bunt und Felicia kümmerte sich gar nicht darum, herauszufinden, aus welchen Einzelteilen sie nun bestand. Ohnehin sah an diesem Kind vermutlich alles nach einer Verkleidung aus.

Sie würde sterben, natürlich. Nachdem sie ihren Zweck erfüllt hatte. Und wenn der Dunkle Lord ihr erlauben würde, diese Angelegenheit zu erledigen...

Den Dolch hatte sie immer noch.

Bis dahin würde sie sie beobachten. Würde ihr folgen. Ein Gefühl, das vielleicht Scham gewesen wäre, hätte sie es zugelassen, bemächtigte sich ihrer. Es gab da dieses Zeitfenster von etwa sechzehn Stunden, während derer Evans verschwunden gewesen war. Wo war sie nur gewesen?  
Nun, wenn alles nach Plan lief, würde das ohnehin keinen Unterschied machen. In wenigen Tagen, wenn alles glattging, würde sie bereits tot sein. Bis dahin... nur Beobachtung.

Sinnlos eigentlich. Evans konnte im Moment nur ein Ziel haben, nämlich Hogwarts. Und in Hogwarts gab es bereits einen Spion. Aber wenn sie die Juwelen erst hatte...

Lilien waren die Blumen des Todes, doch das Weiß entfaltete erst seine wahre Schönheit, wenn Rot dazukam.

Mit bedächtigen Schritten ging sie zurück.

Angestrengt versuchte Lily, sich nicht zu bewegen.

Es war nur der Regen, der ihr Schritte vortäuschte.

Hoffentlich.

Wenn nicht - wer immer sie da beobachtete, würde hoffentlich bald davon überzeugt sein, dass sie es nicht war. Wen immer diese Menschen suchten.

Natürlich hatte sie jemanden im Verdacht. Die Frau war es. Sie konnte sie ja geradezu vor sich stehen sehen, diesen verächtlichen Blick aus schweren Lidern, die spöttisch herabgezogenen Mundwinkel. Die menschgewordene Theatralik, direkt vor ihr, keinen Meter entfernt.

Und sie fühlte, dass ihr Hals freilag. Sie fühlte sich verwundbar. Das Band verlief, vermutlich deutlich sichtbar, quer über ihren Hals. Der Anhänger selbst, unter ihrer Kleidung verborgen - oder konnte man ihn sehen? Er schien sich in ihre Haut einzubrennen. So heiß.

Man musste es einfach sehen können. Diese Frau musste blind sein, wenn sie es nicht sah.

Verdammt.

So lag sie da und wartete auf die zwei Worte Avada Kedavra, die die ganze Angelegenheit ein für allemal beenden würden. Der Regen war so laut, sie würde noch nicht einmal hören, wenn die Frau ihren Zauberstab zog. Oder vielleicht hielt sie ihn bereits in der Hand, gerichtet auf sie.  
Ein Geräusch, das laut sein mochte, aber sehr entfernt klang.

Es kam näher.

Ein rhythmisches Geräusch. Eine Horde Poltergeister, oder der Soundtrack zum Dementorenaufstand. Es kam näher, immer näher...

Lily hob ruckartig den Kopf und öffnete die Augen. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, erleichterte sie gleich doppelt.

Absolut niemand stand vor ihr. Und der Zug war endlich gekommen.

Die Abteile waren alle leer, jedoch hell erleuchtet. Lily wählte eins, das ganz am Ende des Zuges lag.

Das Pärchen stieg direkt vor ihr ein.

Eine volle halbe Stunde lang verbrachte Lily damit, sich Schimpfwörter für sich selbst auszudenken. Ganz offensichtlich befand sich ihr Gehirn noch im Schlafzustand, warum sonst hatte sie sich ausgerechnet dieses Abteil gesucht?

Der Zug würde erst am nächsten Vormittag in Hogsmeade ankommen. Bis dahin konnte sie genausogut schlafen - wenn diese beiden tatsächlich die Absicht hatten, sie umzubringen, war es ohnehin gleich, ob sie wach war oder nicht, so ganz ohne Zauberstab, wie sie war.

Merkwürdigerweise beruhigte sie dieser Gedanke nicht im Geringsten.

_23. Juni 1976_

Es klickte leise, als sie das Schloss entriegelte. Immer noch fühlte sich der Schlüssel merkwürdig in ihren Händen an, unförmig und kalt, wie er war. Oder vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass ihre Hände zitterten, auf jeden Fall brauchte sie mehr Zeit für das Öffnen der Tür, als sie hätte brauchen sollen.

Es war genau eine Stunde her, seit der Vollmond untergegangen war. Es war halb sechs morgens. Nur zögerlich wurde es heller. Die Luft war kühl und feucht und umfing sie wie ein See, in dem man ertrank. Und so unschuldig sah die Welt aus - das etwas abseits gelegene Dorf mit seiner Kirche, die sie so gern besuchen wollte, aber nicht konnte. Die Bäume und das Gras, alles so ruhig, so unaufdringlich, so statisch. Justine wendete ihren Blick in die entgegengesetzte Richtung - die Wälder. Irgendwo dort war Remus jetzt.

Noch einmal kehrte sie zurück in die Hütte und holte sich einen warmen Umhang. Und die mittlerweile vertraute Schuld schlich sich wieder in ihr Bewusstsein - alles was sie trug, gehörte eigentlich Remus. Sie besaß nichts mehr, ja, sie lebte, technisch gesehen, gar nicht mehr. Irgendwann würde sie sich einen kurzen Besuch auf dem Friedhof von Hogsmeade gestatten und dort ihr eigenes Grab besichtigen.

Irgendwann - warum nicht gleich? Apparieren konnte sie nun seit fast einem Jahr, das hatten die Todesser sie gelehrt. Und der Gedanke, dieses begrenzte Stück Land zu verlassen, und sei es auch nur für ein paar Minuten, besaß eine gewisse Anziehungskraft.

Justine seufzte und schlüpfte in ein paar Stiefel, die neben der Tür standen.

Sie verließ die Hütte, ohne wieder abzuschließen. Niemand aus dem Dorf würde hier etwas stehlen, und ohnehin gab es nichts, das einen Einbruch wert war. Sie sank leicht im Boden ein. Schon drängte sich die Nässe in ihre Stiefel, so alt waren sie. Ihre Schritte führten sie auf den Wald zu. Kurz vorher zögerte sie noch - selbst unter freiem Himmel war es noch immer recht dunkel, und die Schatten im Wald - sie sahen nicht besonders vertrauenerweckend aus.

Doch der Vollmond schien nicht mehr.

Ein wenig zuversichtlicher lenkte sie ihre Schritte hinein in die Schatten. Unterwegs fing es - natürlich - wieder an zu nieseln. Warum auch nicht?  
Aber sie hatte Remus schon zu lange allein gelassen.

Vorwärts ging es, immer vorwärts. Sie begann zu zweifeln, ob sie ihn je finden würde. Ihre Füße schmerzten. Doch es wurde heller, und schließlich konnte sie die Lichtung ausmachen, auf der sie ihn Tags zuvor verabschiedet hatte.

Zuerst sah sie nichts.

Und dann ihn.

Halb saß er, halb lag er auf einer Bank, die Augen geschlossen. Irgendein Tourismusbeauftragter des Dorfes musste sie dahingestellt haben - eine gute Entschiedung, sonst würde Remus jetzt auf dem Boden liegen und völlig durchnässt sein. Aber das war er ja ohnehin. Er wirkte nicht so mitgenommen wie sonst - ein wenig erschöpft vielleicht, aber er schien sich nicht selbst verletzt zu haben, wie sonst fast immer geschehen. Womöglich hatte er in dieser Nacht tatsächlich Beute gefunden.

Aber die Kälte... er musste bereits länger als eine Stunde hier sein.

Sie kniete sich neben ihn, berührte sanft sein Haar. Er reagierte nicht. Sie ergriff seine Hand.

Sie glaubte, eine leichte Bewegung wahrgenommen zu haben, doch sicher war sie nicht.

Seine Kleidung war zerrissen und feucht, seine Finger eiskalt. Sie sah dunkle Schatten unter seinen Augen. Sie sah die alte Narbe auf seiner Handfläche, wo Duraks silberner Dolch sie berührt hatte.

Auf einmal umschlang er ihre Handgelenke mit ungeahnter Kraft. Sie wollte zurückweichen, konnte sich aber schließlich doch beherrschen. Sein Körper bäumte sich auf, als er abrupt aufsaß und die Augen öffnete.

Sie waren gelb.

Remus blinzelte, und im nächsten Moment waren sie wieder von ihrem gewohnten Braun. Wortlos stand er auf, wobei er sich ein wenig auf sie stützte. Sie kam ebenfalls hoch und musste ihn gleich vorm Fallen bewahren, als ihm aufgrund der plötzlichen Aufwärtsbewegung schwindlig wurde.

Schweigen.

Die Sonne ging auf.

_15. Juli 1977_

Wenn man auch nur eine Nacht im Keller von Hogwarts verbracht hatte, war es draußen wirklich verdammt hell. Severus kniff die Augen zusammen. James, ganz Herr der Lage, wechselte natürlich gleich seine normale mit einer Sonnenbrille.

Sie sah aus, als wäre sie Teil der Verkleidung.

Moment mal...

Severus griff in seine Anzugtasche und fand dort tatsächlich ein Brillenetui. James grinste nur spöttisch, als er ebenfalls eine Sonnenbrille aufsetzte.  
Bis zur Kirche war es fast eine halbe Stunde zu Fuß. Severus verwünschte die Anti-Apparations-Flüche rund um Hogwarts. Wenn Voldemort tatsächlich die Schule erobern wollte, so mutmaßte er, dann würden ihn ein paar lächerliche jahrhundertealte Flüche auch nicht daran hindern.  
Und per Besen auf einer Hochzeit anzukommen, war einfach absolut inakzeptabel. Als Sprössling einer traditionsreichen Familie wusste er das, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass niemand es merken würde. Ein Schlammblut und ein Muggel! Also wirklich!

James nestelte jetzt erneut in irgendeiner Tasche und holte schließlich eine flache silberne Metallschachtel hervor. Er öffnete sie. Der Wind blies ihm natürlich gleich die Papers aus der Hand, wie zu erwarten gewesen war.

Jetzt war Severus an der Reihe zu grinsen.

James kümmerte sich nicht um sie, sondern nestelte ein weiteres Papierrechteck und ein wenig Tabak aus der Schachtel, die er danach wieder einsteckte.

Severus warf einen Seitenblick auf ihn. Nie würde es ihm in den Kopf gehen, wie man gleichzeitig laufen und eine Zigarette drehen konnte, aber James schaffte es schon beim zweiten Anlauf.

"Du wirst stinken wie ein Aschenbecher, Potter." sagte er kühl. James nahm einen tiefen Zug und antwortete nicht.

Noch zwanzig Minuten.

Was für eine blöde Idee.

Mehrmals auf ihrem Weg nach unten musste Severus das dringende Verlangen niederkämpfen, Potter einfach in den See zu werfen, wo ein nettes Ungeheuer auf ihn wartete... Dieser Mann schien sein Grinsen nicht einen Moment loszuwerden.

Jedoch - zugegebenermaßen - ähm - vielleicht war es ja auch ein wenig sonderbar, neben jemandem herzulaufen, der sich die ganze Zeit Mühe gab, tief und ruhig ein- und auszuatmen und sich auf die grünende Natur zu konzentrieren undum Himmels willen nicht auszurasten, er war ganz ruhig, _ganz ruhig..._

Sie hatten die Kirche schon fast erreicht, als James plötzlich stehenblieb.

"Was ist los, Potter?" fragte Severus. "Was vergessen?"

"Mmmh ja.", murmelte James, "bleib mal kurz stehen." Er verschwand.

Natürlich setzte Severus seinen Weg weiter fort. Die Alternative wäre gewesen, James' Befehl zu befolgen, und da _das_ natürlich nicht in Frage kam...

Er besah sich die Hochzeitsgesellschaft, die langsam eintrudelte. Eine unglaubliche Sicherheitslücke war das, befand er, diese ganzen Muggel nach Hogsmeade einzuladen. Es mussten an die fünfzig sein, und sämtliche Magie von ihnen fernzuhalten... das würde einem Wunder gleichkommen. Nur gut, dass er sich darum nicht zu kümmern brauchte.

Er langweilte sich jetzt schon.

James kam wieder, verbesserte durch seine Präsenz Severus' Stimmung allerdings auch nicht wesentlich. Er hielt eine weitere weiße Lilie in der Hand.

"Die hier sind offiziell von der Braut gewünscht. Soll ich oder willst du selber...?" fragte er.

Severus gab einen Huster von sich, der sich verdächtig wie "Dämliche Muggeleinfälle" anhörte, befestigte allerdings die Lilie in seinem Knopfloch.  
Lilien. Einerseits die Blumen der Reinheit, der Jungfräulichkeit und dem ganzen Kram, andererseits Symbole des Todes.

Was um alles in der Welt hatte das mit einer Ehe zu tun? Severus wollte sich ja nicht in die Heiraterei anderer Leute einmischen, aber er gab dieser Verbindung keine großen Zukunftschancen.

James zog ihn ungeduldig am Ärmel.

"Was ist los, Potter?" Severus' Stimmung hatte sich nicht verbessert.

"Wir müssen dem Brautpaar gratulieren. Komm mit."

"Und wie heißen die beiden?" James runzelte die Stirn.

"Da fragst du mich zuviel. Ich glaube, Finch und Fletchley, aber wer welchen Namen trägt, hab ich vergessen." Die beiden reihten sich also in die Schlange der Gratulanten ein, während James versuchte, Severus davon abzubringen, den beiden sein Beileid auszusprechen.

_Das _hinter sich gebracht...

In der Kirche war es kühl. Es duftete nach den Lilien, die großzügig über den gesamten Innenraum verteilt worden waren. Es war langweilig, wie zu erwarten gewesen war. James hatte wenigstens noch den Anstand, sich interessiert zu zeigen, während der Kantor präludierte, aber er wartete ja auch auf einen Angriff der Todesser. Severus hielt es nicht für nötig, ihm zu sagen, dass der Orden des Phoenix normalerweise erst von einem geplanten Angriff erfuhr, nachdem er schon längst wieder abgesagt worden war.

Er sagte ihm auch nicht, dass ein solcher Angriff noch nicht einmal geplant gewesen war. Wozu ihm auch die Spannung verderben, es sah schon verdächtig genug aus, wenn nur einer von ihnen schlief.

Später - der Bräutigam war gerade dabei, seinen Treueschwur aufzusagen - gab es die erste Störung. Jemand stand auf und verließ die Kirche.  
Severus hätte ihn vielleicht erkannt, aber seine Augen waren geschlossen.

Als nächstes war die Braut an der Reihe.

Aber sie kam nicht mehr zum Ende, denn auf einmal war die Hölle los.

Schwarzgekleidete, vermummte Gestalten apparierten überall.

Das Geschrei weckte Severus aus seinem Halbschlaf.

Sein erster Gedanke war - diese Idioten.

Sein zweiter Gedanke war - nichts wie weg hier.

Sein dritter Gedanke war - er konnte nicht weg.

Die Auroren warteten vor der Kirche nur nach einem Signal von ihnen, das wusste er. Und er wusste auch, dass sie weit in der Überzahl waren. Severus schoss also mit seinem Zauberstab die vereinbarten roten Funken zur Tür hinaus. Sofort stürmten die Auroren herein.

Es sah nicht gut aus für die Todesser.

Und Severus disapparierte.

Dieser Auftritt hatte ihn eben ein wenig verstört.

Es klopfte an die Tür.

"Was ist los?", fragte Severus gereizt.

Inzwischen war es Abend. Nicht dass man in diesem Keller etwas davon mitbekommen hätte, aber Severus legte Wert darauf.

James trat ein, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Er drehte sich um, um die Tür zu verschließen, so entging es ihm, wie Severus die Augen verdrehte. Immer noch trug er den Anzug vom Vormittag, auch wenn dieser inzwischen ein wenig zerstört aussah. Immer noch steckte die Lilie in seinem Knopfloch.

"Was willst du?" fragte Severus. James fing langsam an, ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen.

"Kennst du Barty Crouch?"

"Junior oder Senior?" fragte Severus reflexartig, biss sich dann auf die Zunge. Er sollte vielleicht das nächste Mal erst denken, dann reden... als Mitglied des Phoenixordens sollte ihm eigentlich nur Crouch senior etwas sagen...

James warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu.

"Senior", sagte er nach einer Pause.

"Ja, kenne ich. Und?"

"Er hat ein paar wirklich gute Methoden eingeführt - eine Menge Leute sind auf bloßen Verdacht hin nach Azkaban gekommen..." ...unter ihnen gerade mal ein einziger tatsächlicher Todesser, fügte Severus in Gedanken hinzu.

"Sag mir was, was ich noch nicht weiß", antwortete er.

"Er hat den Fall übernommen", sagte James. "Zwei der Todesser sind bereits auf der Fähre zur Azkaban-Insel, ein weiterer muss noch verurteilt werden". Severus hob anerkenned die Augenbrauen. Das ging ja tatsächlich sehr schnell.

"Und einen habe ich bereits am Tatort verhört - ein gewisser Luis Malfoy. Sagt dir der Name was?"

"Verwandt mit Lucius Malfoy?" spekulierte Severus.

"Sein Bruder. Allerdings nicht ganz so sehr mit Intelligenz gesegnet, so ungern ich es zugebe. Dafür hat er mir einige interessante Dinge verraten." Langsam wusste Severus, worauf James hinauswollte.

_"Expelliarmus", _sagte James wie beiläufig und entwaffnete Severus.

"Und da dachtest du dir..." kommentierte Severus.

"Und da dachte ich mir, ich spaziere mal hier rein und frag dich, ob du Voldemort auch die Stiefel leckst, wie Luis meinte. Hing sehr an seiner Freiheit, der gute."

"Sonst noch was?"

"Ist es wahr?"

"Ja."

"Na fantastisch."

Die beiden starrte sich an. Severus hätte sich schlagen können. Wäre er bloß dageblieben, um die Todesser zu verhören! Ein kleiner Gedächtniszauber an der richtigen Stelle, und er müsste jetzt nicht um sein eigenes Leben fürchten.

"Ich hab dir vorhin nicht umsonst von Bartys Abenteuern erzählt", begann James nach einer Weile, "und du kannst froh sein, dass er beim Verhör nicht dabei war."

"Du willst mir drohen", stellte Severus fest.

"Ja, du Idiot. Ein Wort von mir zu der richtigen Autorität, und du sitzt in Azkaban. Lebenslänglich."

"Prima, da wollte ich schon immer mal hin."

"Kannst du Wichser nicht wenigstens so tun, als würdest du mich um Gnade anbetteln? Das würde das ganze nämlich um einiges einfacher machen." James schien langsam wütend zu werden.

Allerdings war er auch nicht der einzige.

Wobei Severus sich womöglich lediglich besser beherrschen konnte.

James atmete tief ein.

"Ich darf dir also von Dumbledore ein Ultimatum ausrichten - du kannst für uns spionieren, oder..."

"Oder...?"

"Der Dementorenkuss beziehungsweise lebenslänglich in Azkaban. Du darfst es dir aussuchen."

"Ich war schon einmal in Azkaban - zwei Tage lang."

James grinste.

"Ja. Dumbledore hat mir davon erzählt."

_22. Juli 1977_

Pass auf, Lily, _da_ ist die Stufe...

Sie hatte in dieser Nacht wirklich sensationell wenig Schlaf bekommen. Das lag womöglich daran, dass sie sie in einem Zugabteil verbracht hatte, keine zehn Meter von einem Todesser-Pärchen entfernt...

Lily blinzelte in das Licht der Vormittagssonne. Tatsächlich, sie stand auf dem Bahnhof von Hogsmeade. Es hatte sich eigentlich nichts verändert...  
...bis auf die Abwesenheit von eintausend Schülern...

...bis auf das Licht - es war _immer_ dunkel gewesen, wenn sie ankamen...

...bis auf das Bahnhofsschild, das neuerdings grün war...

...also eigentlich nichts.

Warum um alles in der Welt hatte sie sich eigentlich ausgerechnet diesen Zug ausgesucht? Sie konnte es ohnehin nicht wagen, vor Sonnenuntergang in Hogwarts einzudringen.

Dann konnte sie sich jetzt ja vielleicht ausschlafen.

Ihre beiden Verfolger waren gleich nach ihrem Aussteigen sonstwohin appariert und hatten Lily dadurch endgültig davon überzeugt, dass sie sie ursprünglich verfolgt hatte. Wer würde denn bitteschön nachts um vier mit dem Zug fahren, wenn er auch innerhalb von Sekunden apparieren konnte?

Schlafen...

Schlafen...

Diese Bank da sah bequem aus...

Sie hatte die Karte.

Sie hatte außerdem Rowenas sonderbare Mitteilung, die sie nicht lesen konnte.

Sonst noch was?

Lily überlegte, was sie vergessen haben könnte. Eigentlich nichts.

Na dann mal los.

Es wäre die perfekte Nacht für ein romantisches Rendezvous gewesen. Die Sterne schienen, der Mond schien auch, die Luft war warm, und es roch nach Sommer. Und wieder einmal lief Lily den geschlungenen Weg nach Hogwarts hinauf. Sie hatte vor, es zuerst mit der Eingangstür zu versuchen - wenn die verschlossen war, würde sie wohl oder übel einen der Geheimgänge suchen müssen - mit der Karte würde das nicht besonders schwer sein, aber die meisten waren in der Zwischenzeit eingestürzt.

Sie wünschte sich ihren Zauberstab.

Nun, der war vermutlich längst verrottet, tief unten auf dem Grund des Sees.

Wenn das Seeungeheuer ihn nicht bereits gefressen hatte.

Aber sie hätte durchaus ein wenig Licht gebrauchen können, um ie Karte zu lesen. Dieses Problem hatte sich jedoch Minuten später selbst erledigt, als sie den Eingang offen und hell erleuchtet fand.

Lily hatte es schon vor Jahren aufgegeben, sich über irgend etwas zu wundern.

Sie zögerte ein wenig vor dem Eintreten, sah sich noch einmal um - es war eine so wunderschöne Nacht, zu schade, um sie in einem Keller zu verbringen. Das Gras war weich und duftete, die Sterne hatten sich im See gespiegelt, ein paar hundert Meter weiter unten, und er hatte ein wenig aus dem Inneren geleuchtet, wie es schien - ein wenig blauer, als er hätte sein dürfen.

Es war so ruhig - so ruhig war eine Nacht selten - die Geräusche von Lebewesen irgendwelcher Art fehlten völlig - der Wind blies zwar, aber fand kein Echo im Rascheln der Blätter, was sie hören konnte, waren Schritte - ihre eigenen.

Als sie stehen blieb, hörte sie immer noch Schritte.

Sie sah sich um, doch sah niemanden. Vermutlich hatte sie sich geirrt, und wenn schon - diese Schritte hatten weit entfernt geklungen. Sie vermied es trotzdem, durch den hell erleuchteten Eingangsbereich zu gehen, benutzte statt dessen einen Geheimgang, den sie vorher noch nie betreten hatte.

Sie stand in einem Keller, der schwach beleuchtet war. Woher das Licht kam, wusste sie nicht, denn die Fackeln an den Wänden waren längst erloschen. Es musste irgend eine Art von lang anhaltendem Lichtzauber sein, schloss sie daher.

Sie blickte auf die Karte. War es Vorhersehung, dass es im ganzen unterirdischen Teil von Hogwarts nur einen einzigen runden Raum gab? Der Weg dorthin würde sie einige Ebenen tiefer führen. Er führte sie zuerst - dort lang.

Nachdem sie um die erste Ecke gebogen war, hörte sie die Schritte wieder. Aber derjenige gab sich anscheinend keine Mühe, nicht gehört zu werden, schien vielmehr ein Ziel zu haben, das in ihrer Richtung lag.

Nun, wenn das so war - der Spieß ließ sich umdrehen.

Lily versteckte sich in einer Abzweigung und wartete, bis die Schritte an ihr vorbei waren.

Severus Snape.

Verdammt.

Der Orden des Phoenix wartete schweigend.

Severus erschien.

Er konnte das Misstrauen unter ihnen geradezu körperlich fühlen. Eine Woche war sein inoffizieller "Bruch" mit den Todessern jetzt her - keine besonders lange Zeit, um das nötige Vertrauen aufzubauen. Lediglich Dumbledore selbst schien es nichts auszumachen.

Nun, vielleicht würde es sich ändern, nach den Neuigkeiten, die er mitbrachte.

Lily stand nur fünf Meter von der Tür entfernt - riskant, zugegeben. Hier schien es sich allerdings um ein konspiratives Treffen des legendären Phoenixordens zu handeln - er hatte schon zu ihrer Schulzeit existiert, obwohl niemand gewusst hatte, wer denn eigentlich dazugehörte.

Sie lächelte.

Jetzt wusste sie, wo sich Voldemort und die Todesser das nächste Mal treffen würden. _Falls_ man Severus vertrauen konnte.

Die Neuigkeit schien sie wirklich durcheinandergebracht zu haben. Severus erlaubte sich ein schmales Lächeln. Wer hätte schon geglaubt, dass er nach so kurzer Zeit ein derart wichtiges Geheimnis verraten würde?

Es sah so aus, als würden sie ihm langsam wieder vertrauen.

Besser für ihn. Lord Voldemort war - nun, _nicht _erfreut gewesen über James' Entdeckung.

"Und noch etwas", fügte er hinzu, als sich die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihm zuwandte, "ich fürchte, wir brauchen einen neuen Treffpunkt."

James hob fragend eine Augenbraue. "Bitte um Erklärung", sagte er.

"Mir ist jemand bis hierher gefolgt. Vermutlich ein Spion."

James schenkte ihm einen leicht sarkastischen Blick. "Und hast, du ihn erkannt?"

"Ich denke doch. 'Er' heißt nämlich Lily Evans."

Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte sich Lily längst aus dem Staub gemacht.


	12. Die positiven Seiten des Lebens

Liliacea - Kapitel 12 - Die positiven Seiten des Lebens  
  
  
***  
  
"'Ei was, du Rotkopf', sagte der Esel, 'zieh lieber mit uns fort, wir gehen nach Bremen, etwas Besseres als den Tod findest du überall.'"  
  
aus: Die Bremer Stadtmusikanten  
  
***  
  
_"Lasst uns gehen," sagte der Erste pötzlich. "Hier haben wir kein Glück." Zum hundertsten Male fuhr er mit dem Dolch über den Wetzstein.  
  
"Niemals nich' kein Glück gehabt," sagte der Zweite. Er saß auf dem Tisch, den Kopf auf die Handflächen gestützt, und beobachtete das Geschehen.  
  
Der Dritte sagte nichts, hatte aber seine Kappe abgenommen und drehte sie in seinen Händen hin und her.  
  
"Was schleifsse eing'tlich fortwähr'nd das Messer, Bruder? Du hasses letzte Mal vor sswei... drei... drei... äh... mehr als drei Monadden benutzt," sagte der Zweite, schlug dem Ersten das Messer aus der Hand, so dass diese sich mit der Klinge zuerst in den Boden bohrte. Es war tatsächlich sehr scharf. Daraufhin sprang - oder eher fiel - der Zweite vom Tisch und wankte zu seinem Lieblingsplatz, der Zimmerecke.  
  
"Was meinst du?" fragte der Erste, während er vom Tisch kletterte, um den Dolch wiederzuholen. Der Dritte antwortete nicht, und der Erste setzte sein Werk fort.  
  
"Hawwas gefunden!" rief es aus der Ecke. Die beiden sahen hinunter.  
  
Der Zweite hielt eine Haarsträhne hoch.  
  
"Kannst das behalten, Bruder," sagte der Erste, und der Zweite fügte sie glücklich der Polsterung seines Nestes hinzu.  
  
Der Erste erklärte sich unterdessen fertig für diese Nacht. Er machte sich bereits auf, um sein eigenes Nest aufzusuchen, als ihm auf einmal ein Blinken auffiel -  
  
"Nimm die Kappe weg, Bruder," sagte er zum Dritten.  
  
"Wa- warum?" fragte dieser, entschied sich jedoch wenig später angesichts der frischgeschärften Klinge, die sich gegen seinen Hals - wenn er denn einen hatte - presste, dieses eine Mal auf eine Erklärung verzichten zu können. Er nahm in einer - so hatte er gehofft - trickreichen Bewegung die Kappe vom Schoß und setzte sie auf seinen Schädel.  
  
Ein blutroter Kristall fiel zu Boden._  
  
***  
  
Ein Tag - die Erde dreht sich, und _sie_ bleibt, wo sie ist.  
  
Ein Monat - der Mond zieht seine Bahn, und_ sie _ sieht ihm zu.  
  
Ein Jahr - die Erde kreist um die Sonne, und was aus _ ihr_ wird, ist den Gestirnen egal.  
  
Ein verregneter, kühler Sommer, ein verregneter, farbenfroher, herbstlicher Herbst, ein verregneter, sonderbarer Winter, ein verregneter Frühling.  
Sommer. Allein, immer allein.  
  
Ein Abschiedsbrief, mit zitternder Hand, vage Schuldzuweisungen, im Haus gibt es lange schon kein Messer mehr, er findet sie unten am Fluss. Ihre Hände graben im nassen Sand. Er redet leise auf sie ein, und sie nickt und verschiebt ihren Selbstmord auf eine Vollmondnacht. Er nimmt ihre Hand und führt sie hinauf zur Hütte, und sie macht ihre Hand frei. Sie will nicht zurück und kommt doch mit.  
  
Und wieder steht sie im Bad und betrachtet ihr Spiegelbild. Und dann sieht sie weg.  
  
Kein Messer da. Sie benutzt eine Nagelschere. Am schärfsten ist immer noch die Spitze. Sie fährt damit eine der schmalen hellen Linien auf ihrem Unterarm nach. Sie drückt auf, folgt der Linie immer wieder. Hin und her. Es dauert lange, bis Blut kommt. Der Schmerz beruhigt kaum noch.  
  
Er sieht die neue Narbe. Und er sagt nichts, denn er sagt schon lange nichts mehr.  
  
***  
  
_ Irgendwann, im Frühling..._  
  
Von hier bis zum Hügel. Sie würde es schaffen.  
  
Justine biss die Zähne zusammen und konzentrierte sich darauf, ihren Körper zu entmaterialiseren. Und ihn innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils hundert Meter Luftlinie nach Westen zu schicken. Und ihn dort aus dem Nichts wieder aufzubauen.  
  
Das sollte doch eigentlich machbar sein.  
  
Sie apparierte.  
  
Eine Sekunde später war sie tatsächlich auf dem anderen Hügel. Justine zählte ihre Knochen und hoffte, dass alle sich dort befanden, wo sie sein sollten. Sie war aus drei Metern Höhe zu Boden gefallen. Und hatte ihre Schuhe zurückgelassen, was das betraf.  
  
_Sollte._  
  
Justine kletterte vom Hügel, nicht ohne vor Schmerz das Gesicht zu verziehen, und stapfte barfuß über die feuchte Wiese - wohl eher ein Sumpf -, um zu ihren Schuhen zu gelangen. Sie zog sie wieder an.  
  
Auf diese Weise würde sie nie bis nach England kommen.  
  
Kein Wunder, dass sie früher Besen oder Flohpulver bevorzugt hatte. Auch wenn sich die Todesser redlich bemüht hatten, ihr das Apparieren beizubringen - das wenige, was sie erreicht hatte, hatte sie verlernt.  
  
Ein weiterer Versuch.  
  
Aber nicht zu diesem Hügel. Der brachte Unglück.  
  
***  
  
_22. Juli 1977_  
  
Unten am Fluss gab es einen Steg, auf den setzte sie sich. Das erste Erfolgserlebnis des Tages - und vermutlich auch das letzte, was das betraf - lag hinter ihr: sie war hierher appariert, und in einem Stück, vollständig bekleidet und mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden angekommen.  
  
Probeweise tauchte sie ihre Füße in das strömende Wasser, Obwohl Sommer war, war es kalt genug, dass sie erst wehtaten und dann taub wurden.  
Die Nagelschere hatte sie jetzt immer dabei. Ein reichlich unpraktisches Gerät, aber als sie das letzte Mal versucht hatte, ein Messer anzufassen, vor fast einem Jahr, hatte sie Angst bekommen, Todesangst, und hatte es nach mehreren Versuchen, sich zusammenzureißen und es zu benutzen, weit von sich geschleudert.  
  
Und es blutete ja nicht einmal richtig. Aber Remus würde es sehen. Und wieder einmal nichts sagen. Der arme Kerl, möglicherweise überforderte sie ihn auch damit. So wie es alle bisher überfordert hatte.  
  
Es wurde dunkler, kühler und windiger, und sie lehnte sich zurück, bis sie auf dem Rücken lag, und wickelte ihre Jacke enger um sich. Nur ihre Füße waren immer noch im Wasser. Sie fror. Merkwürdig nur, dass es ihr egal war, womöglich war Erfrieren sogar ein schöner Tod..._  
  
(bestimmt schöner, als von tausend Klingen zerschnitten zu werden)_  
  
...und vielleicht müsste sie dann nicht von hier aufstehen, nie wieder aus eigener Entscheidung heraus ihre Füße aus der Strömung nehmen.  
  
Nur dass der Gedanke, im Sommer erfrieren zu können, absurd war.  
  
Den Versuch war es wert.  
  
Zu ihrer linken war gleich der Rand des Stegs, er war nur schmal, deswegen war sie auch schon einmal in den Fluss gefallen, aber sie ließ ihren Arm jetzt fallen und tauchte die Hand bis zum Gelenk ins Wasser.  
  
Und es wurde richtig dunkel.  
  
Die Sterne zeigten sich endlich, ihre heimlichen Freunde, nur dass die Liebe wohl unerwidert war.  
  
Als sie noch kleiner gewesen war, hatte ihre Mutter ihr erzählt, dass jeder Mensch seinen eigenen Stern bekam, wenn er starb. Sie fragte sich, wo ihrer war, denn lebendig hatte sie sich lange nicht gefühlt. Vermutlich einer, den man von hier nicht sehen konnte, ein kleiner, dunkler, unauffälliger Stern ohne Planeten, eine bessere Staubwolke.  
  
Dann erinnerte sie sich, wie sie, mit vielleicht acht Jahren, ihren Vater gefragt hatte, wo denn die Großmutter ihren Stern hatte. Er hatte sich dann spontan dazu entschieden, ihr eine runterzuhauen - im Nachhinein betrachtet hätte sie sich das denken können - und anschließend hatte er sich entschuldigt.  
  
Bei ihrer Mutter.  
  
Und nun fragte sie sich, was Lien eigentlich machte, ein Stern war sie ja wohl nicht. (Justine hatte aus dieser Ohrfeige tatsächlich etwas gelernt, nämlich, dass es Geschichten gab, die schön, und solche, die wahr waren). Sie flüsterte ihren Namen in die Nachtluft - leise, dass niemand sie hörte, das Dorf war nicht weit entfernt. Sie hatte es oft versucht und nie eine Antwort erhalten, bis sie sie verflucht und bedroht hatte, und sie hatte es auch im Stillen versucht, beim Einschlafen, beim Versuch einzuschlafen (da doch Schlaf für sie nicht mehr in Frage kam), und nie, nie war etwas zurückgekommen.  
  
Und dann lauschte sie doch wieder in die Stille hinein, vielleicht konnte sie ja aus der Klangwelt - dem Wispern des Windes in den Blättern, oder dem Rauschen des Regens, der hier oft fiel, oder dem Fließen des Flusses - das Flüstern der Verstorbenen heraushören, falls die überhaupt etwas sagten.  
Doch nach so vielen Versuchen hatte es wohl keinen Sinn mehr.  
  
Nichts hatte mehr Sinn.  
  
Zeit für die Nagelschere? Vielleicht. Das hier war ein verdammter Reflex, weiter nichts. Man isst, wenn man hungrig ist, man trinkt, wenn man Durst hat, man weint, wenn etwas schmerzt.  
  
Auch wenn ihre Tränen rot waren.  
  
Sie hätte jetzt etwas machen können. Zum Beispiel zur Hütte zurückgehen, die anderthalb Kilometer. Aber dafür hätte sie den Antrieb finden müssen, aufzustehen, und darum ließ sie es. Vorerst.  
  
  
  
"Gefunden," sagte jemand. Justine erschrak.  
  
"Hm?" fragte sie verwirrt und blickte auf, sah aber nichts.  
  
Aber die Stimme gehörte Remus. Ohnehin war er der einzige, der sich so leise anschleichen konnte. Er stand neben ihr.  
  
"Wie spät ist es?" fragte sie.  
  
"So gegen halb drei," war die Antwort. Justine stöhnte leise.  
  
"Entschuldige - muss wohl eingeschlafen sein."  
  
Nun, das war _so_ nicht wahr. Es war nur so, dass sie sich an die vergangenen Stunden nicht erinnerte. Solche Löcher in der Zeit passierten gelegentlich, wobei sie durchaus den Eindruck hatte, dass Zeit vergangen war. Aber was genau sie getan hatte...  
  
Immerhin steckten ihre Füße nicht mehr im Wasser. Im Gegenteil, sie hatte irgendwann ihre Schuhe angezogen. Das konnte allerdings nicht allzu lange hersein, weil ihre Füße immer noch ziemlich kalt waren.  
  
Lag vielleicht auch daran, dass es allgemein ziemlich kalt war.  
  
Sie richtete sich auf. Das tat weh.  
  
"Kommst du mit hoch?" fragte Remus.  
  
"Ja doch, Sekunde..."  
  
Sie stand auf. Wäre vermutlich auch gleich wieder einmal in den Fluss gefallen, weil sie ein bisschen zu nahe am Rand des Steges stand, als ihr plötzlich schwindlig wurde, aber Remus hielt sie fest, wobei er es beinahe schaffte, sie beide ins Wasser zu stürzen.  
  
Schöner Retter.  
  
Zwar konnte sie sein Grinsen nicht sehen, aber inzwischen kannte sie ihn gut genug, um es sich denken zu können. Untätig blieben sie beide einen Moment stehen, und dann -  
  
"Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es dir geht, aber mir ist kalt," sagte er und ergriff ihre Hand.  
  
Auf einmal musste sie lächeln.  
  
"Im Grunde deines Herzens hast du nur Angst vor der Dunkelheit, gib's zu," sagte sie. Er zog an ihrer Hand, und endlich setzten sie sich in Bewegung.  
"Stimmt. Liegt vermutlich daran, dass ich, im Gegensatz zu dir, sehen kann, was sich in der Dunkelheit alles verbirgt."  
  
"Und das wäre?"  
  
Remus überlegte.  
  
"Äh, ein paar Eulen, ein paar Spinnen, Insekten, Elfen, die üblichen Verdächtigen also," eine kurze Pause, "und außerdem... hm, ein paar Monster sitzen im Baum, das, was da gerade übers Dorf geflogen ist, kann ich nur als Vampir bezeichnen, und in deinen Haaren baut ein Weberknecht sein Nest." Justine sah ihn an, und ihre Augen weiteten sich.  
  
"Mach ihn weg, mach ihn weg!" rief sie und griff seine Hand fester.  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"War nur'n Witz."  
  
"Oh," sagte sie und sah nach unten.  
  
"Bauen Weberknechte überhaupt Nester?" fragte sie dann.  
  
"Keine Ahnung."  
  
Sie gingen eine Weile wortlos, bis die Hütte in Sicht kam. Sie war nicht beleuchtet und Justine wäre vermutlich daran vorbeigelaufen, aber dafür hatte sie ja einen Werwolf bei sich.  
  
"Und, was macht die Außenwelt?" fragte sie schließlich, als die beiden bereits an der Haustür standen.  
  
"ich weiß es nicht so genau. Sirius erzählt nur, dass Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer zwar die üblichen Anschäge verübt, aber im Moment nichts Größeres vorhat. Aber denen von der Zeitung erzählen sie vermutlich auch nicht alles."  
  
Justine verschwand als Erste im Bad.  
  
"Klingt nicht so, als wären sie Herr der Lage," rief sie durch die verschlossene Tür.  
  
_(Im Licht betrachtet, waren die Linien auf ihren Armen schmal und rot und immer noch ein wenig geschwollen, aber sie hatten nicht geblutet)_  
  
"Als ob sie das jemals gewesen wären." Remus klang leicht pessimistisch.  
  
Justine zog sich aus und trat in die winzige Duschzelle. Es gab in dieser Hütte nur kaltes Wasser, andererseits sollte sie vielleicht einmal versuchen, die positiven Seiten des Lebens zu betrachten, zum Beispiel...  
  
Zum Beispiel...  
  
Ähm...  
  
Sie gab auf und versuchte, die Dusche zu beenden, bevor sie völlig erstarrt war - ein Ritual, das sich jede Nacht wiederholte, nur warum und für wen? Justine trat aus der Dusche und rutschte als erstes beinahe auf den Kacheln aus, ihr Retter in der Not war zum Glück der Handtuchhalter.  
  
Ein ziemlich kompaktes Bad halt.  
  
So eine einfache Frage, so allgemeine Antworten... sie musste selbst hinaus, sehen, was los war.  
  
Sie weckte Remus aus dem Halbschlaf, in den er inzwischen verfallen war, und fragte sich, ob er ahnte, dass sie am nächsten Tag verschwinden würde.  
Dass jemand in der Hütte gewesen war, hatten beide nicht bemerkt.  
  
  
  
_23. Juli 1977_  
  
Als sie aufwachte, war sie wieder allein, wie jeden Morgen seit einem Jahr. Es war früh, die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen. Justine zog sich an und trat hinaus auf die Wiese.  
  
Sie hätte sich einen spektakulären Sonnenaufgang gewünscht, wie er in jedem besseren Groschenroman einmal vorkam. Doch statt rot war die Welt grau, wie jeden Tag, und dennoch stellte sie sich mitten auf die Wiese, den Blick zum Himmel gewandt, weil sie glaubte, der Regen in ihrem Gesicht könnte ihr ein Gefühl von Aufbruch geben, oder sich wenigstens wie Regen anfühlen, nicht wie ein Ersatz, der nur wie Regen aussah, wie Regen klang, wie Regen nass war und kalt. Sie glaubte, er könnte ihr irgendein Gefühl vermitteln, das Gefühl, dass es die Außenwelt noch gab und dass sie noch lebte und fühlte und atmete, doch nicht einmal das konnte er, denn sie fühlte und lebte nicht. Nicht mehr.  
  
Sie stand auf der Wiese, vielleicht eine halbe Stunde stand sie, und erhielt keine Antwort, und sie senkte ihren Blick, enttäuscht vom Regen und vom Himmel, und disapparierte.  
  
  
  
Es dauerte nicht länger als fünf Sekunden, die beiden Räume der Hütte zu durchschreiten, so dass Jeromes Hoffnungen, sie zu finden, ziemlich schnell enttäuscht wurden.  
  
Sie war nicht da.  
  
Eine ungesunde Obsession - so hatte es Felicia genannt.   
  
Eine sinnlose Zeitverschwendung - so hatte es Voldemort genannt. Auch wenn der nicht wusste, worum es ging. Doch wie sollten diese beiden seine Entschlossenheit denn verstehen, wenn er selbst nicht wusste, woher sie kam? Diese sonderbare Überzeugung, dass die Verräterin noch am Leben war? Den endgültigen Beweis hatte er erst in der vorhergehenden Nacht erhalten - er hatte die Hütte entdeckt, hatte sie durchsucht, hatte die beiden schließlich gesehen. Und war disappariert, in der Hoffnung, sie am Tag darauf allein anzutreffen.  
  
In dieser Nacht vor einem Jahr hätte sie eigentlich sterben sollen. Er und Felicia hatten die freie Entscheidung gehabt. Der reinen Logik zufolge, mit der sie vorgegangen waren, hätte sie sterben müssen; das oder Azkaban. Die Möglichkeit, dass sie leben würde, und das in relativer Freiheit, war nicht geplant gewesen. Und wenn Voldemort davon erfuhr...  
  
Dann wären die Folgen... unangenehm.  
  
Er durchsuchte die Hütte ein zweites Mal, sorgfältiger diesmal, sah in das Bad, wendete die Bettlaken um, sah in den Schrank. Niemand war da.  
Er trat vor die Tür. Am nächsten Tag würde er wiederkommen, und dann würde sie dasein -  
  
Aber sie war doch da.  
  
Mitten auf der Wiese stand sie und blickte nach oben, als würde sie den Himmel absuchen. Aus einem Reflex heraus blickte er in die gleiche Richtung - aber da war nichts.  
  
Er schlich sich an, was auf dem weichen Gras kein Problem darstellte. Er kam näher... er kam nah...  
  
Und sie disapparierte.**  
**  
***  
  
James fühlte sich zutiefst verwirrt. Warum war Lily hier? Was suchte sie im Keller? Warum hatte sie nicht mit ihm Kontakt aufgenommen, obwohl er darum gebeten hatte?  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken beschäftigt, lief er immer den Schritten nach, die er, weit entfernt, immer noch hören konnte. Besonders einfach war diese Aufgabe jedoch nicht, da die Keller von Hogwarts stark hallten.  
  
Das hieß, er konnte lediglich raten, woher der Klang kam. Wieder einmal bog er um eine Ecke, nur um eine Sekunde später mitzubekommen, dass die eingeschlagene Richtung wohl doch nicht ganz korrekt war.  
  
"Und du bist sicher, du weißt, wo es langgeht, ja?" fragte Severus, der ebenfalls nicht viel zur Wegfindung beigetragen hatte.  
  
"Sehr witzig. Ich würde sagen, sie ist... diese Treppe runter." Die Chancen dafür standen gar nicht so schlecht. Immerhin fünfzig Prozent, da von diesem Raum zwei Treppen nach unten führten.  
  
"So weit unten kann sie gar nicht sein," murmelte Severus, "da ist nichts mehr." James sah ihn verwundert an.  
  
"Woher weißt du das?" fragte er.  
  
"Weil man sechs Stockwerke unter der Erde nicht einmal eine Toilette hinbaut, geschweige denn irgend etwas wichtiges," antwortete Severus.  
_Es sei denn, man will etwas verstecken,_ fügte James in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
"Nebenbei," fuhr Severus fort, "habe ich das Gefühl, wir sind hier falsch." Tatsächlich. Sie sahen sich an. Es herrschte Totenstille. James gab es nicht gerne zu, aber er begann, die Möglichkeit in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass sich in Severus' Äußerung, wenn sie auch stark übertrieben war, eventuell doch ein Hauch von Wahrheit befinden könnte.  
  
Eventuell, ja.  
  
Sie stiegen die Treppe wieder hinauf.  
  
Sie stiegen die andere Treppe hinab.  
  
Und auf einmal waren da wieder Schritte, deutlicher als jemals zuvor. Severus lächelte selbstsicher, deutete den Gang hinab.  
  
"Da lang," sagte er.  
  
Und die Schritte wurden imme noch deutlicher - Lily lief, im Gegensatz zu James und Severus, nicht besonders schnell, von daher... Hinter der nächsten oder übernächsten Ecke musste sie auftauchen.  
  
Sie hörten jemanden stolpern.  
  
Das war typisch Lily, dachte James noch, die schaffte es sogar auf einem zubetonierten Parkplatz noch, den einzigen Baum ausfindig zu machen und dagegenzulaufen.  
  
Die Schritte hörten auf.  
  
Es war still. Sonderbar, das war nicht geplant. Sie war wohl angehalten.  
  
Die beiden sahen noch um die nächste Ecke. Und auch um die nächste und übernächste Ecke. Nichts.  
  
"Wie war das noch mit 'da lang'?" fragte James. Doch Severus wirkte zum ersten Mal nicht sarkastisch, sondern sah ebenso verwirrt aus, wie James sich fühlte.  
  
"Wo ist sie?" fragte James.  
  
"Hör auf, so rhetorisch zu fragen, sondern denk lieber nach, was sie hier unten will."  
  
"Das ist ja wohl eindeutig," murmelte James, mehr zu sich selbst.  
  
"Wie, eindeutig?"  
  
"Hast du jemals von den Gründern in Verbindung mit irgendwelchen Juwelen gehört?" fragte James.  
  
"Du meinst jetzt nicht die Tatsache, dass Helga Hufflepuff auf den Bildern aussieht wie ein geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum, oder?"  
  
James seufzte.  
  
"Und ich dachte, du wärst informiert. Nun, wenn du es nicht weißt, werde ich es dir ganz bestimmt nicht sagen."  
  
"Soll ich erst auf die Knie fallen oder was?" James verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Ich verzichte freiwillig," sagte er mit einem undeutbaren Ausdruck. Er wandte sich in die andere Richtung, um den Weg zurückzugehen.  
  
"He, was wird aus Evans?" rief Severus ihm hinterher. Ihm war es im Grunde egal, aber er musste den Schein wahren, oder das, was davon noch übrig war.  
  
"Die siehst du spätestens morgen abend wieder... jetzt beweg dich, wir müssen noch einige Dinge vorbereiten."  
  
Severus nahm einen anderen Weg nach oben.  
  
***  
  
Als Lily endlich merkte, dass sie die Karte verloren hatte, war es wohl schon zu spät. Sie hatte zwar anfangs geglaubt, dass die Gänge und das Licht ihr bekannt vorkamen, aber die Sache hatte zwei Haken. Zuerst einmal ist die Erinnerung an einen Traum, der fast zwei Jahre zurückliegt, bei den meisten Menschen eher verschwommen. Und zweitens brachte einem Intuition nichts, wenn hinter jeder Ecke ein weiterer, identischer Gang auftauchte. Und noch einer. Und noch einer.  
  
Seit einem Dutzend Korridoren und zwei Stockwerken hatte sie keine Schritte mehr hinter sich gehört. Sonderbar nur, dass diese weder langsam leise geworden waren, noch sich in irgendeine andere Richtung bewegt hatten - Lily war lediglich über irgend etwas gestolpert, das im Nachhinein verdächtig nach Luft aussah, und danach war es still gewesen.  
  
Zu still. Normalerweise hätte sie ja wenigstens den Klang ihrer eigenen Schritte noch hören müssen, oder? Ihren Atem ebenfalls, und möglicherweise auch ihren Herzschlag?  
  
Lily war versucht, ihren Puls zu fühlen, nur um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihr Herz noch schlug. Aber, so glaubte sie, wenn ihre Füße sich bewegen konnten, ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen, konnte ihr Herz das auch. Es gab keinen Grund, das nachzuprüfen.  
  
Außerdem hatte sie Angst, sich zu irren.  
  
Ein weiterer Gang tauchte vor ihr auf, am Ende eine Treppe. Es wurde dunkler.  
  
Und es wurde, sämtlicher Logik spottend, _ noch stiller._  
  
Sie ging die Treppe herab. Den Bereich der Teppiche, der gemauerten Korridore, der hölzernen Treppenhäuser hatte sie schon längst hinter sich gelassen. Jetzt sah alles aus, als wäre es in den puren Fels getrieben worden. Die Umgebung hatte ihre Ecken und Kanten verloren, die Stufen waren flach und ausgetreten, obwohl sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass dieser Teil von Hogwarts jemals regelmäßig aufgesucht worden war. Die Gänge waren auch nicht mehr so breit wie am Anfang, inzwischen hätten zwei Menschen Schwierigkeiten gehabt, aneinander vorbeizugehen. Der Weg führte sie kaum noch in Räume, die diese Bezeichnung verdienten. Die Treppen wurden seltener, statt dessen begann der Boden, sich langsam zu senken. Die Wände verloren ihre Glätte, hatten kleine Ausbuchtungen, fühlten sich rauh und merkwürdig warm unter ihren Händen an,  
  
Lily hätte nicht sagen können, warum sie dennoch weiterlief, hatte sie doch Rowenas Grabkammer mit hoher Sicherheit verfehlt. Sie stellte sich diese Frage auch gar nicht erst, sie lief, weil sie lief.  
  
Es wurde nicht kälter.  
  
Es wurde _wärmer_.  
  
Irgendwann begann die Luft, vor ihren Augen zu flimmern, zu brennen. Lily wurde langsamer.  
  
Sie hielt an.  
  
Se hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen, um sie zu entspannen.  
  
Sie ließ ihren Arm wieder sinken.  
  
Und für einen Sekundenbruchteil blitzte die Gestalt eines Menschen vor ihr auf. Blendend weiß, die Arme in einer Geste der Abwehr erhoben.  
Ein Schrei gellte durch die Gänge, hallte tausendmal wider.  
  
Ein weiterer Schritt nach vorne, und alles schien wie vorher, der Schrei, der tausendmal erklang, die tausend Schreie, sie brachen plötzlich ab.  
Die Gänge wanden sich hin und her, jetzt sahen sie unmissverständlich organisch aus, als wäre Hogwarts ein Lebewesen, das sich tief in den Felsen gegraben hätte.  
  
Als hätte es Wurzeln.  
  
Und sie lief weiter.  
  
Und sie hielt wieder an, weil ihre Füße auf einmal nass waren. Lily blickte nach unten und entdeckte, dass der Boden schon seit einiger Zeit mit Wasser bedeckt war. Er fiel jetzt auch stärker ab, machte viele Biegungen. Sie musste sich inzwischen auf gleicher Höhe mit dem See von Hogwarts befinden. Sie machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt weiter nach vorn und fand heraus, dass ihr das nicht gefiel, denn das Wasser schien nicht klar, wie draußen am See, nicht erwärmt vom Sonnenschein, es war tintig schwarz und roch faulig. Etwas schwamm darin, und Lily beugte sich herunter, um es zu betrachten.  
  
Es war eine Lilie.  
  
Sie drehte sich um.  
  
Rund zwanzig Geister hatten sich hinter ihr versammelt.  
  
Es waren hauptsächlich Frauen und Kinder. Ihre Kleidung schien altertümlich, auf mehr als nur eine Weise - es waren Fetzen von unbestimmbarer Farbe und Form, aber nichts, was Lily einordnen konnte.  
  
Doch ihnen fehlte die Schwerelosigkeit, die Geistern normalerweise anhaftete - diese Gestalten waren auf beunruhigende Weise konkret, fest mit der Erde verbunden. Lily machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
  
Sie zwinkerte.  
  
Da war niemand.  
  
  
  
Nach vorne, in Richtung See?  
  
Zurück nach oben?  
  
Zur Seite?  
  
Zur Seite.  
  
Sie wandte sich dem Gang zu ihrer Linken zu, der tatsächlich ein wenig aufwärts führte. Wenigstens lief sie jetzt nicht mehr durch das Wasser. Wenigstens das.  
  
Und es wurde heller, je weiter sie vorankam. Und gleichzeitig wurde es kälter. Und sie glaubte, irgendwo hinter sich jemanden einatmen gehört zu haben. Sie drehte sich nicht um.  
  
Vor ihr, auf einmal, eine offene Tür, mit schwerem Riegel, doch offensichtlich durch mehr als das geschützt.  
Sie schloss sie und musste sich dazu umdrehen.  
  
Hinter sich sah sie Dementoren, dann nur noch das Holz der Tür.  
  
Vor sich sah sie Rowena.  
  
  
  
"Hallo Lily," sagte sie. Lily wusste nicht, wie sie beginnen sollte, so packte sie etwas umständlich das Stück Pergament aus der Tasche. Bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte, hallte ein weiterer Schrei durch den Keller, diesmal jedoch weiter entfernt.  
  
Sie ließ das Pergament fallen.  
  
Rowena seufzte. "Und ein weiterer Unschuldiger..." Auf einmal lächelte sie. "Ein weiterer Unschuldiger... solche Leute scheinen das Unglück anzuziehen, meinst du nicht? Das heißt..."  
  
Jetzt konnte man Schritte hören. Schritte, die sehr schnell näher kamen. Rowena stellte sich an die Tür.  
  
"Ist dir auf dem Weg hierher irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen?" fragte sie.  
  
"Etwas Ungewöhnliches?"  
  
"Ich glaube, das habe ich gesagt."  
  
"Lass mich mal sehen... Schreie, ein paar Geister, die nicht sehr lange blieben, ein Keller, der aussieht wie ein verdammtes Bergwerk, ein paar Dementoren, und eine weiße Lilie... aber abgesehen davon..."  
  
"Eine weiße Lilie? _Das_ ist wirklich ein schlechtes Zeichen..." Wer auch immer näherkam, er war fast da. Den Zauberstab im Anschlag, öffnete Rowena die Tür.  
  
Fast sofort kam eine weitere geisterhafte Erscheinung hereingeschlüpft, gefolgt von einem der Dementoren.  
  
_"Expecto Patronum!"_ rief Rowena, und von ihrem Zauberstab löste sich weißes Licht, das die Form eines Raubvogels annahm. Der Dementor schrie - wie ein gequältes Tier klang es - und wich zurück.  
  
Immer noch schwer atmend - seit wann atmeten Geister? - ging der Geist - ein eher kleiner Mann von etwa vierzig Jahren - an Lily vorbei, ohne sie zu beachten.  
  
"Mylady...," sagte er und senkte demütig den Blick. Lily bemerkte, dass Rowena jetzt viel hochmütiger wirkte. Sie hielt den Kopf hoch erhoben.  
  
"Sprich," sagte sie.  
  
"Mylady - einige... Wesen haben das Schloss betreten."  
  
"Ich habe es bemerkt," sagte Rowena. "Was wirst du dagegen tun?"  
  
"Jemand muss sie hereingelassen haben. Mit Eurer Erlaubnis, Mylady, werde ich die Verräter finden und bestrafen."  
  
"Zögere nicht. Und benutze Veritaserum. Ich will keine unbegründeten Hinrichtungen mehr, wie du weißt." Rowena sah ihm direkt in die Augen, und der Mann schien noch kleiner zu werden.  
  
"Noch etwas, Mylady...," sagte er vorsichtig.  
  
"Um was handelt es sich?"  
  
"Was war das für ein Spruch, den Ihr benutzt habt? Damit könnten wir uns wirksamer verteidigen, anstatt wegzulaufen... die Menschen hier, sie wollen nicht mehr flüchten..." Rowena hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Zu gegebener Zeit, Uric, zu gegebener Zeit. Geh jetzt."  
  
Der Mann nickte und verschwand durch die zweite Tür des Raumes.  
  
"Verschwendete Zeit," murmelte Rowena. "Salazar ist für die geheimen Eingänge verantwortlich, er braucht niemanden, der ihm die Tür aufmacht." Zum ersten Mal wandte sie sich wieder Lily zu. "Komm mit."  
  
Lily hob das Pergament wieder auf und war überrascht, denn Rowena ergriff tatsächlich ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her, durch die gleiche Tür. Es ging einen weiteren Gang entlang, und dann...  
  
Lily atmete scharf ein.  
  
Sie standen auf einem Absatz, der sich etwa zehn Meter über dem Boden eines riesigen Gewölbes befand. Links führte eine in den Fels gehauene Treppe hinunter. Und unten...  
  
...befand sich eine Stadt.  
  
"Sie kamen von überall her, und wir haben versucht, sie alle aufzunehmen. Sie leben seit zwei Jahren hier, und jede Woche kommen ein Dutzend Neue." Rowena seufzte·. "Der sicherste Ort Englands - ein Witz. Wir tun unser bestes, sie nicht merken zu lassen, dass der eine oder andere Dementor seinen Weg ins Schloss findet, dass es an einigen Ecken Rotkappen gibt und dass wir schon zwei Angriffe des Feindes hinter uns haben. Nur die wenigsten von ihnen können kämpfen. Aber sag, was hat dich hierher geführt?"  
  
Lily war zu beschäftigt gewesen, die vielfarbigen Zelte und ihre tausend Bewohner zu beobachten - hier schien es auch einen Marktplatz zu geben, überhaupt handelte es sich um eine richtige Stadt. Ein Gedanke formte sich in ihr...  
  
"Gibt es auch eine Kirche?" Rowena sah etwas überrascht aus, fing sich aber schnell wieder.  
  
"Ja, zwei Stockwerke höher. Vielleicht wurde der Raum sogar in Geschichte der Zauberei erwähnt - es ist der mit dem Mosaik an der Decke. Leider wird er in etwa eintausend Jahren entweiht werden. Warum bist du hier?"  
  
Lily hielt das Pergament immer noch in der Hand.  
  
"Deswegen," sagte sie und hielt es hoch. "Ich kann es nicht lesen." Rowena verstand.  
  
"Ach ja", sagte sie, "ich werde vergessen, es dir zu erklären, nicht wahr?" Lily setzte einen Ausdruck vorsichtiger Verwirrtheit auf. Rowena überlegte eine lange Weile.  
  
"Das ist es," murmelte sie schließlich, "ich habe schon wieder die Zeiten verwechselt - komm mit, an einen neutraleren Ort."  
  
  
  
"Noch eine verdammte blutige Lilie und ich werde wahnsinnig."  
  
Rowena zuckte die Achseln, suchte sich einen Fleck auf dem Boden, auf dem keine Lilien wuchsen, und setzte sich.  
  
"Ich kann nichts dafür," sagte sie.  
  
Die Landschaft rund um den See von Hogwarts sah einmal mehr so aus, als hätte irgend ein Gott versucht, seine kitschigen Phantasien auszuleben. Die Sonne ging auf spektakuläre Weise unter, ein sanfter Wind verursachte auf der Wasseroberfläche kleine Kräusel, an denen das Licht sich brach, und der gleiche Wind wisperte auch in den Blättern der Trauerweide nebenan.  
  
"Du kannst versuchen, sie auszureißen, aber sie kommen wieder. Die doppelte, die dreifache Anzahl. Sie sind wie Unkraut." Sie sah zu Lily auf. "Gib mir das Pergament." Lily tat es. Rowena überflog den Text.  
  
"So schlimm wird es also kommen - schlechtes Latein, sehr schlecht."  
  
"Was bedeutet es denn nun?" fragte Lily. Rowena antwortete nicht, und Lily musste ihre Frage wiederholen.  
  
"Oh, die Bedeutung ist unwichtig... es ist ein Zauberspruch. Gemacht für Menschen, die Liedzauber nicht beherrschen." Rowena holte ein schmales Messer aus einer Falte ihres Gewandes und begann, einige Lilien abzuschneiden. Als sie etwa fünfzehn gesammelt hatte, warf sie sie ins Wasser.  
"Sprich die Worte und der Kristall erledigt alles weitere. Aber gib Acht, dass er Voldemort nicht in die Hände fällt." Rowena zog ihre Schuhe aus und stellte sie nebeneinander, dann überprüfte sie mit einer Zehe die Temperatur des Sees.  
  
"Es wäre besser, wenn du den dritten Juwel fändest, aber das wirst du nicht. Es ist schon zu spät, die Meermenschen würden ihn dir nicht geben. Lebwohl." Sie stieg ins Wasser und machte einige Schritte in Richtung Seemitte.  
  
"Warte noch, wie soll ich zurückkommen?" Rowena drehte sich noch einmal um.  
  
"Zu Fuß. Es ist nicht weit nach Hogsmeade." Sie ging weiter. Inzwischen schien das Gehen ihr schwerer zu fallen, sie befand sich bereits bis zur Taille im Wasser.  
  
"Und was machst du eigentlich im Wasser?" wagte Lily endlich zu fragen.  
  
Die Sonne ging unter. Schatten breiteten sich aus. Das Wasser glitzerte nicht mehr. Und Rowena drehte ein letztes Mal den Kopf.  
  
"Es ist der dreiundzwanzigste Juli, Lily. Zeit zu sterben."  
  
  
  
Eine Lilie nahm sie mit. Für den Fall, dass dieser Alptraum bald vorbei war, und für den Fall, dass sie sich irgendwann daran erinnern wollte. dann konnte sie die Blüte ja pressen.  
  
Lily hatte noch mehr als zwei Stunden bis zum Treffen der Todesser. Sie musste sich nicht beeilen. Sie konnte einen ruhigen Spaziergang ins Dorf machen, vielleicht in die Drei Besen gehen (oder auch nicht, angesichts ihres Mangels an Geld), sie konnte sich auf einer netten Bank niederlassen, sich vielleicht noch einen Schuss setzen... (Moment: wo war _der_ Gedanke auf einmal hergekommen?), tief durchatmen und versuchen, den Spruch auswendig zu lernen.  
  
Warum nur bezweifelte sie, dass sie dies lebend überstehen würde?  
  
Die Häuser von Hogsmeade waren um diese Uhrzeit größtenteils noch beleuchtet. Lily lief die Hauptstraße entlang - sie führte zur Kirche. Zwei oder drei Wassertropfen fielen vom Himmel. Abrupt blieb Lily stehen.  
  
Sie hätte sich natürlich daran erinnern können, wohin diese Straße noch führte.  
  
_Ihr_ Haus. Genauso dunkel verputzt, mehrstöckig und efeubegrünt wie immer. Nur dass der Garten inzwischen noch etwas verwilderter war, dass das Zaubereiministerium das Grundstück abgesperrt hatte (das Absperrband hing nun seit über einem Jahr hier und sah dementsprechend mitgenommen aus) und dass keine Lichter brannten. Ganz oben musste jemand einen Stein ins Fenster geworfen haben, nur noch gezackte Reste der Scheibe hingen im Rahmen. Aber ansonsten alles wie immer.  
  
Sie wollte sich umdrehen, wollte so schnell wie möglich auf eine Nebenstraße ausweichen. Das Problem dabei war, dass Hogsmeade nur zwei Straßen besaß, von denen die eine vor, die andere hinter diesem Haus vorbeiführte.  
  
Und wollte sie nicht ohnehin hierbleiben?  
  
Sie setzte sich auf die niedrige Gartenmauer, mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Sie sah einen Blitz. Sie hörte den Donner, nicht einmal so weit entfernt.  
Ein Gewitter, dachte sie, und gratulierte sich zu soviel Kombinationsgabe.  
  
Dass ihr jemand gefolgt war, hatte sie nicht bemerkt.  
  
***  
  
"Aufmerksam" und "paranoid" sind zwei unterschiedliche Dinge. Das hatte James jedenfalls sein ganzes bisheriges Leben geglaubt. Bis er einen Mann getroffen hatte, dem der subtile Unterschied einfach nicht deutlich zu machen war.  
  
"Ja, Alastor, ich bin mir sicher, dass Lily nicht zu Voldemorts Anhängern gehört," sagte James entnervt. Ein Mann - und ein ganzer verdammter sogenannter Orden, der sich von ihm beeinflussen ließ.  
  
"Aber wir haben keinerlei Gegenbeweise, wie üblich. Oder?" hakte Moody nach. James wünschte sich in diesem Moment weit weg.  
  
"Sie hat Muggeleltern. Die im übrigen kürzlich von Todessern ermordet wurden. Das macht es nicht sehr wahrscheinlich." James konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie oft er das schon erzählt hatte.  
  
"Trotzdem... können wir nicht zulassen, dass sie sich allein im Schloss bewegt, solange noch Zweifel bestehen. Insbesondere in Zeiten wie diesen."  
  
"Ich werde sie noch einmal suchen gehen," bot James an. Hätte er doch nur die Karte noch gehabt - aber die war schon seit über einem Jahr verschwunden. Eigentlich hatten sie sie an die nächste Generation weitervererben wollen, aber die mangelnde Organsiation der Herumtreiber war sprichwörtlich.  
  
Dumbledore stellte sich zu den beiden. Er ließ es wie eine spontane Idee erscheinen, aber wahrscheinlich, so mutmaßte James, hatte er der Unterhaltung schon von Anfang an gelauscht.  
  
"Meine Herren, wenn ich Sie unterbrechen darf... wir haben noch einige wichtige Dinge zu organisieren."  
  
"Was wird aus Evans?" fragte Moody sofort.  
  
"Ich werde Mr Filch auf die Suche schicken, sobald er hier vorbeikommt. Ohnehin kennt er die Keller von Hogwarts besser als jeder andere." Dumbledore missachtete die Tatsache, dass beide Gesprächspartner noch etwas sagen wollten, und ging weiter.  
  
James biss die Zähne zusammen. Eigentlich war es wichtig, dass er sie fand, bevor sie irgendetwas unüberlegtes tat. Wozu sie durchaus in der Lage war - was sonst konnte sie in den Kellern wollen, wenn nicht einen der Kristalle?  
  
Morgen, dachte er. Morgen würde er sie finden.  
  
  
  
Und wie jede Nacht streifte eine gebeugte, hagere Gestalt durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Er hatte früh am Tage angefangen, in den Türmen, und sich langsam heruntergearbeitet. Die durch die Abwesenheit von eintausend Schülern hervorgerufene Stille war Musik in den Ohren des Mannes, und so machte es ihm nichts aus, die verlassenen Korridore jeden Tag von neuem zu durchstreifen, den blitzblanken Boden zu wischen und die Kontakte zu fast allen Lebewesen mit einer Ausnahme auf das Nötigste zu beschränken. So auch an diesem Tag. Dieser neue Auftrag war doch nur wieder eine von Dumbledores Beschäftigungstherapien  
  
Doch der Keller roch anders, er blieb stehen und schnupperte ausgiebig. es roch nach...  
  
...nach Schüler.  
  
Die Katze, die immer in seiner Nähe zu finden war, bog vorwitzig um eine Ecke und miaute plötzlich. Filch folge ihr und entdeckte -  
  
Ein Stück Pergament. Auf dem Fußboden.  
  
Auf _seinem_ Fußboden.  
  
Mit spitzen Fingern hob er es auf. Etwas war darauf geschrieben. Er holte seine Lesebrille aus der Tasche seines Kittels und las.  
  
_Die hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot und Prongs präsentieren stolz..._  
  
Filch ließ die Karte fast fallen. Hastig blickte er sich um. Was nun?  
  
Und wie konnten es die Herumtreiber eigentlich wagen, ein Jahr nach Schulabschluss ihre Devotionalien immer noch in der Schule herumliegen zu lassen?  
  
Filch zog sich ein paar Handschuhe aus Drachenhaut an- eigentlich gedacht für die Arbeit mit Mrs Skower's Magical Mess Remover - und trug das Pergament an seiner äußersten Ecke vorsichtig in sein Büro. In die Schublade mit der Aufschrift _Beschlagnahmt und gemeingefährlich_ sperrte er es ein - für immer, wie er hoffte.  
  
  
  
Der Hausmeister hatte sie nicht gefunden. Was Severus nicht groß überraschte.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie oft er an diesem Tag schon sämtliche Eingänge von Hogwarts überprüft hatte. Zumindest die, die er kannte, und das waren nicht wenige.  
  
Vielleicht sollte er diesen Job einfach aufgeben. Er eignete sich schlicht nicht als Agent. Evans war wohl entweder noch im Keller, oder aber weit weg. Doch im Keller suchen bereits die anderen, so hatte er natürlich diese undankbare Aufgabe bekommen.  
  
Der Tag näherte sich bereits dem Abend. Die Sonne begann, unterzugehen.  
  
Severus begann, den Sinn seiner Tätigkeit anzuzweifeln. Noch einmal ging er um das Schloss. In weniger als einer Stunde musste er ohnehin von hier verschwinden - Voldemort hatte ein Treffen der Todesser anberaumt.  
  
Unten am See bewegte sich etwas. Severus kniff die Augen zusammen. Inzwischen war es einfach zu dunkel, um auf diese Entfernung etwas zu sehen. Er überlegte eine Weile hin und her, ob er seinen Posten verlassen sollte, dann, nach einer mentalen Ohrfeige, entschied er sich dafür. Zumindest wollte er erfahren, was es mit den Kristallen auf sich hatte.  
  
Unten am See fielen ihm zuerst ein rundes Dutzend Lilien auf, die auf dem Wasser trieben, immer zur Mitte hin. Und ein seltsames, blaugrünes Schimmern, das von irgendwo aus den Tiefen zu kommen schien.  
  
Aber der See war alt und sehr magisch - wenn er sich in dieser Nacht dazu entschieden hatte, ein wenig zu leuchten, so war Severus der letzte, der ihn daran hindern wollte. Lieber folgte er Evans, die bereits fast aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war.  
  
Aber sie lief ja nicht besonders schnell, so war es für ihn kein Problem, sich hinter ihr zu halten. Dabei überlegte er, wie sie aus dem Schloss gelangt war, ohne an ihm vorbeizukommen. Ihm fielen nur zwei Möglichkeiten ein: apparieren, was unmöglich war (auch er hatte _Hogwarts: eine Geschichte_ gelesen), oder der Geheimgang, der bis zum Keller von Honeydukes führte. Aber warum war sie dann den ganzen Weg bis zum See wieder zurückgekehrt?  
  
Es fing an, sachte zu nieseln. Wieder einmal. Es fing auch an, in der Ferne zu donnern, aber Severus hoffte, dass das Gewitter an ihnen vorbeiziehen würde. Er hatte von Blitz und Donner nie viel gehalten, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken.  
  
Severus versuchte immer, sich aus Evans' Blickfeld herauszuhalten, so sah er sie gerade noch in ein Haus hineingehen, als er um eine Ecke bog. Das Haus sgte ihm nichts, doch es sah unbewohnt aus, verfallen. Und das Absperrband war sicher nicht ohne Grund da, auch wenn es inzwischen leicht verrottet war.  
  
Er stellte sich vor das Haus. Irgendwann musste sie ja wieder herauskommen.  
  
***  
  
_"B - B - Bruder...," sagte der Dritte aus seinem sicheren Versteck in einer Schreibtischschublade heraus.  
  
"Was ist?" fragte der Erste, während ein Blitz den roten Edelstein, den er in der Hand hielt, erhellte. Er sah fast aus wie... Blut.  
  
Blut... seine Nasenflügel zitterten. Vielleicht... vielleicht sogar bald...  
  
"Ich habe da e - e - etwas gehört. G - g - glaube ich."  
  
Vielleicht sogar... jetzt?  
  
"Was hast du gehört?" fragte der Erste. Ihm gefiel, was er in seinen Händen sah. Er würde es behalten.  
  
"E - e -..." versuchte der Dritte zu antworten. Die Ohren des Ersten wandten sich ihm zu. "E - e - e - etwas!" brachte dieser schließlich hervor.  
  
"Es donnert, Bruder."_  
  
  
  
Es regnete.  
  
Vermutlich gut für die Lilien. Trotzdem reifte in Lily der Wunsch, sich irgendwo unterstellen. Man konnte die Welt wohl auch im tropfnassen Zustand retten, aber sie wollte es nicht gerne soweit kommen lassen.  
  
Nur wohin?  
  
Sie könnte ja ins Haus gehen.  
  
Ein Teil von Lily - der, der noch klar denken konnte - sagte ihr natürlich, dass das eine saublöde Idee war. Sie konnte jetzt keinen Nervenzusammenbruch gebrauchen.  
  
Leider war dieser Teil wieder einmal klar unterlegen. Immerhin rief das Haus nach ihr - es zog mit masselosen Fingern an ihrem Verstand, es lud sie ein. Es versprach ihr Trockenheit, vielleicht auch ein wenig Wärme.  
  
Sekunden später stand sie bereits im Türrahmen.  
  
  
  
_"B - B - Bruder!" Jetzt hörten es alle drei.  
  
Zwischen den einzelnen Donnerschlägen und dem Läuten der Kirchturmuhr - es war jetzt zehn Uhr abends - konnte man Schritte hören. Schritte, die sich in ihre Richtung bewegten.  
  
Der Erste legte den Edelstein auf dem Tisch ab. Der Zweite sprang aus seiner Schublade und weckte den Dritten. Der Erste holte seinen Dolch, wog ihn noch einmal probeweise in der Hand, fuhr ihn noch einmal hastig über den Wetzstein.  
  
  
  
_Noch war die Haustür offen. Noch fiel das minimale Licht der Straßenlaternen in den Hausflur. Und auf dem Boden sah Lily etwas längliches. Sie hob es auf.  
  
Ein Zauberstab, einer von der Sorte, die man Kindern gibt, damit sie ihr eigenes Licht machen konnten und sich schon einmal daran gewöhnten. Einer von der Sorte, deren Licht nach einigen Minuten wieder verblasste.  
  
_"Lumos,"_ flüsterte sie probeweise. Der Zauberstab reagierte ein wenig verzögert, als wäre er lange nicht benutzt worden (was vermutlich der Fall war). Doch schließlich glomm seine Spitze auf und ein schwacher Schein fiel in den Vorraum.  
  
Wohin?  
  
Nach oben, antwortete eine Stimme, die nicht aus ihrem Kopf stammte, da sei es trocken, da sei es warm, da hätte das Haus eine Überraschung für sie vorbereitet.  
  
Lily war so müde wie selten zuvor, sonst hätte sie möglicherweise nicht auf fremde Stimmen gehört.  
  
Hoch die Treppe, immer dem sonderbaren Gefühl hinterher.  
  
Im Stockwerk über ihr schlug eine Tür zu.  
  
Lily blieb stehen.  
  
Vielleicht hätte der gesunde Menschenverstand noch gesiegt und sie hätte dieses Haus wieder verlassen, hätte nicht eben jener gesunde Menschenverstand ihr erklärt, dass unten die Haustür offen war und oben das Fenster kaputt, dass also durch den starken Wind draußen und den daraus resultierenden Druckausgleich...  
  
Sie ging weiter.  
  
Drei Stockwerke.  
  
  
  
_Ist es hier?  
  
Weiter unten.  
  
Wie langsam sie sind, die Menschen...  
  
  
  
_War sie noch hier? Oder schon weit weg?  
  
Einundzwanzig Stufen bis zum ersten Stock. Jeweils siebzehn bis zum zweiten und dritten. Sie hatte sie einmal gezählt, vor schätzungsweise hundert Jahren. Wunderte sich, ob es immer noch so war._  
_  
Und da stand sie nun im zweiten Stock und hatte die ganzen Jahre mit einer Lüge gelebt - es waren sechzehn. Draußen führte die Luft einen Tanz mit dem Regen auf, immer im Takt des Donners und der verhallenden Schläge der Kirchturmuhr.  
  
Und dabei war es nicht einmal Mitternacht.  
  
Erbärmlich.  
  
Das Licht des Zauberstabes verblasste langsam.  
  
Lily wurde immer müder. Warum _"Lumos"_ rufen, wenn die Blitze völlig ausreichten? Nur noch ein Stockwerk.  
  
Sie hätte sich jetzt gerne in eine Ecke gesetzt und geweint.  
  
Aber weiter oben _war_ etwas. Etwas Schönes, etwas, das sie trösten würde. Vielleicht.  
  
Vierzehn - fünfzehn - sechzehn - da. Sie war diese Treppen schon einmal schneller hinaufgerannt, vor einem Jahr.  
  
Ob das Blut noch da war?  
  
Sie warf den Zauberstab von sich. Er leuchtete nur noch ganz schwach, so hell wie die Spitze einer glimmenden Zigarette, hundert Meter weit entfernt.  
  
Immer ein Schritt auf einmal. Sie würde früh genug ankommen. Und -  
  
_(Und die Zeit blieb stehen und sie auch und sie hörte einen Schrei und sie sah jemanden schreien und blickte in ein geisterhaftes Augenpaar -)_  
  
Und sie ging weiter. Noch eine Tür.  
  
Sie ging überraschend leicht auf.  
  
Früher hatte sie immer geklemmt.  
  
Sie blickte in den Raum und sah nichts, bis ein Blitz ihn erleuchtete. Bis der Blitz drei alptraumhafte Gestalten erleuchtete. Drei Fratzen. Drei Messer.  
  
_Es handelt sich dabei um bösartige Kreaturen, die dort leben, wo einst Blut vergossen wurde._ Liens Stimme, in einer langweiligen Unterichtsstunde.  
  
Diese Kappen, sie färbten sie mit Blut... und wenn das Blut getrocknet war...  
  
Und wenn das Blut getrocknet war...  
  
...suchten sie sich ein neues Opfer.  
  
Rotkappen.  
  
***  
  
A/N - Dieses Kapitel widme ich sowohl Zeitdrache als auch Sombra Atardecer, weil es mir... nun ja... ein inneres Bedürfnis ist. Ich weiß, geteilte Widmungen sind schlecht, sehr schlecht, und ich weiß, dass ihr beiden je mindestens ein eigenes Kapitel verdient, aber bei dem Tempo, mit dem ich schreibe...  
  
Für den Fall, dass es jemand nicht mitbekommen haben sollte - in dem einen Absatz (welchem?! Sucht doch selbst...) wird auf ein Lied von Goethes Erben angespielt, "Rote Tränen" heißt es. Wollte nur darauf hinweisen, dass das nicht von mir stammt.  
  
Ach ja, inzwischen war ich mir auch nicht zu dämlich, mal ein paar Bilder ins Netz zu stellen. Von mir höchstpersönlich gezeichnet, also wenn ihr mal wieder richtig lachen wollt... die Adresse ist http://www.side7.com/art/commcomm/gallery.html. Zu sehen sind Vivian aus Zeitdraches "Where the wild roses grow", und Lily und Justine aus Liliacea und... ach, weiß ich gar nicht mehr, hab das ewig nicht mehr geupdatet.  
  
Und im Übrigen, mir ist natürlich klar, dass seit dem letzten Kapitel mehr als vier Monate vergangen sind... äh, das tut mir irgendwo auch Leid, wirklich, aber sagen wir einfach, dass mir eine Sinnkrise und die daraus resultierende Schreibblockade dazwischen gekommen sind, für die ich nicht unbedingt etwas kann.  
  
Mmh, ich glaube, da hat irgendjemand was falsch verstanden. Es _ kann_ gar nicht so gemeint sein, dass wir uns für jedes neue Kapitel einen eigenen Disclaimer ausdenken müssen, oder? Anyway, ich lebe hiermit mal wieder mein Mitläufertum aus und erkläre, dass nichts mir gehört, sondern alles JK Rowling.  
  
So, genug geredet. Jetzt brauch ich erst einmal Urlaub. Das nächste Kapitel... äh... wird wohl noch eine Weile dauern.  
  
la divina commediante  



	13. Der Vorhang fällt

Disclaimer: nicht meins.  
  
A/N Das letzte Kapitel, nach acht Monaten, aber mir ist gerade nicht nach Reden halten zumute. Später vielleicht. Allen bisherigen Reviewern und Neu-Lesern sei gedankt für die Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
commediante  
  
**Liliacea 13 - Der Vorhang fällt**  
  
Es erklang Musik in den Wipfeln der Bäume, Wind bauschte ihren Umhang auf, die Engel sangen Halleluja, die aufgehende Sonne tauchte die Häuser in majestätisch rotes Licht, die ganze Welt vibrierte in einem tiefen Atemzug und Justine tat ihren ersten Schritt in Freiheit.  
  
Oder so.  
  
Justine tat ihren ersten Schritt in Freiheit an einem diesigen Vormittag. Die Luft war eine bewegungslose Decke, alles mit Stille und Feuchtigkeit bedeckt. Und eigentlich war auch die Freiheit keine Freiheit, denn sie war doch nur zurückgekehrt an den Ort, den sie damals schon gehasst hatte in all seiner Enge.  
  
Sie war auf einem Feldweg appariert, der hundert Meter weiter gepflastert war und von dem aus sie zur Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade gelangte. Vor der letzten Biegung blieb Justine stehen, an eine Mauer gelehnt. Sie hörte Stimmen.  
  
Natürlich hätte sie sich das denken können, dass es außer Remus und ihr immer noch andere Menschen auf dieser Welt gab. Aber nach einem Jahr wieder Stimmen zu hören... Mrs Andersen, ihre Nachbarin, das musste es sein.  
  
Das war der Vorteil gewesen an ihrem grünen Haar - wenn man immer nur die mit dem grünen Haar war, dann machten sich die Leute nicht die Mühe, sich irgendwelche anderen Merkmale einzuprägen. Jetzt, da man ihr das auffälligste Merkmal genommen hatte, und da sie außerdem tot war, die Leute hatten doch ihr Grab gesehen - die Leute waren dumm, sie würden sie nicht erkennen, und wenn doch, an eine Verwechslung glauben. Trotzdem zog sie sich die Kapuze ihres Umhangs tief ins Gesicht, wenn es sie auch schmerzhaft an alte Zeiten erinnerte. Aber daran sollte sie sich vielleicht ohnehin gewöhnen.  
  
Sie machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt um die Ecke. Auf der Dorfstraße waren vielleicht vier oder fünf Menschen zu sehen, aber Justine fühlte sich wie auf einem überfüllten Jahrmarkt. Im Kuriositätenkabinett, um genau zu sein, denn sie fühlte die Blicke auf sich. Oh, sie starrten sie nicht direkt an, aber diese kleinen, über die Schulter geworfenen Blicke - die kannte sie doch noch aus der Schule. Sie senke den Kopf und versuchte, die Kapuze noch tiefer ins Gesicht zu ziehen. Und doch...  
  
Sie hastete die Straße entlang und bedauerte, dass ihre Energie zwar gereicht hatte, um sie aus Irland herauszuführen, dass sie aber deswegen noch lange kein Ziel hatte. Keinen Ort, keinen Menschen.  
  
Nichts.  
  
***  
  
Irgendjemand musste vergessen haben, das Absperrband um die Kirche zu entfernen. Soweit Justine sich erinnern konnte, stand der Angriff auf die Hochzeitsgesellschaft bereits vor einer Woche im Tagespropheten. Nicht, dass sie sich beschweren wollte, war doch auf diese Weise die Kirche vollkommen menschenleer.  
  
Die Gebinde aus weißen Lilien, die die Kirche schmückten, waren verwelkter als auf den Fotos, und sonderten einen schweren Geruch ab, der sich weniger auf die Sinne legte als auf das Gemüt. Durch die hohen Fenster drang buntes Licht herein und ließ alles fehl am Platz erscheinen - die Lilien, das Licht, und sie selbst.  
  
Der Jesus ihrer Kindheit hing immer noch am Kreuz. Früher, ganz früher hatte er sie geängstigt, später war er ein stummer Freund geworden. Jetzt schien er weiter entfernt als je zuvor. Enttäuscht. Seit Jahren schon starb er am Kreuz, aber er starb nicht mehr für sie.  
  
Ihr war kalt, nur machte das keinen Unterschied mehr. Ihr war immer kalt gewesen. Sie zog sich den geliehenen Umhang enger um den Körper und setzte sich in eine Kirchenbank in die Nähe des Ausgangs, wo sie vielleicht nicht ständig versucht sein würde, den Blick Jesu zu suchen. Und seine Enttäuschung zu sehen.  
  
Sie wäre hier gern für immer sitzen geblieben, aber die kleine Stimme der Vernunft sagte ihr, dass sie sich entscheiden musste.  
  
Und zwar möglichst bald.  
  
***  
  
Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie in dieser Kirche einmal einen ganzen Tag verbracht hatte. Es war ein Sommertag gewesen, wie heute, nur viel, viel wärmer. Sie hatte sich noch vor dem Frühstück von zuhause fortgeschlichen und war ein wenig durch die Gegend gestreift, bis die Hitze jegliche Bewegung unmöglich machte. Sie hatte nicht nach Hause zurückgehen wollen, statt dessen war sie hierher gekommen, in die kühlen Schatten, am einzig ruhigen Ort von Hogsmeade.  
  
Und dann war sie eingeschlafen und erst am Abend wieder aufgewacht, als es dämmerte, und sie hatte gefroren. Sie war dann schuldbewusst nach Hause geschlichen - eine Konfrontation war nun einmal unvermeidlich, das hatte sie sogar in ihrer damaligen Elfjährigkeit gewusst. Hinterher hatte sie genau das möglicherweise öfters vergessen.  
  
Verschiedene Leute hatten sie immer wieder gefragt, warum sie in Hogwarts schlief, obwohl sie doch in Hogsmeade wohnte, und sie hatten verschiedene Antworten bekommen, je nach Tageslaune und der für die jeweilige Person gehegte Sympathie. Mal waren es die Eltern gewesen, die zu oft abwesend seien, dann wieder die Tatsache, dass sich die Schulbibliothek nun einmal in Hogwarts befand, oder eine (erfundene) Großmutter, die eine ehemalige Ravenclaw und sehr sentimental war. Die Wirklichkeit war viel banaler. Sie hatte vier Jahre lang ihre Schulsachen hin und her getragen. Irgendwann war sie einmal zu oft ausgerissen, hatte den Untericht verpasst, bis sich irgendwann der Direktor eingeschaltet hatte.  
  
(sie war nicht mehr elf, sie würde nicht einschlafen, sie durfte nicht einschlafen, sie musste sich entscheiden... bald...)  
  
Die Sonne stand erheblich tiefer -  
  
- Justine erschrak -  
  
- wo waren nur wieder die Stunden geblieben? -  
  
- und draußen war es wohl bewölkt, wie schon am Morgen, und windig, aber nein, _es war sehr heiß und sehr hell draußen, genau wie damals, und sie war eben erst hier angekommen, müde vom Laufen, und das kühle Holz der Kirchenbänke war eiskalt gegen ihre Hände, die die Sonne aufgenommen hatten, so wie ihr ganzer Körper. Und sie hatte sich eben erst hier hingesetzt und war müde, so müde...  
_  
Es war eigentlich gar nicht viel. Nur dieses Gefühl der Kieselsteine unter ihren Fußsohlen, und sie wusste, sie war angekommen, noch bevor sie die Augen öffnete.  
  
Die Sonne war hell, ein gleißendes Weiß, das ihre Sicht beherrschte, und doch sah es entschieden wärmer aus, als es war.  
  
Ein Foto war das, es sah aus wie ein überbelichtetes Foto.  
  
Sie war schon einmal hiergewesen, vor - sie zählte es an den Fingern ab - drei Jahren. War hier neu geboren worden, oder vielleicht hatte sich das auch nur so angefühlt. Das Meer war immer noch da und würde immer da sein.  
  
Sie drehte sich um.  
  
Ein kurzer Augenblick, gefroren die Zeit - blaue Augen, und ein Lächeln, und dann _sie_.  
  
Justine lachte.  
  
Und dann stahl sich ein Gedanke in die Traumwelt -  
  
Schade, dass alles vorbei war.  
  
  
  
Es gab kein buntes Licht mehr, denn es war Abend. Sie musste geschlafen haben, und sie fror - wie damals. Als hätte die Zeit Schluckauf bekommen. Einer Lösung war sie jetzt so fern wie vorhin, so fern wie damals.  
  
Umso wichtiger war es vielleicht, dass sie irgendetwas _tat._  
  
Justine stand auf und verließ die Kirche.  
  
  
***  
  
Severus wartete nun schon einige Minuten vor dem Haus. Was, bei allen Sonnen, konnte Evans da drin wollen? Kein Licht war zu sehen, einige Scheiben waren zerschlagen, der Garten verwildert - hier wohnte bestimmt seit einem Jahr niemand mehr. Es war eine grobe Unhöflichkeit von ihr, ihn hier warten zu lassen, während sie auf Entdeckungsreise ging, auch wenn sie zugegebenermaßen nichts von ihrer Begleitung wusste. Aber es geschah alles zu ihrer Sicherheit, auch wenn niemand Severus erzählt hatte, warum sie denn so verdammt wichtig war.  
  
Manchmal hatte Severus das Gefühl, dass man ihm nicht so recht traute.  
  
Insbesondere hatte er das Gefühl, dass James ihm nicht so recht traute.  
  
Er trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Wenn sie jetzt bitte durch genau diese Tür herauskommen wollte...  
  
Der Nieselregen verstärkte sich.  
  
Subtilität war die eine Sache, aber Severus sah nicht ein, warum er sich hier durchnässen lassen musste, während...  
  
Er trat ins Haus. Sofort fiel ihm die Staubschicht auf, die überall lag. Er konnte Evans' Fußabdrücke auf der Treppe erkennen, dazu kleinere, wie von Tieren. Oder Tierwesen.  
  
Vielleicht war dieses Haus ja doch bewohnt.  
  
Weiter oben ertönte ein Schrei.  
  
Oh oh.  
  
Er wollte sich jetzt eigentlich nicht mit irgendetwas anlegen, ganz bestimmt jedenfalls nicht mit der Sorte etwas, das sich bevorzugt in alten, verlassenen Häusern ansiedelte und Menschen während einer stürmischen dunklen Gewitternacht unvermittelt anfiel. Außerdem war Evans ihm mehr als nur egal. Andererseits...  
  
Er hatte Vertrauen zurückzugewinnen. Außerdem konnten Slytherin durchaus Gentlemen sein.  
  
Severus stürmte nach oben.  
  
***  
  
Im Tageslicht eines DADA-Kabinetts sah so eine Rotkappe eigentlich relativ harmlos aus. Sie reichte selbst nicht gerade hochgewachsenen Menschen wie Lily gerade bis ans Knie, hatte eine einheitlich braune Hautfarbe, spitze Ohren und ein Teddygesicht und war gewöhnlich in Formaldehyd eingelegt.  
  
Man denke sich nadelspitze Zähne, zwanzig Zentimeter lange Dolche und ausgeprägte Beweglichkeit dazu, multipliziere das ganze mit drei und man weiß, was einem die Lehrer verheimlicht haben.  
  
Glücklicherweise schienen diese drei nicht besonders mit Intelligenz gesegnet zu sein. Frontalangriff war offensichtlich die einzige Taktik, die ihren Geist nicht überforderte, und so hatte Lily sich zum Ende des schmalen Flurs retten können, bewaffnet mit einem Stuhl aus Justines Zimmer, mit dem sie die Rotkappen, die, wildgewordenen Teddybären ähnlich, im Kamikazeflug auf sie zuhüpften, abwehren konnte.  
  
Ihre Taktik war allerdings auch nicht wesentlich erfolgreicher, hatte die reine kinetische Energie dieser Monster den Stuhl doch schon halb auseinandergenommen. Außerdem hatten sie sie erwischt, am Oberarm, nicht schlimm, aber es gab ihr vermutlich ein recht verwegenes Aussehen.  
  
Aber damit musste man vermutlich rechnen, wenn man die Welt retten wollte.  
  
Sie gab allerdings zu, dass dieses Ziel im Moment in weite Ferne gerückt war. Ewig konnte sie nicht hier stehenbleiben, und diese mutierten Plüschtiere schienen eine unerschöpfliche Energiequelle zu besitzen. Im nächsten Leben, schwor sich Lily, würde sie in allen DADA-Stunden fein aufpassen, dann wüsste sie jetzt, wie sie sich zu verteidigen hätte.  
  
Wobei das ohne Zauberstab vermutlich eine reichlich theoretische Angelegenheit bleiben würde.  
  
Obwohl...  
  
Verdammt, sie sollte das Nachgrübeln möglicherweise besser bleiben lassen. Inzwischen hielt sie nur noch ein abgesplittertes Stuhlbein in der Hand, der Rest des Stuhles lag in Splittern um sie herum. Sie schrie auf, als eine Klinge sie wieder am Arm traf, aber wiederum hatte sie mehr Glück als Geschick gehabt.  
  
Aber wenn ihr nicht bald eine Lösung einfiel... sie konnte sich im Badezimmer einschließen und durch das Fenster abseilen, aber... sie hatte kein Seil... und zwischen ihr und dem Badezimmer befanden sich ohnehin drei Spielzeugmonster. Keine gute Idee.  
  
Ein Blitz schlug ganz in der Nähe ein und erhellte den Flur.  
  
Am anderen Ende stand jemand.  
  
Lily war so überrascht, dass der nächste Sturzflug ihr das noch übriggebliebene Stuhlbein aus der Hand schlug. Sie fluchte laut und unschön.  
  
Die Gestalt am Treppenabsatz räusperte sich.  
  
***  
  
_Justine McKinnon  
  
1958 - 76  
_  
Eigentlich hatte sie an dieser Stelle einen Zusammenbruch erwartet oder sonst etwas Spektakuläres. Aber da war nichts. Da waren vier Grabsteine, die die Namen ihrer Familie trugen. Da war ihr eigener Grabstein, der ihren eigenen Namen trug. Aber da war nichts, was sie noch hätte sagen wollen. Vielleicht, weil das hier nur bestätigte, was sie seit Jahren wusste.  
  
Nur den einen, den wagte sie kaum anzusehen. Es gab nichts, was sie hätte sagen _können._ Hey, kleiner Bruder, tut mir Leid, dass du nie nach Hogwarts gehen konntest, tut mir Leid, dass du sterben musstest, aber mir geht's auch nicht besser. Oder so.  
  
Bestimmt nicht.  
  
Sie gehörte hier nicht hin, hier war der Ort für die glückliche Familie McKinnon, die im Jahr zuvor ermordet worden war. Hier war der Ort für stilles Gedenken und liebevolles Erinnern und das ganze Zeug. Kein Ort für sie.  
  
Durch den Regenschleier und die Dunkelheit glaubte sie, außerhalb des Friedhofs eine Bewegung zu sehen.  
  
Sie zog die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht und eilte in Richtung Ausgang.  
  
***  
  
Als er die ersten Worte sagte, verstummten alle. Die Rotkappen drehten sich zu ihm um. Lily selbst fixierte Severus, selbst als sie in die Hocke ging und das Stuhlbein wieder aufhob. Sie schien mehr als nur überrascht, aber das war eigentlich unvermeidlich.  
  
Aber die Wirkung auf die Rotkappen musste gleich einsetzen... auf ihren Gesichtern war Angst zu sehen. Angst und... Resignation. Er hatte das noch nie praktisch erprobt, also sagte er vorsichtshalber noch ein paar Verse an. Irgendetwas musste doch geschehen... aber er wertete es als ein gutes Zeichen, dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegten. Er hörte auf.  
  
Die Rotkappen schienen eine Weile nachzudenken.  
  
Dann griffen sie Severus an.  
  
Severus suchte verzweifelt nach Worten... irgendwie musste das doch weitergehen... und Lily kam auf ihn zugestürzt und hieb eines der pelzigen Wesen von ihm herunter.  
  
Er fand die Worte.  
  
Die Rotkappen stoben auseinander, jagten die Treppe hinunter und vermutlich hinaus in die Dunkelheit. So war es auch gedacht.  
  
Severus spürte Evans' Blick auf sich. Er war abschätzend und... spöttisch?  
  
Hey, das war unfair! Immerhin hatte er sie sie gerade gerettet!  
  
"Das scheint mir ein wenig der falsche Augenblick für ein Liebesgedicht, Snape." Sie machte Anstalten, an ihm vorbeizugehen.  
  
Glaubte sie etwa, ihr pathetisches Gefuchtel mit dem Stuhlbein hätte sie vertrieben?  
  
"Evans, ich dachte, Leute wie du verstehen was davon. Das war das verdammte Hohelied Salomons!"  
  
"Das was?"  
  
"Ein Bibelzitat, Evans. Damit vertreibt man Rotkappen."  
  
"Ich bin Atheist und stolz darauf, vielen Dank." Lily ging die Treppe herunter, Severus ihr hinterher. Bei den Leuten, die heute nacht unterwegs sein würden, wäre es sinnlos gewesen, sie vor den Rotkappen zu retten und dann alleine gehen zu lassen.  
  
"Wo willst du hin?" fragte er sie vor der Haustür. Lily blickte überrascht zu ihm zurück. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet.  
  
"Zur Kirche," sagte sie und wollte seine Reaktion sehen. Er verzog das Gesicht in gespieltem Schmerz.  
  
"Ich halte das für keine besonders gute Idee... im übrigen würde sich der Orden des Phönix gerne mit dir unterhalten. Und sie sind gerade oben im Schloss, also wäre es sinnvoll..."  
  
Jetzt sah Lily extrem geschockt aus.  
  
"Der Orden des Phönix? Snape, du... du bist auf der guten Seite?"  
  
Severus befand, dass er dringend an seiner Glaubwürdigkeit arbeiten musste.  
  
***  
  
"Das frage ich mich allerdings auch," kam plötzlich eine dritte Stimme hinzu. Lily und Severus drehten sich überrascht um.  
  
Lilys Herz absolvierte einen entschiedenen Sprung nach oben.  
  
Das war die Frau vom Bahnhof. Eindeutig. Und auf einmal war Lily sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob der Anhänger in der Nacht davor nicht doch sichtbar gewesen war.  
  
Severus schien sie ebenfalls zu kennen.  
  
"Felicia... wie überraschend, dich so früh hier zu sehen."  
  
"Die... Überraschung ist ganz meinerseits, Severus." Felicia Lestrange schien allerdings nicht besonders an ihm interessiert.  
  
"Und du bist Lily Evans." Es war keine Frage. Es klang eher wie ein - Befehl.  
  
Auf einmal kam Lily diese ganze Weltrettung sehr fragwürdig vor. Sie sagte nichts.  
  
"Severus, heute abend wirst du nicht gebraucht. Evans... du darfst mich begleiten," sagte sie in einem Tonfall, der wohl deutlich machen sollte, dass es sich nicht um eine Bitte handelte,  
  
Snapes ideologische Überzeugung wurde ihr ebenfalls immer suspekter. Eine mutmaßliche Todesserin mit Vornamen zu kennen und ihr dann so eilfertig zu gehorchen, war nicht unbedingt unverdächtig.  
  
Felicia und sie betraten die Kirche durch einen Hintereingang.  
  
***  
  
Es regnete.  
  
Die Haustür stand offen.  
  
Die Haustür stand offen, und für einen Moment zog Justine es in Erwägung, auf dem Absatz kehrtzumachen. Aber - nein.  
  
Sie würde einfach dort hineingehen, tun, was sie tun musste, und das wäre es.  
  
Sie machte einen Schritt vorwärts. Niemand würde dort drin sein, absolut niemand. Es war alles ein Jahr her, und die Tür - das konnte jeder gewesen sein. Die selben, die auch das Fenster eingeworfen hatten -  
  
- das Fenster war kaputt? -  
  
Randalierer, -  
  
- _ihr_ Fenster war kaputt? -  
  
- Betrunkene, der Wind, spielende Kinder, ehemalige Schulkameraden, Vögel im Kamikazeanflug, Todesser... _jeder_ konnte das gewesen sein.  
  
Da drin wartete niemand auf sie. Sie hielten sie für tot, verdammt noch mal.  
  
Andererseits würde ihr Auftauchen sie ziemlich schnell vom Gegenteil überzeugen.  
  
Es gab keinen Ort, zu dem sie sonst hätte gehen können. Nicht dass sie hier bleiben wollte, aber... es regnete. Und es würde nicht so schlimm sein, wenn sie sich zusammenriss.  
  
Im Flur war ihre Familie gestorben. Nichts davon zu sehen. Überhaupt nichts zu sehen, und doch - sie ging die Treppe rückwärts hoch, sie wusste auswendig, wie viele Stufen es waren. War einmal einen Teil davon heruntergefallen, waren viele blaue Flecken gewesen -  
_  
("Wer hat dich gestoßen?" hatte Lien gefragt)_  
  
- als der Flur endlich außerhalb ihres Blickfeldes lag, wagte sie es endlich, sich umzudrehen.  
  
Ihr verdammter Sinn für Dramatik. Natürlich hatte sie halb geglaubt, jetzt irgendeiner schwarzgewandeten Gestalt in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
Niemand da. Und es war verdammt dunkel.  
  
Immer noch zwei Stockwerke. Eigentlich wollte sie gar nicht nach oben. Sie wollte hier raus, hinaus in den Regen, sofort.  
  
Dazu würde sie am unteren Flur vorbei müssen.  
  
Sie stieg weiter die Treppen hoch. Ihr fiel ein, dass sie einen möglichen Eindringling nicht einmal würde hören können, weil der Regen so laut war. Großartig. Als ob es nicht schon reichen würde, dass sie nichts sah.  
  
Im oberen Flur trat sie auf irgend etwas. Unter ihren tastenden Fingern entpuppte es sich als ein längerer Holzsplitter, und da lagen noch mehr davon herum.  
  
Erstes Zimmer rechts. An der Schwelle trat sie wieder auf etwas, und wieder war es ein Stück Holz - ein Zauberstab. Der Spielzauberstab ihres kleinen Bruders.  
  
Justine war sich sicher, dass er ihn nie hier abgelegt haben konnte.  
  
"Lumos", flüsterte sie.  
  
Sie gab es zu. Sie hatte schon wieder erwartet, unerwartet irgendjemanden zu entdecken, diesmal aber wirklich. Müßig zu sagen, dass wieder niemand da stand. Dafür sah ihr Zimmer anders aus als beim letzten Mal.  
_  
Blut an den Wänden. Blut auf dem Boden. Und Menschen, so viele Menschen..._  
  
Sie steckte den Kopf durch die Tür. Wenn das verdammte Ding nur an Ort und Stelle wäre... Sie trat ein.  
  
Jemand schrie. Der Zauberstab fiel zu Boden, als sie die Hände gegen die Ohren presste. Ihre eigene Stimme.  
  
Nur ein Echo.  
  
Vom Bett war nur noch das Gestell da. Sie sah es nicht an, sie hielt ihren Blick auf die Wände gerichtet. Die Tapete hing in Streifen herunter. Überall auf dem Boden waren kleine Fetzen Papier und Stoff verstreut, dazu Zweige, altes Laub und Dinge, die sie nicht erkannte.  
  
Die Wände flüsterten.  
  
_Sie_ waren überall. Schwarze Roben. Messer. Worte. Und Angst.  
  
Sie vergrub, wie im Reflex, die Fingernägel in die Haut ihrer Unterarme. Es reichte nicht.  
  
Wo war es? In der Schublade des Schreibtisches, _sie_ waren hundertmal daran vorbeigegangen, ohne es zu wissen.  
  
Es war nicht dort drin.  
  
Es musste aber.  
  
Sie fand es auf dem Fußboden, zwischen dem anderen Zeug, zwischen den Erinnerungen.  
  
Das Juwel von Gryffindor.  
  
Sie steckte es in eine Tasche ihres Umhanges. Eine Weile noch stand sie da, unfähig, sich zu bewegen, dem Geflüster lauschend.  
  
Es war kalt hier drin. Eine Hand legte sich von hinten auf ihre Schulter.  
  
***  
  
Sie zitterte. Diese Berührung sandte allzu bekannte Angst durch ihren Körper. Wieder dieser Schrei in ihrem Kopf.  
  
Langsam zwang er sie, sich umzudrehen, bis sie ihm ins Gesicht sah.  
  
Jerome Lestrange.  
  
Das Flüstern wurde lauter. Die Wände kamen näher._ Sie_ waren da, sie waren alle da. Alle fünf. Messer. Blut. Worte. Und Angst.  
  
Nur er.  
  
Da war nur er. Damals war damals, und jetzt war jetzt. Nur er.  
  
"ich habe dich so lange gesucht..."  
  
Worte. Flüstern.  
  
"Und jetzt bist du zu mir gekommen."  
  
Er war zu nahe, viel zu nahe. Lieber die Kälte der Nacht als die Wärme seines Körpers. Sie wollte ihn nicht als menschliches Wesen sehen müssen. Nicht seine Wärme spüren müssen.  
  
Das war es doch, was sie wollte. Deswegen war sie hier. Und er konnte sie dorthin bringen, wo sie hin musste.  
  
Wenn er nicht vorher sein Werk an ihr vollendete.  
  
***  
  
Sie hatten sie ziemlich lausig gefesselt. Erstaunlich. Mal abgesehen von einem spinnwebdünnen Bindfaden und den acht Todessern zwischen ihr und der Tür hätte Lily einfach aufstehen und gehen können.  
  
Gut, vielleicht war es auch nicht so einfach.  
  
Todesser-Treffen hatte sie sich immer anders vorgestellt. Mehr zeremonielles Fußgeküsse, mehr Kerzenleuchter, weniger Rumgewarte. Das mochte allerdings daran liegen, dass der Meister noch nicht aufgetaucht war.  
  
Felicia und einige andere standen im Mittelgang der Kirche und unterhielten sich gedämpft. An den Hintereingängen waren ebenfalls Posten aufgestellt.  
  
Alle waren schwarzgekleidet. Ihre Gesichter lagen im Schatten der Kapuzen, so dass Lily niemanden erkennen konnte. Allerdings, keiner war so groß wie der Mann, den Lily zusammen mit Felicia auf dem Bahnsteig gesehen hatte.  
  
Tatsächlich fehlte Jerome Lestrange noch.  
  
Lily fühlte sich merkwürdig ruhig, sitzend vor dem Altar, ruhiger als sie unter den Umständen hätte sein dürfen. Ruhiger, als sie unter den Umständen gewesen wäre, wäre sie ihr normales Selbst gewesen.  
  
Sie wartete einfach.  
  
Irgendwann öffnete sich das Kirchenportal, und herein trat eine weitere schwarzgekleidete Gestalt - nein, nicht Voldemort, wie sie in einem winzigen, das Herz rasen machenden Augenblick feststellte, selbst wenn niemand in der magischen Gesellschaft wusste, wie genau Voldemort denn nun aussah - nur der Mann vom Bahnsteig. Jerome Lestrange, und eine weitere, erheblich kleinere Gestalt. Lily sah nicht weiter hoch.  
  
Jedenfalls nicht, bis die Gestalt neben ihr zu Boden geschleudert und auf gleiche Weise gefesselt wurde.  
  
Es war nicht besonders hell, und so konnte Lily nur wenige Einzelheiten ausmachen. Klein, dünn, weiblich, die Kapuze war halb heruntergerutscht. Dunkles, kurzes, wirres Haar und -  
  
Justine.  
  
Es war zu dunkel, um irgendetwas zu erkennen. Es war ein Jahr vergangen, ein Jahr, in dem sie andauernd, für winzige Sekunden, geglaubt hatte, Justine in irgend einer Passantin wiederzuerkennen. Das konnte nicht -  
  
Das _war_ Justine.  
  
Sie zerrte an den Fesseln. Sie waren stärker, als sie gedacht hatte.  
  
Ihr Gegenüber öffnete die Augen und sah direkt in ihre, einen kurzen Augenblick lang.  
  
Sie war es.  
  
Da waren Narben, auf ihren Händen, auf ihrem Gesicht, wenn man aus einem bestimmten Winkel drauf sah, sehr unauffällig. Da war...  
  
_ein Zimmer voller Blut -  
  
"Zu spät..."_  
  
Da war ihre linke Hand, bewegungslos.  
  
_"Zu spät... Justine ist tot..."  
  
Sie ist tot..._  
  
Sie lebte.  
  
***  
  
Justine hielt den Kopf gesenkt, als ob sie nicht reden wolle. Und wenn schon. Lily glaubte, ein paar Antworten verdient zu haben.  
  
"Justine", zischte sie, sah, wie sie zusammenzuckte unter dem Namen, doch keine weitere Reaktion.  
  
"Justine!"  
  
Justine hob den Kopf ein wenig.  
  
"Wo warst du?"  
  
Ein ganzes Jahr, es gab soviel zu erzählen, so viel... und nichts zu sagen.  
  
"Irland."  
  
Schweigen. Sie hatte die Hände in ihren Taschen vergraben, als hielte sie dort etwas fest.  
  
"Warum bist du hier?"fragte Justine nach langer Zeit.  
  
"Weiß nicht. Um die Welt zu retten. Mich zu rächen. Das übliche."  
  
"Er hat schon gewonnen, Lily. Du kannst nichts tun. Niemand kann irgendetwas tun." Und sie wandte sich ab.  
  
Das reichte nicht. Das waren keine Antworten.  
  
"Justine -"  
  
Wieder kaum eine sichtbare Reaktion. Lily dachte über ihre nächsten Worte nach.  
  
Sag mal, Justine, hast du eigentlich damals meinen besten Freund umgebracht? Na, wie klang das?  
  
Wollte sie denn überhaupt Gewissheit haben?  
  
"Was ist los?" kam irgendwann die Gegenfrage.  
  
"Warum bist _du_ hier?"  
  
Justine vermied ihren Blick, sah statt dessen an ihr vorbei.  
  
"Ich -" ihre Stimme brach weg. Lily konnte das Quietschen des Kirchenportals hören.  
  
"Er kommt", flüsterte Justine.  
  
***  
  
Lily analysierte ihre Emotionen und empfand sie als der Situation kaum angemessen. In ihrer Eigenschaft als Frau sollte sie jetzt wohl in Ohnmacht fallen (Möglichkeit eins). In ihrer Eigenschaft als Muggelgeborene sollte sie jetzt am besten weglaufen (Möglichkeit zwei). In ihrer Eigenschaft als Gryffindor sollte sie - nun, sie wusste es nicht genau, aber es schloss vermutlich die Begriffe "heldenhaft" und "unüberlegt" mit ein (Möglichkeit drei).  
  
Trotzdem - eine winzige Stimme, die vermutlich direkt aus den tiefsten Tiefen ihres Unterbewusstseins kam, sagte ihr, dass der Schwarze Lord sich äußerlich kaum von seinen Todessern unterschied. Möglicherweise ein wenig größer, möglicherweise ein wenig dürrer, aber diese wallenden schwarzen Kapuzenumhänge schlossen allzu große optische Vielfalt von Anfang an aus.  
  
War es eigentlich ein Sakrileg, seine Feinde nicht zu respektieren?  
  
Vermutlich ja. Lilys Hand fühlte einmal mehr nach dem Amulett unter ihrem Pullover. Es war noch da.  
  
Sie fühlte sich unwohl, aber das war kein Todesser-haben-mich-an-einen-Altar-gefesselt-Unwohlsein. Eher die Art Unwohlsein, das einsetzte, kurz bevor man das Glas trank, das sich später als das Glas zuviel herausstellen sollte. Eine Art Trunkenheit.  
  
Sie besah sich das Szenario etwas und kam zu dem Schluss, dass ihre ursprünglichen Erwartungen an ein Todessertreffen doch gerechtfertigt gewesen waren. Vielleicht abgesehen von den Kerzenleuchtern.  
  
Gut, das Fußgeküsse war wohl doch eher metaphorisch gemeint.  
  
Was sie aber einige Minuten später endgültig von der Macht Voldemorts überzeugte, war, dass er derartige Spielchen gar nicht nötig hatte. Er nickte einfach nur zweien seiner Todesser zu, und sie setzten sich für ihn in Bewegung.  
  
Und kamen direkt auf sie zu.  
  
Nun, damit war wohl der Augenblick für etwas Heldenhaftes, Unüberlegtes gekommen, da die Optionen eins und zwei relativ unpraktikabel waren.  
  
Andererseits hatte der Sprechende Hut sie damals nach Hufflepuff stecken wollen.  
  
Lily schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich an den Zauberspruch zu erinnern.  
  
Sie wurde in ihrer Konzentration gestört, als Felicia und Jerome Lestrange Justine mit einem Zauberspruch von den Fesseln befreiten und sie auf die Beine zerrten. Sie wurde vor Voldemort gebracht.  
  
"Justine McKinnon", sagte er, und zum ersten Mal hörte Lily seine Stimme. Sie hinterließ bei ihr den Eindruck eines halb zugefrorenen Sees - eisig kalt, spiegelglatt und trügerisch - aber sie war menschlich. Überraschenderweise.  
  
Sie standen ein gutes Stück entfernt, Lily musste sich anstrengen, um alles zu verstehen.  
  
Justine stand gebeugt, sprach zu leise.  
  
Es gab eine Störung. Das Kirchenportal quietschte erneut. Voldemort hob den Kopf.  
  
"Was ist?" rief er, und acht Todesser sowie Justine erstarrten.  
  
Eine weitere schwarzgekleidete Gestalt trat ein, einen weiteren Gefangenen dabei.  
  
"Der hier hat draußen spioniert. Er sagt nichts, aber er ist vermutlich vom Phönix-Orden, mein Lord."  
  
Ein reichlich benommener James Potter wurde neben Lily an den Altar gefesselt. Der Todesser fixierte die Gefangenen.  
  
"Kein Wort", sagte er.  
  
"Nenn mir einen Grund, dich am Leben zu lassen", fuhr Voldemort die Unterhaltung fort. Justine hatte sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt.  
  
Jusstine sagte nichts, griff nur in die Tasche ihres Umhangs.  
  
Lily wusste eine Sekunde vorher, was sie herausholen würde.  
  
Justine streckte die Handfläche mit dem Kristall - mit dem blutrot leuchtenden Gryffindor-Kristall - aus.  
  
Falls Voldemort davon überrascht war, so zeigte er es nicht. Er nahm das Juwel an sich.  
  
"Wo sind die anderen beiden?" fragte er.  
  
James fluchte leise irgend etwas.  
  
"Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass er ihn nicht benutzen kann..." begann Lily flüsternd. Der sie bewachende Todesser war offenbar viel zu sehr von dem Kristall abgelenkt.  
  
James schien unwohl zu sein.  
  
"Lily, da gibt es etwas, was du noch nicht weißt", erwiderte er. Lily ahnte Schlimmes.  
  
"Du-weißt-schon-wer-ist gar kein Reinblüter. Wir haben seine wahre Identität vor ein paar Monaten herausgefunden."  
  
"Wie, er ist kein Reinblüter?" zischte Lily, "das heißt doch..."  
  
"Er kann ihn benutzen. Wahrscheinlich mit mehr Erfolg als wir es je geschafft hätten. Glücklicherweise hat er nur Zugang zu einem."  
  
Jetzt war es an Lily, sich unwohl zu fühlen. James schien es zu merken.  
  
"Sag mal, gibt es da etwas, das du mir verheimlichst?"  
  
Diesmal fluchte Lily.  
  
Voldemort schien mit einer Unterhaltung fertig zu sein. Und offenbar hatte er sich gegen eine sofortige Exekution Justines entschieden. Sie setzte ihre Kapuze auf - wie jeder andere verdammte Todesser sah sie aus - und zog sich in die Schatten zurück.  
  
Wieder sprach Voldemort den Befehl nicht aus, und zwei Todesser kamem auf sie zu. Und diesmal hatte Lily das Gefühl, dass sie wirklich sie meinten.  
  
Sie hatte nur einen einzigen Vorteil vor Voldemort, und der war, dass sie wusste, wie man diese Waffe einsetzte.  
  
Falls man Rowena trauen konnte. Eigentlich tat sie es nicht.  
  
Und wenn schon. Lily begann, die Worte zu murmeln, als sie von ihren Fesseln befreit und auf die Beine gestellt wurde.  
  
"Lily, was tust du?" zischte James. Dann dämmerte es auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
"Warte, noch zwei Minuten, noch eine... verdammt." Lily war außer Hörweite. Und James erhielt einen recht schmerzhaften Tritt in die Seite. Er sah nach oben und in das Gesicht Felicia Lestranges.  
  
"Still", herrschte sie ihn an.  
  
Lily murmelte immer noch die Worte, als sie Voldemort schließlich gegenüberstand.  
  
Er hatte rote Augen.  
  
Wo, verdammt noch mal, war ihr Text?  
  
Ah ja.  
  
Voldemort sagte etwas, aber Lily verstand es nicht. Sie war zu beschäftigt mit dem Gewicht, das plötzlich an ihrem Hals zu hängen schien. Lily holte das Amulett hervor.  
  
Der gelbe Hufflepuff-Kristall hatte Ambitionen, eine neue Sonne zu werden. Er leuchtete.  
  
Ebenso wie das rote Juwel in Voldemorts Händen.  
  
Voldemort schien zu verstehen. Er fing ebenfalls an, Worte zu sprechen - und um wieviel machtvoller waren sie.  
  
Er würde siegen.  
  
Die beiden Kristalle erhellten die ganze Kirche - die Kirche, die gewesen war, die Kirche, die sein würde - als wäre die Zeit eine sichtbare Dimension geworden. Lily sah Dinge, die sie nie hätte sehen wollen.  
  
Die ganze verwelkende Hochzeitsdekoration aus weißen Lilien schien auf einmal -  
  
- blutbefleckt?  
  
Sie näherte sich fast dem Ende ihres Textes. Irgendetwas musste doch passieren. Sie nahm es als gutes Zeichen, dass Voldemort sie noch nicht umgebracht hatte.  
  
Das letzte Wort - und auf einmal löste sich der gelbe Stein aus der Fassung und schwebte hoch oben in der Luft, dicht gefolgt vom roten. Ihr Licht war heller als je zuvor. Und in ihrem Kopf hörte Lily ein schwaches Flüstern, und fühlte sich an ein Kind erinnert, das von einem Spiel genug hatte, und die Stimme sagte -  
  
"Nie wieder."  
  
Und die Kristalle lösten sich in Luft auf.  
  
Voldemort und die Todesser und Justine und James starrten sie an.  
  
Lily fluchte.  
  
Es kam Bewegung in die Todesser. Sie kamen mit gezückten Zauberstäben auf sie zu, schienen aber auf den Befehl ihres Herrn zu warten.  
  
Noch eine Sekunde...  
  
James lächelte.  
  
In der ganzen Kirche apparierten Zauberer.  
  
Auroren.  
  
***  
  
Die meisten Todesser waren vor der Gefangennahme disappariert - im Grunde alle bis auf eine. Ein Auror hatte sie vorher paralysiert. Nachdem Barty Crouch und zwei andere sie zum Ministerium gebracht hatten, blieb für die Auroren nicht mehr viel zu tun. Sie gingen, nicht ohne das Absperrband zu erneuern, und machten Platz für die normalen Mitarbeiter des Zaubereiministeriums, damit die sich mit den Schaulustigen und Journalisten abgeben durften.  
  
"Ich versichere Ihnen, es hat hier in keinster Weise eine rituelle Opferung gefährdeter Tierarten stattgefunden", versuchte ein Beamter gerade zum wiederholten Male einer besonders aufdringlichen, platinblonden Journalistin zu erklären.  
  
Er hatte sehr rote Haare.  
  
James führte Lily von dem Tumult fort.  
  
"Nein, auch keiner ungefährdeten Tierarten", hörten sie noch, als der Beamte verzweifelt seine Stimme hob, um sich im Durcheinander verständlich zu machen.  
  
"Was ist, James?" fragte Lily, als sie ein Stück gelaufen waren.  
  
"Ich dachte, wir könnten reden. Was du das letzte Jahr getan hast, solche Sachen", sagte James.  
  
"Bist du im Auftrag des Ministeriums unterwegs?"  
  
"Reine Neugierde." Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als sie ihn ansah.  
  
"Hey, vertrau mir einfach. Bitte."  
  
Sie kamen schon wieder dem See näher. Er leuchtete türkisblau - was für ein Triumph, Rowena, dachte sie. Sie zog ein wenig an James' Ärmel, damit sie beide die Richtung änderten. Weg von hier.  
  
James suchte in einer Tasche seines Anzugs.  
  
"Zigarette?" fragte er.  
  
"Danke, ich rauche nicht mehr."  
  
Sie sagte eine Weile nichts mehr, und sie liefen, bis man das Dorf nicht einmal mehr sehen konnte.  
  
"Es ist vorbei, Lily", sagte er. Er erhielt keine Antwort, bis er sich zu fragen begann, ob sie ihn überhaupt verstanden hatte.  
  
"Das hier ist kein Film. Es ist nicht vorbei. Die Helden sind keine Helden, sie retten nicht die Welt, nichts ergibt irgendeinen Sinn, und..." Sie machte eine Pause, nahm ihm die Zigarette weg und inhalierte tief.  
  
"...und es gibt kein Drehbuch. Tut mir Leid, dass ich so einen Mist erzähle."  
  
Er starrte auf die Zigarette in ihrer Hand.  
  
"Sorry, schlechte Angewohnheit."  
  
Er lächelte schwach.  
  
"Ist es dann wenigstens philosophisch korrekt zu sagen, dass dieser Teil jetzt vorbei ist?" fragte er.  
  
"Er sollte besser", murmelte Lily. Es gab eine weitere längere Pause.  
  
"Was glaubst du, was aus Justine wird?" fragte sie irgendwann. James seufzte.  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung", sagte er. Es gab tausend Möglichkeiten - aber Barty Crouch schaffte es immer wieder, diese tausend auf eine einzige zu reduzieren. Aber das musste er ihr jetzt noch nicht verraten.  
  
Lily sah nach oben, zu den Sternen. Freunden.  
  
"Es kann nicht das Ende sein", sagte sie noch einmal.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Es wäre ein verdammt lausiges Ende."  
  
***  
  
  
_Epilog_  
  
  
Der Tag war vorbei, und die Nacht war gekommen. Die Nacht war schon immer dagewesen, und nie würde sie aufhören. Nicht vorzustellen, dass an einem Ort wie diesem die Sonne jemals wieder aufging.  
  
Ihre Welt bestand aus Schatten. Schatten um sie herum, formlos, raumergreifend, Schatten vor der Tür, vorüberhuschend, verweilend. Schatten in ihr.  
  
Ihre Welt bestand aus Geräuschen, aus Herzschlägen, Atemzügen, Wassertropfen. Aus Fingernägeln, die über Haut kratzten, immer und immer wieder. Aus den Schritten der anderen, derjenigen, die ihre Mitgefangenen mit Nahrung oder Wasser versorgen mussten. Oft hörten diese Schritte abrupt auf, wenn jemand an einer Ecke stehen blieb und verweilte, bis ihn jemand zurück in die Zelle schleifte, wenn jemand einfach an der Wand eines Korridors zusammenbrach und weinte, dabei das Wasser vergoss.  
  
Ihre Welt bestand aus einem Lied, das jemand in der Zelle nebenan sang, eine Zeile oder zwei, um dann wieder aufzuhören.  
  
Sie glaubte, in Richtung der Zellentür zu blicken, war sich aber nicht sicher. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Augen geöffnet waren oder nicht. Sie sah in die Schwärze und versuchte, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, nicht zu denken, denn das lockte sie an.  
  
Ihre Augen waren geöffnet, denn sie sah eine Bewegung.  
  
Licht auf Stoff, Reflexe auf Gitterstäben.  
  
Die Sonne ging auf, und sie erinnerte sich. Eintausendsechshundertzweiundzwanzig Sonnenaufgänge in Azkaban. Sie stand auf und brauchte eine lange Zeit dafür, denn als das Schwindelgefühl endlich weg war, war es fast schon hell.  
  
Wenn sie auf den Zehnspitzen stand, konnte sie durch einen Spalt in der Außenmauer einen Blick auf das Meer erhaschen, und wenn sie rechtzeitig am Morgen hinaussah, vermochte sie sogar die Sonne zu sehen, aber nur im Winter. Jetzt war sie bereits ihrem schmalen Blickfeld entwichen. Das Wasser war stahlgrau, und Eisschollen trieben darauf, und doch -  
  
- hatte sie auf einmal den Eindruck, dass sie im Wasser stand, dass sie ihre Füße sehen konnte, von Wellen umspült, und runde Kieselsteine auf dem Meeresboden unter ihr, und über ihr Himmel und Wolken, und es stürmte, und Wassertropfen landeten in ihrem Gesicht, und sie wusste nicht, ob es Regenwasser war oder Meerwasser.  
  
Eigentlich sollte sie sich nicht erinnern...  
  
Und sie sah kurz jemanden vor sich, nein, eigentlich nicht, sie sah weiterhin aufs Meer, aber jemand hielt sie umschlungen, ganz fest, und ließ nicht los.  
  
Und in das Rauschen mischte sich etwas anderes, schwere Schritte, raschelnder Stoff, wurde lauter, kam näher.  
  
Sie starrte weiter auf die teilnahmslosen Wellen. Sie durfte sich nicht erinnern. An das Lachen, dass hier fern und schrill klang. Und dann...  
  
Ein tiefer, rasselnder Atemzug vor ihrer Tür.  
  
Die Hände, die sie bis eben noch festgehalten hatten, stießen sie jetzt weg. Sie spürte, wie sie fiel, wie das Wasser über ihr zusammenschlug, und wie die Hände sie mühelos unter der Oberfläche hielten, bis sie sich nicht mehr rührte.  
  
  
  
Es wurde bereits Abend, als sie wieder wahrnahm, dass sie atmete. Immer noch. Dass ihr Herz noch schlug. Dass die Frau nebenan wieder versuchte, dieses Lied zu singen.  
  
Es war weg.  
  
Wieder eine Bewegung, wieder blieb jemand vor ihrer Tür stehen, schien auf etwas zu warten. Sie kroch zum Gitter. In der Dämmerung konnte sie nicht viel von dem Gesicht sehen, aber sie glaubte es zu kennen.  
  
Sie durfte sich nicht erinnern.  
  
Eine Hand, ebenso knochig wie ihre, reichte einen Becher durch die Gitterstäbe, gefüllt mit Wasser. Sie nahm in entgegen. Kurz berührten sich ihre Hände, und dann bemerkte er wohl, was falsch war, denn er versuchte, den Becher wieder wegzuziehen, doch da hatte sie ihn bereits.  
  
Er hatte sie erkannt.  
  
Das Wasser roch faulig, aber hier roch alles faulig. Sie hatte seit Tagen nichts zu sich genommen, es bereitete ihr Übelkeit. Aber wollte sie denn verdursten?  
  
Wollte sie denn verdursten?  
  
Es bedurfte nur einer geringen Bewegung ihrer linken Hand - die, die noch funktionierte - und der Inhalt des Bechers hatte sich über den Boden ergossen. Und es bedurfte sie nur weniger Sekunden, um zu merken, was sie getan hatte, um sich auf den Boden zu knien und die Feuchtigkeit vom rauhen Steinboden zu lecken.  
  
Die Sonne ging unter, und sie würde nie wieder aufgehen.  



End file.
